Secretary Lu
by Arianne794
Summary: Last Sequel Up! Lu Han—yang bukannya menolak seks, yang hanya perlu orang yang tepat, bertemu dengan Sehun yang mempunyai reputasi bersih tentang Sekretaris. Semuanya berubah karena mimpi erotis Luhan dan gairah Sehun yang tiba-tiba muncul ke permukaan. / "Aku bisa meminta apa lagi ketika sudah ada kau di sisiku?" / HunHan. GenderSwitch. Mature Content. ChanBaek!Inside
1. Chapter 1

**Secretary Lu**

By Arianne794

Lu Han ( **GS** ) / Oh Se Hun

(ChanBaek!Inside)

Romance, Smut( **Not Sure** )

Threeshot/ **M** (Kekeke)

Warn : This is GenderSwitch!Lu. Don't like, don't read. Jangan berharap dengan adegan Mature yang woah dan hot. Ini Fic pertama yang aku publish di sini dengan adegan anu-anu. :"D Thankseu!

.

.

.

Hanya plot lama yang langsung ngebut aku bikin saat salah satu seniorku berkunjung dan berbicara tentang dunia kerjanya di salah satu kantor jasa di salah satu kota besar. Dan ya, katanya : "Sekarang jarang ada dunia kerja yang benar-benar bersih." Dia menemukan beberapa 'hal' serupa dengan yang aku gambarkan di Fic ini dan dia merasa jengah (dia curhat, gitu). Just Hope You Like It! ^^

P.s. Abaikan bagian prosedur interview itu ya, aku hanya membuatnya lebih mudah karena aku malas menulis prosedur yang sebenar-benarnya. Itu suliiit dan panjang.

 **.**

 **This is** **My OWN** **FanFic!**

 **Do Not Copy Without Credit Nor Do Plagiarism!**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah kubikal abu-abu muda yang senada dengan warna cat dinding lantai 7 gedung jasa asuransi yang cukup besar di daerah Gyeonggi-do, duduk seorang gadis berumur dua puluh empat yang sibuk dengan layar komputernya yang menampilkan serentetan jadwal kerja sang Atasan serta buku agenda tebal bersampul hitam yang ia tulisi dengan beberapa catatan penting.

Ini jam makan siang dan semua rekan sejawatnya tengah sibuk dengan piring masing-masing entah itu di kafetaria lantai dasar atau beberapa kafe terdekat untuk yang ingin suasana berbeda. Tapi, ia masih di sini berkutat dengan pekerjaan dari atasan—sialan—yang menginginkan semua jadwalnya selama seminggu kedepan selesai dan tersusun rapi. Ia bisa mengerjakan semuanya, tentu saja, tapi tidak dengan keadaan lapar setengah mati serta rasa lelah yang terus mendera tubuhnya setelah setengah hari bekerja di bawah tangan tiran! Biarkan ia mengumpat sejenak.

Sejak pagi, ia sudah dilempari tumpukan laporan yang harus ia revisi—yang mana ia tak tahu di mana kesalahannya, dan mengatur ulang jadwal meeting dengan beberapa klien penting hari ini—yang setahunya baik-baik saja sampai akhir pekan kemarin. Ia bolak-balik antara ruang sang Atasan, ruang cetak dan fotokopi, dan kubikal khususnya ini di atas sepatu berhak sedang. Beserta telinganya yang mungkin akan terganggu karena ucapan menusuk dari pihak klien yang mengumpat halus padanya karena seenak jidat merubah jadwal. Oh, semuanya kacau, tulisan ini pun mulai kacau.

Bukan ia tak tahu apa yang menyebabkannya mengalami semua ini. Dan ia hanya bisa tersenyum masam dengan hati jengkel.

"Luhan!" Sebuah suara feminin yang sedikit melengking terdengar di indera pendengarannya tepat setelah ia mengirim file terakhirnya ke e-mail sang Atasan. Luhan, gadis itu, menoleh ke sumber suara dengan sebuah senyuman lelah.-

"Kau tak perlu berteriak, Baekhyun." Katanya, namun Baekhyun menghiraukannya dengan baik dan malah memasang wajah khawatir sedikit kalut.

"Sepertinya Tuan Kang benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya, Lu. Aku baru saja bertemu Kepala HRD di bawah dan, kau dipanggil kesana."

Luhan bisa merasakan setitik amarah yang ia pendam selama beberapa hari meledak begitu saja di dadanya. Ia bangkit dengan wajah merah padam yang mengeras. Ia tak peduli Baekhyun mendengar umpatannya saat ia melangkahkan kakinya.

Ketika kakinya menapaki lantai 3 di mana bagian HRD berada, tanpa membalas sapaan serta bungkukan hormat dari beberapa orang yang ia lewati, ia melengang cepat dengan nafas memburu. Berbagai pikiran buruk dan segenap umpatan berputar-putar di kepalanya dan siap untuk dikeluarkan.

"Cklek!"

Luhan membuka pintu kantor Kepala HRD dengan cepat.

"Ah, Nona Lu Han, kau datang cepat rupanya!" Suara feminin yang terdengar menjijikkan menguar saat Luhan masuk. Luhan langsung duduk dengan tatapan datar tanpa basa-basi setelah melihat seringai remeh dari bibir merah darah itu.

"Kurasa Baekhyun langsung menemuimu untuk menyampaikan informasi dariku, heum?" Luhan mendengus pelan.

"Katakan apa maumu." Dan Luhan sama sekali tak membutuhkan sopan santun untuk berbicara dengan wanita 30 tahun itu, persetan dengan senioritas!

Wanita di depan Luhan itu menyangga dagunya dan membuat belahan dadanya terlihat begitu murah. "Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu, bukan?" Wanita itu mengambil sebuah amplop putih tanpa keterangan dari balik meja kerjanya dan menyodorkannya kepana Luhan.

Luhan membukanya dan seketika matanya menjadi basah dan memerah.

"Pemecatan tidak hormat karena tuduhan korupsi?" Luhan berucap dengan getaran di suaranya. "Omong kosong macam apa ini?" lanjutnya marah.

"Omong kosong? Bukan omong kosong jika aku punya buktinya, Luhan." Wanita itu mengeluarkan map dan Luhan terbelalak ketika ia tahu map itu berisikan bukti-bukti transfer uang bernilai ratusan juta won ke rekeningnya serta beberapa laporan keuangan yang timpang dan berselisih.

"Bagaimana bisa aku yang melakukannya?! Aku tak pernah menyentuh ranah—"

"Kau sekretaris utama dan semua orang tahu kau bisa melakukan apapun. Jika aku menghembuskan kabar tentang kau yang mengambil uang tender bulan lalu; siapa yang tidak percaya?"

Luhan tertawa remeh, kalimat licik itu sungguh membuatnya terhina.

"Jika kau bertanya apa aku yang melakukan semua ini, maka ya; aku yang melakukannya atas keinginan Tuan Kang. Dan walaupun aku benci mengatakannya; kau bisa lepas dari masalah ini dan tak perlu membayar kerugian dan denda, jika kau mau mengikuti perintah Tuan Kang."

Luhan meremat surat itu geram dan lantas berdiri dengan angkuh. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya dan mendesis. "Perintah?" Desisnya sinis dan meremehkan. "Perintah untuk mengangkang di atas meja kerjanya dan membiarkan bajingan itu membejati dada dan selangkanganmu, begitu? Seperti yang dia lakukan padamu di beberapa kesempatan? Atau di ruang rapat setelah rapat selesai?"

"Lu Han!" Wanita itu berteriak marah.

"Apa?" Luhan menyeringai. "Tidak usah sok suci ketika kau sudah tak bisa menghitung berapa kali vaginamu dilebarkan oleh bajingan itu."

"Jaga ucapanmu!"

Luhan tersenyum sinis. "Aku bukan lagi 'sekretaris utama' di perusahaan ini; jadi aku tak perlu menjaga ucapanku. Bukan begitu?"

Luhan keluar dan membanting pintu ruangan itu dengan keras tanpa mempedulikan sang Kepala HRD yang kini tengah merah padam karena marah dan malu. Cih, masihkan wanita itu punya rasa untuk marah atau bahkan malu, seisi kantor pun tahu ia salah satu penghangat tepat tidur Tuan Kang, dan meja kerja kebesarannya.

Luhan ingin menangis, sungguh. Ia sudah bekerja di sini selama dua tahun dan selama itu pula ia melakukan yang terbaik. Memang sudah sejak lama atasannya itu berusaha mendekatinya dan berniat menyeretnya ke ranjang; ia hanya tak menyangka penolakan tegas kesekian kalinya beberapa waktu lalu berakhir dengan pemecatan dirinya secara tidak hormat. Dan apa-apaan semua omong kosong itu?!

Ia memperhatikan pantulan wajahnya di dinding lift kemudian membereskan beberapa sisa kekacauan di sana; sebisa mungkin ia tak terlihat lemah untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia tak apa-apa—setidaknya di depan atasan brengseknya itu. Ia berjalan cepat dan langsung membuka pintu ruang atasannya dengan kasar. Dan ia disambut senyum bejat dari atasannya itu.

"Bagaimana Luhan? Apa keputusanmu?" Tanya pria paruh baya itu dengan santai. Luhan tersenyum sopan, ia berusaha.

"Anda masih menanyakannya? Anda harusnya tahu saya bukan perempuan murahan yang akan suka rela bahkan memekik senang saat Anda menawarkan ranjang. Saya tidak semurahan sekretaris terdahulu Anda dan beberapa kepala bagian di sini." Katanya sopan.

Raut wajah pria paruh baya itu terlihat mengeras dan Luhan tak peduli.

"Kau—"

"Berapa wanita yang Anda tiduri sampai saat ini? Tak terhitung, kah?" Luhan membiarkan matanya menatap kurang ajar.

"Kau akan menyesal, Luhan! Bukankah kau sudah membaca berapa yang harus kau bayar?!"

"Harga untuk kesalahan yang tidak saya lakukan? Tentu, saya membacanya dengan baik." Luhan berucap penuh tekanan dan amarahnya mulai keluar tanpa bisa ia tahan. Tangannya mengepal keras.

Luhan melemparkan map yang ia bawa ke wajah sang-mantan-atasan dengan keras, tak peduli dengan tatapan marah dan terhina dari pria paruh baya itu.

"Apa? Bukankah aku bukan lagi bawahanmu?" Kata Luhan dengan mata memerah.

Luhan keluar dari ruangan itu dengan langkah menghentak cepat sambil berusaha menahan air matanya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Baekhyun.

"Kemaskan semua barang-barangku dan bawa pulang. Temui aku setelah pekerjaanmu selesai." Katanya saat panggilan tersambung dan langsung menutupnya sebelum Baehyun sempat menjawab.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan hanya bisa memandangi makan malamnya dengan lesu tanpa niat untuk memakannya; sedari tadi ia hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya dan membuat Baekhyun seketika kehilangan selera makan.

"Berapa lama kau akan terus seperti ini, Luhan?" Bukan Baekhyun ingin menyinggung atau apa, hanya saja ia tak tega melihat sahabat sejak kuliahnya ini begitu menyedihkan. Seingatnya ini sudah seminggu berlalu dan Luhan masih saja seperti ini. Ia jadi ragu untuk mengatakan beberapa hal mengingat gadis cantik bermata rusa ini masih saja sibuk menggalau.

Luhan menghela nafas dan mencoba tersenyum kecil; Baekhyun meringis karena senyuman itu terlihat begitu menyedihkan. "Kenapa semuanya tentang seks? Jika kau tak mau mengangkang untuk atasanmu kau harus menerima tuduhan dan semua bencana ini?! Begitukah?! Uangku nyaris habis untuk membayar harga sialan itu dan jika aku tak punya rekening pribadi dan dirimu mungkin aku sudah berakhir di tempat prostitusi kumuh dan bertelanjang di sana!" Luhan menangis terisak.

Baekhyun menatap iba dan bangkit untuk memeluk Luhan. "Sudahlah, jangan menangis, Luhan. Kau baik, kau cerdas, dan kau cantik; kau pasti bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih baik. Secepatnya, aku yakin. Yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah berhenti menjadi Luhan yang menyedihkan dan menata kembali hidupmu! Kau masih punya aku, Luhan sayang. Dan jika aku sudah tak mampu membiayai kita berdua, aku rasa Chanyeol tidak akan keberatan untuk menampung kita, oke? Idiot kesayanganku itu juga menyayangimu, ingat?"

Luhan tertawa pelan mendengarnya, ia balas memeluk Baekhyun dan ia mengangguk pelan. "Biarkan aku menyedihkan untuk terakhir kali dan besok aku akan kembali menjadi Luhan yang kau mau, oke? Aku butuh banyak uang untuk mengembalikan semuanya."

Baekhyun memekik senang dan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Duh, begitu! Aku mencintaimu! Dan Luhan, aku dan Chanyeol sudah mencarikan beberapa lowongan pekerjaan—sebagian besar lowongan untuk sekretaris—dan aku sudah mengkualifikasinya dengan baik!"

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun bingung. "Kapan kau melakukannya?" Dan Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau pikir aku akan duduk di depan pintu kamarmu, meratap sambil menggulung tisu, saat kau mengurung diri dan menangis? Oh maaf, itu bukan Byun Baekhyun sekali." Katanya sombong sambil memainkan kukunya dengan teramat apik. Luhan melempar senyum.

"Baiklah baiklah. Aku harus berterimakasih dengan apa?"

Baekhyun kembali duduk dan menatap Luhan serius. "Sebenarnya aku sudah memiliki satu nama perusahaan yang jadi pilihan terbaik untukmu, Luhan. Kau harus masuk kesana!"

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya. "Dan … kenapa 'aku harus masuk kesana'?"

Baekhyun tersenyum aneh.

"Pertama, Chanyeol mengenal baik CEO-nya—yang membutuhkan sekretaris baru. Kedua, CEO-nya masih muda–dia 27 dan tampan dan—"

"Dan apa itu ada hubungannya denganku?!" Potong Luhan kesal, ia tersentil. Baekhyun menampilkan cengirannya.

"Baik-baik, maksudku mungkin kau tak perlu merasakan trauma kecil jika atasanmu sudah berumur. Ketiga, gajinya besar—kau tahu maksudku. Dan keempat, ini yang paling penting," Baekhyun membuat senyuman misterius yang sejujurnya membuat Luhan sedikit takut.

"—CEO-nya, Oh Se Hun, punya reputasi bersih tentang sekretaris."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan terus saja meremas bagian bawah _work-dress_ nya dengan gelisah, bersyukur saja itu tak mudah kusut. Sementara itu, Chanyeol yang memegang kemudi hanya tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah sahabat sehidup semati kekasihnya itu.

"Tenanglah, Han… Kau punya banyak pengalaman jadi jangan terlalu gugup, lagipula dia bukan lelaki yang menakutkan. Tenang saja." Kata Chanyeol dengan nada lembut saat mereka membelok menuju jalan di mana perusahaan itu berdiri. Sekitar 3 blok lagi kurang lebih.

Luhan menoleh dan tersenyum canggung. "Ya. Dan maafkan aku memintamu mengantarku kesana; aku takut aku akan berbalik pulang bahkan sebelum aku menjalankan mobilku." Katanya gugup, dan itu membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Ternyata Baekhyun benar tentang kepercayaan dirimu yang sedikit menurun; sekali lagi, tenang saja, Han. Berita palsu tentang dirimu tak akan mempengaruhinya." Kata Chanyeol. Luhan tersenyum tulus; kalimat itu mengurasi kegelisahannya dengan baik.

"Apa saja yang kau katakan padanya?"

Chanyeol menoleh sedikit sebelum menjawab. "Hanya sebatas ada satu orang yang aku jamin cocok untuk mengisi posisi sekretaris utama yang kau butuhkan dan ia dipecat karena ketidakadilan, selebihnya aku serahkan padamu; apa-apa saja yang hanya kau yang bisa katakan." Uh, Chanyeol tidak menjamin sebenarnya.

"Terimakasih, tapi, apakah tidak berlebihan?"

"Posisi itu? Tidak-tidak, Sehun adalah lelaki yang tahu kepada siapa dia bisa memberikan kepercayaan, dan menurutku, kau lah yang paling cocok dengannya entah kenapa. Selama setahun terakhir setelah sekretaris utamanya pensiun karena usia, posisi itu kosong dan hanya diisi beberapa orang saja. Datang silih berganti, kebanyakan di pecat karena dia benci wanita—yang ternyata—murahan. Kau tahu maksudku."

Luhan tertawa.

Mereka membiarkan beberapa perbincangan ringan demi mengurangi kegelisahan yang Luhan rasakan, dan setelah beberapa menit, mereka sampai. Luhan turun dan sebelum Chanyeol mengemudikan mobilnya kembali, lelaki baik hati dan sedikit konyol itu memberikan beberapa patah kata penyemangat pada Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk dengan senyuman kecil dan melambaikan tangan.

Luhan menatap nama perusahaan yang terpampang pongah di bagian teratas gedung dengan warna perak yang menyilaukan.

"JinHwa Enterprise, aku harap ini perusahaan terakhirku…" Lirih Luhan dengan mata sedikit menyipit saat ia merasakan silaunya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya yang berbalut high heels berwarna hitamnya dengan penuh percaya diri—setidaknya ia berusaha keras. Tangannya tertangkup elegan di sisi samping tubuhnya yang berbalut blazer biru tua dan tas hitam simple—yang tak akan terlihat kalau itu bukan tas bermerk. Ia menuju meja resepsionis dengan dagu tegak—dan mungkin tak ada yang akan menyangka bahwa ia adalah 'pelamar pekerjaan' di sini, atau bahkan, orang-orang di sana yang menatap Luhan tanpa berkedip akan menganggap Luhan setidaknya klien penting atau bahkan kekasih dari CEO perusahaan ini—dan oke, ini mulai berlebihan.

"Permisi, saya Lu Han, peserta interview untuk posisi sekretaris CEO JinHwa Enterprise, di mana saya bisa—"

"Oh! Anda Nona Lu Han?" Luhan mengerjapkan mata saat resepsionis yang masih terlihat snagat muda itu tampak terkejut dengan kedatangannya.

"Ya, saya Lu Han." Jawabnya sopan dengan senyuman, dalam hati sibuk bergumam betapa resepsionis muda di depannya ini sangat mirip dengannya dulu saat masih _fresh-graduate_.

Resepsionis itu meraih gagang telefon dan memberitahukan kedatangannya pada bagian HRD—mungkin, seperti yang Luhan tau sejauh ini.

"Kalau begitu mari saya antarkan ke ruang HRD, di sana Anda akan melakukan interview dengan bagian personalia, kemudian jika Anda lulus Anda akan melanjutkan interview dengan CEO Oh—maafkan ketidaksopanan kalimat saya!" Resepsionis muda itu sadar dengan kalimat jika-Anda-lulus-nya dan membuat Luhan menahan senyuman. Resepsionis muda itu membungkukkan badannya pada Luhan dan Luhan membalasnya dengan sedikit canggung.

"Bukan masalah." Kalau saja Luhan tak ingat ia harus menjaga sikap mungkin ia akan terkekeh melihat resepsionis muda yang tampak salah tingkah dan gugup ini.

Mereka menaiki lift dan menuju lantai 2 dan resepsionis itu mengantarkan Luhan sampai ruang interview dengan dua orang berwajah datar—namun sopan yang duduk di balik meja dengan lembaran kertas.

Interview itu berjalan seperti interview pada umumnya, namun jika Luhan boleh jujur, pertanyaannya sedikit berbeda dan sedikit sulit dan menjebak dari yang pernah ia lakukan—baik itu saat ia di posisi yang sama dengan saat sekarang atau saat ia yang memberikan interview. Apa maunya, ini posisi yang sangat _urgent_ terlebih di perusahaan sebesar ini. Namun ia bisa menghela nafas lega, ia cukup percaya diri dengan jawabannya. Dan setelah kurang lebih satu jam, Luhan bisa keluar dari ruangan itu dengan senyuman yang hampir merekah lebar karena perasaan bahagia.

Resepsionis muda itu sudah menunggunya dan senyumannya lebih baik sekarang; _sudah menenangkan diri, huh,_ batin Luhan.

"Mari saya antarkan ke ruang CEO. Ini adalah interview terakhir Anda dan semoga Anda berhasil, Nona." Kata resepsionis muda itu saat mempersilahkan Luhan untuk masuk terlebih dahulu ke lift. Luhan melempar senyum hangatnya tanpa sadar, dan membuat resepsionis itu tertegun sejenak.

"Terimakasih."

"Jika saya boleh berkata, senyum Anda sangat menawan, Nona." Kata resepsionis itu dengan tatapan berbinar dan sukses membuat rona di belah pipi Luhan muncul begitu saja.

"Y-ya, terimakasih uhm—bagaimana saya bisa memanggil Anda?" Luhan baru sadar tidak ada name tag yang tersemat di blazer resepsionis muda itu. Dan seketika resepsionis muda itu meraba bagian atas dadanya dan kemudian pucat.

"Astaga! Aku melupakannya! A-ah… Min Jin Hee. Saya Min Jin Hee." Katanya gugup. Luhan tersenyum.

"Senang berkenalan dengan Anda, Nona Jin Hee." Kata Luhan.

"N-ne! Ah, sudah sampai. Mari saya antar." Resepsionis muda itu berjalan mendahului Luhan saat lift sudah terbuka dan seketika Luhan tak dapat menahan matanya untuk berkeliling dan menelanjangi interior lantai teratas yang sangat elegan ini. Bernuansa putih dengan aksen arang abu-abu yang sangat manly, beberapa sudut bagian terisi dengan furniture kayu cokelat yang mengagumkan. Dan Luhan tahu, seluruh lantai ini hanya ditujukan untuk CEO mereka semata.

"Di lantai ini ada ruang utama milik CEO Oh, ruang pribadi untuk beliau beristirahat, ruang rapat khusus, serta ruang santai yang biasa beliau gunakan untuk bertemu dengan teman-teman beliau." Resepsionis muda itu berkata sembari menunjukkan beberapa pintu dan Luhan sedikit mengernyit, _ini seolah aku sudah di terima di sini, oh anggap saja itu do'a_ , batinnya.

Luhan melirik bagian khusus yang terlindung dinding kaca dengan tiga garis putih di bagian sepertiga atasnya yang kosong. Itu akan menjadi ruangan miliknya jika ia lolos, dan semoga.

Resepsionis muda itu berhenti dan lantas mengetuk pintu yang terlihat sangat elegan sebanyak tiga kali.

"Masuk." Sebuah suara berat terdengar angkuh dari dalam dan seketika Luhan merasakan lututnya bergetar dan kepercayaan dirinya yang tadi mencapai seratus persen mulai turun.

Cklek!

Resepsionis muda itu membuka pintu itu dan mempersilakan Luhan masuk. Luhan mengikutinya dan seketika terpana melihat sosok sang CEO yang duduk angkuh di balik meja kerjanya. Seorang lelaki dewasa dengan raut wajah sangat tegas—dan tampan tentunya, terlihat sangat pas dengan kemeja hitam press badan yang ia kenakan. Ouh, Luhan sangsi tatanan rambut keatas lelaki itu akan rusak jika terkena angin saking rapinya.

"Saya mengantarkan Nona Lu Han untuk interview dengan Anda." Lelaki itu mengangguk pelan.

Resepsionis muda itu membungkuk ke sang CEO dan begitupun kepada Luhan sebelum beranjak dan menutup pintu. Luhan menghela nafas pelan, ia tak bisa mengacaukan semuanya.

"Silakan duduk, Nona Lu Han." Luhan membungkukkan badannya sekilas sebelum melangkah lebih jauh menuju meja itu, dalam hati sedikit merutuk mengapa ruangan ini begitu luas, di sini sudah terdapat meeting-desk hitam dan beberapa sofa yang membuat Luhan membatin, boros tempat sekali.

"Terimakasih." Kata Luhan sopan saat sudah mendudukkan diri, dia bisa melihat lelaki tampan di depannya ini tengah membuka sebuah dokumen bersampul biru yang ia yakini adalah CV yang ia kirimkan.

"Aku tidak suka berbasa-basi, jadi kuharap kau tidak merasa terganggu," katanya, Luhan mengangguk. "jika aku boleh jujur, kau yang menjadi kualifikasi terbaik sampai sekarang, kurasa Chanyeol tidak main-main dengan kalimatnya." Sehun mengulas senyum tipis sebelum wajahnya kembali datar dan itu membuat Luhan tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, saya hanya berusaha yang terbaik."

"Aku tak akan memberikan pertanyaan seperti yang bagian HRD berikan padamu, kurasa kau sudah cukup pusing walaupun kau bisa menjawabnya dengan baik." Kata Sehun pelan sembari menutup mapnya dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapannya yang entah mengapa membuat Luhan sedikit terintimidasi.

"Tentu, saya tidak akan keberatan." Kata Luhan lugas dan tegas.

"Apa alasanmu melamar pekerjaan menjadi sekretaris di sini?" tanya Sehun langsung. Luhan meremat bagian bawah _work-dre_ _s_ _s_ nya sebelum mengangkat dagunya untuk menatap calon atasannya ini. Memantapkan hati untuk jujur karena ia sendiri tak mau mengulangi kesalahan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Maafkan saya kalau jawaban saya akan terkesan lancang; saya butuh uang untuk menutup uang ganti rugi atas kesalahan yang tidak saya perbuat di perusahaan saya sebelumnya. Salah seorang teman saya menyarankan perusahaan ini, iklan yang ada mencantumkan gaji besar." Kata Luhan lugas. Pria berumur 27 tahun itu masih menampakkan ekspresi tak dapat terbacanya, sungguh Luhan sangat terkesan dan ia berharap bisa mempelajari hal itu.

"Kesalahan yang tidak kau perbuat? Lalu kenapa kau tidak meluruskannya dan malah _resign_ dari perusahaan terdahulu? Aku tahu perusahaan milik Tuan Kang juga memberikan gaji tak kalah besar?"

Luhan melempar senyum sopannya.

"Memang apa wewenang saya saat Tuan Kang sendiri yang melaporkan? Harga diri saya terlalu berharga hanya untuk sekedar gaji tinggi di tempat itu. Saya berani melamar pekerjaan ini kesini karena saya tahu reputasi bersih anda tentang Sekretaris. Saya yakin anda bisa bekerja sama dengan saya dan mengandalkan saya." Kata Luhan dan Sehun tak dapat menahan senyumannya. Baru kali ini ia menemukan seorang pelamar untuk posisi sekretaris yang begitu lugas, tegas, dan juga berani seperti gadis berumur 24 tahun didepannya ini. Dia bukan tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud reputasi bersih itu dan ia cukup senang mendapati hal itu. Dia sama sekali tidak membutuhkan sekretaris seksi yang tiap hari memakai rok span ketat dan kemeja transparan dengan kancing teratas terbuka untuk menggodanya, omong-omong. Ouh, tapi siapa tahu pikirannya akan berubah suatu saat nanti.

Sehun melunakkan ekspresinya dan mengulurkan tangannya. Ia sudah mengetahui resume lengkap dari perempuan di depannya ini; dan beberapa informasi dari Chanyeol yang tidak boleh Luhan ketahui kalau ia tahu. Dia tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum saat melihat binar mata Luhan.

"Nona Lu Han, kau bisa bekerja mulai besok." Sehun tak perlu waktu banyak untuk memutuskan, sejak dulu, jika ya maka ia akan ya, jika tidak ia akan tidak. Luhan menyambut jabat tangannya dan mengulas senyuman.

"Terimakasih. Mohon bantuannya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit Seoul sudah menggelap dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, namun seperti biasa, Sehun masih bertahan untuk duduk di kursi kebesarannya setelah beberapa saat lalu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Lelaki tampan berahang tegas itu mengambil ponselnya dan membuka kontak.

Ia memanggil seseorang dan setelah beberapa saat, panggilan itu tersambung.

"Oi! Ada apa menelfonku malam-malam begini, Oh?"

Sehun terkekeh mendengar ucapan kurang ajar dari seberang sana, namun itu sudah biasa diantara ia dan orang ini.

"Aku hanya ingin berterimakasih denganmu, Park; apa aku mengganggu kencan malammu dengan Baekhyun? Bahkan ini masih pagi." Katanya jenaka dan ia mendengar tawa berat.

"Sialan kau. Aku masih di kantor. Kalau kau ingin berterimakasih harusnya kau mentraktir beberapa botol wine di gudang anggurmu itu, Oh. Bagaimana? Aku yakin gadis cantik itu akan lolos seleksi ketatmu yang kerap gagal itu." Sehun mendengus mendengar frasa seleksi-ketat-kerap-gagal itu, namun ia malah fokus dengan hal lain.

"Dia masih gadis?"

"Sialan kau! Sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan gadis-atau-tidak-gadisnya seseorang?" Chanyeol berkata heboh dari sana dan Sehun tersenyum separo.

"Aku hanya heran masih ada gadis perawan saat ini, terlebih ia sudah 24 kan? Aku kira saat kau berkata ia menolak tidur dengan atasannya hingga ia dipecat hanya karena Tuan Kang sudah berumur."

"Tidak-tidak. Luhan sangat keras tentang seks, terlebih dalam dunia kerja. Bukan berarti dia gadis polos tak tahu apa-apa; dia tahu apa yang harus gadis 24 tahun ketahui."

Sehun mendengarkan dengan saksama apa yang Chanyeol katakan.

"Lalu kenapa kau baru memberitahuku ada sekretaris bintang yang kau kenal? Kau tidak melihatku menderita selama setahun terakhir ini? Dari senyumannya saja aku bisa melihat dia begitu pekerja keras."

Tawa keras terdengar keras dari seberang sana dan Sehun mendengus kesal.

"Pertama, karier Luhan sangat bersinar dan aku mana mungkin memintanya _resign_. Kedua, melihat wajah jelekmu saat disuguhi belahan dada sangat membuatku puas. Aku sempat mengira kau gay." Sehun bisa menebak di sana Chanyeol tengah menyeringai bodoh dan itu membuatnya mendengus.

"Sialan kau. Apapun itu, aku sangat berterimakasih. Aku rasa ini adalah kali terakhir aku membuka lowongan untuk posisi ini."

"Yeah, setidaknya sampai Luhan menikah dan memiliki anak nanti."

"Aku rasa Luhan akan bertahan lama denganku." Sehun tak tahu mengapa ia mengatakan kalimat itu. Ia hanya bisa merasakan kalau ia akan membuat urusan yang panjang dengan sekretaris barunya ini, dan ia berharap itu hal yang baik.

"Baiklah baiklah."

Sehun menutup panggilannya dan menatap foto Luhan yang sedari tadi masih berada di atas meja kerjanya—tanpa ada niat kembali mengembalikannya ke map CV milik Luhan.

"Dia cantik." Gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Dan jika ia mau menilik ke belakang, ini pertama kalinya ia menyebut seorang gadis cantik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang wanita tiga puluhan dengan balutan pakaian kerja yang elegan dan rapi keluar dari lift dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang khusus yang terlindung dinding kaca yang di dalamnya terdapat seorang gadis muda yang tampak sibuk dengan kotak-kotaknya. Tangan wanita dewasa itu memegang sebuah berkas—atau bisa dibilang itu adalah bindel besar—yang tampak tebal dan sedikit berat.

Tok tok.

Wanita itu tersenyum melihat Luhan sedikit terkejut akan kedatangannya.

"Sekretaris Lu, apakah saya mengganggu Anda?"

Luhan refleks menggeleng sambil merapikan tangannya. "Tidak, sama sekali tidak, eem, Manajer Uhm Hye Rin." Kata Luhan sambil membungkukkan badannya, ia tahu wanita di depannya ini adalah salah satu orang kepercayaan CEO Oh di sini.

"Jangan terlalu formal jika tidak dalam forum, oke? Ah, ini. Aku mengantarkan berkas yang berisikan apa saja yang harus kau ketahui dan yang harus kau lakukan. Jika kau mempelajari ini dengan baik, aku yakin kau tidak akan kesulitan."

Luhan menerima berkas itu dan seketika terkejut melihat daftar isinya. Ia melihat nomor yang tertera di depan poin-poin tersebut dan terbelalak melihat angka terbesarnya adalah 127. Ouh, banyak sekali. Ia butuh waktu seharian untuk mempelajari ini semua, dan berminggu-minggu untuk membiasakan diri. Tanpa sadar ia menghela nafas, pekerjaannya di sini akan begitu berat.

"Kau terlihat terkejut, namun sama sekali tidak berputus asa. Entah bagaimana aku yakin kau akan membacanya sampai selesai." Kata Manajer Uhm dengan senyuman kecil, seketika membuat bibir Luhan ikut mengembang.

"Tentu saja, Manajer Uhm."

"Tuan Oh akan datang agak siang, kau hanya perlu mengurusi surat-surat yang masuk hari ini dan satu rapat dengan klien dari Busan. Beliau berkata kau bisa menggunakan sisa waktunya untuk mempelajari 'berkas' itu."

Luhan tertawa tanpa suara dan mengangguk.

"Terimakasih atas bantuannya, Manajer Uhm."

"Jangan sungkan, Sekretaris Lu."

Luhan menyelesaikan acara berbenahnya dengan cepat dan ringkas, _bisa sambil jalan nanti jika ada yang tertinggal_ , batinnya. Ia membuka bindel tadi dan mulai membaca saksama daftar isinya; sejarah perusahaan, daftar anak perusahaan dan direkturnya, siapa-siapa tokoh penting dan jabatannya, pemegang saham dan dewan direksi, dan berbagai hal-hal lain yang membuat Luhan sedikit pusing. Luhan menutupnya.

Ia meraih agenda kerjanya yang baru dan membuka e-mail dari Manajer Uhm, mengenai detail meeting nanti dengan klien dari Busan. Itu mengenai ajuan pembangunan hotel yang akan di realisasikan tahun depan. Luhan membaca profil kliennya dan mempelajari proposal yang terlampir di sana dengan cermat. Memberikan catatan kecil dan beberapa saat setelahnya ia meraih gagang telefon dan menghubungi _contact person_ kliennya itu. Dan beberapa orang lainnya.

"Ya, di sini dengan Sekretaris Lu dari JinHwa Enterprise…"

Semuanya selesai dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam untuk mempersiapkan semuanya. Dan Luhan mulai kembali mencermati bindelnya. Ia membaca dengan cermat dan cepat, memindai informasi apa yang lebih ia butuhkan dalam waktu dekat serta mencocokkannya dengan agenda yang sudah dikirimkan Sehun selama seminggu.

"Sampai hari ketiga aku masih sedikit longgar…" Gumamnya sembari kembali memberikan catatan di agenda kerjanya.

Ia langsung membuka profil Sehun dan membacanya dengan cermat. Tiba-tiba ia meraih gagang telefon dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Ya, saya Sekretaris Lu, bisakah saya tahu bagaimana kopi yang biasa Tuan Oh minum, Manajer Uhm?"

"…"

"Ah, ya. Terimakasih."

Begitu ia lakukan selama beberapa kali dengan orang berbeda dan pertanyaan yang berbeda pula. Sembari salah satu tangan mencatat sesuatu di agendanya.

Tling.

Luhan refleks menoleh begitu ia mendengar suara lift terbuka. Ia melihat Sehun berjalan kearahnya dengan setelan arang abu-abu dan rambut yang tak jauh berbeda dari hari kemarin, cokelat tembaga yang ditata keatas dengan begitu sempurna. Luhan keluar dari kubik kacanya dan membungkukkan badannya begitu Sehun melintas. Lelaki itu berhenti sebentar dan memandang Luhan dengan tatapan khasnya.

"Aku yakin kau sudah membaca berkas itu; biasakan dirimu terlebih dahulu. Dan sekarang, buatkan aku kopi. Aku tak sempat membuatnya di rumah."

 _Lugas, langsung ke inti, tanpa basa basi_ , batin Luhan.

"Ya." Luhan kembali membungkukkan badannya.

Luhan langsung melangkah menuju konter dapur yang ada di ruang santai. Kopi arabika yang ada di rak atas kanan, menggunakan teko panas yang ada di ujung paling kanan, gula dua sendok, krimer setengah sendok dan air panas dan air dingin dengan perbandingan 5:1, menggunakan cangkir putih dengan print emas yang ada di rak atas sebelah kiri. Luhan menggumamkannya saat melakukan itu. Sedikit heran dengan selera atasannya ini.

Tak berapa lama ia keluar dari sana.

"Masuk." Luhan mendengar suara bass itu setelah ia mengetuk pintu. Luhan membuka pintu dan melangkahkan kaki menuju meja kerja di mana pemiliknya tengah sibuk dengan beberapa berkas.

"Silakan…"

"Ya, terimakasih. Ah, Sekretaris Lu, bagaimana dengan meeting siang nanti? Apa kau sudah menyiapkannya dan menghubungi bagian properti?"

"Ya. Saya sudah mengonfirmasinya dengan sekretaris Tuan Kim. Sekitar pukul 2 siang di ruang meeting 1 di lantai 4. Tuan Shim Yoon Joo dari divisi JinHwa Properties akan datang dari kantornya sekitar setengah jam sebelumnya dan beberapa kepala bagian sudah menyatakan kedatangannya. Seperti yang sudah tertera di berkas yang Tuan baca, meeting nanti akan membahas tentang prospek pembangunan, beberapa calon supplier material dari luar, serta beberapa—"

Luhan menjelaskannya dengan detail dan padat, tanpa sadar membuat Sehun menatapnya dengan sedikit senyuman. Sehun tak menyangka sekretaris barunya ini bisa menghafal dengan cermat dan tepat semua detail yang bahkan hanya ia baca sekilas saja. Sehun ingin terkekeh sebenarnya.

"Jika ada sesuatu yang kurang, tolong beritahu saya." Luhan mengakhirinya dengan senyuman tipis.

Sehun menggeleng sambil meraih cangkir kopinya yang mengepulkan asap yang menggoda. "Tidak. Kau bisa kembali."

Luhan membungkukkan badannya, namun sebelum ia sempat melangkah suara Sehun menahannya. Luhan bisa melihat atasannya itu baru saja meminum kopinya dan tampak takjub karena suatu hal.

"Sekretaris Lu…," Sehun menatap Luhan. "darimana kau tahu kopiku dan cangkir yang biasa aku gunakan?"

Luhan tersenyum tertahan dengan pertanyaan yang di telinganya terdengar begitu polos.

"Waktu sebelum Tuan datang sudah cukup untuk menanyakannya pada Manajer Uhm, dan beberapa hal lainnya."

Sehun tak bisa menahan kerjapan matanya, sampai tahun kelima ia menduduki kursi ini, belum ada satupun orang yang mampu membuat kopi dengan rasa yang sama persis dengan yang ia buat sendiri sekalipun tahu seperti apa takarannya—hal itu pula yang membuatnya membangun konter dapur di lantai ini agar ia bisa leluasa membuat kopinya sendiri. Terdengar berlebihan memang.

"Untuk makan siang nanti, Tuan ingin saya menyiapkan _sashimi_ atau _chicken katsu_?"

Dan Sehun kembali mengerjap. "A-ah, kau bisa menyiapkan _sashimi_."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, saya permisi." Luhan membungkukkan badannya sebelum benar-benar melangkahkan kakinya, dengan sebuah senyuman kecil.

"Di mana wibawaku, sialan!" Sedang Sehun sibuk menggeram pelan.

Luhan menghabiskan sisa waktunya untuk mempelajari berkas tebal itu serta hampir menghabiskan setengah buku agendanya demi mencatat hal-hal yang ia anggap penting. Sementara itu, Sehun sibuk dengan laporan finansial dan beberapa hal lain.

Meeting hari itu berjalan dengan lancar. Entah karena mood Sehun yang sedang teramat bagus karena persiapan meeting itu begitu sempurna di matanya, atau karena hal lain, yang jelas Sehun menerima dengan baik usulan yang diajukan dan pembangunan hotel berbintang itu akan mulai di realisasikan secepatnya. _Tanda tangannya begitu mudah didapatkan_ , begitu yang Luhan dengar dari kliennya. Dan Luhan hanya tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Luhan, apa kau sudah menghubungi Tuan Joo?"

Luhan datang ke ruangannya dengan tangan membawa berkas.

"Ya, Tuan. Beliau mengatakan akan datang pada jam makan siang nanti seperti yang Tuan ajukan. Semua berkas yang Tuan butuhkan nanti sudah saya siapkan dan ini," Luhan memberikan berkas yang ia bawa ke hadapan Sehun. "berkas yang perlu anda pelajari."

Sehun menerimanya dengan senyuman kecil serta anggukan kecil. "Baiklah."

"Tuan Oh, Tuan Park menelfon untuk bertemu dengan Anda, apakah Tuan—"

"Bisakah aku menolak kedatangan Chanyeol?" Potong Sehun sambil menatap Luhan sangsi. Luhan mengulum senyumannya dan menggeleng pelan.

"Baiklah, saya permisi."

Luhan membungkukkan badannya sekilas sebelum keluar dari ruangan luas itu. Meninggalkan Sehun dan berkasnya yang entah mengapa ia abaikan begitu saja sambil memikirkan sesuatu dengan senyuman tipis. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu ruangannya terbuka dan mendengar bukaan yang tak ada sopan-sopannya sama sekali, Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat siapa yang datang.

"Yo!"

"Ada apa kau kesini?" tanya Sehun sambil bangkit dari kursi kebesarannya dan melangkah menuju Chanyeol yang sudah mendudukkan bokongnya di sofa dengan kaki terangkat. Penampilan kekasih Baekhyun itu tampak sedikit berantakan dengan jas tak terkancing dan dasi yang sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Luhan bilang kau masih punya waktu sampai makan siang nanti, jadi aku kesini untuk bertemu denganmu. Sudah lama aku tidak kesini. Kau dan jadwal sibukmu itu." Kata Chanyeol dengan decihan di akhir kalimat. Sehun melepas kancing jasnya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Luhan membuat jadwal yang sangat efisien; mana mungkin aku menolaknya, bukan?"

"Kau terlihat sangat bahagia dengan sekretaris barumu, heh?" Kata Chanyeol dengan senyum separo. Sehun mengedikkan bahunya.

"Dia sekretaris terbaikku setelah Nyonya Jang."

"Ah, benar-benar, aku merindukan wanita bermulut pedas itu." Kata Chanyeol jenaka dan membuat Sehun tertawa pelan.

"Luhan melakukan pekerjaannya dengan nyaris sempurna, hal-hal kecil yang bahkan aku sendiri tak ketahui" kata Sehun sambil menatap pintu ruangannya, terlihat membayangkan apa yang sedang Luhan lakukan di balik sana.

"Baekhyun bercerita padaku, Luhan menyiapkan jamuan untuk klienmu dari Jepang dengan sangat baik. Memilih restoran yang tepat, bahkan tatanan, bunga dan hidangan serta suasana musik yang sangat disukai klienmu itu; sialan, kau berhasil memenangkan kerjasama yang aku incar." Kata Chanyeol sambil melempar bantal sofa ke Sehun yang langsung menangkapnya. Sehun tertawa.

"Aku bisa apa? Aku hanya berangkat dan mengikuti apa yang ia katakan padaku dan aku tak tahu Tuan Kirigaya begitu mudah mengucapkan persetujuannya; mana mungkin aku menolak kerjasama bernilai ratusan juta? Kurasa JinHwa Industries akan terealisasi secepatnya." Kata Sehun dengan pongah, Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"Baru kurang dari empat bulan Luhan menangani semuanya dan kau mendapat begitu banyak hal."

"Aku akui pekerjaanku jadi lebih mudah. Dia benar-benar bintang."

"Kau akan melepasnya?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan senyuman miring. Sehun menoleh dengan senyuman miringnya pula.

"Maksudmu Luhan? Tidak akan." Jawab Sehun dengan nada misteriusnya.

Sementara dua lelaki itu membicarakan hal lain yang mungkin random, di dalam ruang kacanya Luhan tengah sibuk dengan bindel besarnya, oke, ini memang sudah hampir empat bulan berlalu namun tetap saja Luhan masih harus tahu tentang banyak hal. Namun, ia selalu kembali ke halaman 12 setelah ia selesai membaca satu bab atau saat lelah mulai menerpa matanya; halaman di mana profil Sehun terpampang dengan amat jelas. Resume lengkap, mencakup semuanya, termasuk hal-hal yang disukai CEO-nya itu dan hal-hal yang dibencinya pula. Luhan menemukan dirinya tertawa tertahan saat pertama kali tahu bahwa Sehun sangat membenci makhluk kecil bernama kecoa, terlebih saat terbang. Ouh, ia membayangkan hal-hal random yang menggelikan karenanya.

Lebih dari itu, Luhan sangat mengaguminya dan ia tak tahu kapan terakhir kali ia bisa memandangi foto aristokrat selama lebih dari sepuluh kali sehari; Sehun dengan kemeja putih dan potongan _undercut_ berwarna hitam adalah hal yang membuatnya merasakan hal aneh. Ia kerap kali tanpa sadar menggumam betapa ia ingin melihat Sehun dengan rambut hitamnya.

Kerjasama mereka berjalan dengan baik, Sehun bukan pribadi kaku yang kerap ia perlihatkan saat bertemu dengan klien dan beberapa orang asing; lelaki itu punya selera humornya sendiri dan jika Luhan boleh sedikit lancang, lelaki itu punya sisa kenakalan masa muda. Sehun bersikap sangat menghormatinya sekalipun ia hanya sekretaris di sini, maaf, coret kata hanya, karena nyatanya ia sudah diberi kepercayaan untuk menangangi beberapa rahasia perusahaan serta hal lain yang menyangkut kerjasama dengan salah satu perusahaan properti ternama dari Kanada, properti memang memegang andil terbesar dalam meraup keuntungan perusahaan dan tampaknya CEO-nya itu ingin perusahaannya sedikit terfokus pada bagian properti.

"Luhan."

Luhan mengerjap saat namanya dipanggil dan saat ia mendongak ia mendapati Sehun berdiri di hadapannya dengan tangan masuk ke saku celana bersama Chanyeol yang melambai jenaka di belakangnya. Luhan langsung bangkit dan membungkukkan badan.

"Kubilang tidak usah terlalu kaku padaku." Kata Sehun dan Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar dengan Chanyeol dan aku akan kembali setengah jam sebelum jam makan siang tiba. Dia butuh aku untuk memilih cincin untuk Baekhyun." Kata Sehun sambil melihat jam tangan mahalnya.

Mata Luhan berbinar tanpa bisa dicegah dan ia tak tahu Sehun menatapnya tanpa kedipan.

"Cincin?! Kau berniat melamar Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol tersenyum malu di sana dengan tangan memegangi tengkuknya canggung. "Yeah, aku tidak merencanakan pernikahan dalam waktu dekat, tapi setidaknya aku harus mengikat hubungan kami dalam pertunangan." Katanya, terdengar seperti anak kecil yang hendak menyatakan cinta pada gadis pujaannya.

"Aku jamin dia akan menghujanimu dengan ciuman, Chan. Astaga, aku bisa membayangkan reaksinya nanti!"

"Do'akan saja aku bisa mengatakannya dengan benar." Kata Chanyeol dengan senyum gentlenya.

"Baekhyun beruntung memiliki kekasih sepertimu, Chan." Luhan tersenyum dan itu ikut mengembangkan senyuman dari dua orang lainnya.

"Dan Luhan, untuk pertemuan dengan Tuan Seo, lakukan lebih dari biasanya, kami pergi." Sehun merangkul Chanyeol menjauh dan meninggalkan Luhan di dalam ruang kacanya.

"Tuan Seo? Seo Seon Woo? Baiklah, Tuanmu ingin ini menjadi sempurna dan tugasmu mewujudkannya, Luhan." Luhan duduk dan mengetikkan nama Seo Seon Woo di kolom pencarian navernya dan membacanya secara saksama profil pemilik perusahaan besar itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan cincin pemberian Chanyeol yang melingkari jari manisnya dan Luhan masih sibuk dengan laptop menyala, beberapa berkas dan agenda kerja yang terbuka, dan segelas tinggi jus jeruk—dan penampilan acaknya. Seperti biasa saat akhir pekan datang, mereka akan menghabiskan waktu sampai menjelang tengah malam untuk sekedar berbincang dan berbagi pikiran.

"Mengerjakan pekerjaanmu di akhir pekan; bukan kau sekali, biasanya aku melihatmu bermalasan seperti kucing gendut dengan keripik kentang di sofa sana. Ada apa?" Ya, Luhan memang pekerja keras, kolektif, dan perfeksionis, tapi ia masih manusia yang punya rasa malas. Itu manusiawi, oke?

"Memandangi jemarimu seperti orang gila di akhir pekan; bukan kau sekali, biasanya aku melihatmu sibuk dengan katalog lingerie seperti maniak. Ada apa?" Luhan membalasnya sebagai sarkasme tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari pekerjaannya.

Baekhyun hampir melempar Luhan dengan bantal sofa kalau saja ia tak ingat Luhan bisa mengamuk saat pekerjaannya berantakan.

"Sialan kau."

"Salahmu sendiri."

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku bertanya baik-baik; ada apa, Luhan?" Baekhyun mendekat dan duduk di depan Luhan dengan mata mengerjap manis seperti kucing. Luhan tertawa pelan.

"Gadis yang baru dilamar memang menggemaskan, ya?" katanya jenaka dan sukses membuat Baekhyun merona merah.

"Hentikan dan katakan padaku, Luhan!"

Luhan tertawa. "Minggu depan akan ada pertemuan khusus dengan ShinHwa Group dan Sehun ingin pertemuan itu berjalan sempurna; aku harus mempersiapkannya dengan baik." Kata Luhan sambil menyeruput jus jeruknya. Di depan sana Baekhyun menyeringai lebar.

"Senangnya bekerja dengan lelaki yang tak jauh usianya darimu, Luhan. Kau bisa memanggil namanya dengan leluasa."

" _Jangan terlalu formal padaku, aku masih muda dan tak butuh hal-hal kaku dari orang yang aku kenal baik._ Ia selalu mengatakan itu, aku bisa apa?"

"Salah, masih muda, tampan, kaya—"

"—dan panas." Baekhyun jatuh dalam tawa tingginya saat Luhan memotong kalimatnya dengan kata yang tak pernah ia dengar dari mulut gadis rusa itu.

"Sejak kapan kau mengenal kosakata panas untuk seorang lelaki?" Katanya dan Luhan memberikan senyum menggoda.

"Sejak aku mengenal Tuan Oh Se Hun?"

"Ouw, kau mulai menjadi gadis nakal sekarang, heum?" Goda Baekhyun dengan alis naik turun provokatif. Luhan mengedikkan bahunya, ia mulai mengabaikan pekerjaannya karena tahu ini adalah saat mereka butuh untuk saling berbagi.

"Siapapun bisa berpikiran apa saja saat berada di dekatnya; pesonanya tidak main-main. Aku kerap mendapati sekretaris 'nakal' dari klien atau bahkan perempuan-perempuan yang Sehun lewati memasang tatapan lapar padanya. Aku sangsi gadis baik-baik akan tetap teguh pendirian saat melihatnya dengan rambut hitam dan kemeja putih." Kata Luhan jujur dan Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku pernah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali dan aku akui, kau benar. Dan Luhan, apakah 'gadis baik-baik yang kau sangsikan akan tetap teguh pendirian' itu termasuk dirimu?" Baekhyun melempar pertanyaan menggoda lagi dan Luhan mengulum senyum.

"Aku rasa aku bukan gadis baik-baik, Baek."

"Oh, yeah. Siapa yang tahu kalau gadis yang menolak seks seperti dirimu punya koleksi novel erotis lebih banyak dari katalog kosmetikku." Baekhyun menyeringai.

"Lebih banyak dari katalog, mulut manismu. Jika kau menambahkan katalog lingerie Victoria Secretmu, aku yakin jumlahnya hampir tiga kali lebih banyak." Kata Luhan sambil mendecih.

"Well, itu aku." Baekhyun memainkan kukunya dengan apik dan manis. Luhan tertawa melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu, frontal dan mengasyikkan untuk ia ajak membahas hal-hal semacam ini.

"Aku bukannya menolak seks, Baek. Aku hanya merasa, itu bukan hal yang bisa aku lakukan dengan sembarang orang. Setidaknya bersama orang yang benar-benar serius denganku, dan aku tidak bisa menemukan hal itu dengan baik di dalam dunia kerja; kau tahu maksudku. Aku berpikiran seperti itu saat melihatmu dengan Chanyeol." Kata Luhan sambil memainkan jemarinya di atas meja dan menerawang. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, mendengarkan apa yang Luhan katakan dengan baik.

"Kau tahu, aku kadang iri denganmu, Baek. Kau mempunyai Chanyeol sejak sekolah menengah dan itu bertahan sampai sekarang. Kapan aku akan menemukan seseorang semacam itu? Disaat kau sudah memakai cincin di jari manismu aku bahkan tak mengenal lelaki manapun selain idiot kesayanganmu itu."

Baekhyun menepuk tangan Luhan pelan dan mengulas senyum tipis dan menghangatkan. "Kau akan segera menemukannya, aku yakin. Kau bilang sendiri kau ingin kariermu cemerlang, dan bukankah kau sedang menjalaninya sekarang? Kau bahagia dengan pekerjaanmu, aku tahu itu, jangan buat kacau dengan memikirkan hal semacam itu. Aku yakin kau akan segera menemukan idiot kesayanganmu sendiri, oke?"

Luhan tertawa dan ia mengangguk.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Aku mendengarkanmu."

"Dan Luhan, apakah CEO Oh Se Hun yang 'panas' itu," Baekhyun membuat gestur tangan menggoda saat mengucapkan kata panas, Luhan tersenyum tertahan. "masuk dalam daftar lelaki yang bisa kau kenal?"

Luhan tertawa lagi. "Ah, menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Bukan menurutku lagi; pasti. Oh Se Hun yang panas itu pasti masuk."

Luhan hanya melempar senyum misterius.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan memandangi seorang gadis kecil yang tampak ceria dengan pelampung merah mudanya di pinggir kolam renang dengan tatapan cerah. Gadis kecil itu tampak senang dengan percikan air dan sinar matahari akhir musim semi yang menembus atap kaca lantai tertinggi salah satu gedung real estate yang dimiliki perusahaannya. Sedangkan di sisi lain, Luhan bisa melihat Sehun dengan pakaian santainya tengah membicarakan sesuatu—sepertinya proses negosiasi—dengan Tuan Seo Seon Woo di lazy chair yang terlindung bayangan gedung dan beberapa minuman dingin.

"Eonni! Temani Yeonjoo bermain!" Gadis kecil itu memanggilnya dengan cukup keras sampai mengalihkan perhatian dua orang lelaki dewasa yang tengah sibuk berbincang itu.

"Yeonjoo-ya, kau bisa membuat Luhan Eonniemu basah." Kata Tuan Seo dengan nada larangan main-main yang membuat gadis kecil itu cemberut parah.

"Ayaah…" Dan merengek manis yang membuahkan tawa dari setiap orang yang ada di sana.

"Tidak apa, Tuan Seo. Saya bisa menemaninya." Kata Luhan sambil melempar senyum dan mendekat ke Yeonjoo yang mendapatkan senyumannya kembali.

"Eonni tidak bisa masuk ke kolam sepertimu, oke? Eonnie masih harus menyiapkan berkas untuk ayahmu." Kata Luhan lembut sambil sedikit bermain air bersama Yeonjoo.

"Uhm!" Yeonjoo mengangguk antusias dan mulai berenang kesana kemari dengan pelampung merah mudanya itu. Gadis kecil berumur tujuh tahun itu semangat menjelajahi bagian kolam renang yang tak sampai satu meter dalamnya.

Mereka berdua tak sadar jika Tuan Seo dan Sehun selesai dengan pekerjaannya dan malah memandangi mereka berdua dengan senyum tertahan.

"Dia sekretarismu, kau yakin?" tanya Tuan Seo sangsi dan Sehun hanya bisa tertawa pelan.

"Dia sekretarisku, Tuan Seo." Katanya.

"Kenapa dia lebih terlihat seperti kekasihmu yang tengah menemanimu berbisnis, Tuan Muda Oh." Katanya jenaka. Sehun kembali tertawa.

"Saya senang Yeonjoo bisa menikmatinya dengan baik, dia terlihat ceria sekali." Kata Sehun tulus. Tuan Seo mengangguk tanpa suara.

"Aku sendiri terkejut saat sekretarisku mengatakan Luhan menghubunginya dan mengatakan bahwa pertemuan ini akan diadakan di sini. Sekretarismu itu begitu pintar menggambil hati anak gadisku. Dan lihat saja nanti, Yeonjoo akan kerap merengek padaku untuk bertemu Luhan Eonnienya."

Sehun memandangi Luhan dan Yeonjoo yang masih sibuk dengan percikkan air dan gelak tawa mereka dengan senyum tipis. "Luhan memang mudah mengambil hati seseorang, Tuan Seo. Bahkan saya sendiri, mungkin?" Katanya dan itu mengundang tawa dari Tuan Seo.

"Baiklah-baiklah, kurasa dalam waktu dekat aku akan mendapat undangan pernikahan, Tuan Oh. Jika kalian bertiga berjalan bersama, mungkin orang-orang akan melihat kalian sebagai keluarga kecil yang bahagia." Katanya. Sehun mengulum senyuman.

"Baiklah, Tuan Seo. Kurasa kita sudah sepakat dan sekarang, tolong ijinkan saya untuk bergabung dengan 'keluarga kecil' saya." Kata Sehun jenaka sambil bangkit. Tuan Seo kembali tertawa sambil memberikan gestur mempersilakan pada Sehun. Dan sebelum Sehun beranjak dia memberikan sebuah bungkukkan sopan pada pria berwibawa yang punya selera humor yang Sehun sukai itu.

"Sedang sibuk dengan Luhan Eonnie, heum? Bolehkah Oppa bergabung?" Kata Sehun setelah berjongkok di samping Luhan sembari mencubit pipi gembil Yeonjoo. Yeonjoo mengangguk semangat.

"Heum! Bisakah Oppa berenang bersama Yeonjoo? Luhan Eonnie bilang dia harus menyiapkan berkas untuk ayah jadi tidak bisa turun." Katanya sambil menggapai Sehun. Sehun mengangguk.

"Ayahmu sudah selesai dengan Oppa, jadi kita bisa bermain sekarang." Kata Sehun dan itu membuat Luhan menoleh dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Tercapai?" Tanyanya dengan mata mengerjap. Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Luhan yang langsung merona.

"Kau memberikan proposal yang sangat sempurna—bahkan sampai membuat Tuan Seo merasa tak perlu membawa sekretarisnya dan ya, semuanya selesai dengan baik. Terimakasih, Sekretaris Lu." Kata Sehun tulus dengan senyum tipisnya.

Luhan tersenyum pula. " Sudah menjadi tugas saya, Tuan Oh." Katanya.

"Oppa! Ayo!" Kata Yeonjoo memprotes.

Sehun bangkit. Ia melepaskan kaos putihnya dan meletakkannya pada lazy chair di dekatnya dan sedikit melakukan peregangan sebelum meluncur ke bagian kolam renang yang dalam yang dibatasi dengan sebuah palang, menghasilnya sedikit percikkan air ke sisi kolam. Ia memandang penuh arti pada Luhan yang tengah merona melihatnya karena, ayolah, siapa yang tidak merona melihat perut liat dengan enam kotak otot tersusun rapi dan bahu yang begitu bidang?

"Yeonjoo-ya! Ayo kemari, Oppa akan mengajarimu berenang." Kata Sehun menyugar rambutnya yang basah dan merentangkan tangannya. Yeonjoo mendekat dan Sehun berhasil memindahkannya ke sisi kolam yang lebih dalam.

"Uaahh… Ayah-ayah! Lihat!" Katanya semangat dan Tuan Seo hanya melambaikan tangannya dengan sebelah tangannya lagi memegang sebuah kamera kecil.

"Oppa lihat! Kaki Yeonjoo bisa bergerak-gerak seperti ini!" Sehun tertawa melihat kaki kecil Yeonjoo yang mengibas di bawah air dengan semangat. Sehun memegangi tubuh Yeonjoo dan mulai membawanya ke sisi lain kolam di mana Luhan sudah berjongkok di sana.

"Luhan, apakah riasan tipismu tahan air?" tanya Sehun sambil mengamankan posisi Yeonjoo agar mengait di palang kolam renang. Luhan menatapnya dengan kerjapan manis yang membuat Sehun menggigit bibir gemas.

"Maaf?" Tanyanya tak paham.

Sehun menarik pinggang Luhan dan menyebabkan gadis itu tercebur kedalam kolam dengan masih menggunakan onepiece biru tuanya. Gadis cantik itu berteriak terkejut sambil menggapai bahu Sehun saat sudah berada di dalam kolam yang airnya setinggi dada Sehun. Gadis itu masih terbatuk kecil sampai tak sadar tubuh keduanya berhimpitan, dengan tangan Luhan yang mengait ke leher Sehun dan tangan Sehun sendiri yang memegangi pinggang Luhan di bawah air, sedikit mengangkatnya agar Luhan sejajar dengannya.

"Ternyata riasanmu tahan air, jadi, bukan masalah bukan bermain bersama kami?" kata Sehun dengan nada jahil.

Luhan tersadar saat merasakan nafas hangat Sehun menerpa wajahnya, ia membuka mata dan wajahnya langsung merona mendapati wajah Sehun begitu dekat dengannya. Dadanya berdebar dan ia harus mengakui, ada hal lain yang membuat Sehun terlihat panas selain rambut hitam dan kemeja putihnya; yaitu Sehun dengan rambut basah dan tanpa atasan.

"T-tuan Oh…"

"Panggil aku Sehun, pekerjaan kita sudah selesai dan aku rasa ini bisa melepaskan rasa lelahmu, Luhan… Kau bekerja keras." Kata Sehun dengan senyum tipisnya. Luhan menunduk karena malu, ia sadar berpasang-pasang mata tengah mengamatinya dengan senyum tertahan. Tuan Seo dan beberapa bodyguard yang berjaga di titik-titik tertentu.

"Oppa Eonnie! Yeonjoo ikut!"

Bersyukurlah Yeonjoo menyelamatkannya dan ia mempunyai alasan untuk melepaskan kaitan mereka dan segera menuju Yeonjoo yang sudah menggapai-gapai dirinya. Luhan memeluknya dan membawanya sedikit ke tengah. Mereka bermain air sampai sore menjelang.

Dan selama itu pula, Sehun tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak mendekat dan memandangi wajah Luhan yang selalu terlihat merona, mungkin karena sinar matahari dan … dirinya? Sehun menyeringai tipis dan membiarkan Luhan berdebar karena tatapan intens yang terang-terangan ia berikan. Sambil sesekali melirik sesuatu yang tercetak di balik onepiece Luhan yang melekat basah.

Sepertinya Sehun harus menyuruh semua bodyguard itu keluar dari ruangan ini sebelum mereka entas dari kolam renang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore sudah menjelang dan Luhan masih sibuk dengan urusan tubuhnya yang basah. Ia hanya mengeringkan tubuhnya sekilas dan mengganti onepiecenya dengan bathrope yang ia pakai sejak entas dari kolam renang karena ia sudah tak tahan dengan rambutnya yang begitu basah dan oh, sepertinya kusut bukan main. Ia meraih hair dryer yang sudah tersedia di situ dan lantas segera mengeringkan rambutnya. Ia cukup puas setelah beberapa saat menyibukkan diri untuk mengeringkan dan mengatur rambutnya menjadi lebih baik dengan sebuah cepolan ringan. Ia akan mandi nanti saat sudah sampai di apartemen.

Tak lama setelahnya, saat ia mulai menanggalkan bathropenya dan hendak meraih pakaian lain yang sudah terlipat manis di sudut ranjang, ia terdiam sebentar lantas membawa tangannya itu kedepan untuk menangkup dadanya sendiri. Luhan menggigit bibirnya saat tangannya mulai meremas lembut kedua dadanya yang kaku karena dingin yang menerpa. Ia bukan gadis baik yang polos tak tahu apa-apa, jika ia boleh jujur, sepanjang sisa waktu yang ia habiskan di dalam kolam renang bersama Sehun dan gadis kecil manis itu, pikirannya tak pernah jauh dari perut keras dan dada bidang atasannya yang teramat menggoda itu. Bahkan dirinya tak bisa memungkiri kerap mencuri pandang ke bawah air sekedar ingin tahu siluet 'sesuatu' yang terlindung celana pendek Sehun.

Salah satu tangannya turun dan menyelip di antara belahan kewanitaannya yang basah dan mulai memberikan gerakan kecil di sana, ia melenguh pelan dan berbagai fantasi bermain di kepalanya. Membuatnya tak sempat memikirkan hawa dingin pendingin ruangan.

"Sshh…"

"Luhan, Yeonjoo menanyakan di mana kau dan—"

Suara itu dibarengi dengan pintu yang terbuka dan seketika keduanya terdiam. Luhan dengan ekspresi terkejut dan shock dan malu, sementara Sehun yang beku di depan pintu dengan mata hampir keluar dari rongganya. Bisa kau bayangkan seperti apa korslet yang Sehun alami saat melihat sebuah tubuh berkilat basah tak tertutupi apapun?

"T-tuan Oh…" Ia tergagap dan tangannya bergerak ke tempat di mana ia harus menutupinya. Luhan bisa melihat kilatan membahayakan dari kedua mata Sehun dan saat Sehun bergerak masuk dan mengunci pintu kamarnya; Luhan tahu ini tak akan berakhir dengan baik—atau malah sebaliknya?

"Tidak mengunci pintu saat kau tak berbalut apapun; kau sungguh berani, Sekretaris Lu." Sehun mendekat dengan tangan membuka kancing kemeja putihnya yang—bahkan—tak terkancing dengan benar sebelumnya.

Luhan masih membeku bahkan sampai Sehun berdiri di belakangnya dengan kedua telapak tangan panas yang mulai kurang ajar menyentuh kulit tubuhnya yang setengah basah dengan gerakan setengah mengambang yang membuat Luhan merinding. Nafas Sehun yang begitu panas menerpa kulit lehernya yang sensitif dan saat merasakan telinganya dikulum begitu sensual dengan lidah Sehun yang sama panasnya; Luhan berjengit dan tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan Sehun yang mulai berani merangsek ke atas dadanya.

"Bukankah ini dingin?" Bisik Sehun dengan suara seraknya saat tangannya menangkup salah satu dada Luhan. Meremasnya perlahan sambil mengendus leher Luhan tanpa puas. Semuanya menjadi abu-abu dan tak ada yang bisa Luhan pikirkan selain memberikan lenguhan pelan saat remasan itu makin intens.

Nafas panas Sehun merusak kesadarannya dan ia berbalik sambil menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sayunya. Ia menelusuri dada bidang Sehun dengan pucuk hidungnya yang terus bernafas pelan; seakan membalas perlakuan tangan nakal Sehun di tubuhnya tadi. Ia bisa merasakan tangan Sehun meremas pinggangnya sensual.

"Ya, sangat dingin…"

Ia tak tahu sejak kapan ia bisa mengucapkan sesuatu dengan nada mendesah. Sehun menggeram pelan sebelum menyentak wajahnya dan menghujaminya dengan ciuman menuntut yang tak kenal jeda. Luhan melenguh saat lidah Sehun tanpa basa-basi menerobos belah bibirnya dan seketika melilit lidahnya dan menghisapnya. Kepalanya terdorong kebelakang namun tangan kokoh Sehun selalu mendorongnya ke depan, tak ingin terlepas barang sedikitpun.

Ciuman itu terlepas namun Sehun tak menjauh, ia beralih menciumi garis rahang Luhan yang sempit sekaligus memberikan hembusan nafas hangat yang sampai ke telinga Luhan.

"Kau tak pernah tahu betapa aku ingin melakukan hal ini padamu sejak lama…" Sehun berbisik serak dan membuat Luhan makin erat mencengkeram bahu Sehun.

Sehun membawa tangan Luhan menjauh dari bahunya ke arah bawah, lelaki itu tersenyum miring merasakan tubuh Luhan berjengit saat tangannya sendiri membuat Luhan meremas miliknya yang sudah sangat keras.

"Kau merasakannya?"

Sehun langsung membawa Luhan ke atas ranjang dan memenjarakannya di bawah kungkungan lengannya yang berada di masing-masing sisi kepala Luhan. Di bawahnya Luhan memandangnya sayu dengan nafas terengah serta wajah yang mulai merona. Ia membawa pandangannya ke bawah dan menemukan kedua buah dada gadis cantik itu masih tegak menantang walaupun sudah terbaring, serta pinggang kecil yang berhubungan dengan belahan sempit yang membuat Sehun nyaris gila karenanya.

"Kau indah…"

Sehun bangkit dan Luhan bisa melihat bagaimana Sehun melepaskan kancing kemejanya sekaligus kancing celananya, melemparnya entah kemana. Seketika membuat dadanya makin berdebar tak karuan dan bagian selangkangannya terasa berdesir tiba-tiba. Tatapan Sehun kepadanya sangat membakar, sekalipun sorot mata itu datar namun Luhan tahu di sana ada sebuah gairah yang membahayakan. Matanya turun menelusuri tubuh kekar Sehun dan tanpa sadar menggigit bibir saat mengamati otot V yang terbentuk di perut bawah yang menyambung ke bagian yang membuat Luhan tercekat nafasnya sendiri. Ereksi sempurna yang keras, merah, dan berkilat kecil di ujungnya. Sebegitu bergairahkan Sehun terhadap dirinya?

Sehun menunduk dan memberikan ciuman panas pada bibir Luhan yang merah dan membuka sembari tangannya meremas salah satu dada Luhan yang kaku karena gairah. Luhan mengerang saat paha dalamnya tertekan benda keras yang panas. Tangannya mengalung mesra ke leher kokoh lelaki yang tengah mencumbunya habis-habisan ini.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan bergairahnya saat tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap dahi Luhan yang lepek oleh keringat, mendekatkan wajahnya dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Luhan benar-benar melupakan segalanya.

"Selangkanganmu basah, boleh aku membuatnya makin basah?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk kacau dan bergumam 'ya' banyak-banyak tanpa harus berpikir soal malu dan hal lainnya. Wajah Sehun turun dan memberikan kecupan kupu-kupu pada tubuhnya yang telanjang. Ketika Luhan merasakan nafas hangat menerpa selangkangannya yang basah dan panas, jarinya meremas sprei kuat-kuat, tak tahan dengan tensi sensual yang mengelilingi nafasnya.

Tubuhnya melengkung ketika merasakan sebuah benda panas, kasar, basah dan tak bertulang mulai menginvasi lipatan surganya dengan begitu perlahan. Benda itu bergerak turun-naik dengan tekanan yang membuat Luhan tersiksa bukan main, tubuhnya bereaksi dengan cepat dan menghasilkan cairan pelumas yang membanjir dari dalam dirinya.

"S-sehun!" Ia memekik kecil ketika ia merasakan klitorisnya digigit kecil dan dilanjutkan sebuah gerakan ganas dari belah bibir Sehun dan lidah panasnya masing-masing. Apa di sana Sehun tengah melumat selangkangannya? Kalau iya maka Luhan tak akan melupakannya dan akan terus meminta lebih. Tangannya tanpa sadar turun dan menekan kepala Sehun agar tak lepas dari selangkangannya sementara kakinya sendiri sudah sangat melebar dengan jemari mengeriting.

Desahannya menggema tanpa bisa ia tahan dan ternyata itu membuat Sehun makin ganas mengobrak-abrik lipatan surganya yang sudah basah dan panas itu. Tak selang beberapa detik setelah Sehun mulai memasukkan lidah panasnya ke dalam lipatan basahnya dan menghisap-hisap tanpa henti, sebuah dorongan muncul dari dalam dirinya dan membuat kepalanya berputar nikmat. Selangkangannya linu bukan main dan ketika Sehun memberikan lumatannya yang paling menekan di bawah sana, tubuhnya melengkung tajam dan kepalanya melesak dalam ke bantal.

"Akh! S-sehun… Sehun…"

Pelapasan pertamanya begitu nikmat dan ia tak bisa memikirkan apapun selain menikmati orgasmenya dengan Sehun yang kini sudah berada di atasnya kembali. Di pandangannya yang makin mengabur ia bisa melihat mata Sehun memancarkan gairah yang lebih dari sebelumnya, bibir lelaki itu yang merah berkilat basah dan tercetak beberapa cairan semi bening yang ia yakini adalah cairan miliknya.

Ia masih terengah ketika Sehun menunduk dan langsung melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Luhan yang membuka. Luhan berjengit merasakan cairannya sendiri namun anehnya ia malah membalas ciuman Sehun tak kalah ganasnya. Ia dengan berani menarik lidah Sehun dengan lidahnya dan memberikan hisapan kuat sampai ia mendengar lenguhan pelan dari lelaki yang begitu panas itu.

Keringat keduanya membanjir dan membuat tubuhnya berkilat basah. Udara terasa begitu panas dan gerah namun keduanya tak ada yang berniat melepaskan diri. Dada keduanya saling menekan dan Luhan dengan berani membawa tangannya ke bawah dan meremas kejantanan Sehun yang sudah sangat panas dan keras dengan sensual. Membuat Sehun seketika melepaskan ciumannya dan mendongak dengan lenguhan dan ekspresi nikmat yang tak tertahan.

"Kau nakal… Kau bisa mencumbunya nanti, sayang…" Sehun berbisik di telinga Luhan dengan nafas terengah saat tangan kurus itu meremat dan mengurut kejantanannya dengan intensitas yang tak main-main. Sementara di bawah Sehun tengah menahan ereksinya agar tidak cepat-cepat memuntahkan cairan, Luhan tersenyum miring sambil mengingat dengan baik bagaimana tekstur benda panjang itu.

"Cukup, jangan bermain-main… Biarkan penisku mencumbu lubang vaginamu sekarang…" Kalimat frontal itu membuat Luhan melepaskan tangannya dan beralih mengalungkannya ke leher Sehun.

Sehun menggeram pelan saat tangannya mengocok miliknya sendiri dan menempelkannya ke lipatan panas Luhan. Menggerakannya turun-naik dengan pelan sambil menikmati bagaimana lipatan vagina itu berdenyut menggiurkan. Luhan sendiri sudah mulai berputar kepalanya karena Sehun yang tak kunjung melesakkan miliknya ke dalam vaginanya yang sudah sangat mendamba, bahkan Luhan bisa merasakan miliknya sendiri sudah berdenyut-denyut gila.

"Jangan menggodaku… Atau aku sendiri yang akan membuat penismu melesak masuk." Luhan berbisik serak dan seketika membuat Sehun menggeram serta mulai mendorong kejantanannya masuk ke dalam lipatan itu.

Luhan merasakan vaginanya tersibak dan terbelah ketika benda keras itu melesak masuk dengan perlahan. Sedikit demi sedikit dengan Luhan yang merasakan vaginanya begitu penuh dan sesak, namun perasaan nikmat tak dapat ia tampik sama sekali. Panas.

"Luhan… Aku akan melakukannya sekali hentak dan lakukan apapun padaku."

Luhan tak sempat mencerna kalimat Sehun karena setelahnya Sehun menghentak masuk dengan teramat keras dan membuat Luhan terlecut rasa sakit dari dalam tubuhnya yang sensitif. Ia merasakan sesuatu terobek dan nyilu luar biasa berdenyut-denyut, tanpa sadar membuat Sehun sesak karena ia memeluk lehernya sangat erat sebagai pelampiasan. Memang menyakitkan, namun ada sisa-sisa nikmat ditambah dengan Sehun yang langsung mendorong perlahan.

"Ahhh… S-sehunahh…"

Ia mendesah dan Sehun mulai menambah kecepatannya. Rasa sakit dan nyilu luar biasa masih ia rasakan, namun saat hentakan Sehun makin menguat ia menyadari ada rasa nikmat lain yang terbangun dari denyutan yang ia rasakan. Dalam beberapa hentakan semua rasa sakit menghilang dan digantikan sensasi luar biasa dari kejantanan Sehun yang terus keluar masuk dengan kecepatan konstan. Nafasnya tercekat nikmat dan ia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menggelepar di bawah kungkungan tangan kokoh Sehun. Semuanya makin membuatnya tak bisa melakukan apapun saat tangan Sehun mulai meremas kuat dadanya. Luhan memekik kecil.

Hentakan Sehun makin cepat dan dalam. Luhan kembali memekik kecil saat merasakan klitorisnya terhimpit dan seakan ikut masuk ke dalam vaginanya sendiri bersama dengan dorongan Sehun. Nafasnya makin memburu ketika ia membuka mata dan menemukan Sehun tengah mengigit bibirnya dengan ekspresi menahan nikmat yang begitu kentara. Lelaki itu tak berhenti mendorong kejantanannya yang Luhan rasakan mulai mengeluarkan urat-urat yang menggesek dinding vaginaanya dengan begitu nikmat.

Luhan sediki bangkit dan mengurai gigitan bibir itu dengan bibirnya. Sehun tersentak dan ia bisa merasakan Sehun menarik seluruh kenjantanannya dengan hanya menyisakan kepala kejantanannya yang sudah membesar itu, membuat Luhan melepaskan ciumannya refleks merasakan sensasi nikmat itu, lantas Sehun mendorongnya begitu keras dan cepat. Membuat Luhan melemparkan kepalanya untuk melesak ke bantal.

"Akh! Akh! Akh!" Desahan nafas bergantik dengan jeritan kecil seraya kejantanan Sehun kelua masuk dan klitorisnya makin terhimpit nikmat.

Pandangan Luhan mulai berubah menjadi putih, mulutnya terbuka dan ketika kejantanan Sehun terasa semakin membesar dalam miliknya yang mengetat dan meremas makin kuat, ia mendapat pelepasannya yang begitu nikmat. Ia bisa merasakan cairannya membanjir dan membasahi kejantanan Sehun yang tak kunjung berhenti bersama tubuhnya yang melengkung tajam dan kaku. Ia kira Sehun akan berhenti dan membiarkanna menikmati orgasmenya yang masih membuat vaginanya berdenyut itu, namun ia salah.

"S-sehun!" Ia memekik nikmat ketika Sehun menarik kejantanannya sampai hampir lepas dan mengaitkan salah satu kakinya ke bahunya yang berkilat keringat. Membuat tubuhnya miring dengan posisi tertekan berat tubuh Sehun. Sehun tak menghentikan hentakannya, malah makin menambah intensitasnya dan membuat Luhan benar-benar menjerit karena ia merasakan vaginaya disodok gila-gilaan tanpa henti tanpa jeda.

"S-sehun.. K-kau.. Akh!"

"Ya sayangh? Kau ingin aku menyodokmu lebih dari ini?" kalimat pertama Sehun setelah penyatuan mereka membuat Luhan terbakar.

"Ya ya… Lakukan sesukamu…" Luhan berkata susah payah dengan nafas terputus-putus.

Rasa nikmat dan nyilu dari vaginanya makin intens dan membuat Luhan mendesah keras. Dorongan Sehun makin keras dan nikmat, kejantanan yang terbenam ia makin membesar dan mengeras, membuat Luhan mengerang keras dan ketika kejantanan Sehun meledak dan menyemburkan cairannya ke dalam vaginanya, Luhan benar-benar menjerit. Ia mendapatkan orgasme keduanya tak berselang lama dari yang pertama.

Sehun masih saja menghentak selama kejantanannya itu menyemburkan spermanya ke dalam vagina Luhan. Seakan-akan ingin melepaskan semuanya dan membuat vagina Luhan penuh dan hangat. Sehun ambruk ke tubuh Luhan yang masih kaku akibat pelepasannya. Keduanya terengah-engah hebat.

Luhan membawa kedua lengannya untuk memeluk tubuh Sehun yang basah keringat dan lemas itu. Ia begitu senang menikmati hembusan nafas hangat Sehun di lehernya.

"Kau begitu nikmat, Luhan…" Sehun berkata serak.

Luhan hanya menggumam. Matanya terpejam sambil menikmati bagaimana cairan Sehun bersama cairannya sendiri yang tak tertampung meleleh dari sela vaginanya yang masih tersumpal benda besar yang tak kunjung keluar itu. Kejantanan Sehun sudah tak sekeras sebelumnya, namun masih saja memenuhi liangnya dengan begitu nikmat.

Luhan mendesah ketika Sehun menarik kejantanannya perlahan dan berbaring di sampingnya. Ia masuk ke pelukan lelaki itu yang begitu hangat dan menenangkan.

"Luhan…"

"Hmm?" Luhan masih memejamkan matanya yang begitu berat.

"Luhan…"

"Hmm? Jangan terus memanggilku seperti itu, katakan…" Luhan tersenyum dan membiarkan ketika Sehun terus memanggil namanya.

"Luhan…"

"Luhan…"

"Luhan…"

"Luhan bangunlah!"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, sejak kapan suara berat Sehun berubah menjadi feminin dan terdengar seperti milik Baekhyun? Tunggu, milik Baekhyun?!

Luhan tersentak dan seketika terbangun. Menemukan Baekhyun berada di samping tempat tidurnya dengan tatapan kesal dan tangan berkacak pinggang menyeramkan sungguh membuatnya bingung. Sebentar, tempat tidurnya, Baekhyun dan … Seketika Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya dan menyadari di mana ia berada.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti kerbau? Kau harus bekerja!" Luhan mengabaikannya.

Ia melirik selangkangannya dan mengerang keras saat menyadari celananya basah kuyup dan ia bisa merasakan sisa-sisa denyutan nikmat dari vaginanya.

Sial, apa ia baru saja bermimpi erotis dengan atasan panasnya itu?!

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Panas tidak? Aku merinding sendiri saat mengetiknya. Ini akan menjadi Threeshot dan berlanjut pada tanggal 12 dan 20 April nanti, special for HunHan Birthday! Harusnya aku post ini di tanggal 12-16-20, tapi, temanku yang mesum luar biasa memaksa. Okelah… Tenang saja, ini tidak akan terlambat karena aku sudah menyelesaikannya! :") Kalau ada typo di bagian Mature Scene maafkan, aku ragu mengeditnya karena takut nanti malah aku ubah-ubah .**

 **Untuk yang menunggu Broken—jika ada, aku akan post dan selesaikan secepatnya, aku selama ini menyelesaikannya, sekaligus tak ada waktu untuk post sebenarnya. :"D**

 **Can you tell me what you think—and feel, about this Fic in Review Column, please? Idenya memang pasaran, tapi aku mencoba menggambarkannya denga caraku sendiri. Terimakasih sudah membaca! ^^**

 **Ugh, walau terlambat, Happy Xiumin Day!**

 **.**

 **Anne, 2017-03-28**


	2. Chapter 2Bad Sehun

First, saya peringatkan untuk yang punya Penname—Guest, **_Aromatic Bloom_**. Tolong jangan bawa-bawa nama yah, dasar… XD XD XD Hilang timbul seenaknya di chitchat Line; semoga UN kamu bagus heuheuheu

Terpaksa update hari ini, karena di tanggal 12 ada acara yang mengacaukan jadwal. Dmnsht, tidak bisa update di hari bersejarah. (Siapa **yang** kemarin **minta** ini **diupdate** **sebelum** **tanggal** **12**? **Harus** **review** loh, **yang** **lain** **juga** , heuheuheu)

 **Bagian Dua** ini panjang, saya ulang, ini **PANJANG** , wordsnya tumpah-tumpah, saya peringatkan, dan **saya tidak menerima keluhan mual** , tolong, nikmati saja, karena saya tahu jika saya memotong adegan terakhir saya akan di tebas habis. Wkwkwk,

Dan, review kalian yang terbaik! Nggak berhenti ketawa beneran. **Tolong baca paragraf terakhir AN di bawah nanti ya!**

And, story of **'Luhan si Perawan Mesum'** has begun! XD

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan tahu pandangannya akan berubah pada sang Atasan. Oke, seperti yang pernah ia katakan sebelumnya, ia bukan gadis baik-baik (dalam artian tak tahu apa-apa tentang seks), koleksi novel erotisnya cukup banyak seperti kata Baekhyun. Ia juga bukannya tidak pernah tertarik dengan seks atau sejenisnya, ia hanya tak tahu jika keinginan itu sudah muncul maka bisa membuat berbagai hal kacau dengan baik.

Dan karena mimpi erotisnya itu, ia tak bisa tak menatap sang Atasan tanpa terbayang mimpinya itu. Saat melihat Sehun fokus dengan berkas dan dokumennya ia membayangkan bagaimana tatapan itu tengah menelanjanginya, saat Sehun tersenyum miring—sebenarnya itu sudah sangat kebiasaan, Luhan membayangkannya sebagai seringaian saat menatapnya di atas ranjang, saat Sehun bersuara ia membayangkan bagaimana desahan yang entah mengapa teringat sangat jelas itu, dan—cukup. Luhan bisa pusing.

Ia memijit kepalanya pelan sebelum kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang tak juga selesai sejak satu jam terakhir. Padahal ini hanya merekap arsip surat dan menatanya ke dalam loker. _Kenapa tak selesai-selesai?_ Batinnya kesal.

"Luhan, bisa kau—"

"Ya, Tuan Oh? Apa yang anda butuhkan?"

Luhan menggigit bibir dan memalingkan wajah. Sial, ia menjawab terlalu cepat dan gugup sampai Sehun terdiam dengan mata mengerjap kecil karena terkejut. Lelaki itu lantas terkekeh.

"Ada apa denganmu akhir-akhir ini? Aku seperti bekerja dengan _fresh-graduate_ seperti resepsionis muda temanmu itu." Kata Sehun dengan kekehan kecil, Luhan membungkukkan tubuhnya sekilas sembari menghalau rona merah kecil yang ia rasa mulai menjalar.

"Maafkan saya."

"Tidak tidak. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, bisakah kau memesankan bunga? Mawar merah sebanyak 28 dan _snow rose_ sebanyak 17 dan _baby breath_ sebanyak 3?"

Luhan mengerjap, ini pertama kalinya Sehun memintanya memesan bunga dengan detail seperti itu. Biasanya Sehun akan menyerahkan pilihan kepadanya. Salah satu sudut hatinya tercekit dan tanpa ia sadari itu membuat raut wajahnya sedikit suram. Dan Sehun melihatnya dengan baik, menimbulkan senyum kecil di kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Baiklah, akan saya pesankan. Untuk jam berapa?" Tanyanya dengan mengusahakan senyum profesional.

"Akan aku bawa pulang nanti malam."

 _Apa dia menyiapkan makan malam romantis dengan seseorang? Kenapa dia tidak memintaku menyiapkannya? Sebegitu pentingkah orang ini sampai ia memesan reservasi sendiri?_

Luhan membatin gila dan ia melupakan satu hal, ia menjadi gadis yang mudah terbaca saat menggumamkan sesuatu di pikirannya.

"Singkirkan pikiran tentang makan malam romantis dengan seseorang. Ini untuk hadiah pernikahan orang tuaku, Sekretaris Lu."

Luhan seperti ingin menampar wajahnya sendiri yang ia pastikan sudah merona parah. Sialan.

"Y-ya, Tuan Oh. Akan saya siapkan." Luhan membungkukkan tubuhnya dan setelah Sehun pergi ke ruang santai—sepertinya untuk beristirahat sejenak, Luhan menelungkupkan wajahnya ke lipatan tangannya di atas meja.

"Betapa memalukan! Dan, kapan arsip surat ini akan selesai?" Luhan seperti ingin menangis.

Luhan melakukan pekerjaannya dengan lebih baik setelah memesan bercangkir-cangkir teh hijau dari kafe terdekat dan memakan beberapa potong cokelat—informasi Baekhyun tentang hal-yang-melunakkan-stress-saat-bekerja ternyata sangat berguna sekarang. Ia berusaha keras menghalau segala pikiran kacau yang kerap menghampirinya akhir-akhir ini, dan syukurlah _meeting_ dengan dewan direksi berjalan lancar. Ia sempat takut salah memberikan laporan tadi.

Bunga yang di pesan Sehun sudah sampai beberapa menit lalu—sial, Luhan kembali teringat hal memalukan saat melihatnya—dan sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Sang Atasan akan pulang lebih awal dan ia bersyukur ia bisa menyelesaikan banyak pekerjaan tanpa harus terbayang karena melihat wajahnya, sepertinya ia akan lembur sampai menjelang pagi malam ini.

"Luhan."

Luhan bangkit dan memberikan bunga itu pada Sehun yang sudah siap dengan jas dan tampilannya yang lebih rapi; rambutnya lebih mengkilat dibanding beberapa saat lalu dan wangi parfum menguar lebih kuat, sialan, Luhan jadi terbayang hal-hal erotis karenanya.

Lelaki itu tersenyum melihat buket bunga besar yang ia pegang. "Kau yang memilih pengaturan bunganya, benar?" katanya sambil menatap Luhan dengan senyuman tipis. Luhan merona.

"Y-ya… Hari ini hari spesial untuk keluarga Anda dan ini," Luhan menyerahkan satu _paper-bag_ berlabelkan salah satu merk parfum terkenal kepada Sehun, Sehun menerimanya dengan senyuman kecil. "hadiah untuk Nyonya Oh, sampaikan pada beliau selamat atas ulang tahun pernikahannya." Luhan membungkukkan tubuh saat mengatakannya.

"Luhan," Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan melembut dan Luhan membalas dengan tatapan bertanya. "apa aku sudah mengatakan bahwa kau harus menemaniku malam ini?"

"Ya?!" Luhan sedikit memekik dan tiba-tiba ia tak bisa berpikir dengan benar. Sehun yang terkekeh makin membuatnya tidak baik, gigi taring yang mengintip itu benar-benar sialan.

"Kau bisa memberikannya pada Ibu secara langsung. Aku tahu kau harus merapikan dirimu; aku tunggu di bawah. Mobilmu akan sampai ke tempatmu, tenang saja. Tak usah terburu-buru, oke, Sekretaris Lu?"

Luhan menahan nafas, Sehun mengatakannya dengan tubuh condong kepada dirinya sampai ia bisa merasakan nafas Sehun yang menerpanya samar-samar. Ia masih mematung sampai suara pintu lift terbuka terdengar, dan setelahnya, ia memegangi sisi dinding kacanya agar tak merosot. Nafasnya sedikit terengah.

"Ada apa dengan tatapannya tadi?" Katanya sambil mengatur nafas, ia berusaha mengabaikan dadanya yang berdesir.

Ia segera merapikan mejanya dan meluncur ke kamar mandi. Sembari sibuk menggerutu dalam hati mengapa Sehun tak memberitahunya lebih awal; setidaknya ia bisa mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang lebih baik. Setelah selesai memperbaiki riasannya dan menata rambutnya—menjadi gelungan rendah yang ia semat dengan penjepit berlian, ia kembali ke mejanya dan mengganti sepatu hak sedangnya dengan sepatu berhak tinggi berwarna senada dengan pakaiannya, putih. Kemudian meluncur ke lift dengan terburu.

Sesampainya di lantai bawah ia langsung melangkah ke pintu keluar sembari mengedarkan pandangan, dan betapa terkejutnya ia karena melihat Sehun sudah berdiri sambil melipat tangan di samping pintu mobil Audi hitamnya. Luhan berdebar. Sehun tak akan menggunakan sopir?

"Apakah saya terlalu lama?" Luhan membungkukkan tubuhnya sekilas. Sehun menggeleng sambil terang-terangan menatap Luhan yang penampilannya lebih baik, warna _pink_ tipis di bibirnya sudah berubah menjadi merah elegan yang tidak berlebihan, gelungan rendahnya menyisakan beberapa anak rambut di sisi wajahnya, dan benar, itu terlihat sangat mempesona. Sementara Luhan merasa ditelanjangi ditatap semacam itu.

"Masuklah, Luhan…" Sehun membukakan pintu untuknya. Luhan masuk dengan dada berdebar dan rona merah tipis. _Sialan, apa-apaan ini_ , batinnya. Sehun masuk dan duduk di balik kemudi beberapa saat setelahnya. Mereka langsung meluncur meninggalkan gedung perusahaan dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Maafkan aku membuatmu terburu-buru, jika aku memberitahumu sejak awal mungkin kau tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu dengan baik." Kata Sehun. Luhan menggigit bibir, sialnya itu benar.

"Maafkan saya…"

"Tidak. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Belakangan ini kau sedikit kurang baik."

"Saya tidak apa-apa, Tuan." — _kecuali bagian di mana aku membayangkan hal erotis karena menatapmu,_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Dan bisakah kau tanggalkan formalitas? Aku tidak suka kau menggunakan 'saya-anda' di saat seperti ini, cukup gunakan itu saat kau bekerja sebagai sekretarisku, sekarang kau Luhan, gadis yang aku ajak makan malam. Bisakah?" Tanya Sehun sedikit kesal, Luhan bisa mendengar nada geram kecil di sana dan sialnya ia malah salah fokus dengan anak kalimat "gadis yang aku ajak makan malam."

Luhan mengangguk kaku. "Y-ya, Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum puas dan menambah kecepatannya. Perjalanan itu hanya diselingi beberapa pembicaraan, lebih mendominasi cerita Sehun tentang pernikahan orang tuanya yang menginjak tahun ke 28. Dan Luhan mendengarkan dan merespon dengan baik, sembari berusaha tak memikirkan hal aneh karena sekarang ia bisa melihat jelas jakun Sehun yang turun-naik saat berbicara

"Ibuku tak menginginkan anak lagi karena baginya mengurusku sudah sangat merepotkan; dia terlalu menyayangiku sampai tak mengharapkan buah hati lagi. Dan sekarang ia kerap mengeluh karena aku sering meninggalkannya. Sejak kecil aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktuku bersama kakekku." Kata Sehun dengan senyuman hangat. Luhan ikut tersenyum, terlihat sekali keluarganya adalah prioritas untuknya sekalipun ia duduk di kursi yang membawahi perusahaan raksasa.

"Aku bisa merasakannya." Kata Luhan tanpa sadar menatap Sehun dengan _eyes-smiles_ yang membuat Sehun kehilangan senyumannya, tertegun. "Aku bisa membayangkan seberapa hangat keluargamu." Lanjutnya.

"Ya." Sehun akhirnya kembali tersenyum.

Luhan menikmati perjalanan malamnya yang singkat dengan baik, ia sudah lama tak berkeliling Seoul di malam hari ini setelah memulai karirnya sebagai sekretaris. Dulu saat ia kuliah ia sering sekali berkeliling hanya untuk mencari tempat-tempat makan yang menggiurkan atau sekadar mencari angin bersama Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar ia terkekeh kecil mengingat kegilaan masa mudanya itu.

"Luhan… Apa kau punya kenangan baik tentang Seoul malam?" Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba, sebenarnya tidak juga, lelaki itu sudah memperhatikan Luhan sejak awal. Luhan mengerjap.

"Ah, ya… Dulu aku sering sekali jalan-jalan bersama Baekhyun, entah untuk tujuan apa saja, dan kami kerap mendapat masalah karenanya. Semacam dimarahi bibi penjual karena tidak baik dua gadis muda berlarut sampai tengah malam, dan hal-hal lainnya." Kata Luhan. Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Sepertinya kau cukup nakal, heum?" Sehun melempar senyum menggoda dan sialnya Luhan malah—kembali—salah fokus dengan kalimatnya. _Nakal? Nakal yang mana yang kau maksud? Di atas ranjang? Oh sial, aku terdengar seperti penggoda_ , Luhan kembali membatin gila.

"Masa muda seseorang tak mungkin hanya dilalui dengan hal yang baik saja, bukan?" Luhan mengatakannya dengan lirih, entah mengapa. Sebenarnya ia merasa sedikit tak nyaman saat tiba-tiba memikirkan seperti apa masa muda Sehun, ia bisa melihat sedikit sisa kenakalan masa mudanya, walau itu hanya sebatas jahil yang kadang tak tertolong dan seringai melelehkan yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Ia ingin tahu, dan ia tak tahu mengapa ia menjadi peduli dengan masa lalu seseorang.

"Ya, kau benar." Sehun menanggapi dengan senyum entah apa.

Satu blok terakhir mereka lewati dan Sehun menghentikan mobilnya di depan restoran mewah berbintang. Luhan mengetahuinya sebagai salah satu restoran terbaik milik Keluarga Oh. Luhan pernah sekali ke sini dan dia berani bersumpah demi semua koleksi novelnya, makanan di sini benar-benar surga. Bisa membuat wanita dengan diet ketat menghancurkan kelangsingan tubuhnya dalam sekejap. Kenapa ia menjadi sangat lapar.

Seorang lelaki berpakaian formal membukakan pintu untuk dirinya dan segera mengambil kunci yang diulurkan Sehun dan membawa mobil itu ke basement. Sehun tersenyum melihatnya sibuk mengagumi kemewahan di sini.

"Kau pasti pernah ke sini, bukan?" Katanya sambil tersenyum geli. Tanpa sadar Luhan sedikit merengutkan bibirnya.

"Makanan di sini benar-benar makanan surga; aku bahkan masih ingat bagaimana rasa hidangan di sini." Katanya sembari merapikan beberapa kusut kecil di pakaiannya.

"Aku pastikan kau mendapat porsi dobel kalau begitu."

Mereka melempar tawa pelan dan kemudian masuk. Sudah benar-benar ramai karena Sehun sendiri sudah memberitahu kalau ia memang sengaja datang terlambat; tidak mau ikut campur dengan prosesi menjengkelkan dan kaku dan hanya ingin makan malam saja.

Semua orang memandangi mereka dan Luhan belajar untuk mengangkat dagunya tinggi dan angkuh seperti yang tengah Sehun lakukan. Tanpa harus Sehun beritahu padanya, kebanyakan yang hadir di sini adalah kalangan sosialita dan jika kau tidak mengangkat harga dirimu tinggi-tinggi, maka relakanlah jika kau habis di bawah ucapan sinis mereka yang semanis empedu.

"Sehunna! Kenapa kau selalu terlambat?!" Suara feminin itu menguar begitu saja dan sontak membuat Luhan memasang senyuman tipis. Nyonya Oh benar-benar mempesona dengan gaun berwarna _beige_ itu; riasan dan tatanan rambut sederhana yang mampu mengumbar betapa seleranya sungguh elegan dan berkelas.

Di sampingnya duduk Tuan Oh dengan setelan hitamnya dengan senyuman 'maklumi tingkah ibumu'.

"Aku hanya berniat makan malam di sini dan memberikan hadiah, Ibu." Sehun tersenyum tampan dan memberikan buket bunga besar itu sambil memberikan kecupan kecil pada pipi Ibunya. Ibunya mengerutkan dahi melihat buket bunga itu.

"Kau yang memesan ini? Ibu tahu kau tidak punya selera yang baik." Katanya sangsi. Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Kenalkan, Ibu, Ayah… Dia Lu Han, sekretarisku dan juga yang menyiapkan buket bunga ini."

Luhan membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat selama beberapa detik sebelum bangkit dengan senyuman dan juga sapaan.

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Tuan dan Nyonya Oh. Dan ini, saya menyiapkan hadiah kecil untuk Nyonya Oh." Luhan memberikan hadiahnya dan Nyonya Oh membukanya dengan binar mata.

Wanita paruh baya yang cantik itu menatap memicing ke anak lelakinya. "Kenapa sekarang Ibu berharap punya anak gadis yang tahu seleraku dengan baik, huh?"

Semuanya tertawa pelan. "Maafkan aku, Bu. Lain kali aku akan meminta pendapat Luhan tentang hadiah untuk Ibu."

"Sekarang kalian duduklah." Tuan Oh berkata dan mereka berdua menuruti.

"Terimakasih hadiahnya, Luhan. Aku sangat menyukainya." Luhan membalas senyuman itu dengan sama hangatnya.

Makan malam itu berlangsung dengan baik. Acara pembukaan sudah dilewati beserta _tetek_ - _bengek_ nya yang—kata Sehun—membosankan. Bahkan Tuan Oh menyiapkan sendiri hidangan spesialnya yang berupa sup hangat dengan isi daging dan beberapa sayuran. Luhan mengerang dalam hati, makanan _fusion_ antara _western_ dan _eastern_ adalah kelemahannya yang terbaik. Jika ia tak ingat harus berlaku sopan mungkin ia akan minta porsi ekstra. Dan tanpa ia tahu, Sehun mengangkap ekspresinya dengan baik. Lelaki itu tersenyum begitu hangat.

"Sehun, berkelilinglah dan sapa teman-teman Ayah." Kata Tuan Oh dengan nada tegas, Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Dan kau, Luhan, tetap di sini dan berbicara dengan Ibu, oke?"

Ya, Ibu, kau tidak salah mendengar Nyonya Oh menyebut dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan Ibu untuk Luhan. Wanita itu sama ngototnya dengan Sehun tentang 'tanggalkan formalitas'. Luhan hanya mengangguk dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Sehun dan ayahnya meninggalkan meja itu dan melakukan formalitas kepada tamu, sedangkan Luhan sibuk mendengarkan pembicaraan Nyonya Oh yang ia akui sangat menarik. Keluarga ini begitu hangat dan ia menyukainya.

"Luhan, bersabarlah dengan tingkah anak lelakiku yang sering menjengkelkan; beberapa saat kaku dan sangat angkuh tapi beberapa saat lain begitu jahil dan menjengkelkan. Aku berterimakasih kau mau bekerja dengannya, dia berkali-kali berganti sekretaris karena hal yang kau ketahui. Aku bersyukur dia memilikimu."

Dan Luhan merona mendengar kalimat terakhir sebelum mengangguk pelan. "Saya juga sangat berterimakasih akan itu."

"Astaga, jika aku tidak mempedulikan ucapan suamiku tentang tata krama aku akan mencubit pipi gembulmu itu Luhan!" kata Nyonya Oh ekspresif dan setelahnya mereka berbagi tawa kecil bersama potongan makanan manis yang membuat Luhan mengerang kecil; _aku ingin membawa pulang satu_ , batinnya.

Pembicaraan menyenangkan mereka terhenti saat suara pembawa acara mengucapkan sesuatu tentang 'dansa antara Tuan dan Nyonya Oh'. Luhan memberikan senyuman menggoda pada Nyonya Oh yang tersipu dengan Tuan Oh yang sudah menyambutnya di lantai tengah beserta senyuman tampannya—Luhan mengakui itu jauh lebih dewasa dari Sehun.

"Ayah Sehun memang suka sekali membuatku merona seperti gadis remaja."

Luhan terkekeh sambil mengikuti Nyonya Oh menuju lantai tengah. Ia akhirnya berdiri di samping Sehun yang sudah bersedekap dada dengan senyuman miring. "Orang tuaku senang sekali mengumbar kemesraan." Katanya pada Luhan yang tak melepaskan senyum sambil terus memandangi pasangan dewasa yang saling melempar tatapan penuh cinta itu, ugh, Luhan iri.

"Bukankah itu sangat romantis, perempuan manapun pasti bahagia saat pasangannya menunjukkan cintanya tanpa rasa malu. Uh, aku benar-benar merasa seperti gadis menyedihkan melihat keromantisan mereka." Katanya jujur. Sehun terkekeh pelan.

"Dan Sehun, kau tak ikut berdansa?" Tanya Luhan saat mendapati banyak pasangan mulai bergabung di lantai tengah dan menikmati alunan musik dansa waltz yang indah, "banyak sekali gadis cantik yang menunggu uluran tanganmu." Lanjutnya sambil mengerling kumpulan gadis semampai yang melemparkan tatatan entah apa pada posisi mereka.

"Aku tidak akan mengajak gadis yang tidak aku sukai untuk berdansa; akan muncul gosip murahan yang berlebihan." Katanya sambil mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Luhan tersenyum tipis.

"Hm-hm, aku mengerti." Luhan meraih segelas wine merah dan menyesapnya pelan; sialan, wine di sini juga benar-benar enak. Di tengah acaranya menyesap wine mahal yang tak selalu bisa ia minum itu, Sehun mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya hampir menyemburkan cairan wine itu dari mulutnya.

"Luhan, kau mau berdansa denganku?"

Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan biasa dan senyuman biasa; kadar biasa yang membuatnya korslet dengan baik. Ia mencicit, "A-apa?"

"Aku bilang; apa kau mau berdansa denganku?" Ulangnya dengan ekspresi yang masih sama seperti sebelumnya; sedikit percikan gemas tersemat di sana. Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar, ia melirik gaunnya sendiri dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lantai tengah; kemudian mengerang teramat pelan. Ia akan seperti upik abu di tengah gaun-gaun glamor itu.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak pandai berdansa. Aku tidak bisa membuatmu malu di lantai sana." Katanya dengan kebohongan, ia bahkan sudah punya lisensi tersertifikat tentang dansa waltz.

Sehun terlihat sedikit kecewa—dan Luhan menyesal, tapi tampaknya lelaki itu baik-baik saja dengan senyumannya. "Kalau begitu setelah ini kau harus belajar dan kau bisa berdansa denganku."

"Y-ya." Luhan ragu apakah Sehun tahu kebohongannya atau tidak, dan itu membuatnya merasa takut karena beberapa hal.

Tapi, bukankah tadi, Sehun tak akan mengajak seorang gadis yang tak disukainya untuk berdansa bersamanya?

Acara itu selesai hampir menjelang jam 11 setelah melewati beberapa hal lain—termasuk dirinya yang menemani Sehun menemui beberapa kenalannya. Luhan sudah berpamitan kepada Tuan dan Nyonya Oh dan mendapat sebuah pelukan erat dari wanita baik hati itu. Dan juga sebuah kotak kertas kecil yang ternyata berisi beberapa potong kue-kue manis khusus dari Tuan Oh—dan itu membuat Luhan merona parah. Setelahnya pasangan itu menjauh dan memberikan ucapan terimakasih pada beberapa kolega mereka.

"Kita pulang, Luhan?" Sehun memandangnya dengan tatapan hangat, Luhan mengangguk. Ia baru saja akan meraih blazernya yang tersampir di sandaran kursi sebelum mendengar beberapa kalimat yang membuatnya membatu.

"Kau lihat gadis bergaun putih itu? Kau tahu dia sekretaris dari Tuan Muda Oh, bukan? Aku heran, apakah dia tak mempunyai sopan santun untuk datang ke acara sepenting ini? Apa dia baru saja selesai dengan berkasnya dan langsung kesini?"

Sialan, dadanya menyesak tiba-tiba. Kalimat dari kumpulan gadis glamor itu membuat harga dirinya serasa terhempas ke jurang.

"Lihat gaun itu, kenapa dia bisa sepercaya diri itu hadir ke acara ini dengan gaun kerja biasa semacam itu. Dia pikir itu pantas ia pakai?"

"Luhan?" Luhan mendapati Sehun menatapnya menyesal; lelaki itu juga mendengar bisikan yang tak bisa disebut bisikan itu. Luhan menghalau air matanya dengan seulas senyum terpaksa.

"Ya? Kita pulang sekarang?"

Luhan tahu ia tak sopan, namun ia tak punya pilihan lain selain melangkah pergi mendahului Sehun yang masih menatapnya menyesal; tidak karena ia tak bisa membuat dirinya lebih dipermalukan dengan air mata yang jatuh. Jemarinya meremat kuat pegangan kotak kertas itu sampai membentuk lipatan tajam yang menekan kulit telapak tangannya. Luhan tahu Sehun mengejar langkah cepatnya namun ia terlalu sakit untuk peduli.

Ia mengusap air matanya yang hampir jatuh saat Sehun membukakan pintu mobil yang sudah terparkir di depan pintu besar. Dan tak mau sekalipun memandang wajah Sehun barang sedikit, ia perlu menenangkan diri. Ia sungguh malu. Ini menyangkut kepantasannya dan ia tak bisa berpikir lalu dengan itu.

"Luhan, aku benar-benar minta maaf aku tid—"

"Bisakah kita pulang sekarang? Lift apartemenku sedikit gelap saat tengah malam." Luhan tak mau menjawab dan Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk. Lelaki itu tahu Luhan terluka; seorang gadis tak bisa berdamai jika sesuatu dalam dirinya dicela.

Perjalanan mereka kali ini berbeda, hanya sunyi dan deru halus mesin mobil yang ada. Luhan tak punya tenaga selain untuk menggigit bibirnya agar tak terisak sementara Sehun tenggelam dalam rasa bersalahnya, dalam hati terus mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membuat gadis di sampingnya ini menjadi lebih baik? Permintaan maaf tak akan membuat apa-apa; gadis itu akan selalu mengatakan baik-baik saja; Sehun tahu itu.

"Sial, kenapa harus macet di malam hari seperti ini?!" Sehun mengumpat kecil saat mobilnya terjebak macet di jalan utama menuju gedung apartemen Luhan. Sehun terdengar kesal karena dirinya tengah dipenuhi emosi karena membuat seorang gadis terluka, namun hati sensitif Luhan menangkapnya sebagai sesuatu lain.

"Maaf membuatmu repot, Sehun. Aku bisa turun di sini." Sehun mengerjap mendengar kalimat itu. Dengan cepat ia segera meluruskan sebelum gadis di sampingnya ini salah paham.

"Tidak! Bukan itu! Aku hanya tidak ingin kau kemalaman, Luhan… Aku tidak kerepotan sama sekali." Sehun mengutuk dirinya sendiri saat Luhan membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja; aku akan turun di sini. Apartemenku sedikit lagi."

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Katanya tegas, keras tak terbantah. Sehun terdengar marah dengan kalimatnya sendiri dan Luhan tak bisa berkata apapun. Lelaki itu meminggirkan posisi mereka lantas mematikan mesin mobil dan melangkah keluar dengan Luhan yang sudah lebih dulu berdiri di pinggir trotoar. Dahinya berkerut melihat Luhan tak memakai blazernya.

Sehun melepas jasnya dan memakaikannya di atas bahu Luhan yang sempit dan kurus. Gadis itu berjengit dan menatapnya terkejut. "Kau melupakan blazermu. Tidak baik jika kau kedinginan."

Luhan mengangguk pelan sambil memegangi bagian depan jas itu. Menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari sana dengan samar sebelum melangkahkan kaki.

Jalanan itu sepi, hanya mereka yang berjalan di sana dan beberapa orang yang berkumpul di tenda pinggiran tengah menikmati makanan mereka. Tak ada percakapan sama sekali. Sehun selalu berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Luhan, namun gadis itu selalu mempercepat langkahnya dua kali hingga ia sedikit tertinggal di belakang. Lelaki yang kini hanya menggunakan kemeja putih dan dasi yang sudah ia tanggalkan itu tidak tersinggung; ia tahu Luhan tidak mau ia melihat wajahnya yang sedih.

"Terimakasih atas malam ini. Aku menikmatinya dengan baik." Luhan berucap dengan senyuman saat mereka sampai di pelataran gedung apartemen Luhan. Sehun tak menjawab, matanya masih menatap ke bawah.

"Aku minta maaf." Katanya. Luhan menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan meminta maaf."

"Bisakah kau tidak keras kepala? Aku bisa melihatnya. Demi Tuhan! Katakan saja kalau kau tidak baik-baik saja! Jangan berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya!" Sehun tahu tidak baik untuk meninggikan suaranya, namun ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri. Luhan sudah berkaca-kaca.

Luhan malah membungkukkan badannya.

"Selamat malam. Pulanglah dengan ba—" Ia terdiam saat kepalanya membentur pelan dada keras Sehun. Lelaki itu mendekat selangkah dan membuatnya bersandar pada tubuh itu dengan lengan yang memeluk ringan pinggangnya.

"Aku benar-benar membutuhkan maaf darimu, Luhan. Aku benar-benar membutuhkannya."

Luhan seketika tak bisa menahan air matanya; membiarkannya mengalir dan memberikan sedikit cetak basah pada kemeja putih Sehun. Ia terisak kecil bersama usapan lembut sebelah tangan Sehun pada rambutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepulang dari mengantar Luhan pada malam itu, ia bertanya pada Ibunya yang masih sibuk mengutak-atik buket bunga dan parfum pemberian Luhan—sepertinya Ibunya benar-benar menyukainya.

 _"_ _Ibu, apa yang Ibu rasakan saat seseorang mencela kepantasan Ibu?"_ Dan ibunya menjawab.

 _"_ _Daripada malu, perasaan terluka jauh lebih terasa."_ Sehun tersenyum kecut dan ia memeluk Ibunya sambil menceritakan dirinya yang membuat Luhan terluka. Ibunya sempat memukul kepalanya cukup keras karena itu, sebelum akhirnya memberikan sebuah kalimat yang terpatri kuat di otaknya sampai sekarang.

 _"_ _Jangan mengganggunya dengan kalimat permintaan maaf, buktikan dengan perilaku dan buat dia merasa begitu berharga."_

Luhan tak terlalu baik di beberapa hari pertama, namun gadis itu sudah mampu tersenyum tulus dan tetap bekerja dengan luar biasa. Semuanya membaik saat Yeonjoo menabrakkan tubuh kecilnya ke perut Luhan dan mengatakan kalau ia sangat merindukan Eonnienya itu. Luhan pun sudah memberikan maaf kepadanya, sekalipun itu tetap diembeli dengan kalimat 'itu bukan salahmu, Tuan Oh.'

Sehun berjanji pada diriya sendiri untuk memberikan apapun permintaan putri kecil Tuan Seo itu karena telah membuat Luhan jauh lebih baik. Sehun terkekeh kecil saat teringat bahwa sekarang Luhan tengah sibuk menemani Yeonjoo yang merengek tentang makan siang di kafetaria di lantai dasar—gadis kecil itu sering mengunjungi Luhan akhir-akhir ini. Sedikit mengalihkannya dari pikiran mengganggu yang memenuhi kepalanya sejak ia bertemu dengan kakeknya beberapa hari lalu.

Perkiraan Sehun tidak salah, gadis cantik itu tengah tertawa ceria bersama Yeonjoo.

"Yeonjoo-ya… Jangan makan dengan berantakan. Seorang gadis harus makan dengan baik agar tetap cantik, oke?" Katanya mengingatkan dengan lembut. Ia mendapati Yeonjoo tersenyum anak kecil dan itu membuatnya benar-benar gemas.

"Oke. Luhan Eonnie dan Hyemin Eonnie selalu mengatakan hal yang sama." Katanya sambil kembali melahap makan siangnya yang berupa daging kecap dan beberapa salad sayuran. Luhan menoleh ke arah Hyemin, pengasuh Yeonjoo, yang tengah tersenyum.

"Benarkah itu, Nona Hyemin?" Katanya jenaka. Gadis yang lebih muda itu mengangguk walau sedikit jengkel.

"Jangan memanggilku Nona, Luhan Eonnie. Kau menyebalkan." Katanya dan Luhan tertawa karena berhasil menggoda gadis itu. Sepertinya Luhan belajar dari Sehun untuk menjahili seseorang.

"Yeonjoo ingin minuman dingin itu!" Gadis kecil itu selesai dengan makan siangnya. "Ayah sudah bilang Yeonjoo bisa meminumnya kalau hanya satu." Yeonjoo menatapnya berharap dengan telunjuk mengarah ke _vending machine_ minuman bersoda yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan bagi anak kecil karena tampilannya yang lumayan ceria. Luhan mengangguk.

"Yeay! Hyemin Eonnie temani Yeonjoo!"

Luhan terkekeh melihat gadis kecil itu sedikit kebingungan memilih minuman sodanya. Menggemaskan sekali. Ia melihat ponselnya dan seketika tersenyum saat membaca pesan yang baru saja datang.

 _'_ _Kalian meninggalkanku dengan berkas-berkas sialan, betapa teganya.'_

Ya, Sehun. Siapa lagi memangnya. Sejak kejadian hari itu, mereka menjadi jauh lebih dekat dan sudah bisa bertukar lelucon tanpa canggung sedikitpun. Luhan senang, kecuali bagian di mana Sehun tak segan menjahilinya bahkan saat rapat sekalipun; menyembunyikan agendanya dan berakhir dengan dirinya presentasi tanpa pegangan. Ia benar-benar ingin melempar kursi saat Sehun melayangkan pertanyaan amat detail yang membutuhkan jawaban dari agendanya.

Luhan baru saja akan mengetikkan balasan ketika telinganya mendengar sedikit keributan dari bagian depan. Ia bisa mendengar seseorang berteriak marah dan suara lain yang mencoba menenangkan. Luhan bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah cepat ke arahnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika matanya menangkap seorang wanita yang ia taksir beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya itu tengah menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Jinhee dengan mata melotot marah. Bahkan penjaga di sana tak bisa berbuat banyak karena wanita itu juga membawa beberapa pengawal.

"Kau! Bisakah kau sopan padaku?! Kau pikir siapa dirimu?!"

Luhan menyela dan menjauhkan Jinhee yang sudah ketakutan dengan wajah pucat yang seolah mengatakan 'wanita sialan ini ngotot ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Oh'. Ia mengabaikan Resepsionis Kang dan Manajer Uhm, lantas menghadang wanita itu.

"Maaf, apa yang bisa kami bantu? Kami rasa Anda tidak perlu membuat keributan di sini dan bisa kita bicarakan baik-baik." Katanya tenang dengan senyuman kecil, walau hatinya sudah jengkel melihat tingkah seenaknya dari wanita di depannya ini.

Wanita dengan riasan wajah berlebihan itu melempar senyuman remeh padanya. "Kulihat posisimu lebih tinggi dari resepsionis tidak tahu diri ini. Aku Moon Hwa In, dan aku ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Oh Se Hun." Katanya pongah dengan dagu terangkat.

Luhan membatin; _oh, benar, wanita ngotot itu_.

"Ah, Direkur dari BRTC House benar?" Luhan tersenyum formal, wanita itu mengangguk angkuh. "Bukankah saya sudah memberitahu via telefon bahwa Tuan Oh sedang tidak bisa mengadakan pertemuan kerjasama apapun untuk hari ini? Saya sudah menghubungi divisi JinHwa Health Care & House Hold untuk menghandle kerjasama ini jika Anda tetap berkenan."

"Oh, jadi kau gadis tidak sopan yang menolakku?" Oh, lihat tingkah sombong dari wanita di depannya ini, dia pikir Luhan tak tahu tujuannya kesini tak lain hanya untuk melemparkan godaan pada Sehun? Kenapa Luhan jadi emosi sendiri.

"Maaf, Nyonya Moon. Tapi kami benar-benar tidak bisa melayani Anda pada hari ini, seperti yang sudah saya katakan sebelumnya, saya sudah menghubungi divisi JinHwa Health Ca—"

Plak!

Semua orang di sana memekik kecil dengan mata terbelalak. Wanita itu menampar Luhan keras dengan wajah marah. Hak sepatu Luhan sampai bergeser beberapa inchi.

"Kau pikir siapa dirimu bisa menolak kedatanganku?!"

"Mama!" Di tengah rasa sakit yang menerpa wajahnya ia melihat Yeonjoo berlari ke arahnya dan ia terkejut saat Yeonjoo memeluk tubuhnya dengan mata memicing tajam pada wanita itu.

"Jangan memukul Mamaku atau Papa akan sangat marah dengan Anda!" Siapa yang mengajari gadis kecil ini kalimat macam itu?

"Kau?!" Wanita itu menatap tak percaya ke arah Luhan dan Yeonjoo bergantian. Luhan menghela nafas kesal, ia merapikan poninya yang sedikit berantakan sebelum menatap wanita itu tajam. Luhan merangkul tubuh kecil Yeonjoo agar makin dekat dengannya.

"Saya sekretaris utama di sini," Luhan muak dengan kesombongan sebenarnya, "dan saya berhak menolak kerjasama apapun itu, termasuk kerjasama dengan relasi tidak sopan seperti Anda! Haruskah Saya mengatakan secara gamblang bahwa perusahaan kami tidak menerima kerjasama dari perusahaan milik Anda?!" Luhan berusaha menahan amarahnya, ia tak mau semuanya menjadi lebih kacau dari ini dan sialan, wajahnya benar-benar nyeri dan panas. Wanita itu hendak membalas kalimat Luhan sebelum sebuah suara berat yang terkesan mengintimidasi terdengar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Bisakah Anda keluar dari sini?" Mereka menoleh dan menemukan CEO perusahaan mereka berjalan dengan wajah keras dan mata menatap tajam.

"T-Tuan Oh… S-saya…"

"Bisakah Anda keluar dari sini, Nyonya? Sebelum saya melaporkan Anda atas tindak kekerasan dan perlakuan tidak menyenangkan terhadap salah pegawai saya?" Sehun mengatakannya tanpa nada berarti, tapi itu terdengar seperti geraman hewan buas yang siap membunuh. Wanita itu beku di atas kakinya.

"T-tapi…"

"Seperti yang Sekretaris saya katakan sebelumnya; haruskah saya mengatakan secara gamblang bahwa perusahaan kami tidak menerima kerjasama dengan perusahaan murahan seperti perusahaan Anda, Nyonya Moon?" Sehun mendesis dan atmosfer di ruangan itu membekukan; seakan takjub dengan kemarahan seorang Oh Se Hun yang baru pertama kali menjadi separah ini. Bahkan sebelumnya lelaki itu acuh dengan kekacauan semacam ini. Luhan diam, ia tahu ia tak boleh ikut campur atau Sehun akan makin meledak jika ia mengatakan dirinya tidak apa-apa.

"Papa, jangan marah… Yeonjoo takut." Sehun mengerjap tanpa sadar sampai menatap bingung pada Yeonjoo mendengar panggilan itu.

Dari semua orang yang tampak terkejut dengan hal itu, wanita itu yang paling terkejut—dan, tampak terpukul sebenarnya.

"A-apa?" Wanita itu bergumam kecil tak percaya.

"Yeonjoo-ya…" Yeonjoo menoleh pada Luhan yang memanggilnya dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping Luhan.

"Mama, katakan pada Papa kalau Papa tidak boleh marah terlalu banyak." Luhan mengerjap, dengan sedikit canggung ia menatap Sehun yang wajahnya sedikit merona.

"B-bisakah kau selesaikan ini dengan cepat?" Ia berusaha profesional namun sayangnya suaranya terdengar seperti cicitan. Sehun mengangguk ringkas dan kembali menatap wanita itu yang tampak pucat.

"Saya akan menyuruh pengawal kami untuk menyeret Anda jika tidak segera keluar dari sini." Wanita itu sempat melemparkan tatapan benci sebelum pergi dengan langkah menghentak cepat. Meninggalkan sisa orang dengan keadaan canggung. Terlebih antara Sehun dan Luhan; Yeonjoo dan kalimat ajaibnya sukses membuat keduanya beku dalam rona merah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kembali bekerja!" Suara Manajer Uhm terdengar sedikit menggelegar di tengah suasana canggung itu dan semua orang melangkah pergi dengan terburu.

"T-tuan Oh, saya akan mengobati Sekretaris Lu dan Anda—"

"Tidak, kembalilah bekerja; aku yang akan mengurusnya." Manajer Uhm akhirnya mengangguk dengan senyuman kecil dan berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan tiga orang itu.

Luhan langsung bersimpuh demi sejajar dengan wajah Yeonjoo.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu memanggil aku dan Sehun Oppa dengan panggilan i-itu?" Katanya frustasi setengah gemas setengah kesal, ia mencoba mengalihkan pandangan dari Sehun yang juga tengah mengalihkan pandangan itu.

"Hyemin Eonnie, dia bilang kalau aku harus memanggil Luhan Eonnie dengan Mama dan Sehun Oppa dengan Papa agar wanita itu tidak melakukan hal aneh." Katanya polos, seketika membuat dua orang dewasa di antaranya tersedak udara. "Apa Yeonjoo salah?" lanjutnya.

"T-tidak, tapi jangan lakukan itu lagi, oke?" Katanya setengah memohon.

"Sebenarnya Yeonjoo suka dengan panggilan itu," Luhan melotot. "tapi oke. Yeonjoo tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Luhan mendesah lega.

"Apa ini sakit?" Yeonjoo merengut sedih saat menyentuh pipi Luhan dan Luhan mengerang kecil. Namun ia tetap mengusahakan sebuah senyuman.

"Tidak. Yeonjoo sudah harus pulang sekarang, kan?" Gadis kecil itu tampak kecewa namun akhirnya mengangguk. Hyemin yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik tanaman mendekat dengan senyum tertahan, Luhan menyambutnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ucapkan salam pada Eonnie dan Oppa, Yeonjoo-ya." Kata Hyemin.

"Yeonjoo pergi dulu. Sampai bertemu besok, Eonnie, Oppa!" Luhan dan Sehun tersenyum dan kompak mengasak poni rambut gadis kecil itu.

"Hai-hati di jalan."

"Ehem." Sehun berdehem. Luhan menoleh ragu.

"Kau ikut aku ke ruang kesehatan." Luhan hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Sehun menuju ruang kesehatan yang juga berada di lantai dasar.

Ruangan itu sepi dan Luhan duduk di salah satu ujung ranjang kesehatan sementara Sehun menyiapkan entah apa di ruang sebelah yang berisi obat-obatan.

Sehun datang dan langsung menatap Luhan penuh permintaan maaf. Lelaki itu meraih Luhan untuk mendekat. Ia melihat bekas merah di belah pipi Luhan yang beberapa saat lalu terkena tamparan dan meringis. Ia mengambil kantung es yang ia letakkan di nakas dan menempelkannya ke pipi Luhan dengan telaten. Luhan tentu saja berjengit kaget dan sedikit menjauh, namun Sehun menahannya dengan tatapan tajam dan ia tak berkutik.

"Diamlah, aku harus bertanggung jawab atas tamparan yang kau terima. Maafkan aku."

Luhan mengangguk dan tak bisa tak memejamkan mata saat suhu dingin membuat memar di pipinya terasa lebih membaik. Hatinya berdebar-debar mengatahui sikap atasannya ini. Tanpa sadar membuat Sehun menahan nafas melihatnya.

"Soal Yeonjoo—"

"Jangan bahas Yeonjoo!" Luhan menyela cepat dengan wajah bersemu, ia tak mau kecanggungan kembali muncul. Ia tak tahu Sehun tengah tersenyum begitu cerah sekarang.

"Baiklah."

"Saya baik-baik saja, dan, sebenarnya apa yang tadi Tuan pikirkan?" Luhan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sehun mendengus.

"Panggil aku Sehun atau—" Sehun menekan kantung es itu ke pipi Luhan dan Luhan meringis. "—aku akan membuat es ini menempel pada pipimu."

Luhan terkekeh pelan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan tadi, Sehun? Aku melihatmu begitu kacau jadi aku menolak kerjasama dengan BRTC House dan mengalihkannya ke divisi Health Care & House Hold—sebagai formalitas."

Sehun menghela nafas sambil mentelateni pipi Luhan sebelum menjawab.

"Perusahaan kosmetik itu tidak masuk kualifikasi yang baik." Luhan setia mendengar, ia yakin itu bukan jawabannya.

"Dan, kau tahu, masa kecilku bersama kakekku lebih banyak dibanding aku dengan ayahku. Ayahku tidak suka menjalankan roda saham, beliau lebih suka membuka restoran dan ya, Ibuku sangat mendukungnya. Itu otomatis membuat perusahaan harus aku yang memegang, sekalipun kakekku tak pernah memaksa. Sehingga saat kakekku meminta sesuatu, aku mana bisa menolaknya sekalipun itu membuatku pusing setengah mati," Sehun menggantung ucapannya dan Luhan tak bisa menahan ekspresi penasarannya. Sehun terkekeh kecil. "beliau minta cucu, bisa kau bayangkan?"

"Uhuk!" Dan Luhan tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

Sehun tertawa melihat reaksi Luhan.

"Lihat wajahmu, benar-benar jelek." Katanya mengejek.

Luhan mendengus, ia mengambil alih kantung es di pipinya dan menatap kesal pada Sehun yang tengah tersenyum jahil. Ia mencebikkan bibirnya tanpa sadar.

"Apa kau tidak sadar wajahmu tadi lebih jelek, Tuan Oh?"

"Apa kau tidak sadar wajah merajukmu sangat cantik, Sekretaris Lu?"

Luhan terdiam dengan mata mengerjap sedangkan Sehun mengubah senyumannya menjadi senyuman yang normal yang—sialnya—sangat tampan.

"Jangan terlalu lama dengan es itu, segera obati dengan obat yang sudah aku ambilkan jika sudah lebih baik. Aku minta maaf sekali lagi, Lu. Aku pergi." Kata Sehun sambil merapikan poni rambut Luhan yang sedikit tersingkap sebelum melangkah meninggalkan ruang kesehatan ini. Meninggalkan Luhan dengan es, pipi bersemu karena malu, juga debaran kurang ajar yang sangat ia sukai.

Tanpa tahu di luar sana Sehun tengah menyandar di dinding dengan sebelah tangan memegangi tempat jantungnya berada dan mengambil nafas banyak-banyak. Detak jantungnya sungguhan mengerikan.

"Sial, aku gugup sekali."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sungguh, Luhan baru saja akan menarik selimut setelah menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan yang menyangkut perkembangan JinHwa Industries sampai ponselnya berbunyi. Sialan, sangat keras dan kenapa terdengar begitu menuntut di telinganya yang lelah ini?! Ia meraihnya dan raut lelahnya langsung menguap; untuk apa Sehun menghubunginya hampir tengah malam begini?

Luhan berdehem membersihkan tenggorokkannya.

"Ya, ada apa Tuan Oh?"

"Ah… Ternyata benar, kau sekretarisnya kan? Datanglah ke Ellui Club, dan jangan membawa mobil. Secepatnya oke?! Oh Se Hun benar-benar mabuk."

Panggilan itu terputus, bahkan sebelum ia memberikan persetujuan. Luhan mengerjap dan seketika bangkit. Dengan terburu ia mengganti kaos tipis dan celana pendeknya dengan pakaian yang lebih pantas dan tak lupa meraih tas dan ponselnya.

Di ruang tengah ia melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bercumbu dengan panas bersama televisi yang masih menyala. Ia terlalu terburu untuk peduli.

"Aku pergi!"

"Ya! Kau mau kemana?!" Baekhyun melepaskan cumbuannya dan berteriak pada Luhan yang sudah melesat keluar.

"Luhan ada urusan penting, dan kita juga punya urusan penting, heum?" Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol yang sekarang berisi hal-hal mesum.

"Urusan penting mana, heum?" Namun pada akhirnya Baekhyun juga sama sintingnya. Tinggalkan pasangan panas itu, kembali pada Luhan yang sekarang sudah menghentikan taksi dan melesat setelah menyebutkan tujuannya.

Selama perjalanan dalam hatinya tak habis menggerutu; apa yang sedang Sehun lakukan di sana? Apa yang membuat Sehun mampir ke klub? Setahunya Sehun lebih suka menikmati minuman pribadinya di ruang santainya ketimbang ke klub malam. Dan, sebenarnya, ada pikiran 'apa Sehun sedang bersama gadis di sana' yang ia tampik keras-keras.

Ia sampai dan ia masuk tanpa kesulitan; tanda pengenal dan kedipan kecil—menjijikkan—pada pengawal yang ia pelajari dari si Centil Baekhyun membuatnya mudah memasuki klub mewah itu. Di dalam ia langsung di sambut hingar-bingar musik EDM yang cukup membuat sakit telinganya. Suasana sangat meriah dan ia bisa melihat di tempat tertinggi terdapat seorang DJ terkenal yang ia ketahui sebagai DJ Mag. Luhan mendenguskan tawa, _dia makin gila saja_ , batinnya. Kau harus tahu, ia dan Baekhyun pernah akrab dengan dunia semacam ini.

Luhan langsung mengedarkan pandangan mencari di mana Sehun berada dan berusaha mengabaikan tatapan lapar dari beberapa lelaki yang setengah mabuk. Jika mereka berani menyentuhnya sedikit saja, jangan salahkan Luhan jika ia akan menghajarnya. Setelah membuat matanya sakit dengan mengikuti perpindahan cahaya, ia akhirnya mendapatkan di mana Sehun. Lelaki pucat itu menelungkupkan wajahnya ke meja bar bersama seorang lelaki berkulit tan yang melambai ke arahnya. Luhan ke sana, berusaha keras berjalan di antara desakan manusia yang berpesta.

"Kau pasti Luhan, bukan?" Lelaki tan itu berkata dengan volume tak terlalu keras, klub ini mulai memasuki fase istirahat, seperti biasa saat tengah malam mulai menjelang. Luhan mengangguk sambil memandangi Sehun yang terlihat mengenaskan dengan kemeja putihnya yang berantakan.

"Ya, dan apa yang dilakukan lelaki ini di sini?" Luhan membiarkan nada jengkelnya terdengar dan lelaki tan itu tertawa mempesona.

"Dia mabuk, karena sesuatu," Lelaki tan itu menyeringai padanya, "dan aku tak bisa menghubungi Nyonya Oh karena yang ada Sehun akan babak belur; jadi aku menghubungi _speed-dial_ keduanya. Aku akan membantumu membawa Sehun ke mobilnya, kau antarkan dia pulang oke?"

Luhan memicing. "Kenapa tidak kau saja yang mengantarkannya, uh—"

"Kim Jong In, atau kau bisa memanggilku Kai. Aku tak tahu _passcode_ apartemennya dan menanyai Sehun yang mabuk berat adalah hal bodoh. Dan aku tak bisa membawanya ke tempatku karena kekasihku akan mengamuk jika tahu aku pergi ke sini." Katanya jelas dan Luhan mengangguk.

"Sehun… Bangunlah dan kita pulang?" katanya sambil menepuk pipi tirus Sehun, sedikit meringis mendapati banyak gelas berceceran di sekitarnya.

"Kenapa aku mendengar suara Luhan di sini? Apakah dia terbang ke sini dengan sayapnya?"

Luhan benar-benar ingin memukul kepala Sehun sementara Kai tertawa ekspresif. "Sudah kubilang, dia akan menjadi gila saat mabuk."

Mereka membawa Sehun keluar dengan susah payah, khusus untuk Luhan, dengan berusaha tidak mendengarkan racauan Sehun yang tak jauh dari dirinya, sayap malaikat, cantik, dan hal-hal lain yang membuatnya bersemu.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada lelaki tan mempesona itu dan dibalas dengan kalimat "Beritahu dia, dia harus membayarku mahal karena menjauhkannya dari gadis penggoda", Luhan mengendarai mobil audi Sehun dengan Sehun yang terkapar di sampingnya. Ia membawa Sehun ke apartemen pribadinya yang tak terlalu sering di tinggali, yang hanya dikunjungi saat lelaki ini sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan butuh suasana sepi untuk menyelesaikannya. Luhan berjuang keras menyangga tubuh berat Sehun dari pintu masuk sampai ke depan pintu apartemennya, bantuan penjaga malam di sana cukup membuatnya bisa mengambil sedikit nafas.

Luhan menekan _passcode_ itu—yang merupakan tanggal lahir Sehun sendiri dan masuk ke sana. Ia membawa Sehun yang kembali meracau ke kamar utama di sana. Luhan sedikit melempar Sehun sebenarnya. Ia memandangi Sehun yang terkapar dengan tatapan kesal.

"Kau harus mentraktirku banyak karena telah membuat tubuhku pegal!" Katanya. Ia melepas sepatu berkilat milik Sehun beserta kaus kakinya dan dengan tangan bergetar ia melepaskan sabuk Sehun yang mengikat—hanya sabuk, tak mungkin ia juga membuka kancing celananya. Ia baru saja akan membenarkan posisi Sehun saat tangan panjang itu mencengkeram pinggangnya dan membuatnya terjatuh di atas tubuh Sehun. Luhan bersemu, dengan detak jantung kurang ajar.

"S-Sehun…"

"Kau membawaku ke sini dengan terbang menggunakan sayapmu? Woah, kau ternyata hebat juga." Katanya dengan mata terpejam. Luhan melotot, kenapa racauan Sehun sama saja?!

"Lepaskan, Sehun…" Ia berusaha melepaskan tangan Sehun yang memeluk pinggangnya. Namun Sehun tak melepaskannya dan malah makin mengerat.

"Jangan berani lari dariku, Luhan… Kau harus bertanggung jawab." Luhan ingin tertawa melihat cebikan bibir itu; apakah Sehun punya _aegyo_?

"Bertanggung jawab apa?" Luhan memilih meladeni kekacauan ini. Dan ia menyesal karena setelahnya Sehun bangkit dan memutar posisi mereka dengan cepat; darimana ia punya tenaga sebesar ini untuk mengungkungnya di antara lengan kerasnya padahal sedang mabuk berat?! Sial, kenapa mimpi erotis itu malah terbayang di masa-masa kritis seperti ini?!

"Kau tahu, Luhan…" Sehun membuka matanya dan menatapnya sayu, tatapannya begitu seksi dan membakar. "Aku gila karenamu, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku bahkan tidak bisa melampiaskannya pada gadis-gadis berpakaian kurang bahan tadi karena memikirkanmu. Padahal aku sudah sangat menginginkan itu, kenapa aku menjadi diriku yang tidak biasanya?"

 _Itu? Itu apa?!_ Luhan membatin gugup.

"Kakekku memperparah keadaan, aku bisa saja secepatnya memberikan dia cucu; aku tahu diriku sangat jantan," Luhan ingin tertawa, sungguh, tapi ia menahannya karena takut membuat Sehun makin aneh, "tapi masalahnya, apakah dia juga menaruh perasaan yang sama denganku? Apa aku memaksanya saja?"

Luhan melesak ke bantal saat Sehun mendekat ke arahnya hingga ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas berbau alkohol yang manis itu di saraf penciumannya. Sehun memang sangat seksi saat ini dan Luhan juga merasakan dirinya berdesir menyenangkan, tapi bukan berarti ia senang hati menerima Sehun yang mabuk seperti ini! Luhan sudah bersiap akan mendorong Sehun keras-keras jika saja lelaki itu tidak mengatakan kalimat yang membuat hati Luhan berdesir.

"Tapi tidak, aku tidak akan melakukannya jika aku belum tahu apakah dia juga menginginkanku sebesar aku menginginkannya. Tidak baik jika aku bercinta dalam keadaan mabuk," lelaki itu seolah sadar dirinya sedang mabuk, "aku tidak ingin menyakitinya dan aku akan meminta dirinya baik-baik setelah ini." Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dan lelaki itu menjatuhkan dirinya ke sisi lain ranjang dan langsung terlelap. Luhan terpaku di posisinya dengan rona merah dan detak jantung yang menggila.

Luhan bangkit dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan lembut, jemarinya terangkat dan mengelus pelan sisi wajah Sehun dengan perlahan.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab, buatkan aku makanan besok pagi, Luhan…" Luhan tertawa kecil mendengar racauan yang terdengar seperti rengekan Yeonjoo padanya.

Luhan memutuskan melepaskan _coat_ nya dan berbaring di samping Sehun, dalam hati memastikan diri untuk bangun lebih awal nanti. Ia bisa saja pergi dan meminta layanan apartemen untuk mengantarkan sup besok pagi, namun ia menolak. Sudut hatinya mengatakan untuk tetap tinggal di sini. Wajah terlelap Sehun sungguh membuatnya tersenyum.

 _Apa kau benar-benar menginginkanku, Sehunna?_

Ia menggumamkan itu setelah mengetikan pesan pada Baekhyun bahwa ia tak akan pulang, lalu jatuh terlelap bersama Sehun.

 **.**

Sehun terbangun dengan kepala berputar dan segera menyadari dirinya sudah berada di ranjang apartemen pribadinya. Ia mengusak wajahnya; bagaimana cara Kai membawanya ke sini? Sahabatnya itu tak ia beritahu _passcode_ dan tak mungkin otak mesum Kai bisa menemukan _passcode_ yang tepat. Sialan, ini terakhir kalinya ia mabuk di klub.

Sehun berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan membasuh wajah dan menyikat giginya, ia akan mandi nanti. Ini masih pagi dan Sehun bisa berangkat siang setelah memberitahu Luhan. Tunggu, Luhan?!

 _"_ _Kenapa aku mendengar suara Luhan di sini? Apakah dia terbang ke sini dengan sayapnya?"_

 _"_ _Jangan berani lari dariku, Luhan… Kau harus bertanggung jawab."_

 _"_ _Kau harus tanggung jawab, buatkan aku makanan besok pagi, Luhan…"_

Sial! Ingatan apa itu?!

Seketika Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding kamar mandi dan bernafas kacau. Dirinya makin kacau saat indra penciumannya membau aroma masakan menggiurkan yang samar-samar. Ia langsung melesat keluar dan jantungnya mulai berdetak di luar normal saat melihat sesosok gadis yang berpakaian santai—jeans hitam dan blus putih—dengan cepolan rambut menggemaskan, tengah menggunakan tangan lentiknya untuk membuat sesuatu yang tercium seperti omelet di atas wajan datar.

Sehun bersemu tipis.

"Luhan?" Ia memanggil ragu dan Luhan menoleh padanya dengan senyuman kecil. _Sial, senyum macam apa itu?!_ Sehun merasakan dirinya makin korslet.

"Ah, Sehun… Kemarilah, sebentar lagi siap dan kau bisa sarapan. Aku sudah membuatkan sup yang bisa mengurangi mabukmu."

Sehun mendesah pelan yang terdengar seperti 'aku kehilangan mabukku setelah melihatmu' dan berjalan menuju konter dapur. Luhan selesai dengan omeletnya yang menggiurkan dan menyodorkan semangkuk sup daging hangat yang tercium pedas merica. Sehun langsung merasakan perutnya berbunyi melihatnya.

"Aku menggunakan bahan-bahan di kulkasmu, tidak apa?"

"Ya." Sehun menjawab cepat dan langsung menyuap sup itu ke dalam mulutnya. Ia mengerang, sup pedas di pagi hari adalah yang terbaik. Sementara Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan terpesona.

"Makanlah ini." Luhan menyumpitkan sepotong omelet dan meletakkannya pada sendok Sehun.. Sehun tersenyum tanpa sadar dan menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Ini enak sekali, tapi kenapa kau tidak makan?" tanyanya sambil terus menyuapkan sup sementara matanya menatap Luhan.

"Bukan aku yang semalam mabuk berat," Sehun hampir tersedak, "aku sudah memakan beberapa potong roti bakar dan sebotol yogurt tadi." Lanjutnya dengan senyuman jahil.

Sehun berdehem. "Luhan, apapun yang aku katakan tadi malam saat mabuk; itu adalah kejujuran jadi jika kau mendengar sesuatu yang memalukan tentang diriku, tolong maklumi saj—"

"Jika kau menginginkan aku," Luhan menjeda, Sehun tertegun, "untuk memakluminya, oke. Bukan masalah. Aku sudah memesan beberapa potong pakaian; aku pinjam kamar mandimu dan kau selesaikan makan pagimu, oke?"

Luhan melesat dengan dada berdebar, meninggalkan Sehun yang mengabaikan sendoknya dan pikiran yang sepenuhnya telah mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam.

 _"_ _Tapi tidak, aku tidak akan melakukannya jika aku belum tahu apakah dia juga menginginkanku sebesar aku menginginkannya. Tidak baik jika aku bercinta dalam keadaan mabuk; aku akan meminta dirinya baik-baik setelah ini."_

Sehun mengingatnya dengan jelas sekarang. Dan satu hal, penyebab dirinya mabuk tak lain adalah gadis yang membawanya pulang semalam.

"Ah Sehun, jangan lupakan pertemuan dewan direksi sebelum pesta Tuan Seo nanti malam." Luhan berteriak dari dalam dan ia menjawab ya dengan serak.

 **.**

Luhan baru saja mendapatkan ketenangannya di hari itu setelah bangun pagi di dalam dekapan seorang Oh Se Hun—ia menikmatinya selama lima belas menit sebelum akhirnya ia bangkit dari ranjang dengan rona merah; sampai tiba-tiba Sehun menyuruhnya pulang lebih awal dan menuruti apapun yang Baekhyun katakan nanti di apartemen dengan nada tegas dan mengintimidasi. Oke, perasaannya tidak enak dan Luhan percaya firasatnya adalah teman terbaik nomor satu.

Ia baru sampai di apartemen dan Baekhyun sudah menghadangnya dengan seringaian manis dan tangan berkacak pinggang.

"Kau harus duduk manis dan biarkan aku menjadikanmu Cinderella!"

Sialan, memangnya Luhan semengenaskan itu apa?

Ia memandangi setumpuk _paper bag_ dan serakan produk perawatan tubuh—itu bermerk dan Luhan yakin Sehun yang membelinya—dan juga tas _make up_ Baekhyun yang tercecer di ruang tengah. Kemudian mengerang. "Haruskah? Aku benar-benar bisa menyiapkan diriku sendiri, Baek, bukankah kau juga pergi heum?" Luhan berusaha membujuk. Baekhyun menggeleng tegas.

"Ini mandat dari Tuan Oh–Panas–Se Hun dan aku ribuan kali lebih hebat dari dirimu dalam hal ini. Kau mau membaca ancaman yang sudah Tuan Seksi itu kirimkan padaku jika kau menolak, heum?"

"Kenapa Sehun punya banyak _nickname_ karenamu, sih?"

Baekhyun menyeringai melihat Luhan sudah tampak pasrah. "Kau harus benar-benar seribu kali lebih mempesona malam ini; kau harus membalas mulut sampah gadis-gadis hedon itu, bukan?" Luhan tersenyum ketika Baekhyun mulai membantunya melepaskan pakaian. Ia teringat kenangan pahit itu dan mengangguk pelan.

"Tuan Panas itu sangat menyesal, jadi ia akan memberikan ini sebagai permintaan maaf. Ugh, betapa jantannya dia." Luhan tersedak dengan kata jantan namun ia segera mengenyahkan pikirannya dan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jangan berlebihan atau akan melempar idiot kesayanganmu ke laut Arktik jika kau membuat wajahku seperti tante-tante penggoda." Baekhyun tertawa.

"Tidak akan, sayang."

"Omong-omong, Mag menghubungiku tadi, dia bertanya apa kita sudah kembali menjadi penikmat dunia malam; dia melihatmu sekilas di Ellui dan aku kira ada sesuatu yang terjadi selain kau membawa pulang Sehun."

Luhan berdehem. "Akan aku ceritakan besok."

Luhan harus rela Baekhyun hampir melihat seluruh tubuhnya—walaupun sebenarnya sahabatnya itu pernah melihatnya sebelumnya—dan melakukan hal-hal menyakitkan padanya. Sebut saja _waxing_ , lulur yang membuat kulitnya seperti digerus pasir pantai, dan juga masker wajah yang membuatnya kaku tak bisa bicara. Saat ia bertanya apakah ini akan baik-baik saja—karena sekujur tubuhnya sakit, Baekhyun menjawab dengan sadis kalau kecantikan adalah rasa sakit dan dia punya banyak waktu untuk memulihkan diri. Sial, kenapa sahabatnya mengerikan seperti ini, sementara dirinya mengerang Baekhyun malah terlihat santai dengan semua itu.

Dan setelah meluruhkan semua hal yang menempeli tubuhnya dengan guyuran air hangat menyenangkan, dia harus dibuat terpana dengan gaun yang Baekhyun angkat ke atas untuk ditunjukkan padanya. Sebuah _evening long dress_ berwarna hitam dengan belahan tinggi dan model _back-less_ yang menyempurnakan aksen brokat semi-transparan yang menghias bagian depan gaun yang hanya menutupi tigaperempat bagian dadanya. Gaun itu seksi dan menakjubkan, bagian lengan sampai pergelangan tangannya dibalut _chiffon_ bermotif elegan dan Luhan merasakan lututnya lemas; gadis mana yang akan menolak memakai gaun itu?

"Dan perlu kau tahu, Luhan, semua yang akan melekat di tubuhmu nanti adalah rancangan Dior yang di pesan jauh hari secara langsung." Perlukah Luhan menjelaskan betapa takjubnya ia?

Baekhyun membantunya berpakaian—tentu saja, ia takut merusak bahan halus itu, dan juga membantu memoles wajahnya dengan riasan natural yang tetap elegan. Luhan menyerahkan tatanan rambut sepenuhnya pada Baekhyun dan setelah melihat hasilnya, ia berjanji akan membelikan sepaket _eyeliner_ berkelas pada sahabatnya itu. Rambut hitamnya ditata dengan gaya _curvy-top-half_ yang menyisakan beberapa anak rambut mengikal di sisi wajahnya.

Baekhyun yang telah lebih dulu selesai dengan dandanannya menatap puas. "Jika aku lelaki aku akan melemparmu ke ranjang alih-alih membawamu ke pesta." Luhan hanya tersenyum. Mereka selesai hampir setengah jam sebelum Sehun ataupun Chanyeol menjemput dan mereka menghabiskan waktu itu untuk menelan dua botol yogurt karena tidak keren jika mereka perut seksi mereka berbunyi di tengah pesta.

Luhan merasakan gugup luar biasa saat menerima panggilan bahwa Sehun sudah menunggu di bawah. Ia memandang Baekhyun penuh harap tapi sahabatnya yang tampak puas dengan _cocktail dress_ berwarna biru safir itu menggeleng. "Kau harus turun sendiri, aku tak bisa melihat tatapan lapar Sehun nanti padamu."

"Jika saja bukan kau yang membantuku malam ini, aku akan melemparmu dengan sepatu ini." Katanya dengan tatapan sadis. Baekhyun tertawa.

"Tidak akan ada yang melepaskan Dior dari kakinya hanya untuk melempar seseorang." Luhan mendenguskan tawa. Ia meraih mantelnya dan memakainya.

Dengan berat hati ia turun sendirian dari lantai apartemennya, sekaligus mencoba mengabaikan tatapan para lelaki penghuni apartemen lain yang menatapnya dengan tatapan entah apa—Luhan hanya suka jika Sehun yang melakukannya, dan apa-apaan dengan pikirannya ini. Langkah percaya dirinya membawanya ke depan gedung apartemen di mana Sehun sudah bersandar di samping pintu mobil Audinya. Luhan sempat berhenti sejenak saat mendapati siluet menakjubkan itu dari balik dinding pintu kaca. Semua yang melekat di tubuh kekar itu menyeluruh hitam, dan sejak kapan lelaki itu mengganti warna rambutnya menjadi hitam pekat macam itu?! Harusnya Luhan membawa obat penenang tadi.

Ia melangkah ragu dan seketika terdiam saat Sehun menemukannya dan menatapnya tanpa kedipan. Sial, lelaki itu sungguh panas.

"Apa Tuan sudah lama menunggu?" Ia membuka pembicaraan dan tanpa kesulitan menuruni tangga dengan sepatu 13 sentinya. Sehun mengerjap dan Luhan menggigit bibir.

"T-tidak, dan, sudah berapa kali aku katakan padamu jangan memanggilku dengan kata Tuan di saat seperti ini? Masuklah." Suasana sedikit mencair dan Luhan tersenyum.

"Hanya sedikit formalitas."

"Kau dan mulut manismu."

Mereka berangkat dan tak ada banyak pembicaraan di awal perjalanan. Luhan sibuk menghalau detak jantung serta perasaan berdesir karena aroma maskulin Sehun yang entah kenapa tercium lebih kuat, tanpa tahu kalau Sehun mencengkeram erat kemudinya mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dari aroma Luhan yang tercium manis di hidungnya.

"Berapa yang kau habiskan untuk ini semua?" Tanya Luhan mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku rasa itu masih tak sepadan karena aku telah membuat seorang gadis terluka sebelumnya; aku tak tahu apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan, hanya ini yang terlintas di pikiranku. Apa kau menyukainya?"

Luhan tersenyum kecil. "Bahkan jika kau membelikanku gaun biasa di toko pinggir jalan aku tak akan tak merasa berharga. Terimakasih."

"Ya, Luhan."

Mereka sampai di tempat pesta ShinHwa Group itu, yang berada di _ballroom_ mewah salah satu hotel ternama milik Tuan Seo di Seoul. Luhan sempat berkeringat dingin saat melihat kumpulan wartawan yang sibuk menekan tombol kamera mereka dan menyebabkan begitu banyak cahaya _blitz_ terciprat ke udara. Ia sudah tahu ini pesta besar, namun ini tetap membuatnya sedikit tertekan, di sini ia datang sebagai pasangan dari Oh Se Hun, CEO JinHwa Enterprise yang sudah berkali-kali masuk majalah bisnis atau bahkan televisi sekalipun.

Sehun melihat kegugupannya dengan baik. "Kau hanya harus berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri dan menggandeng lenganku dengan erat. Oke?" Kalimat itu menenangkannya, lantas Luhan melempar senyum kecil. Ia melepaskan mantelnya dan membawanya di lengan kiri. Sambil menunggu Sehun membuka pintu, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Pintu itu terbuka dan _blitz_ dengan segera menyilaukan pandangannya, tapi senyuman Sehun yang terbaik. Ia keluar dan dengan segera ia mengapitkan lengannya ke lengan keras Sehun yang sudah menatap ke depan. Ia bergumam dalam hati sebelum juga menatap ke depan.

 _Ada dia dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja._

Mereka berjalan dengan sesekali melempar senyum tipis—sebenarnya itu hanya untuk Luhan, Sehun sama sekali tidak tersenyum. Di tengah karpet merah Sehun berbisik di telinganya.

"Kau harus tahu aku benci _blitz_." Luhan berusaha mengulum senyum.

"Ternyata pesta besar dan Tuan Muda Oh tidak bersahabat dengan baik."

Sehun terkekeh. Bibir tipisnya melengkung manis.

Mereka masuk melewati koridor yang penuh pelayan dan langsung disambut suasana pesta berkelas begitu masuk _ballroom_. Interior yang dibuat dominasi _beige vintage_ menguarkan kelembutan yang menyenangkan. Ruang luas itu sudah lumayan ramai dan ia bisa melihat Yeonjoo berlari ke arahnya dengan gaun berwarna _peach_ dengan rok tutu yang terkembang manis. Gadis kecil itu menabraknya sedikit keras. Luhan terkekeh manis.

"Luhan Eonnie!"

"Hai, Yeonjoo-ya.. Kau manis sekali malam ini, heum?" Kata Luhan sembari memberikan mantelnya kepada salah seorang pelayan yang mendekat. Sehun di dekatnya mengusak rambut Yeonjoo pelan, jalinan itu begitu indah dan ia tahu gadis kecil sekalipun tak suka rambutnya berantakan.

"Oppa jangan rusak rambut Yeonjoo!" Dan benar. Mereka tertawa pelan.

"Ah, kalian sudah datang Tuan Muda Oh dan Sekretaris Lu?" Suara berat Tuan Seo membuat mereka mengalihkan perhatian dari Yeonjoo. Keduanya tersenyum mendapati Tuan Seo datang ke arah mereka dengan sang Istri yang begitu cantik.

Keduanya membungkukkan badannya sebelum menyapa.

"Tentu saja kami datang, kalau tidak mungkin gadis manis ini akan menyeret Luhan dari bilik kacanya. Benar Yeonjoo?" Kata Sehun dengan senyum tipis.

"Eum! Luhan Eonnie sudah berjanji!"

Pesta itu di mulai beberapa saat setelahnya, mereka duduk di meja yang sama bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang datang nyaris saat pesta hampir di mulai—terlihat lipstik Baekhyun tak sesempurna sebelumnya, dasar. Dan Tuan Seo dan keluarganya yang duduk bersama orang tua Sehun, mereka memang teman baik sejak dulu.

Semuanya berjalan dengan baik, Nyonya Oh tak henti-henti memujinya cantik sementara Sehun sibuk melempar tatapan membunuh pada lelaki lajang yang menancapkan pandangannya pada punggung polos Luhan; ia sedikit menyesal sebenarnya. Sebenarnya pesta itu hanyalah pesta perusahaan yang biasa dihelat tiap awal musim, sebagai ajang pamer bagi berbagai pengusaha besar dan sarana memperluas koneksi. Beberapa kali Luhan melihat Sehun berbicara serius dengan beberapa orang yang tampak penting sementara dirinya dengan Baekhyun menikmati alunan musik jazz dan beberapa potong makanan manis. Keduanya tak tahan, jangan salahkan, terlebih mendengar beberapa hidangan di sini adalah sponsor dari restoran Tuan Oh.

Kemudian dimulailah saat menyebalkan ketika Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun menjauh darinya, meninggalkannya dengan tatapan banyak lelaki yang seakan ingin ia lempar sepatu. Ia mencoba memasang tatapan angkuh agar tak ada yang mendekatinya sama sekali. Dan seseorang baru saja akan mendekat ke arahnya saat Sehun tiba-tiba datang dan langsung meraih pinggangnya. Luhan terkejut dan hampir menjatuhkan gelas _cocktai_ lnya.

"S-sehun?"

"Setidaknya bersama Yeonjoo atau siapapun itu—yang kau kenal, aku tak tahan melihat tatapan lapar seperti itu pada dirimu." Luhan bersemu mendengarnya.

"Y-yeah…"

"Kau menikmatinya?" Tanya Sehun sambil meraih gelas wine merah dan berniat meminumnya sampai Luhan menjawab beserta tangan lentiknya yang mengambil alih gelasnya itu. Memandangnya dengan tatapan memicing yang manis, Luhan berultimatum.

"Aku menikmatinya, dan aku takut kau akan mabuk seperti semalam dan meracau gila." Katanya. Sehun terkekeh pelan, lantas kembali mengambil gelas winenya.

"Aku peminum yang baik, asal kau tahu," Sehun menyesap winenya dengan tatapan membakar pada Luhan. "semalam aku hanya terlalu kacau, oke?"

Luhan tak menjawab dan beralih meminum minumannya sendiri. Tatapan Sehun makin berani padanya dan itu tak baik, nafasnya mulai sedikit berantakan.

"Hei, Luhan…" Luhan menoleh dan langsung membatu melihat wajah Sehun sudah berada di sisi wajahnya, lelaki itu berbisik di telinganya dengan hembusan nafas yang konsentrasinya merusak. "aku sudah memastikan gadis-gadis itu ada di sini, jadi, tinggalkan Luhan yang baik hati dan balas perlakuan mereka." Luhan mengangguk pelan.

Suara pembawa acara mengalihkan perhatian mereka dan seketika lampu sorot menerpa mereka berdua.

"Jadi, seperti yang Tuan Seo katakan sebelumnya, beliau meminta Tuan Muda Oh Se Hun yang memulai dansa kali ini. Dan siapakah gadis beruntung yang akan Anda ajak kali ini? Semua menunggu Tuan Muda Oh, selama ini Anda tak pernah berdansa selain dengan Nyonya Oh." Suara itu terdengar menjengkelkan di telinga Luhan, sementara Sehun menatapnya dengan senyuman.

"Dansa sialan." Luhan mendesis sementara Sehun tertawa kecil, membuat gigi taringnya mengintip seksi.

"Aku tahu kau punya sertifikat terbaik soal dansa, jadi jangan membuatku malu dengan menolakku malam ini, Nona Lu Han." Sehun mengulurkan tangannya dengan _gentle_ dan Luhan merona dengan kekehan manis.

"Aku bukan pembohong yang baik ternyata."

Mereka menuju lantai dansa dan keduanya sepakat mengabaikan semuanya tanpa perkataan. Luhan memposisikan tangannya menyentuh kedua bahu Sehun sementara tangan kokoh Sehun memegang pinggangnya, musik mengalun dan mereka mulai bergerak.

"Setahuku, Tuan Oh, dalam pelajaran dansa yang aku dapat, posisi kita seharusnya tak sedekat ini dan apa-apaan dengan tanganmu yang mulai nakal itu?" Luhan berucap berani, tanggalkan Luhan yang baik-baik, bukankah itu yang Sehun katakan tadi?

"Dan siapa yang peduli?" Katanya dengan nada rendah, Luhan mengulum senyum dan menundukkan wajahnya sedikit, mencoba menghindari tatapan mata Sehun yang lekat.

Banyak pasangan mulai turun dan mengikuti irama. Sehun dan Luhan menikmatinya dengan baik. Luhan sempat mengedarkan pandangan dan mendapati kumpulan gadis yang sama dengan yang menghinanya beberapa waktu lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal. Luhan memberikan seringaian kecil pada mereka sebelum kembali menatap Sehun.

"Seringaianmu yang terbaik, Luhan." Kata Sehun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat beberapa suara pekikan kecil terdengar dan _blitz_ kembali menciprati udara.

"Akan ada gosip setelah ini, bisakah sedikit menjauh?" kata Luhan pelan.

"Jika itu denganmu aku dengan senang hati melakukan yang lebih dari ini. Kau tertarik?"

Luhan terkekeh manis, membuat Sehun ikut menyematkan senyuman. Mereka berputar dan sedikit menjauhkan diri masing-masing mengikuti irama, dan Luhan menemukan Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu penuh kagum, Luhan tersenyum melelehkan, membuat Sehun diam-diam mengerang. Kemudian mereka mendekat dan kembali mengaitkan diri.

"Kau membuatku berdebar, Luhan. Jangan tersenyum seperti itu lagi, ku mohon." Kalimat Sehun terdengar seperti desah lelah, tapi Luhan tahu ada siratan menyenangkan di sana.

"Balasan untuk dirimu yang membuatku berdebar gila selama ini?"

"Astaga, berhenti, Luhan. Berhenti." Sehun menumpukan wajahnya pada leher Luhan yang terekpos dan membuat Luhan tercekat nafasnya sendiri.

"Kau tak tahu betapa aku sangat kacau karena dirimu."

Pesta itu selesai setelah sesi foto dan bertukar beberapa ucapan. Sehun tampak puas dengan beberapa kesepakatan yang ia dapatkan malam ini saat menjabat salah satu kolega yang ada, sementara Luhan sibuk dengan Yeonjoo yang terus saja mengait kepadanya.

"Yeonjoo, Eonnie harus pulang, oke? Besok kita bertemu lagi, sayang. Bukankah Yeonjoo sudah sangat mengantuk?" Luhan mencoba membujuk untuk kesekian kalinya. Yeonjoo kembali merengut, namun akhirnya, gadis kecil itu melepaskan Luhan dan beralih kepada Ibunya yang menyambutnya dengan tawa.

"Yeonjoo sangat lengket padamu, Nona Luhan. Aku pikir kalian benar-benar cocok menjadi sepasang ibu dan anak, heum?" kata Nyonya Seo dengan tawa, semuanya mengikuti tawa kecil itu sementara Luhan tersipu.

"Ya, Nyonya Seo," Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dan syurkurlah, Sehun datang di saat ia akan menerima godaan yang lebih.

"Jangan mengganggu gadis cantik ini lagi, dia sudah benar-benar bersemu." Dan Luhan mendelik saat Sehun malah ikut menjahilinya.

"Sehun!" Ia mencubit pinggang keras Sehun karena tak tahan dan setelahnya Sehun mengaduh kecil.

"Akh! Baiklah-baiklah. Sepertinya kami harus pulang, Tuan dan Nyonya Seo. Terimakasih atas pesta malam ini, benar-benar menyenangkan dan kami menikmatinya dengan baik." Keduanya membungkukkan badannya sopan pada tuan acara.

"Aku senang kalian menikmatinya. Pulanglah dengan hati-hati, Sehun."

"Jangan aneh-aneh dengan Luhan, Sehun." Ibunya menambahi dengan nada jahil yang memperparah semu di pipi Luhan.

"Aku tidak janji." Katanya jenaka.

Dan setelah benar-benar berpamitan, mereka berdua pulang. Di dalam mobil suasana yang sedikit canggung menguar, kenapa ini sama seperti hari-hari lalu. Dan Sehun tak berniat membiarkan malam ini berlalu sia-sia, ia tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Dirinya sudah cukup gila.

"Aku tak melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun." Katanya.

"Harusnya kau tahu kemana mereka pergi sekarang; bisakah kau lihat lipstik tak sempurna Baekhyun tadi?" Pertanyaan itu retoris dan sedikit banyak membuat Luhan jengkel, sementara dirinya kacau di sini, Baekhyun dan idiot kesayangannya itu pasti tengah bertukar ludah di mobil yang terparkir di _basement_ apartemen Chanyeol.

"Kau terdengar kesal, Luhan." Sehun tertawa kecil saat mengatakannya. Luhan mendengus.

"Aku lebih kesal saat mendengar lenguhan mereka di kamar Baekhyun." Katanya frontal, ia tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Biarkan ia menampakkan sisinya ini pada Sehun.

"Yah, bisa aku mengerti."

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Keduanya pun menyadari atmosfer di dalam mobil cukup memberat dan itu berhubungan dengan sesuatu yang sama-sama menginginkan lepas.

"Untuk malam ini, terimakasih." Kata Luhan.

"Aku senang melakukannya untukmu." Sehun menjawab ringkas, ia ingin pembicaraan segera berakhir karena suara Luhan yang entah mengapa terdengar serak rendah itu membuatnya sakit kepala.

Mereka sampai dan Sehun membukakan pintu apartemennya untuk Luhan. Seketika udara tengah malam yang sedikit membekukan menerpa keduanya. Mereka terdiam cukup lama.

Luhan baru akan membuka mulutnya hendak mengatakan beberapa patah kata basa-basi, sampai Sehun mendorongnya kuat hingga terhimpit di badan mobil. Wajah keduanya sangat dekat, dengan kedua pergelangan tangan Luhan yang dicengkeram Sehun dengan erat namun tak menyakiti.

"Luhan," Ia mendengar geraman tertahan, "aku yakin kau mengerti apa yang aku racaukan saat aku mabuk semalam. Aku sudah mengingatnya dengan baik. Dan benar, yang membuatku kacau dan mabuk adalah kau, kau dan segala hal yang ada dalam dirimu. Kenapa bisa kau membuatku tergoda padahal belahan dadamu selalu tertutup rapat, heum?"

Suara itu penuh damba.

Luhan tak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya memberikan tatapan membakar yang tidak ia tahan. Sehun menggeram dan langsung menyerang bibirnya dengan beringas. Menyesapnya tanpa jeda dan langsung menuntut balasan darinya. Bibir tipis itu mencicipi seluruh rasa bibirnya dan melumatnya gemas. Membuat dada Luhan serasa membuncah dan paru-parunya sesak oleh sensasi menyenangkan. Sehun mencuri nafasnya dengan baik dan ia tak keberatan membalas ciuman itu dengan dambaan yang sama.

Ciuman itu terlepas dan keduanya terengah. Sehun menelusuri wajah Luhan dengan hidungnya dan membuat Luhan merinding.

"Luhan, aku meminta dirimu baik-baik. Aku sungguh menginginkanmu dan aku tak main-main. Hanya kau gadis yang membuatku gila seperti ini." Lelaki panas itu baru saja akan turun mengecup lehernya sebelum ia mendorongnya pelan.

"Aku tak mau gaunku rusak. Bawa mobilmu ke _basement_ , _passcode_ apartemenku 2046500."

Luhan memberikan ciuman penuh pada bibir Sehun.

 **.**

Luhan tak pernah merasakan dirinya diliputi gairah sebesar ini, nafasnya sesak hingga membuat ulu hatinya nyaris mual; dalam artian tidak nyaman yang baik. Benar, beberapa kali dirinya pernah berdesir karena dorongan seksual yang kurang lebih sama, namun itu hanya sebatas berdesir, tak sampai menjadi begitu mendamba seperti ini.

Ia menyelesaikan semuanya dengan cepat, melepas gaun dan juga segala hal yang menghiasinya dan menggantinya dengan _bathrobe_ setelah membasuhnya. Ia berada di depan cermin dan memandangi wajahnya yang sudah benar-benar polos, tanpa polesan apapun. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh lehernya yang semi basah kemudian mendesah pelan dengan tatapan terpejam. Pantulan wajahnya di tengah cahaya temaram membuatnya mengulas senyum kecil; apa ini? Ia rasa dirinya akan menghabiskan malam dengan lelaki yang memintanya baik-baik tadi; tapi alih-alih takut, mengapa dirinya malah merasa begitu mendamba?

Luhan menggigit bibinya separuh saat mendengar suara kecil pintu apartemen terbuka. Ia memejamkan mata dan meremas pinggiran meja kayu dengan erat seraya telinganya menangkap ketukan langkah pelan dari seseorang yang menciumnya penuh beberapa saat yang lalu.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan ia membuka mata, menemukan ekspresi wajah datar Sehun dari pantulan cermin. Tak ada ekspresi berarti, namun jika ia melihat matanya ia akan melihat sesuatu yang berbahaya sedang menunggu dalam diam di baliknya.

"Kau menggunakan _bathrobe_?" Luhan menahan senyuman dan mengalihkan matanya dari tatapan Sehun. Lelaki itu menyampirkan jasnya ke sandaran kursi di dekatnya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai gaun tidur; mau membelikanku satu besok?" Sehun mendekat dan memberikan kecupan di puncak kepalanya dengan tangan yang meremas kecil bahu sempitnya. Luhan merinding.

"Berapapun yang kau mau; aku pinjam kamar mandimu sebentar."

Luhan bisa melihat Sehun mulai melepaskan kancing kemeja satin hitamnya saat melangkah ke kamar mandi. Ia menarik nafas dalam saat pintu kamar mandi menutup; atmosfer yang di bawa lelaki itu sungguh membuat Luhan tercekat. Suara gemericik dari balik pintu membuatnya gelisah, dadanya berdebar kencang. Tangannya mulai memainkan ujung _bathrobe_ nya.

"Luhan…" Sehun keluar dengan kondisi wajah terbasuh yang sudah sepenuhnya kering meskipun beberapa bagian rambut lelaki itu masih menyisakan sedikit kilatan basah.

"Hmm?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan membalikkan badannya dan memandang Sehun yang mengulas senyum tipis padanya. Luhan menutupi wajahnya sendiri dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan bergumam.

"Kau membuatku gugup, Sehun. Aku malu." Ia mengatakannya dengan lirih dan ia merasa malu dengan kalimatnya sendiri. Kekehan pelan Sehun membuatnya makin parah.

Luhan merasakan tangannya diraih dari depan wajahnya dan seketika nafasnya tercekat ketika mendapati Sehun berlutut di depannya. Lelaki itu mencium telapak tangannya lembut dengan mata terpejam; mengirimkan jutaan implus menggelitik ke sekujur tubuh Luhan. Mata lelaki itu terbuka dan Luhan berkaca tanpa ia ketahui penyebabnya saat melihat tatapan hangat dari sana.

Luhan masihlah seorang gadis muda.

"Aku akan melindungimu dari rasa malu."

Sehun sedikit meninggikan posisinya dan mencium Luhan dengan perlahan. Sementara Luhan merasakan nafasnya dicuri, Sehun memulai lumatannya pada belah bibir Luhan yang masih merah sekalipun polesan lipstik sudah menghilang dari sana. Ciuman itu begitu lembut, Luhan ingin tersenyum saat dirinya merasakan Sehun tengah berusaha mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu benar-benar menginginkannya.

Luhan memberanikan diri mengalungkan tangannya untuk memeluk leher kokoh itu dan mulai membalas ciuman Sehun. Tubuh Sehun menegang dan intensitas ciuman itu bertambah. Lelaki itu tampak mulai tak bisa menahan dirinya dan bangkit dari posisinya dengan tetap membawa Luhan pada ciumannya. Tangannya bergerak menekan tengkuk gadis yang kini mulai lemas di pelukannya itu.

Luhan membuka belah bibirnya saat lidah panas dan panjang itu mulai menerobos dan menghasilkan desahan tertahan darinya. Ciuman Sehun menuntut, sangat mendamba hingga dirinya kesulitan memberikan respon dan ia hanya bisa mengecup gemas belah bibir Sehun sambil sesekali melenguh. Tangan Sehun mulai merambat menurunkan _bathrobe_ nya dan memberikan sentuhan mengambang pada bahunya yang terbuka, tanpa berhenti mengerjai bibirnya yang ia rasa mulai bengkak.

Sehun memberikan sesapan dalam sebelum melepaskan tautannya dan menatap Luhan yang terengah. Hidung mereka bersentuhan dan Luhan menyukai bagaimana hembusan nafas mereka membentur wajah masing-masing. Sehun mulai beralih menciumi sisi wajah Luhan dan mengerang pelan begitu merasakan bagaimana permukaan wajah Luhan yang sehalus porselen dicecap bibirnya dengan begitu tepat.

"S-Sehunnah…"

Luhan meloloskan desahan pelannya saat ciuman Sehun turun ke lehernya dan mulai menyesap perpotongan lehernya, ia hanya bisa meremas lengan kekar Sehun sebagai pelampiasan. Luhan lemas saat tangan lelaki itu merangsek dan mulai meremas dadanya yang masih terlindung bra. Begitu intens sampai membuat Luhan membuang semua pikiran rasionalnya.

Sehun berhenti dan lantas menatap matanya secara langsung, mata lelaki itu benar-benar berbahaya sementara senyuman miring di bibirnya menambah kerusakan di otak Luhan.

"Kurasa sebaiknya aku mencumbumu di ranjang sebelum kau jatuh lemas." Luhan merona, namun ia tak melawan ketika Sehun benar-benar menyentak _bathrobe_ nya turun dan membantingnya ke atas ranjang. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan membakar Sehun saat lelaki itu mengungkungnya diantara lengannya. Wajah lelaki itu turun dan menciumi belahan dadanya dengan sebelah tangan meremas dada satunya dengan sedikit keras tanpa peduli Luhan menggeliat bak cacing kepanasan karenanya. Lidahnya mulai menyelip dan memberikan cetak basah di belahan menantang itu.

"B-bisakah kau lepaskan bra sialan itu?" Luhan terdengar jalang, tapi siapa peduli kalau ada seorang lelaki panas yang tengah membejati dadanya di sini.

Sehun terkekeh pelan, "Aku juga ingin melepaskannya, sayang." Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan melepas kaitan bra itu dan melemparnya entah kemana. Lelaki itu menatap pahatan semi telanjang di bawahnya dengan tatapan takjub, kulit halus kelopak mawar yang diterangi cahaya temaram; Sehun yakin kulit itu akan terlihat bening nyaris transparan saat cahaya terang menyapanya, dan Sehun berjanji dalam hati untuk melihatnya dengan cahaya terang secepatnya. Sehun melepaskan kemejanya dengan cepat dan melemparkannya ke lantai dan langsung mengecupi puncak dada Luhan yang sudah mengeras itu.

"Akh," Luhan memekik kecil, lidah Sehun bermain dengan begitu ganas sampai terasa hendak melumatnya di dalam mulut. Luhan menggeliat dan kepalanya melesak ke bantal saat semua rangsang membuatnya merasakan selangkangannya basah dan tergelitik. Nafasnya terengah namun Sehun seakan mengabaikannya dan terus saja mengerjai dadanya yang kaku.

Setelah puas membuat Luhan mengerang dan mendesah karena perlakukannya pada sepasang dada yang begitu menggoda itu, Sehun bangkit dan memandangi wajah terengah Luhan yang ada di bawahnya. Sehun tersenyum lembut, lantas memberikan kecupan dalam pada kening basah Luhan.

Luhan sontak membuka matanya merasakan perlakuan lembut itu, ia merasakan dadanya membuncah dan begitu tak tahan. Ia memberanikan diri meraih tengkuk Sehun dan memberikan ciuman dalam pada belah bibir tipis itu. Sehun terkejut dengan serangan mendadak Luhan, tubuhnya kaku dan tanpa bisa mengendalikan diri ia membalas ciuman itu dengan sedikit kasar dan membuat Luhan kembali melenguh.

"Sehun, aku menginginkanmu…"

Sehun merasa cukup dengan kalimat Luhan dan dirinya bangkit, menyentak calana dalam hitam Luhan yang berenda manis dan melemparkannya entah kemana. Tanpa aba-aba, tanpa peringatan ataupun sepatah kalimat; Sehun langsung mencumbu lipatan basah itu. Begitu panas dan lembut, dengan aroma manis yang membuatnya makin meringas mencicipi pintu surga itu.

Luhan memekik, tercekat nafas tak mampu banyak merespon rangsang tiba-tiba dari pusat tubuhnya. Ia hanya bisa merasakan dirinya membanjir begitu deras dan panas. Tangannya berlari ke rambut kelam Sehun dan meremasnya gemas. Lidah yang kasar dan panas itu menciumi lipatan vaginanya dengan tempo lambat yang membuatnya frustasi, benda tak bertulang itu bergerak naik turun mencoba menyibak lipatannya yang memerah dan memberikan tekanan kecil yang begitu menyenangkan.

"Akh!" Sehun menggigit klitorisnya yang sudah membengkak sebelum memasukkan lidahnya yang panjang itu ke celah sempit lipatan vaginanya dan mulai bergerak gila; keluar masuk dengan cepat dan begitu keras. Menghisapnya, melumatnya erotis, dan membuat kepalanya berputar dengan nikmat. Perutnya melilit, selangkangannya ngilu lebih dari sebelumnya, dan ketika Sehun benar-benar melumat selangkangannya, dirinya mendapatkan pelepasan yang benar-benar membuat tulangnya serasa lolos dari tempatnya. Nikmat, intens, dan begitu panas.

Ia orgasme, namun Sehun tak memberikannya kesempatan untuk menikmatinya dengan baik—dan bukan berarti ia menyesal saat lidah itu makin ganas melumat selangkangannya. Cairannya mengalir begitu deras dan Luhan benar-benar merasakan lembab dan basah di bawah sana.

"S-Sehun… Cukuphh… Ku… mohon…" Luhan tak yakin Sehun akan berhenti jika ia tak bersuara dengan permohonan, dirinya tak sanggup menerima kenikmatan sebesar itu, atau setidaknya belum.

Sehun mengerti, lelaki itu menjauhkan wajahnya dari selangkangan Luhan, bertumpu pada lututnya dan memandangi tubuh Luhan yang berkilat basah; telanjang sepenuhnya dengan kaki terbuka lebar dan pusat tubuh basah kuyup dan lembab. Lelaki itu menjilat bibirnya, membersihkan sisa-sisa cairan Luhan yang membuatnya gila, tanpa tahu di sisi lain Luhan merasakan dirinya akan membangun orgasme lain karena tindakan erotisnya itu.

Sehun melepaskan kancing celananya dengan pelan, sambil menikmati berbagai ekspresi yang ada di wajah gadisnya yang masih terengah dan setengah sadar karena orgasme nikmatnya. Gadis itu penasaran, mendamba, dan begitu terangsang; Sehun melihatnya dengan baik. Ia memberikan seringaian kecil; melihat Luhan membulatkan matanya saat celana kain dan juga celana dalamnya benar-benar lolos dan dirinya sama telanjangnya dengan Luhan.

"Suka dengan yang kau lihat?" Luhan meneguk ludah, Sehun melebarkan seringai, "Kau tahu berapa kali teman kecilku ini mengeluarkan benihnya hanya dengan pekerjaan tanganku? Itu berkali-kali dan itu karenamu, sayang."

Itu vulgar, Luhan tahu, namun dirinya malah fokus pada frasa 'teman kecil', yang mana sangat-sangat bertolak belakang dengan apa yang matanya lihat. Ereksi sempurna itu terlihat begitu keras, merah, dan Luhan bisa melihat ereksi itu mulai mengeluarkan sedikit cairan bening dari ujungnya. Seketika ia teringat mimpi erotisnya, dan selangkangannya berdesir mendamba.

"Aku akan memulainya, Luhan… Dan aku tak akan berhenti."

Luhan tersedak kecil saat Sehun menurunkan tubuhnya dan menciumnya dengan ganas. Lidah lelaki itu menerobos bibirnya dan Luhan mulai membalas saat ia merasakan rasa cairannya sendiri. Sementara itu tangan Sehun mulai memasuki celah vaginanya dan memberikan sedikit penyesuaian di sana, Luhan mengerutkan dahinya. Ini terasa sedikit aneh meskipun rasa nikmat makin terasa. Sehun menambah jarinya, membuat Luhan tersentak dan melepaskan tautannya, jemari rantingnya mencengkeram bahu keras Sehun.

"Tenanglah, jangan terlalu erat menjepitku." Ucapan itu bagai sihir dan Luhan mulai rileks dengan keadaannya. Jemari panjang Sehun mulai keluar masuk dengan cepat dan membuat Luhan menggila, dinding vaginanya terasa berdenyut dan ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa selain melampiaskannya pada bahu keras Sehun; lelaki itu bukannya menciumnya malah melesakkan hidungnya ke perpotongan leher Luhan dan menyesap aromanya. Luhan tak tahu, Sehun tengah menahan diri dari fantasinya yang mulai meliar saat merasakan denyutan dinding panas itu. Lelaki itu ingin segera masuk dengan keras dan cepat, namun ia tahu Luhan membutuhkan penyesuaian yang lebih.

Sehun harus menyelesaikan ini dengan segera jika tak ingin dirinya meledak sia-sia hanya dengan fantasi, jadi lelaki itu mengeluarkan jarinya, menggantinya dengan kejantanannya yang sudah begitu keras dan membengkak. Membelai mulut lipatan surga itu dengan gerakan naik-turun, tanpa peduli Luhan mulai meloloskan desahan yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya; itu bagus dan memanjakan telinganya.

"S-Sehun… Jangan menggodaku."

"Aku tidak." Sehun berdusta dengan baik, lelaki itu hanya melesakkan benda panjangnya sebatas kepala ke dalam lipatan yang mulai merekah itu, menggerakannya pelan dengan intens namun hanya sebatas bagian kepalanya. Luhan mengerang keras tanpa di tahan, kenikmatan mulai terbangun dan kepalanya berputar.

Sehun memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibit. Lelaki itu menyelesaikan godaannya dan benar-benar mulai mendorong pelan. Luhan meloloskan desahan terengah saat kejantanan keras itu mendesak masuk dengan pelan, sedikit demi sedikit, membuatnya merasa sesak, penuh, dan ngilu bersamaan. Nafas Sehun di perpotongan lehernya memperburuk kesadarannya.

Ketika lelaki itu sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya dan membiarkan Luhan melihat ekspresi nikmat dari wajahnya; Luhan tahu Sehun akan benar-benar memulai. Dan saat Sehun memberikan ciuman penuh tekanan pada bibirnya, Luhan tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Menyiapkan diri sebelum Sehun benar-benar menghentak masuk.

Sehun mendorong dengan sekali hentak membuat Luhan terlecut rasa sakit, perasaan nyeri dan perih hampir mengangkat semua sisa orgasmenya. Tangannya mencengkeram punggung Sehun dan membiarkan kukunya menancap dangkal di sana; Sehun tak memberikan respon apapun selain masih pasif dan terus memberikan Luhan ciuman.

"Nikmati Luhan, rasakan bagaimana saat dirimu yang panas itu melingkupi diriku dengan begitu benar… Kau rasakan, bagaimana dinding vaginamu mulai meremas penisku, rasakan itu, sayang…" Sehun berbisik dengan nada serak tertahan, Luhan mendengar geraman buas yang tersembunyi dari sana.

"Lakukan, lakukan… Aku sepenuhnya milikmu." Luhan melirih dengan suara penuh damba.

Kesakitan itu berubah menjadi kenikmatan yang lebih dari sebelumnya saat Sehun mulai menggerakkan kejantanannya keluar-masuk, pelan dan penuh kelembutan, namun segera berubah menjadi keras dan cepat saat Luhan merasakan dinding vaginanya sendiri berdenyut-denyut; meremas benda panjang itu dengan begitu menggoda.

Kenikmatan sesungguhnya mulai terbangun seraya gerakan Sehun yang makin menghentak keras. Kepala Luhan berputar, melesak berkali-kali ke dalam bantal. Tubuhnya ikut tersentak mengikuti dorongan di selangkangannya. Lelaki itu menurunkan wajahnya, dan melumat salah satu dadanya sementara tangan yang tidak ia jadikan tumpuan meremas dada lainnya dengan keras namun tak menyakiti.

Mulut kecilnya terbuka dan mengeluarkan desahan keras saat tangan Sehun yang semula meremas dadanya mulai merambati perutnya yang kaku karena rangsangan dan berakhir di atas klitorisnya; mencubitnya pelan dan memberikan perlakukan menyenangkan di sana. Menekannya penuh-penuh dan membiarkan dirinya sepenuhnya menggelepar di bawah dominasinya.

"S-sehun… Sehunnnh…" Dirinya tak tahu mengapa ia memanggil nama Sehun, yang jelas itu membuat Sehun menggila, hentakannya makin cepat dan keras, urat-urat kejantanannya yang membesar menggesek dinding vaginanya dengan menyenangkan.

"Akh! Akh! S-sehunnnahh…"

Luhan merasakan pandangannya memutih, dinding vaginanya mengetat erat dan membuat gerakan cepat Sehun di bawah sana memberikan sensasi yang jauh lebih intens. Bersamaan dengan kejantanan Sehun yang makin membesar dan udara yang mereka hirup makin menipis, keduanya mendapatkan pelepasannya.

"Sehun!"

"Ssh.."

Tubuh Luhan melengkung tajam sementara Sehun masih saja terus mendorong kejantanannya dalam-dalam, membiarkan kejantanannya meledak dan menyemburkan spermanya ke dalam vagina ketat itu.

Cairannya dan cairan milik Sehun bersatu, meleleh di celah vaginanya yang masih dihentak-hentak; Sehun tak akan berhenti sebelum semua benihnya memenuhi seluruh titik vagina legit itu. Sehun akhirnya ambruk setelah penisnya berhenti menyemburkan sperma. Nafas terengah keduanya bersahutan, tanpa ada yang bisa membuka kelopak mata yang terasa benar-benar berat.

"Sehun…" Sehun masih ingin menikmati denyutan kecil vagina legit Luhan bersama dengan aroma leher yang begitu memabukkan, namun ia akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan saling menatap dengan Luhan. Wajah gadis itu memerah sepenuhnya, mengkilat basah dan terlihat sangat mempesona; Sehun mempercayai kalimat Chanyeol bahwa gadis paling mempesona adalah gadis yang baru saja bercinta.

Mata Sehun sepenuhnya membuka saat Luhan memberikan ciuman lembut pada bibirnya setelah menangkup kedua sisi wajahnya dengan sayang. Tak ada lumatan panas, hanya ada kecupan-kecupan basah menyenangkan yang bisa Sehun rasakan. Dan tak ada hal lain yang begitu disukai selain perasaan hangat yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Aku menyesal tidak sempat menyentuhmu…" Kata gadis itu dengan senyuman lemah setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil, tangannya membelai rambut kacau Luhan yang sudah lepek karena keringat.

"Yang ingin aku lakukan saat pertama kali menyentuhmu adalah membuatmu mengerang di bawah lenganku; bukan sebaliknya…"

"Saat pertama kali?" Luhan menggigit bibirnya seksi saat mengatakannya, dan kenapa suara itu lebih rendah dari sebelumnya? "Adakah yang selanjutnya?"

Sehun menggeram, ia mulai menggerakan kejantanannya yang masih tertanam mesra di bawah sana, Luhan mendesah rendah. "Aku masih punya banyak referensi posisi bercinta, Luhan, tertarik mencobanya malam ini?"

Luhan tertawa manis dengan selipan desahan, dirinya tergelitik dengan kalimat penuh siratan lain itu. Dan ketika Sehun masih menginginkan malam ini berlanjut, adakah alasan untuk Luhan menolaknya?

Tentu tidak, terlebih saat kejantanan yang tadinya sedikit melemas itu mulai mendapatkan bentuk kerasnya lagi.

"Jangan marahi aku jika besok aku tak ada di bilik kacamu."

"Tidak akan, sayang. Kau akan bersamaku di ranjang seharian."

Dan Sehun benar-benar serius dengan kalimatnya, mengubah posisi Luhan untuk menungging dengan posisi kaki mengangkang lebar, kembali melesakkan penisnya yang sudah mengeras, dan menyodoknya keras tanpa jeda. Sehun melupakan permainan lembutnya di ronde pertama, sepenuhnya membuat Luhan menjerit karena vaginanya serasa tertarik keluar-masuk dengan begitu nikmat.

Dan semuanya makin kacau ketika klitorisnya ikut terdorong masuk dan terhimpit.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Ini 12k+ tanpa AN. (Tidak menerima keluhan mual, saya ulangi)**

 **Well, inginnya, saya memotong ini di bagian mereka akan memulai (Bagian dimana Luhan mengatakan sesuatu tentang gaun, basement, dan passcode) dan menyimpan semua adegan mature di bagian selanjutnya. Tapi, saya tahu rasanya Fic dipotong saat bagian panas, serasa ingin melempar pisau ke Author-nimnya. Jangan ditiru, omong-omong, saya juga ngeri sendiri kalau dapat lemparan pisau imajiner nantinya. XD**

 **Ini tanpa konflik berat, gila saja, ini April Month dan menulis Hurt bisa membuat saya nyes-nyes sendiri—dan saya sekarat publish Broken hari ini.**

 **Saya serius bertanya; sampai di sini saja, kah? Dijadikan Twoshot saja? Karena HunHan sudah 'making love' dan sudah jelas hubungan mereka kemana, bagian tiga hanya berisi after life HunHan saja—dan juga Mature Content. Jika ada yang menginginkannya, saya akan publish sesuai rencana. Tapi jika kalian ingin ini sampai di sini, saya akan edit kata TBC menjadi END tanggal 20 nanti—atau tanggal lainnya :"D; jangan bilang saya labil, godaan untuk merombak bagian tiga menjadi cerita HunHan lain cukup besar, mengingat tak punya banyak waktu menulis Smut dengan feel yang tepat. Heuheuheu**

 **Semuanya terserah readers saja. Terimakasih sudah menikmati Fic aneh ini.**

 **.**

 **Anne, 2017-04-09**


	3. Chapter 3Another Side

**As ya'll want, this would be Three Shot(s). Dan oke, ini juga panjang. Nyaris 13k. XD**

 **Kalian harus tahu, saya berusaha keras untuk bagian tiga ini. Susah sekali menulis hal-hal semacam smut, saya akui. Semoga kalian suka dan ini tidak mengecewakan. Ah ya, review kalian yang terbaik! :D**

 **.**

 **.**

Jika Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya di masa kecilnya, hal yang membuat hatinya merekahkan gembira adalah saat Ibunya membangunkannya dengan senyuman dan kecupan sayang, maka di usia dewasanya kini, hal terbaik yang bisa ia rasakan adalah terbangun dengan seseorang yang begitu indah meringkuk di pelukannya. Ia terbangun dan langsung disuguhi wajah malaikat yang masih tertidur pulas dengan wajah lelah yang damai—oh tentu, ia menggarapnya sampai beberapa saat sebelum subuh menjelang.

Semua fantasinya menjadi nyata; mengungkung wanita muda ini di bawah dominasinya dan membuatnya mengerang tanpa henti. Jika ia menilik beberapa bulan lalu, hal pertama yang membuatnya menatap Luhan dengan tatapan berbeda adalah seberapa detail Luhan mengingat hal-hal kecil tentang dirinya; mulai dari kopi—yang masih membuat Sehun takjub sampai sekarang, kemudian seberapa peka Luhan dengan keadaannya, dan matanya yang memancarkan sinar ketulusan saat mengerjakan tugasnya. Tak ada satupun yang pernah melakukan itu, bahkan sekretaris terdahulunya yang sudah pensiun karena usia, Nyonya Jang, menyerahkan hampir semua pekerjaan padanya, mendidiknya keras sebagai pemegang tampuk kekuasaan atas permintaan kakeknya.

Lalu berlanjut saat ia melihat tatapan Luhan yang berbeda dari biasanya, lalu mendapati Luhan mengigit bibirnya separuh dengan tangan membuka bindel besar yang menampakkan profilnya. Dan saat itu ia mulai tahu, ada sesuatu lebih di sana.

Ia benci perempuan murahan yang mengumbar tubuhnya secara cuma-cuma, tidakkah mereka memikirkan apa yang mereka lakukan sungguh menjijikkan di matanya? Dan Luhan datang dengan karakter kuatnya, dengan lantang dan lugas menyatakan dirinya tidak menyukai hubungan seks tanpa cinta yang ditawarkan mantan Bosnya; dia begitu keras saat itu. Begitu menjunjung dirinya dan membuatnya sebagai perempuan terhormat.

Fantasinya—yang tak ia sangka ia mempunyainya—meliar, dan ia ingin meluluhkan pendirian itu. Luhan tertarik padanya, ia tahu itu, dia masih gadis muda dengan segala pemikiran rasionalnya saat itu. Betapa Sehun sangat mendambakan Luhan meloloskan pakaiannya dan melemparkan dirinya kepadanya, dan itu hanya kepadanya. Ia begitu ingin melihat wajah menyerah Luhan; ingin melihat wajah bersemu Luhan saat terengah bersama kilatan keringat basah.

Dan betapa ia terkesima karena Luhan mempunyai begitu banyak sisi lain yang mengejutkan; novel-novel erotis koleksinya dan kehidupan masa mudanya yang mengenal dunia malam cukup baik; terimakasih pada Chanyeol yang mencuri informasi itu dari kekasihnya.

Cukup, ia menginginkan wanita muda ini jatuh ke pelukannya. Persetan dengan reputasi bersihnya, siapa yang mampu menahan diri dari wanita panas ini?

Dan ya, itu terjadi semalam.

"Kau menggemaskan sekali saat tertidur…"

Sehun terkekeh pelan. Ia bangkit dan menyandar di kepala ranjang sebelum dirinya kembali tergoda karena bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit halus Luhan—dan benar, kulit itu nyaris transparan ditimpa cahaya matahari yang menerobos gorden kamar yang berwarna putih. Luhan menggeliat kecil dan mendekat ke arahnya, meringkuk bak kucing cantik. Sehun membawa tangannya mengelus pelan anak rambut Luhan yang menutupi sedikit sisi wajahnya, sembari menghirup dalam aroma pasca seks mereka yang lumayan kuat.

Matahari sudah tinggi, dan ia tak khawatir tentang keharusannya pergi ke gedung perusahaannya. Semalam, saat Sehun sudah hampir menjatuhkan diri ke bantal dan terlelap karena rasa lelah dan lemasnya yang tak main-main, Luhan memberondonginya tentang 'beritahu-Wakil-Direktur-Kim-untuk-meng _handle_ -pekerjaan'. Terpaksa Sehun bangkit dengan malas meraih ponselnya yang ada di saku jas dan melakukan hal yang diinginkan wanita muda itu. Betapa Luhan masih memikirkan pekerjaannya di saat tubuhnya lemas karena nikmat. Dan juga, meminta Sehun untuk mengurus beberapa kekacauan yang mereka timbulkan, sebenarnya.

Suara kecil mengejutkan Sehun dari tatapan memujanya terhadap Luhan; ia meraih ponsel Luhan yang berbunyi dan membukanya tanpa kesulitan, Luhan tak melakukan pengamanan rumit pada ponselnya—bisa menjadi bencana kalau ia diberondong tuntutan klien dan tiba-tiba ia lupa dengan sandi atau pola. Dan ia hampir tersedak melihat pesan yang muncul di layar ponsel itu.

 _Bagaimana malam panasmu bersama Tuan Oh-Seksi-Se Hun, Luhan Sayang? Jangan mengelak, aku tahu tatapan lapar Sehun semalam akan membawa kalian ke atas ranjang. Berterimakasihlah aku tidak pulang ke apartemen.'_

Ia merona tipis. Sebegitu terlihatkah gairahnya pada Luhan? Sial. Kemudian ia terpikir sesuatu, jemarinya mulai men- _scroll_ riwayat obrolan pesan singkat itu. Senyumannya melebar tanpa bisa ia tahan, pesan-pesan sepasang sahabat itu tak jauh dari bahasan lelaki panas—dan lelaki panas itu adalah dirinya dan Chanyeol. Ia mendapati Luhan mengirimkan banyak pesan mengenai dirinya bahkan saat di jam kerja, bagaimana senyumannya, betapa tampannya dia dengan kemeja ini kemeja itu, dan hal-hal lain yang membuat dirinya malu seperti remaja.

Dan tunggu,

 _Apa kau masih terbayang mimpi erotismu dengan atasan panasmu itu, Sayang?'_

 _Sebanyak aku melihat wajahnya dan mendengar suaranya.'_

—fakta baru yang mengejutkan. Ternyata tak hanya dirinya yang menginginkan diri masing-masing. Sehun memutuskan mengembalikan ponsel itu sebelum dirinya makin kacau, dan itu bersamaan dengan Luhan yang mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. Sehun mengamatinya dengan senyuman, menunggu reaksi Luhan saat melihat wajahnya beberapa saat lagi.

Wanita muda itu mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian mengeluarkan tangannya dari balik selimut dan menggeliat pelan, kemudian saat selimutnya sedikit turun karena pergerakannya itu dan dirinya merasakan tubuhnya polos tanpa pakaian; Luhan menatap ke atas dan pipinya langsung bersemu. Sehun melempar senyuman kecil.

"Selamat pagi, Luhan… Tidurmu nyenyak?" Ia mengusap puncak kepala Luhan sayang.

Luhan menahan nafas, dan itu menggemaskan sekali. Ia melesakkan wajahnya ke bantal dengan sedikit dramatis, Sehun bisa menahan pekikan tertahan yang terdengar seperti suara tupai mencicit. Sehun terkekeh.

"Jangan sembunyikan wajahmu, Luhan…" Kata Sehun lembut, dan Luhan mulai menampakkan wajahnya, menatap Sehun beberapa kali sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangan, dan sial, ia malah menemukan sisi samping tubuh Sehun yang telanjang.

Sehun tertawa pelan, tangannya meraih tubuh Luhan dan menariknya ke atas untuk bersandar di dadanya. Ia memeluk Luhan dan membalut tubuh telanjang itu dengan selimut. Ia menangkap ringisan tertahan dari Luhan dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Kulit keduanya bersentuhan dan Sehun tak tahan untuk menenggelamkan pucuk hidungnya ke perpotongan leher menggoda itu, menghirup aromanya dengan khidmat sambil memberikan beberapa kecupan kecil.

"S-sehun…" Suara mencicit itu Sehun tangkap dengan baik setelah tangan Luhan tak sengaja menyenggol miliknya yang mengalami ereksi pagi yang cukup mencolok.

"Aku tahu kau masih sakit, jangan khawatirkan yang di bawah sana." Luhan mengangguk, kedua tangannya bergerak memegangi tangan besar Sehun yang memeluk pinggangnya, sedikit meremasnya pelan saat hembusan nafas hangat Sehun menggelitik daun telinganya.

"Aku akan menyapamu dengan benar sekali lagi, jadi jangan canggung oke? Selamat pagi, Luhan… Tidurmu nyenyak?" Kalimat yang terdengar konyol itu mencairkan suasana menjadi lebih baik; tawa manis Luhan mengudara dan itu mengundang kekehan kecil dari yang lain.

"Oke, Sehun. Selamat pagi… Aku nyenyak." Jawabnya dengan sisa tawa yang tak mau menghilang. Sehun beralih menciumi rambut panjang Luhan yang menguarkan aroma manis yang samar-samar, membuatnya makin penasaran dan mengusakkan tulang hidungnya lebih banyak hingga membuat Luhan menggeliat geli.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Katanya mencoba menjauhkan hidung Sehun namun lelaki itu tak mau mendengar.

"Diamlah, jangan bergerak atau aku akan menyingkap selimut ini dan mengabaikan kalimatku sebelumnya." Luhan sontak terdiam, Sehun tersenyum puas.

Sementara Sehun menikmati perasaan menyenangkan ini, Luhan memikirkan hal lain. Setelah semuanya, akankah hanya sampai di sini? Tak ada satupun dari hal semalam yang ia sesali, tapi… Tetap saja hatinya merasa gelisah.

"Sehun," Suara Luhan jatuh, membuat Sehun berhenti dari aktivitasnya dan menemukan wajah tertegun Luhan yang tak nyaman dengan jelas walau ia hanya melihat dari sisi samping. "apakah ini akan menjadi _one night stand_?"

Luhan menyesal saat merasakan tubuh Sehun menegang, lelaki yang mendekapnya ini terdiam cukup lama, mengungkung Luhan dalam perasaan bersalah dan takut sebelum akhirnya bersuara dengan nada serak dan dalam.

"Apa kau tidak memahami apa yang aku ucapkan berkali-kali semalam? Aku menginginkanmu, dirimu, bukan hanya tubuhmu, melainkan segala hal yang ada pada dirimu."

Luhan mendapatkan selapis air bening pada kedua matanya.

"Jangan meragukanku, aku jatuh cinta padamu… Aku bukan lelaki brengsek yang meniduri seorang wanita hanya karena tubuhnya." Terucap tegas, lugas, tanpa keraguan. Membuat dada Luhan membuncah dan sesak karena rasa bahagia.

"Kau tak tahu apa yang harus kau katakan?" Tanya Sehun dengan senyuman, Luhan tertawa kecil, sedikit sumbang namun itu terdengar oke. "Ya. Apa kau mempunyai saran?"

" _Aku mencintaimu, Sehun_. Coba katakan itu, kau pasti sangat menggemaskan."

Luhan tertawa dan menoleh ke belakang, menemukan wajah cerah Sehun yang tengah tersenyum begitu menyenangkan. Salah satu telapak tangannya menyentuh dagu lancip Sehun dan mengelusnya perlahan. Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya, tanpa menutup kelopak matanya. Dia mengulum senyum melihat sinar mata Sehun yang sedikit gugup, hidung mereka benar-benar bersentuhan.

"Luhan, jangan lakukan dengan cara seperti ini, oke? Kumohon, aku tak mau lepas kendali." Sehun sedikit memohon, Luhan menggeleng.

"Tidak, Sehun." Sehun mengerang namun tak menjauhkan wajahnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Sehun."

Terucap. Terlalu cepatkah? Entah, Luhan tak mau tahu. Lelaki ini mencintainya, ia juga serasa tak akan bisa lepas dari lelaki ini; apalagi? Luhan bukan remaja labil yang harus terombang-ambing menentukan perasaannya sendiri. Apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, Luhan memutuskan untuk melaluinya bersama lelaki ini.

Di sisi lain, Sehun tertegun.

"Luhan," ada geraman kecil di sana. "aku tak mau menjadi lelaki brengsek yang meniduri wanita muda yang masih kesakitan, jadi lebih baik kau pergi mandi, oke?" katanya. Luhan tertawa manis.

"Nanti dulu. Kemarikan ponselmu." Sehun menurut dan memberikan ponselnya pada Luhan. Ia mengamati apa yang dilakukan jemari lentik Luhan pada layar ponselnya.

"Dan benar, banyak sekali gosip yang muncul ke permukaan." Kata Luhan geli saat melihat judul-judul berita terpanas yang berada di tempat teratas di salah satu situs berita elektronik terbesar. Sehun terkekeh.

"Dan mengapa kau sebut itu gosip? Nyatanya kita benar-benar bersama, bukan?" Luhan merona mendengar kalimat kedua, Sehun mengatakannya dengan sangat ringan. Ia harus membiasakan diri mendengar kalimat-kalimat semacam itu mulai sekarang.

"Hmm…" Luhan meletakkan ponsel Sehun dan menatap pemiliknya dengan tatapan polos, "Kurasa aku tak bisa berjalan dengan benar ke kamar mandi; bisa tolong aku? Aku benar-benar minta tolong! Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak." Luhan memicing ketika melihat seringaian aneh Sehun. Sehun tertawa.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan menolongmu."

"Dan kau dilarang melakukan hal-hal aneh!" Luhan mencoba memperingatkan dan Sehun hanya mengangguk kalem.

Sehun bangkit dan membawa tubuh Luhan yang masih terbalut selimut ke depan tubuhnya dan melangkah ke kamar mandi yang cukup luas. Luhan berusaha tak melirik sesuatu di bawah sana yang masih keras. Dalam hati mengerutu mengapa lelakinya ini tak tertarik untuk memakai sepotong celana.

Pintu kamar mandi tertutup. Dan…

"Sehun, kenapa kau ikut masuk?"

"Karena … aku ingin mandi bersama .. mu?"

"Ya! Keluar!"

"Tidak. Kau bilang butuh bantuanku kesini, jadi kupikir kau juga membutuhkan bantuanku untuk membersihkan tubuhmu."

"Kubilang keluar Oh Se Hun!"

"Oh, kau mau aku menggosok seluruh tubuhmu? Baiklah!"

Terdengar suara gaduh kecil.

"Ya! Menjauh dari dadaku!"

"Bukannya ini milikku? Kenapa aku tak boleh menyentuhnya?"

"Kau tak menyentuhnya, kau meremasnya, Oh Se Hun!"

"Begitukah?"

"Oh Se—ahhh… Y-ya! M-menjauhlahhhh…"

"Kau serius?"

Entahlah, siapa yang tahu Sehun akan menepati janjinya atau tidak di dalam kamar mandi itu.

Ketidakhadiran dua orang terpenting perusahaan pada hari itu membuat seisi pegawai perusahaan membuat berbagai spekulasi yang cukup kurang ajar—meskipun itu benar. Luhan mencoba membuat telinganya tebal dan terbiasa, terlebih saat beberapa pegawai wanita yang mulai berbisik tentang bentuk tubuhnya. Mereka seolah percaya dengan rumor bahwa tubuh wanita yang telah bercinta berubah dan menjadi lebih berisi. Luhan menatap tubuhnya beberapa kali, _ada benarnya_ , ia mendesah pelan. Beberapa bagian—terutama dada dan pantatnya—terlihat lebih berbentuk dan itu semua karena Tuan Oh Se Hun yang senang sekali meremasnya di berbagai kesempatan. Bukan Luhan khawatir tentang bentuk tubuhnya—sama sekali tidak, ia tahu jika ia hamil nanti bentuk tubuhnya akan berubah (Luhan merona saat menggumamkan kata hamil di pikirannya), yang ia khawatirkan adalah pembicaraan orang-orang.

Luhan mendesah pelan. Ah, persetanlah dengan itu semua. Tak akan ada yang berani mengusiknya, selama ia masih menjadi sekretaris utama di sini dan masih ada Oh Se Hun yang memeluknya dari belakang.

Ia terkejut kecil ketika dering telefon menyapa indra pendengarannya. Ia segera mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Ya… Di sini dengan Sekretaris Lu…"

"Bisakah kau membuatkan aku kopi, Sekretaris Lu?"

Luhan menghela nafas lega, bukan karena ia senang Sehun yang memanggilnya, tapi karena Sehun tak lagi menelponnya hanya untuk melemparkan rayuan-rayuan maut yang membuat dadanya berdebar.

"Baiklah, segera saya antarkan."

Luhan keluar dari bilik kacanya dan menuju konter dapur di ruang santai demi mendapatkan secangkir kopi untuk atasannya itu. Semuanya menjadi hal yang ia hafal di luar kepala—mungkin ia bisa membuat kopi dengan menutup mata. Setelah semuanya beres, ia menuju ruang sang Atasan.

"Ini kopi Anda, Tuan—"

Ah sial, Luhan melupakan satu hal; Sehun tak pernah minum kopi di sore menjelang malam seperti ini.

Sehun sudah berada di belakangnya dengan salah satu tangan mengunci pintu dan sebelah lagi meraih kopi yang ia pegang dan meletakkannya ke meja. Luhan berbalik dan menatap Sehun yang sudah melepaskan jas dan dasinya dengan tatapan datar.

"Harusnya aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu, Tuan Oh." Katanya kesal. Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya; seolah bertanya.

"Apa?"

"Sesuatu tentang menelanjangiku dan membuatku mengerang di sore menjelang malam ini." Dan Sehun menyeringai.

"Wah, aku tak menyangka kau bisa membaca pikiranku, Sayang…"

"Siapapun bisa membaca pikiran mesummu itu!" Ia sedikit memekik, tidak sepenuhnya kesal sebenarnya, ia hanya malu.

Sehun mendekat dan meraih pinggang sempit Luhan, membuat tubuh mereka menempel. Lelaki itu menatap wajah Luhan yang sedikit merona dengan tatapan entah apa, yang jelas itu membuat Luhan berdebar.

"Aku hanya mesum padamu, kok." Sial, Sehun dan senyum manisnya. Luhan mengerang pelan sebelum menarik kerah kemeja Sehun dan menabrakkan bibirnya ke bibir tipis Sehun. Ia mengabaikan kekehan pelan yang Sehun keluarkan dari bibirnya itu. Luhan melumatnya cepat dan tidak sabaran. Baiklah, jika ini yang Sehun inginkan, ia juga bisa menggoda Sehun habis-habisan.

Ia menerobos belah bibir Sehun dan menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam sana; bertemu sapa dengan lidah Sehun yang mungkin baru beberapa jam lalu ia cecap. Sehun masih membiarkan Luhan menguasai permainan, Luhan yang nakal adalah hal favoritnya; lagipula, yang akan kalah nanti tetap Luhan. Oh, Sehun menjadi tak sabar. Tangan lelaki itu mulai menggerayangi tubuh bagian atas Luhan dan dengan nakal melepaskan kancing-kancing kemeja Luhan yang berwarna terra rosa sampai kemeja itu benar-benar terbuka dan memperlihatkan dada wanitanya yang berbalutkan bra berwarna hitam. Ia meremasnya pelan sambil menikmati dominasi bibir Luhan di atas bibirnya. Tangan satunya merayap ke bagian belakang tubuh Luhan dan menghentikannya di atas pantatnya yang semakin berisi akhir-akhir ini. Meremasnya dengan sensual dan tinggal menunggu beberapa saat lagi sampai Luhan menyerah.

"Akh… S-Sehunaahh…"

Benar, bukan? Luhan melepaskan ciumannya dan memutuskan untuk menyandarkan wajahnya ke bahu Sehun sementara lelaki itu mulai menciumi tengkuknya dan remasan di kedua bagian tubuhnya yang sensitif mulai lebih intens. Luhan meremang sepenuhnya, ia tak bisa terus seperti ini, ia sudah berniat membuat Sehun yang mengerang karenanya nanti.

Tangan lentik itu mulai meraih kancing kemeja Sehun dan langsung menyentaknya dalam sekali tarikan sampai deretan kancing kemeja itu benar-benar lepas dan jatuh ke lantai. Sehun menyeringai dan sebelah tangannya mulai menelusup ke balik bra hitam itu dan menyentuh payudara Luhan secara langsung. Desah nafas terengah Luhan di pendengarannya makin membuatnya bergairah.

"Kau ingin di atas?"

"Tak selamanya aku yang mengerang di bawahmu."

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan yang sedikit retoris itu, Luhan menarik lelakinya dan lantas melemparnya ke sofa. Tanpa sungkan ia melepaskan kemeja dan celana dalamnya—tanpa berniat meloloskan rok span hitamnya sama sekali. Sehun menikmati pemandangan indah itu sembari menggigit bibir, terlebih saat wanitanya itu menggulung rambutnya dengan kencang.

"Kau tidak melepas rok dan bramu, Sayang?" Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku tidak berniat telanjang, bukankah sesuatu yang sedikit tertutup lebih menggoda?" Luhan mengakhirinya dengan kerlingan mata nakal dan Sehun tertawa. Lelaki itu menarik tangan Luhan untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya. Tangan lentiknya mulai merambati tengkuk Sehun sementara matanya masih betah memandang kontur wajah Sehun yang tegas sambil memberikan beberapa ciuman kecil.

"Luhan… Bagaimana dengan menikah denganku, bukankah itu terdengar oke?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan. Tak ada raut kecewa kentara yang Sehun tampilkan di wajahnya, ia sudah sering ditolak sebenarnya. Entah ini adalah lamaran ke berapanya yang ditolak

"Apa yang kau bicarakan heum?"

Ketika Sehun hendak kembali membuka mulutnya untuk membalas jawaban manis namun mengesalkan dari wanitanya itu, Luhan mencium bibirnya penuh dan mulai melancarkan serangan. Jemari lentiknya sibuk melonggarkan sabuknya yang mengikat dan menurunkan resletingnya serta memberikan sedikit remasan nakal di bawah sana; seketika Sehun menelan kalimatnya dan mendesah tertahan. Luhan tersenyum miring mendengarnya.

"Mendesahlah atau aku akan menghentikan semua ini."

"Jangan bercanda, Sayang." Sehun memang tak pernah mau dengan keras mengeluarkan desahannya, lelaki itu menahannya hingga hanya geraman kecil yang keluar dari mulut seksinya itu. Dan Luhan berniat menghancurkan ego itu sekarang. _Well_ , nanti.

Ciuman Luhan turun ke leher Sehun dan memberikan hisapan-hisapan basah di leher kokoh itu. Luhan turun ke tulang selangka yang menggoda itu sebelum mulai menjamah dada keras Sehun yang mulai berkeringat, dan Sehun masih mendesah tertahan dengan sebelah tangan meremas tengkuknya sementara sebelah lagi menjamah pantatnya di bawah sana.

"Luhan jangan bermain." Erangan itu Luhan dengar ketika ia memberikan kissmark di dada yang keras itu. Remasan tangan kokoh Sehun pada pantatnya makin intens dan itu membuat dirinya sendiri makin basah.

Beberapa kissmark menodai tubuh lelakinya dan Luhan memandang puas, sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan bersimpuh tepat di sela-sela kaki Sehun yang terbuka. Tangannya melepaskan sabuk dan tanpa kesulitan mengeluarkan benda panjang yang sudah sepenuhnya mengeras itu. Sehun masih saja mendesah tertahan dan itu membuatnya sedikit kesal.

"Tertarik untuk mendesah atau aku akan menyiksamu di bawah sini?" Luhan mengatakannya sambil memandang Sehun dengan tatapan menggoda serta jemari yang membelai bagian atas kejantanan Sehun itu. Sehun membalasnya dengan seringai miring.

"Kita lihat bagaimana caramu membuatku mendesah keras seperti kemauanmu."

Baiklah, jangan salahkan Luhan. Luhan lantas memberikan jilatan kecil dari atas hingga bawah milik Sehun dengan sensual.

"S-sayang…"

Luhan memasukkan kejantanan itu ke dalam mulut mungilnya dan memberikan sedikit hisapan kecil sebelum mulai menggunakan lidahnya untuk membelai kejantanan yang terasa panas itu. Luhan mengabaikan seperti apa wajah Sehun sekarang yang biasanya menjadi hal terfavorit saat mereka bercinta setelah ekspresi nikmat Sehun saat lelaki itu mencapai orgasmenya.

Jemari tangan Sehun mengusap puncak kepalanya dengan pelan dan mendorongnya; meminta Luhan untuk mulai bergerak dan tak lagi main-main dengan miliknya. Luhan menurutinya, ia mulai menghisapnya dan menaik-turunkan milik Sehun dalam mulutnya, meremas bagian yang tak bisa terjangkau dengan sensual sementara ia sendiri mulai mengeluarkan erangan kecil demi memancing desahan Sehun yang teramat mahal.

Suhu diantara mereka naik sedikit demi sedikit, desahan halus Sehun masih mengudara sementara Luhan sudah gemas dengan harga diri selangit milik lelakinya itu. Baiklah, Luhan benar-benar memulai sekarang. Ia menghisap keras sambil memainkan _twinballs_ milik Sehun dengan jemarinya, memberikan sedikit remasan kecil yang membuat desahan Sehun mulai terdengar keras. Jemari tangan Sehun yang berada di puncak kepalanya sudah mengacak-acak rambutnya dan menekannya makin dalam.

"L-Luhaann…"

 _Kau dan harga diri selangitmu itu…_

Luhan melenturkan tenggorokannya sebelum mulai memasukkan kejantanan keras itu lebih dalam. Sehun menggeram tertahan merasakan kejantanannya masuk begitu dalam dan terhimpit begitu nikmat. Terakhir kali mereka melakukan ini Luhan sempat tersedak dan berakhir dengan malam panas mereka yang terhenti; Luhan jengkel karena ia terlalu memaksa. Dan ia tak tahu mengapa sekarang wanitanya ini dengan suka rela melakukan _deepthroat_ yang pernah ia teriaki sebagai hal yang paling ia benci. Persetan, ini begitu nikmat.

"Akh… Ssshh… Luuhh…"

Luhan menyeringai ketika Sehun mulai ekspresif mengeluarkan desah dan erangnya. Tangan lelaki itu sudah menjauh dari rambutnya dan terkepal di atas sofa dengan begitu kencang. Luhan mengerling ke atas dan mendapati Sehun tengah memejamkan mata dengan mulut terbuka dan nafas terengah yang indah. Lelaki itu menikmatinya dengan baik; tak lagi menahan desahan maupun erangannya, membuang jauh-jauh pikiran tentang lelaki jantan yang tak sepantasnya mendesah keras karena perlakukan wanitanya dan hal-hal serupa. Luhan puas.

Jemari lentik itu merambat ke pinggang keras Sehun dan meremasnya pelan, memberi kode pada Sehun untuk menatapnya. Lelaki itu membuka matanya dengan sayu, dan langsung bersitatap dengan mata wanitanya yang memancarkan binar menggoda. Sehun merasakan dirinya dekat begitu melihat pemandangan indah itu; wajah berkilat peluh, tatapan mata yang membakar sekaligus penuh cinta, serta bibir yang penuh dengan kejantanannya.

"Akh! Luhaaannn…"

Sehun mendapatkan pelepasannya ketika Luhan melepaskan kejantanannya dari himpitan tenggorokan itu dan menghisapnya dengan tempo cepat dengan lidah yang tidak diam. Tubuh kokoh itu melengkung tajam dan membuat Luhan sedikit terdorong kebelakang karena hentakan Sehun yang begitu kuat. Lelaki itu orgasme hebat dan memenuhi dirinya dengan cairannya, tanpa banyak bicara ia menelannya.

Sehun masih terengah ketika Luhan bangkit dan duduk di atas pangkuannya. Luhan membelai wajah berkeringat Sehun dengan sayang beserta senyuman kecil. Sedikit banyak dia senang melihat Sehun begitu menikmati apa yang ia berikan. Sehun meringis kecil merasakan ngilu pada kejantanannya yang diduduki Luhan.

"Lain kali aku akan jual mahal lagi agar kau melakukan hal yang sama…"

 _Dasar lelaki dengan harga diri selangit!_ Luhan menepuk kepala Sehun dengan gemas.

"Aku akan memberikannya jika aku ingin! Jangan berani memaksaku atau kau akan kehilangan diriku dari atas ranjangmu!" Luhan serius dengan kalimatnya dan Sehun menanggapinya dengan tawa kecil. Lelaki itu sudah kembali bernafas normal dan membelai sisi wajah Luhan yang lepek karena keringat.

"Iya, aku mengerti, Sayang."

Mereka berbagi ciuman kecil sebelum akhirnya kejantanan yang Luhan duduki mendapatkan bentuk kerasnya kembali. Sehun menyingkap rok span Luhan dan menyelipkan salah satu jari panjangnya memasuki lipatan yang sudah basah itu. Luhan mendesah dengan kepala tertumpu pada bahu keras Sehun.

"Cepatlah, aku punya janji pada Baekhyun untuk menemaninya berkeliling Seoul." Kata Luhan, benar-benar tidak tahan dengan permainan menyenangkan di bagian bawahnya yang sudah berdesir itu.

"Oke."

Sehun mengangkat pinggul Luhan dan memasukkan kejantanannya dengan perlahan ke dalam lipatan basah yang langsung berdenyut dan meremas miliknya dengan begitu nikmat itu.

 _Do you want to lead this round, Ma'am?"_ Sehun berbisik menggoda sambil menjilat daun telinga Luhan dengan sensual.

"Aku sudah membuatmu orgasme hebat sebelumnya; sekarang bisakah kau yang membuatku orgasme? Kau tahu aku yang lemas."

Sehun menyeringai lebar, pada akhirnya yang akan mengerang paling keras tetaplah Luhan; wanitanya yang paling panas dan seksi ini.

Ya, Luhan mengerang keras saat dirinya terlonjak di atas pangkuan Sehun dengan vaginanya yang serasa tertarik keluar masuk dengan begitu nikmat.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menikah di akhir musim panas lalu, dan sekarang pasangan panas tak tahu tempat bercinta itu tengah berbulan madu ke Paris—yeah, semua itu tentang kegilaan terpendam Baekhyun yang ingin bercinta dengan latar belakang menara Eiffel malam hari yang berkilau. Sehun tertawa canggung ketika Baekhyun mengatakannya tanpa peduli di depannya dan Luhan, dengan Chanyeol yang mengulas senyum 'tolong-jangan-dengarkan-dia.'.

Hal itu membuat Sehun dengan leluasa menginap di apartemen Luhan. Bangun di pagi hari dengan Luhan yang ada di pelukannya—bertelanjang di banyak kesempatan, kemudian sarapan bersama dengan canda dan godaan dan rayuan manis, bekerja sepanjang hari dengan senyuman Luhan yang selalu dalam jangkauannya, kemudian menghabiskan sisa waktu sebelum kantuk menghampiri dengan obrolan ringan dan pelukan; Sehun terbiasa dengan semua rutinitas itu, dan berharap pasangan panas itu menetap selamanya di sana atau segera pindah ke apartemen Chanyeol, atau yang lebih baik, Luhan setuju menikah dengannya dan tinggal bersamanya di sebuah rumah yang sudah ia beli diam-diam beberapa saat lalu.

Sehun tertawa pelan ketika mengingat saat pertama kalinya ia berlutut di depan Luhan dengan sebuah cincin berlian dan ucapan romantis tentang 'maukah kau menikah denganku?' di malam terakhir perjalanan bisnisnya di Jeju. Luhan terdiam sebentar sebelum tertawa manis dan mengatakan :

"Apa kau sedang demam, Sayang? Ayo kita masuk sebelum dirimu tambah parah."

Bisa dibayangkan seperti apa reaksi Sehun saat itu? Tolong jangan sekalipun bisa. Ia benar-benar mengenaskan malam itu, hampir tidak sanggup memejamkan mata karena memikirkan apa yang membuat Luhan menolak lamarannya itu. Apa ia kurang romantis? Apa ia kurang mapan? Apa ia kurang jantan? Apa ia kurang tampan? Apa karena ia belum menemui keluarga Luhan di Beijing? Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya saat dugaan-dugaan _absurd_ mampir ke kepalanya. Kalau boleh sombong, semua wanita pasti akan menyebutnya sebagai _husband-material_ jika ia tanyai.

Ia memilih opsi terakhir dan dengan nekat dia terbang ke Beijing dengan menyeret Luhan di tangannya demi menemui calon mertua dan adik iparnya. Sekalipun hal itu membuat Luhan menolak ia peluk saat tidur selama beberapa malam di Beijing; setidaknya ia sudah mengantongi restu dari orangtua Luhan yang begitu baik hati itu, bahkan Chenle—calon adik iparnya—begitu lengket dengannya dan sudah seperti saudara kandung terlihat.

Ia mencoba menilik balik, dan ia menemukan semuanya sudah ia dapatkan untuk menikahi Luhan. Bahkan orangtuanya sendiri sudah kerap bertanya kapan ia akan menikahi wanitanya itu. Luhanpun sudah bertemu dengan kakeknya dan wanita itu terlihat begitu bahagia bisa mengenal kakeknya. Tapi, hanya satu yang tidak ia mengerti, mengapa Luhan terus saja menolaknya? Sehun yakin itu bukan karena wanita muda itu tidak mencintainya.

Ia sudah melamar berkali-kali, dengan cara beragam, dengan tempat dan hal berbeda—Sehun bahkan menjatuhkan harga dirinya untuk bertanya cara melamar wanita pada Chanyeol yang sukses pada lamaran pertama. Namun jawaban yang meluncur dari bibir wanitanya sungguh membuatnya pusing.

"Kau masih punya banyak proyek setahun mendatang, Sehun!"

"Aku mencintaimu, dan bukankah kita tidak perlu terburu-buru?"

"Sekalipun kau berkeriput dan menjadi kakek tua; aku tak akan meninggalkanmu jadi jangan khawatir. Aku tak akan lari, Sehun."

Dan sederet alasan lainnya. Luhan secara terbuka mengatakan bahwa dirinya mencintainya, lantas apa yang menghalangi kata 'ya' dari Luhan sebagai jawaban atas lamarannya?

Tak banyak yang tahu, bahwa dirinya adalah lelaki yang kuno terhadap sesuatu yang menyangkut wanita dan pernikahan.

Sehun bertekad, kali ini ia akan menemukan apa yang sebenarnya menjadi penghalang itu. Ini pertengahan musim gugur, dan ia sudah merencanakan sebuah liburan yang ia bungkus dengan label 'perjalanan bisnis' ke sebuah pulau tropis yang tengah didera musim panas di Indonesia dengan pantainya yang terkenal indah dan perawan, Lombok. Sehun lembur selama berhari-hari dan semuanya sudah siap; berharap Luhan tak mengetahui kebohongannya.

Namun, sepertinya ia melupakan satu hal saat menyusun rencana itu, Luhan adalah sekretarisnya.

Dan menemukan Luhan dengan rambutnya yang sudah berganti warna menjadi pirang dan tampilan santai saat di bandara—dia mempunyai sedikit urusan sehingga menyusul, membuatnya menghela nafas kalah. Senyuman manis Luhan yang terkesan sangat tajam sekarang ini membuatnya sedikit mati kutu.

"Kau kira aku tidak akan mengecek 'perjalanan bisnis'mu ini? Kau kira aku akan percaya saat kau mengatakan 'aku sudah mengatur semuanya dan kita hanya tinggal berangkat.'? Dan walaaa, ternyata aku tidak menemukan perusahaan manapun yang mengajukan pertemuan bisnis di pulau tropis itu. Woah, kau hebat sekali, Tuan Oh." Katanya sengit. Dan Sehun memilih untuk tertawa sambil meraih pinggang wanitanya itu mesra, mencium keningnya pelan sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Jadi, kita berangkat?" Katanya sambil mengulas senyuman. Luhan mendengus kecil dengan wajah sedikit bersemu manis.

"Apa sulitnya mengatakan kalau kau ingin liburan denganku? Aku tak akan menolak sama sekali." Wanitanya membebaskan diri dari pelukannya dan berjalan lebih dulu ke gerbang keberangkatan dengan mulut yang menggerutu manis, meninggalkan Sehun dengan tawa pelan. Mengapa Luhan begitu menggemaskan?

Mereka menghabiskan nyaris 8 jam untuk mengudara dan menuju resort tempat mereka menginap, dan mereka tiba di resort mewah berbintang itu dengan kondisi tubuh yang lelah. Mereka sampai menjelang malam jadi setelah selesai makan malam—dan Luhan sempat memekik kecil saat merasakan lidahnya terberkahi makanan yang begitu enak, mereka jatuh tertidur dengan tubuh terkait mesra.

Sehun terbangun dengan suara gemericik kecil dari kamar mandi yang terdengar begitu ceria. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar sayup-sayup senandung Luhan yang begitu merdu dan indah. Sebenarnya ide untuk melanjutkan tidurnya selama beberapa saat terdengar oke, namun sayangnya ia menemukan ide lain yang jauh lebih baik; apalagi kalau bukan mengganggu Luhan dan acara mandinya? Sehun bangkit setelah mengumpulkan nyawa dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi, lantas tersenyum saat mendapati pintu kamar mandi sama sekali tidak dikunci; kecerobohan yang selalu Sehun syukuri.

"Aku baru tahu kau begitu seksi saat menyanyi di bawah guyuran air dan dengan," Sehun menatap tubuh polos Luhan dari atas ke bawah dengan gigitan bibir dan tatapan nakal, "tubuh telanjang yang mengkilat. Butuh bantuan untuk mencapai punggungmu?"

Luhan tersentak dan menoleh ke belakang dengan tatapan horor. "Kau dan mulut kotormu! Keluar dan biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini!" Wanita itu memekik kecil dan hampir saja melempar _shower puff_ nya pada Sehun yang kini malah melepaskan seluruh fabrik yang menempel di tubuh atletisnya. Luhan merona dengan hati merutuki kecerobohannya.

"Sehun jangan mendekat." Luhan mencoba memperingatkan namun harusnya ia tahu itu percuma. Pada akhirnya ia hanya berusaha tidak peduli saat Sehun meraih tubuhnya dan mereka basah bersama. Sehun memeluknya dari belakang dengan kecupan kecil di bahunya yang baru saja terbilas air.

"Hmm… Aku suka dengan aromamu sekarang. Apa yang kau pakai barusan?" Luhan berusaha menepis perasaan geli yang menerpa sekujur tubuhnya sambil memukul pelan tangan nakal Sehun yang berkali-kali mencoba menyentuh sesuatu di bawah sana. Sial, Luhan tak ingin orgasme di pagi hari. Setidaknya bukan pagi ini.

"Aku menggunakan produk resort ini, minyak camelia dan cendana dan beras? Entahlah, aku tak tahu, dan, bisakah kau mandi dengan benar?! Tanganmu itu nakal sekali, sih!" Luhan berbalik dan menepuk kepala Sehun cukup keras, dia merona parah setelah Sehun mencubit pantatnya gemas. Sehun tertawa kecil dan mendaratkan ciuman kecil di bibir wanitanya itu.

"Berminat memandikanku?" Sehun melempar senyum kecil yang membuat Luhan meleleh.

"Kenapa aku merasa punya kekasih seorang bayi besar sekarang?"

Luhan menjadi berkali-kali lebih cerewet dan ekspresif sejak mereka bersama, dan Sehun sangat menyukainya.

"Kemarikan rambutmu." Setelah sedikit berjinjit dan menumpukan beratnya pada Sehun yang dengan senang hati memeluk pinggangnya, Luhan mulai mengusap rambutnya yang basah dengan shampoo berbau harum feminin yang membuat Sehun seketika terkekeh pelan.

"Jadi aku menggunakan shampoo wanita sekarang?" Luhan mengulum senyuman sambil terus berfokus pada rambut hitam Sehun yang lebat. Sekali-kali menjahili tidak masalah, kan?

"Botol shampoo satunya jauh dari jangkauanku." Luhan membual dan Sehun memilih mengiyakan. Apa sih yang tidak ia lakukan untuk wanitanya ini?

"Apa setelah kita menikah kau akan tetap mencuci rambutku seperti ini?" Luhan cemberut mendengar kalimat itu.

"Diam atau kau mandi sendiri." Baiklah, Sehun menurut.

Luhan menyelesaikannya dengan cukup lama—tentu saja, begitu sulit memandikan tanpa memandangi benda yang menggantung di selangkangan lelaki itu. Sehun terus saja menggodanya dengan ciuman kecil dan remasan-remasan nakal. Dan Luhan setia memukul tangan nakal itu.

Saat Luhan bertanya mengapa ereksi pagi tidak menghampiri Sehun seperti biasanya—Luhan sudah siap untuk memberikan beberapa _blowjob_ padahal; lelaki itu menjawab dengan senyuman _gentle_ yang membuat Luhan mencair seperti krim.

"Tidak selamanya kebahagiaanku hanya berasal dari hal itu; apa yang kita lakukan barusan sudah membuatku begitu bersyukur." Dan Luhan melemparkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan lelaki itu.

Setelah sarapan berdua dengan menu pagi yang begitu menggoda—dan Luhan sempat membuat Sehun mengerang menahan lapar karena wanita itu menghabiskan waktu cukup lama untuk memotret makanan-makanan cantik itu dan mengunggahnya ke akun media sosialnya, mereka memutuskan untuk memulai liburan mereka dengan pantai. Sehun sempat melemparkan tatapan membunuh pada pegawai resort yang sembunyi-sembunyi mengagumi paras wanitanya.

Luhan dengan bikini putihnya yang terbalut kain pantai serta Sehun dan celana pendeknya; berjalan menuju salah satu pantai privat di resort itu. Matahari pagi sudah sangat cerah dan Luhan sama sekali tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya.

"Berapa yang kau habiskan untuk semua ini? Kita bahkan punya kolam renang, pantai, dan spa privat. Aku jadi tidak bisa melihat wisatawan lain. Ini seperti di pulau pribadi kau tahu." Kata Luhan sambil melepaskan ikatan kainnya dan membiarkan tubuh menakjubkannya dinikmati terang-terangan oleh Sehun setelah sampai di pinggir pantai. Ia meletakkan kainnya di _lazy chair_ empuk yang terlindung payung pantai besar.

Sehun meraih tubuh Luhan untuk duduk di depannya sambil meraih _tube sunblock_ yang sudah tersedia manis bersama dengan beberapa gelas minuman dan makanan kecil.

"Tidak terlalu banyak jika itu untukmu. Apa kau berniat untuk pamer tubuh pada lelaki di sini?" Sehun menggunakan nada tidak suka yang terang-terangan di sana, dan Luhan meluncurkan tawa manis.

"Tidak, aku ingin memamerkan lelakiku yang begitu tampan ini." Sehun hampir tersedak udara mendengar rayuan itu. Ia berdehem sebelum mengoleskan krim pada tubuh Luhan.

"Kau makin pandai merayuku." Katanya. Luhan berbalik dan ganti mengoleskan krim itu pada tubuh kekar Sehun dengan sedikit susah payah. Lelaki itu menampakkan wajah "lelaki tak butuh sunblock" yang menggelikan dan beberapa kali mengelak dari krim mengerikan itu—setidaknya itu menurutnya.

"Kau tetap butuh ini, Sehun. Kulitmu bukannya akan menggelap seksi seperti milik Kai tapi malah akan terbakar memerah nantinya. Jangan menolak, oke?"

Sehun mengangguk—dengan mata memicing saat mendengar kata seksi, dan menatapi wajah serius Luhan dengan senyuman yang sedikit sendu, betapa wanitanya ini sangat memperhatikannya, namun apa yang membuatnya terus menolak untuk ia nikahi?

"Nah, kau sudah selesai dan—"

"Dan saatnya kau berlarian seperti anak kecil dan berjemur sampai puas." Sehun memotong dengan kekehan kecil. Luhan hanya tertawa, setelahnya memberikan ciuman pada bibir Sehun yang terbuka.

"Terimakasih, aku mencintaimu." Luhan berbisik di depan bibirnya dan membuat Sehun tersenyum.

"Apapun untukmu, Luhan."

Luhan menikmati riak rombak pantai yang tak terlalu besar di jemari kakinya sambil terus menggoda Sehun yang terlihat enggan masuk ke dalam air. Ia sudah puas melihat wajah cerah Luhan di depan matanya. Mereka berjalan dan berlari di sepanjang bibir pantai sambil terus memberikan beberapa godaan yang menimbulkan senyum dan tawa. Tak ada yang lebih disyukuri keduanya saat ini.

Setelah puas bermain selama beberapa jam—dan mengambil banyak foto, mereka berdiri di depan saung kecil dengan kain gorden putih transparan yang menjuntai, melambai lemah diterpa angin, dekat dengan _lazy chair_ mereka. Sehun sempat melirik saung kecil beralaskan bantalan empuk itu—terlihat seperti ranjang di tepi pantai, lalu pikirannya tiba-tiba meliar. Sehun menundukkan wajahnya dan menciumi bahu telanjang Luhan. Matahari cerah yang tak terlalu panas tersamarkan semilir angin segar membuatnya menggeram kecil, nyaris tak terdengar.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk ke air?" tanyanya pelan dengan nada merendah yang ia tahan sebisa mungkin, akhir-akhir ini ia memang menghindari hubungan intim dengan Luhan, karena sebuah alasan yang juga membuatnya begitu ingin menikahi wanita yang ia peluk ini.

"Air laut akan membuatku lengket. Lagipula aku tidak mau tubuhku asin nantinya."

Sehun terkekeh mendengar jawaban itu. "Kau bisa mandi nanti, Luhan. Lagipula siapa yang akan tahu kalau tubuhmu akan asin nantinya?" Sehun merasa geli dengan kalimatnya sendiri. Luhan berbalik dan mendorongnya untuk duduk.

"Kau." Sehun merasa sedikit cemas dengan tatapan Luhan.

"Dan kenapa itu aku?"

"Jika kau menciumi tubuhku, maka kau akan tahu."

"Luhan…" Sehun menyesal dengan nada bicara yang ia gunakan tanpa sadar.

"Sehun," Luhan mendekat pada Sehun dengan tatapan sendu di matanya yang sedikit meredup binarnya. "kau menolakku akhir-akhir ini; apakah ada sesuatu yang salah?"

 _Oh tidak, jangan menangis, jangan air mata itu._

"Luhan, aku tidak—"

"Kau iya! Kau menolak aku sentuh dan memberikan banyak alasan yang sebelumnya tak pernah ada di pikiranmu saat kita bersama. Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan hingga kau menghindariku seperti ini? Apa kau bosan dan—"

Sehun mencium bibir itu sebelum Luhan mengatakan hal yang bisa merusak semuanya. Ia menyesap dengan pelan dan dalam, mencoba memberi pengertian bahwa apa yang wanitanya pikirkan ini tidaklah benar.

"Jangan mengatakan hal buruk, kumohon…"

"Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa aku katakan? A-aku tak bisa memikirkan hal lain s-selain itu…" Suara wanitanya jatuh dalam isakan kecil, membuat Sehun mengutuk dirinya sendiri sampai ke neraka terbawah. Tangannya merengkuh Luhan ke dalam pelukan hangat dan melindungi.

"Jangan menangis, Luhan… Aku mencintaimu, jangan lagi mengatakan hal buruk." Kalimat itu menenangkan Luhan, dan setelahnya, Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menghindar. Ia mencium bibir itu penuh dan langsung mengungkung Luhan di bawah tubuhnya yang ia sangga dengan lengan dan lutut. Memberikan ciuman bergairah yang membuat wanitanya mengerang tertahan dengan jemari yang meremas tengkuknya mesra.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan… Aku mencintaimu…" Sehun membisikkan itu dengan nada rendah sebelum menggigit kecil telinga Luhan dan memberikan sedikit kuluman basah di sana, ia bisa merasakan sekujur tubuh Luhan meremang di sentuhan kulitnya.

Ciumannya turun ke leher dan memberikan kecupan mengambang dengan nafas yang menderu, suara desah halus yang mengalun keluar dari bibir wanitanya membuatnya makin gencar memberikan sentuhan. Salah satu tangannya menurunkan tali tipis yang mengalungi leher Luhan dan melepaskan kain yang menutup dada Luhan yang mengencang karena gairah dengan mudah dalam sekali sentakan halus.

"Sehunna…" Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan wajah terengah Luhan dengan mata berlapis cairan bening. Sehun meremang.

"Aku mencintaimu…" Dan Sehun langsung memberikan ciuman penuh pada bibir yang baru saja mengucapkan kalimat yang membuatnya membuncah karena bahagia. Tangannya merambati dada telanjang Luhan dan bermain di sana. Meremasnya dengan intens, beberapa kali menyapa pucuknya yang sudah kaku dan mengeras, dan mendengar erangan dari wanitanya.

Itu terjadi selama beberapa waktu, sebelum Sehun bangkit dan melepaskan celana pendeknya juga secarik kain tipis yang melindungi bagian privat milik wanitanya dengan cepat. Sehun kembali mengungkung Luhan dan memberikan ciuman basah pada bibir yang sudah merekah merah itu sementara salah satu jemarinya mulai merangsek memasuki lipatan basah yang teramat panas itu. Sehun sedikit merasa bersalah; meninggalkan Luhan dalam perasaan sakit selama beberapa waktu.

Ketika gerakan jarinya makin cepat dan cairan panas mengalir bersama erangan Luhan yang terdengar begitu putus asa, Sehun menarik jarinya dan segera menggantinya dengan kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras dan tegang karena gairah. Memberikan dorongan kecil pada mulut vagina merah itu sementara tangannya yang lain menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Luhan dan menahannya di atas kepala wanita itu. Dari semua fantasi erotis yang pernah ia lakukan bersama Luhan, sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu menyukainya; ia mencintai wanita itu bukan hanya ingin mendapat kepuasan seksual semata. Jadi saat Luhan tidak meminta, hal paling jauh ia lakukan hanyalah mengungkung kebebasan bergerak wanitanya dengan selembut mungkin. Walau ia akui, di beberapa kesempatan ia bergairah melihat Luhan mengerang antara nikmat dan sakit.

Sehun meraih salah satu bantal dan mengganjalkannya di bawah perut seksi Luhan, melebarkan kaki jenjang itu dan kemudian mendorong dengan perlahan. Menikmati denyut nikmat yang ia dapatkan dari dinding lipatan itu yang tak pernah berubah; sempit, panas, dan basah.

Selalu, menjadi kebiasaan yang tak pernah terlupakan sebelum Sehun memulai sesi panasnya, dia selalu mengatakan sepatah kalimat yang mampu melelehkan Luhan.

Sehun merendahkan tubuhnya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Luhan dan berbisik mesra.

"Kau segalanya untukku, Luhan…"

Luhan mendesah keras saat selanjutnya Sehun menghentak keras dan langsung mendorongnya dengan kecepatan konstan. Perasaan dan kenikmatan jenis ini mereka rasakan saat keduanya terbalut banyak emosi mendalam pada diri masing-masing.

Tanpa Luhan ketahui, Sehun mengabaikan perasaan kalut yang ia rasakan dan memilih untuk menikmati percintaan ini.

"Sehun, lebih cepat kumohon…"

Sehun menuruti kemauan wanitanya dan mendorong lebih keras dan dalam, matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam akhirnya terbuka dan ia menemukan wajah terengah Luhan yang begitu mempesona. Wanita itu mengerang di bawahnya dengan mulut terbuka dan saliva yang sudah mengalir tanpa bisa ditahan. Begitu seksi dan menggairahkan, Sehun menggeram saat merasakan kejantanannya diremas lebih ketat dan nikmat di bawah sana, membuatnya sedikit kesulitan bergerak terlebih dengan kaki jenjang yang mengait di pinggangnya dan mendorongnya perlahan.

Ia mengarahkan tangannya yang bebas pada klitoris Luhan yang membengkak merah, menekannya dengan keras dan memberikan manuver menakjubkan pada daging kecil itu. Sepenuhnya membuat Luhan mengeluarkan erangan kerasnya.

"Akh! Akh! Sehunnahh…" Suara yang ia hafal di luar kepala dan tak pernah gagal membangkitkan sisi buas dari dalam dirinya. Sehun memutuskan untuk menarik bantal yang mengganjal, membawa kedua kaki Luhan menekuk sampai menekan dua buah dadanya, menahannya dengan salah satu tangannya, dan menghentak lebih gila.

"Sehun!" Luhan menjerit ketika merasakan vaginanya disodok habis-habisan tanpa jeda. Luhan orgasme di dorongan ketiga, membuat tulangnya serasa lolos, dan Sehun sama sekali tidak berhenti, penisnya malah semakin lancar menghabisi lipatan yang memerah itu. Sehun belum pernah sekalipun membiarkan Luhan menarik nafas setelah orgasme jika Sehun tak mendapatkannya di waktu yang sama.

"Luhan, kau menikmati ini, heum? Menikmati bagaimana penisku mendorong vaginamu ke dalam?" Sehun dan kalimat kotornya muncul dan Luhan tak bisa melakukan apapun selain mengangguk kacau, lidahnya kelu dan ia tak punya kemampuan untuk menjawab.

"Katakan Sayang, katakan…" Luhan berusaha.

"Y-ya… Aku menikmatinya, akh…. Sehunnaaahhhh…"

Luhan mendapatkan orgasmenya secara beruntun, bersamaan dengan Sehun yang merasakan kejantanannya membesar dan membengkak lebih dari sebelumnya. Sehun nyaris gila, tak mempedulikan bagaimana tubuh Luhan menegang dan menggelepar di bawahnya dan terus menghentak, sampai sensasi nikmat familiar mulai merambati kejantanannya.

Sehun meledak dan menyemburkan cairannya ke dalam tubuh Luhan. Berbeda dari yang ia lakukan selama ini, ia berhenti dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya setelah melepaskan semua kekangannya pada tubuh Luhan. Ia menikmati bagaimana cairannya dan cairan Luhan menyatu dan meleleh keluar. Mereka terengah selama beberapa saat. Perasaannya bermacam-macam dan Sehun seperti hendak menangis.

Namun sebelum Sehun sempat mengeluarkan suaranya, Luhan lebih dulu memeluk lehernya dan menangis. Berdeguk kecil dengan isakan tertahan yang membuat hati Sehun mencelos. Sehun memeluk tubuh wanitanya dengan erat, tanpa suara membiarkan Luhan menumpahkan semua keluh kesahnya dalam tangis.

 _Maafkan aku, Luhan…_

Liburan mereka berjalan dengan baik, menghabiskan beberapa hari setelahnya dengan mengunjungi berbagai tempat wisata terdekat dan menghabiskan banyak uang dari salah satu _black card_ yang sudah Sehun sediakan. Salah satu sudut kamar mereka penuh dengan tas-tas belanja dan Sehun tidak keberatan memenuhi keinginan wanitanya. Mereka berusaha melupakan sejenak perasaan menganggu yang muncul sesaat setelah mereka bercinta di hari liburan pertama mereka.

Besok pagi mereka pulang, dan Sehun sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Sebuah makan malam romantis yang ia atur di pinggir kolam renang privat mereka. Semua makanan kesukaan Luhan sudah berada di meja indah itu dan dengan segala suasana romantis Sehun menunggu kedatangan wanitanya yang sepertinya masih sibuk dengan spa malam harinya.

"Sehun… Kau di mana?" Akhirnya suara lembut itu mengalun dan Sehun langsung bangkit hendak menyambut wanitanya dengan pelukan serta ciuman kecil. Itu semua sebelum Luhan yang berdiri di ambang pintu kehilangan senyumannya, matanya menatap ke arah meja makan dan segala dekor indah di sana.

"Luhan… Apa yang salah?" Sehun menemukan ekspresi tak enak di wajah Luhan dan ia tak bisa menahan kalimat itu untuk keluar dari mulutnya.

"S-sehun… Kurasa aku…"

 _Sayang, kumohon, jangan mengacaukan semua ini. Kumohon, sayang…_

"A-aku… Aku akan mengemas pakaian kita." Luhan melarikan diri, dan Sehun begitu terluka. Semua perasaan kecewa dan terluka yang ia pendam berubah menjadi setitik kemarahan.

Tanpa peduli ia menyentak tangan Luhan dengan sedikit kasar dan langsung memberikan tatapan kerasnya tanpa sadar.

"Sehun, aku…" Bukan saatnya Sehun mendengarkan, Luhan yang harus mendengarkannya sekarang.

"Apa kau ingin mengacaukan semuanya? Ah, bahkan kau sudah membuat semuanya berantakan." Wajah Luhan pias namun Sehun berusaha tidak mempedulikannya.

Sehun merasakan dadanya begitu sesak dan tenggorokannya sakit menahan semua ucapan kasar yang bisa saja melukai wanita di depannya yang kerap kali membuatnya kecewa itu. "Berkali-kali aku melamarmu, memintamu menjadi pendamping hidupku namun kau selalu menolaknya dengan berbagai alasan! Aku selalu berpikir apa yang menjadi kekuranganku hingga kau masih saja tidak mengatakan ya untukku, dan aku tak bisa menemukannya! Aku sudah melakukan apapun yang bisa aku pikirkan namun kau masih saja menolak… Apa kau tahu betapa aku sakit karena ini semua? Apa kau tak paham juga aku sangat mencintaimu, Luhan?"

Semua hal yang Sehun pendam dalam diam meluap begitu saja dan membuat wanitanya jatuh dalam aliran air mata. Luhan berniat menyentuh sisi wajah Sehun dan memberikan beberapa elusan menenangkan sebelum lelaki itu mengelak; Sehun benar-benar kecewa padanya, dan Luhan mulai terisak.

"S-Sehun…"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau setuju menikah denganku, Sayang?" Air mata Sehun jatuh dan Luhan merasakan sebagian hidupnya terampas menyakitkan, dirinya terisak tanpa bisa mengatakan sepatah kata. Semua permintaan maaf tertahan di tenggorokannya yang tercekat rasa sakit.

Sehun melepaskan pergelangan tangan Luhan yang ia genggam erat kemudian mengelus sisi wajahnya yang basah karena air mata. Tatapan marah tadi berubah menjadi tatapan sayang yang sedikit sendu, Sehun benar-benar terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

"Aku tidak bisa lepas darimu, dan aku harus segera mengikatmu dalam pernikahan, Luhan… Kau harus tahu aku bukan lelaki yang bisa menerima wanitanya hamil sebelum ada ikatan pernikahan di sana. Semua yang kita lakukan bukanlah kesalahan dan aku tak pernah menyesali semua malam yang kita habiskan bersama; aku sangat bahagia dan berterimakasih karena itu. Bisakah kau mengerti itu?" Terkatakan. Hal yang menjadi alasan mengapa Sehun begitu menginginkan Luhan terikat pernikahan dengannya, hal yang menjadi alasan mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia menghindar dari Luhan ketika wanita itu menginginkan dirinya.

Luhan merasakan hatinya tertohok mendengar semua itu. Ia pias dan mematung.

"S-sehun…"

"Pergilah ke kamar kita dan tidurlah lebih dulu… Aku yang akan mengemas semua pakaian kita…" Sehun menolak untuk mendengarkannya, lelaki itu malah memberikan kecupan dalam pada keningnya dengan begitu sayang. Sebelum pada akhirnya lelaki itu melangkah menuju pantai untuk menenangkan diri.

Sehun masih menggunakan kata 'kita', dan Luhan terduduk dalam isak tertahan, batinnya kalut memikirkan sampai kapan Sehun akan menggunakan kata 'kita' di antara mereka.

Malam itu Sehun menemukan Luhan tertidur tidak tenang tanpa selimut. Wajah wanitanya terjejak tangisan kering dengan matanya sedikit bengkak; ia menyesal membiarkan wanita itu menangis. Mereka bangun di pagi hari dengan perasaan sedikit lebih baik dan mata Luhan berkilat basah karena Sehun tetap memeluknya sepanjang malam.

Luhan ingin berbicara dengan Sehun, namun lelaki itu menghindar dan menyembunyikan semuanya dengan kalimat _aku baik-baik saja_. Luhan tersenyum miris, beginikah rasanya ditolak?

Mereka bekerja seperti biasa, namun tak ada lagi panggilan nakal dari Sehun di telefon meja kerjanya dan lelaki itu lebih banyak menampakkan senyum lemah yang sendu. Luhan harus tahu Sehun begitu kecewa karena malam itu. Meninggalkan begitu banyak rasa bersalah pada hati Luhan yang mengerang sakit; Sehun tak lagi pulang ke apartemennya dan membuatnya harus tidur sendiri. Luhan hanya tak pernah tahu, di tengah malam Sehun akan datang padanya dan tidur memeluknya selama beberapa jam sampai akhirnya ia pergi sebelum subuh menjelang; hal yang membuat Luhan kebingungan dan menangis karena merasa bermimpi Sehun tidur memeluknya.

Semuanya menjadi begitu menyesakkan.

Luhan mempunyai alasan mengapa ia tak kunjung mengatakan ya pada semua lamaran yang Sehun katakan padanya. Luhan bahkan ingin meneriakkan kata persetujuan di lamaran pertama lelakinya itu, namun ada hal yang mencegahnya. Ia hanya memikirkan satu hal, jika ia menikah dengan Sehun, maka dirinya akan menyandang gelar 'Nyonya Muda Oh' dan itu berarti dia harus siap jikalau Sehun menginginkannya tinggal di rumah. Luhan tak yakin Sehun akan tetap membiarkannya sebagai sekretarisnya, harga diri lelaki itu begitu tinggi dan Luhan mungkin bisa memastikan Sehun tidak menyukai jika ia tetap bekerja, itu akan terdengar seperti Luhan juga ikut mencari nafkah untuk keluarga kecil mereka di telinga lelaki itu. Dan Luhan masih mempunyai tanggung jawabnya terhadap keluarganya yang tak bisa ia tinggalkan begitu saja; jika kau bilang Luhan bisa menggantungkan semuanya pada bahu Sehun, ia dengan keras menolak. Ia tidak menyukainya.

Dan Luhan terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya secara terbuka.

"Permisi, ini kopi Anda, Tuan Oh…" Luhan masuk ke ruang kerja Sehun dengan langkah pelan, sembari berusaha menyembunyikan raut wajah lelahnya.

"Letakkan saja di meja dan kau bisa pergi, Sekretaris Lu." Kenapa Luhan tidak suka saat Sehun benar-benar menganggapnya sebagai sekretarisnya?

Luhan meletakkannya dan ia masih berdiri di sana, membuat Sehun yang berpura sibuk mau tak mau mengangkat wajahnya dan harus menahan diri agar tidak memeluk wanitanya yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan itu.

"Kau bisa pergi, Luhan…"

"Bisakah kau cukupkan untuk mendiamkan aku?"

"Aku tahu kau masih mempunyai banyak pekerjaan, pergilah Luhan."

"Jangan bersikap seolah aku ini tidak berarti untukmu, Sehun!"

"Lantas apa?! Kau harus tahu aku membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk membiarkan semuanya seperti semula tanpa harus merasakan kecewa!"

Luhan berteriak dan Sehun tersulut emosi.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Luhan?" Sehun terdengar putus asa dengan kalimatnya dan Luhan harus menelan gumpalan rasa sakit dari sikap Sehun. _Tidak apa, Luhan, kau harus merasakannya…Sehun sudah kau sakiti._

"Aku … m-maafkan aku, Sehun…" Luhan terisak di kalimat pertama dan Sehun harus menahan diri untuk tetap mendengarkan dan tidak berlari untuk memberikan pelukan.

"Aku minta maaf membuatmu kecewa dan marah karena t-terus menolakmu… Aku … Kau tidak punya hal yang menjadi alasanku menolakmu, ini semua tentang diriku."

Sehun masih mendengarkan.

"Aku putri sulung keluargaku, dan aku tidak bisa meninggalkan tanggung jawabku terhadap mereka dan juga Chenle setelah aku menikah denganmu dan—"

"Kau berpikir aku tidak bisa menanggung dirimu dan juga mereka?!" Harga diri Sehun tersentil begitu saja dan ia melupakan niatnya untuk tak lagi membuat Luhan tersakiti. Ia menatap marah pada Luhan yang tersentak karena ucapannya, wanita itu terlihat begitu terkejut. Wanita itu ikut tersinggung.

"Aku tak pernah menganggapmu seperti itu! Mereka keluargaku dan itu kewajibanku untuk bertanggung jawab terhadap mereka! Kau harus tahu aku tiba di sini bukan dari kelas atas dan aku benar-benar merangkak dari bawah untuk sampai di tempatku saat ini! Aku meninggalkan mereka demi mencari hal yang lebih baik dan mengangkat kehidupan kami… Bisakah kau mengerti itu?! Aku tahu kau tak akan membiarkan aku bekerja setelah kita menikah… Lantas kau pikir aku bisa dengan senang hati menanggungkan seluruh tanggung jawabku padamu?! Aku bukan dirimu yang sudah dilimpahi materi sejak lahir!"

Sehun tertegun melihat wajah keras yang Luhan perlihatkan padanya. Sehun melupakan satu hal, Luhan bukanlah wanita manja, dia begitu mandiri dan bahkan keras terhadap dirinya sendiri. Luhan bukan wanita yang dengan wajah sumringah menerima bantuan siapapun, terlebih untuk keluarga dan kehidupan pribadinya. Selama ia masih bisa, ia tak akan melibatkan siapapun. Luhan memikirkan banyak hal yang tak pernah terlintas di kepalanya, membuat Sehun menyesal. _Sayang, maafkan aku…_

Sehun melunakkan wajahnya; ia menyadari tidak seharusnya mereka menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk saling berdiam diri dan bertengkar seperti ini. Sehun bangkit dan melangkah ke Luhan yang sudah menangis tertahan. Wanita itu berkali-kali mengusap kasar air matanya yang tak juga mau berhenti.

"Luhan…"

"Bisakah kau cukupkan semua ini? Bisakah kau cukupkan mendiamkanku dan membuatku merasa sakit seperti ini? A-aku… Aku tak bisa menahannya sebaik dirimu, kumohon…" Luhan benar-benar menangis dan Sehun menariknya kedalam pelukan erat. Membiarkan Luhan menangis keras di pelukannya sementara dirinya memberikan beberapa elusan menenangkan.

"Aku sudah mengatakan alasannya, jadi jangan mendiamkan aku lagi… Aku minta maaf membuatmu kecewa, hiks~… Aku…" Luhan tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan terisak kembali. Luhan terdengar seperti anak kecil yang ketakutan.

Luhan menarik nafas dan menahan isakan demi mengatakan kalimat yang begitu mengganjal dalam dadanya, "Jangan meninggalkan aku, kumohon…" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sayang," Luhan kembali terisak, "pernikahan bukan berarti meninggalkan tanggung jawab yang ada. Tapi tentang membagi semua tanggung jawab dan segala hal yang ada pada diri masing-masing. Kita bisa bersama-sama membahagiakan semua orang terdekat, Luhan… Aku berjanji tak akan melarangmu bekerja atau apapun; aku sadar kau bukan wanita yang suka duduk manis dan menungguku pulang… Mengerti, Anak Nakal?" Sehun berusaha menggunakan nada jenaka, dan Luhan terkekeh kecil dalam isakannya dan mengangguk kacau.

"Jadi sekarang, apakah kau akan menolakku lagi kalau aku mengatakan 'maukah kau menikah denganku, Luhan?'?"

Luhan memukul dada Sehun main-main. Dan meloloskan dengusan tawa dari lelaki yang memeluknya itu.

"Aku akan mati jika menolakmu lagi." Suara itu serak namun terdengar seperti lantunan harpa surga bagi indra pendengaran Sehun. Ia akhirnya bisa menghela nafas lega.

"Jadi kapan kita menikah? Bulan depan? Minggu depan? Atau besok saja agar aku bisa bercinta denganmu tanpa rasa khawatir?"

Sehun mencairkan suasana dan Luhan begitu bersyukur, meskipun aliran air matanya belum berhenti sepenuhnya.

"Tidak secepat itu, dasar mesum!"

Ketika ia tertawa begitu ringan dan Luhan membalas pelukannya dengan sama eratnya; Sehun tahu semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Sehun menarik kalimatnya tentang hal terbaik yang bisa ia rasakan adalah terbangun dengan seseorang yang begitu indah meringkuk di pelukannya, karena ternyata, menemukan sang Istri yang tengah menyusui buah hati yang menangis kecil karena haus saat terbangun di pagi hari adalah yang terbaik. Terlebih jika buah dada Luhan yang berisi terekspos cuma-cuma, woah, makin lengkaplah sudah.

Memang apa lagi yang bisa dipikirkan lelaki ketika melihat istrinya menyusui? Selain perasaan hangat dan tenang, tentu ada selipan nakal di sana, bukan? Ia menikmati pemandangan pagi hari itu selama nyaris menyentuh 2 tahun—lebih tepatnya 17 bulan, setelah buah hati mereka yang pertama lahir dengan sehat dan selamat. Ialah Oh Hao Wen, bayi lelaki yang lahir bersama erang kesakitan sang Ibu dan ringisan tertahan sang Ayah yang dijambak habis-habisan. Tapi, sayangnya, sepertinya Haowen lebih menyayangi Ibunya.

Sekarang adalah pagi hari, di mana Sehun sudah duduk di meja makan dengan tenang bersama kopi pagi dan sarapannya sementara Luhan masih sibuk di atas mengurusi pangeran kecil mereka. Iya, sarapan sendirian, Sehun sudah cukup terbiasa. Lagipula, sebentar lagi Luhan akan turun bersama Haowen.

" _Daddy, Baby Hao's coming…_ "

Benar, bukan?

Sehun meletakkan cangkir kopinya dan meraih pinggang sempit istrinya demi memberikan kecupan sayang pada sang Anak yang terlihat enggan. Sehun tersenyum lemah sementara Luhan memberikan tatapan 'maklumi tingkah anakmu, Sayang'. Luhan duduk dan mulai memberikan sarapan pagi untuk Haowen berupa semangkuk bubur yang ia hasilkan dari tangannya sendiri.

"Baby Hao aaaa…"

"Aaaa…" Haowen mengikuti bulatan bibir Ibunya dan melahap suapan bubur itu dengan tenang.

"Bukankah dia sangat menggemaskan?" Luhan mencubit kecil pipi anaknya yang sedikit tembam, sementara Sehun mendengus pelan.

"Lebih menggemaskan kalau dia lengket denganku." Katanya sambil kembali fokus dengan sarapan dan kopinya. Luhan tertawa kecil sementara Haowen sibuk mengerjapkan mata melihat kedua orangtuanya.

"Tidakkah cukup kemiripan Hao dengamu yang nyaris 100%? Lihat kontur wajahnya, setiap aku memandangnya aku seperti melihat Sehun kecil. Dia juga tidak banyak merengek dan menangis. Uh, anak Mommy yang menggemaskan!" Luhan kembali mencubit pipi Haowen setelah menyuapkan bubur.

"Ya ya ya… Kalimatmu tentang Haowen yang akan lebih lengket denganku karena aku yang sibuk mengidam ternyata salah." Sehun mendengus lebih keras sementara Luhan sibuk mengulum senyuman.

"Sampai sekarang kau masih cemburu padaku, ya?" katanya simpati. Memang benar, selama Luhan mengandung yang mengidam adalah Sehun, bukan dirinya. Ia bersyukur tidak mengalami _morning_ _sick_ ataupun _moodswing_ yang keterlaluan, karena yang merasakannya adalah Sehun. Lelaki itu kerap kali marah-marah tidak jelas karena hal kecil (dan Luhan setia memberikan pukulan ke kepalanya jika Sehun mulai berlebihan) lalu tiba-tiba diam seperti orang kehilangan semangat, lalu semuanya akan kembali normal saat Sehun mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Kebanyakan itu adalah makanan, dan sisanya permintaan aneh semacam ingin melihat Luhan memakai lingerie sepanjang akhir pekan dengannya dan hal-hal lain yang membuat Luhan curiga; Sehun mengidam atau memanfaatkannya, sih?

Dan, sekalipun Sehun mengorbankan rambutnya rontok, lengannya digigit dan telinganya pekak karena teriakan sang Istri di ruang persalinan; nyatanya semua yang dikatakan Luhan tentang Hao akan lebih menyayanginya adalah salah. Baby Hao bahkan kerap menangis saat ia gendong, betapa miris.

"Bagaimana aku tidak cemburu? Saat Chanyeol memamerkan _Daddy and Son Goals_ nya dengan si Kembar, aku harus berusaha keras membuat Haowen tidak menangis saat aku gendong." Luhan menepuk pundak suaminya pelan, memberikan semangat yang nyatanya hanya angin lalu karena Haowen tak juga lengket dengannya.

"Hei, dia sangat mirip denganmu, Sayang. Semua yang ia miliki, sikap tenangnya, sikap acuhnya dengan orang baru dan tatapan tajamnya saat melihat aku sakit, serta betapa dia sangat mencintai dan lengket denganku; bukankah itu dirimu?" Luhan memberikan kerlingan menggoda pada Sehun, Sehun menyeringai tipis dan langsung meraih tengkuk Luhan dan menciumnya penuh; melumatnya menggoda dan memberikan sedikit cetak basah.

Dan ia harus berhenti saat mendapatkan pukulan kecil di dadanya, bukan dari Luhan—wanita itu makin ganas di ranjang dan tak menyerah dengan ciuman singkat, itu Haowen yang melihat Ayahnya seperti tengah memakan bibir Ibunya. Mata anaknya itu memicing kecil.

"Baiklah, baiklah… Daddy tidak akan menganggu Mommymu, oke?" Sehun melepaskan tautan itu sementara Luhan mengulum senyum.

"Sayang, aku pergi… Baik-baik di rumah, hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu…" Sehun mencium mesra kening Luhan dan setelahnya mengecup puncak kepala Haowen sebelum meraih tas kerjanya dan melangkah pergi dengan senyuman kecil dan lambaian tangan, beberapa kali mengangguk saat disapa maid di rumah besarnya yang ia tinggali bersama Luhan sejak mereka menikah.

Luhan menatap kepergian Sehun dengan senyum teduh, betapa lelaki itu bekerja keras untuknya dan keluarga kecil mereka. Luhan tak pernah berhenti bersyukur diberi keluarga yang begitu membahagiakan ini. Ia menatap Haowen yang menanti suapannya dengan tatapan sayang dan bibir tergigit gemas.

"Baby Hao, kau harus menyayangi Ayahmu, oke?" Katanya lalu kembali menyuapkan sarapan untuk anak lelakinya. Haowen hanya menatap Ibunya dengan tatapan polos.

"Ung?"

Tak ada satupun waktu yang Sehun lupakan untuk memikirkan keluarga kecilnya, di sela-sela pekerjaannya yang makin mencekik kerah lehernya ia bersyukur Luhan dan Haowen menjadi pengingatnya untuk tetap bekerja keras dan tidak mengeluh; memandangi foto mereka berdua di salah satu figura kecil di atas mejanya membuatnya tersenyum dan sedikit melupakan lelahnya. Hari ini ia tidak memiliki jadwal keluar dari gedung perusahaan untuk pertemuan apapun, ia hanya memiliki satu rapat dewan direksi siang nanti.

Sedikit banyak ia bersyukur Luhan mengerti keadaannya yang sedikit kelelahan ini, wanita itu menolak beberapa pertemuan kerjasama dan menjadwalkannya di kemudian hari. Luhan masih menjadi sekretarisnya, hanya saja istrinya bekerja di rumah dan menerima semua data yang sudah difilter Hyunsik—sekretaris juniornya, kemudian menyusun jadwal dan daftar apa-apa saja yang harus dilakukan Hyunsik demi mempermudah pekerjaan Sehun. Sedikit banyak Luhan melakukan perannya sebagai ibu, istri, dan sekretaris perusahaan dengan baik. Wanita itu mampu mengatur waktu dengan baik tanpa mengabaikan salah satu hal.

"Nanti, saat Haowen sudah besar aku akan kembali duduk di dalam bilik kaca itu, Sayang." Sehun bersyukur, karena tak ada yang lebih baik dari istrinya. Ia berpikir betapa konyolnya dirinya pernah berpikir untuk membuat Luhan hanya tinggal di rumah dan mengurusi anak mereka saja.

"Tuan Oh, Sekretaris Lu datang bersama Tuan Muda Oh." Hyunsik masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat Sehun sumringah. Dan benar, tak berapa lama, Luhan dengan kemeja putih berbalut blazer merah marun dan rok senada datang dengan Haowen di pelukannya. Wanita itu tampak mempesona dengan gelungan tinggi di rambutnya yang halus.

"Aku tahu kau akan senang melihat kami. _Baby Hao's coming, Daddy…_ " Luhan melambaikan tangan kecil Haowen dan menatap Sehun dengan senyuman manis. Sehun tertawa.

Lelaki itu bangkit dan menyambut keduanya dengan pelukan kecil. Luhan memberikan tasnya untuk Sehun letakkan di meja kaca, lalu menyerahkkan Haowen ke pelukan Sehun. Sehun tergagap. Ia tak mau Haowen menangis lalu semua orang tahu kalau ia tak memiliki hubungan dekat dengan anaknya sendiri—kau harusnya tahu di sini hanya ada istri dan anakmu serta Hyunsik yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"L-Luhan… Aku tak yakin Hao akan—"

"Sst! Aku harus mengurus beberapa hal yang hanya bisa aku sendiri yang urus dan aku bisa pastikan Hao tidak akan menangis, oke? Jika itu terjadi, semua yang kau butuhkan ada di dalam tasku. Aku akan meminta Hyunsik mengatur ulang jadwalmu; kau butuh istirahat. Dah, Sayang… Baik-baik bersama Daddy, oke?" Luhan mencium kening anaknya sebelum meluncur keluar begitu saja, meninggalkan Sehun yang termangu tanpa bisa menjawab kalimat panjang wanitanya itu.

Sehun memandang Haowen yang menatapnya dengan tatapan polos dan sedikit datar; Luhan benar, ia seperti sedang bercermin sekarang. Haowen bukan bocah kecil yang sangat aktif, anak lelakinya itu cenderung diam dan tak banyak tingkah—terlebih saat bersamanya, ia hanya akan aktif berbicara dan tertawa saat bersama Luhan. Haruskah ia bersyukur sekarang?

Sehun masih terdiam, ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan Haowen. Dan lamat-lamat, ekspresi polos anaknya yang masih berusia 17 bulan itu mulai mencebik dan Sehun langsung tergagap. Jangan sampai Haowen menangis atau ia akan kalang kabut.

"A-ah… Haowen ingin melihat film robot dengan Daddy?" Ia tak tahu kenapa kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulutnya, yang jelas saat melihat ekspresi anaknya mulai tenang setelah mendengar kata robot, Sehun langsung mengambil laptopnya. Setelah duduk di sofa dengan Haowen yang ia pangku ia membuka laptopnya dan mencari judul film kartun tentang robot.

Kemudian saat film yang Sehun cari secara asal di situs pengakses video itu dimulai, Sehun menghela nafas tenang. Ia mengamati wajah Haowen yang terlihat antusias dengan film itu, ah, apa judulnya? Sehun tidak tahu, ia terlalu sibuk terpesona dengan anaknya yang terlihat lebih ekspresif ini. Beberapa kali Haowen akan bergerak-gerak lucu mengikuti adegan yang ia lihat atau menepukkan tangan kecilnya semangat.

"Aa!"

Sehun menggigit bibirnya gemas, lalu karena tak tahan ia mencium pipi Haowen dengan gemas dan berkali-kali. Membuat Haowen menggeliat dan kemudian Sehun sadar dan mereka bertatapan. Sehun benar-benar takut anaknya akan menangis, betapa ia sangat khawatir.

"H-Haowen jangan mena … ngis…"

Sehun takjub dan tak bisa berkata ketika Haowen malah mengusak-usakkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun sendiri dengan celotehan khas anak kecil.

"Daddy… Hao thayang Daddy… Daddy thayang Hao…"

Apa? Apa itu tadi? Ia tahu Haowen sering sekali berceloteh—cadel—dengan Ibunya, namun ini adalah kali pertamanya Hao mau berbicara dengannya tanpa bujukan. Matanya basah hampir menangis.

Sehun tertawa pelan dengan sedikit sumbang. "Ah, Hao sayang dengan Daddy heum? Hao sayang dengan Daddy karena Daddy sayang dengan Hao? Begitu?"

"Ung! Mommy bilang…" Kata Haowen dengan senyuman yang amat manis, sukses membuat salah satu air mata Sehun jatuh begitu saja.

"Tentu saja Daddy sangat sayang dengan Hao!" Sehun lantas menciumi perut Haowen dengan gemas, membuat Haowen mengeluarkan tawa tersengal yang begitu menyenangkan didengar.

Sehun sibuk bercengkerama dan menggoda anaknya yang terus saja tertawa itu, tanpa tahu di daun pintu terdapat Luhan yang tengah mengintip mereka dengan senyuman haru. Wanita muda itu mengucapkan syukur dalam hati melihat interaksi dua orang terpenting dalam hidupnya sudah bisa begitu akrab dan bisa berbagi tawa bersama.

"Hyunsik-ah, jangan ganggu mereka, oke?" Luhan mengerling Hyunsik di balik meja kerjanya dan Hyunsik memberikan senyumannya.

"Tentu, Sekretaris Lu."

Luhan mengetikkan sebaris pesan untuk Sehun di ponselnya sebelum melangkah pergi dari lantai ruang suaminya itu.

Di dalam sana, Sehun menerima pesan itu bersama Haowen yang terlihat penasaran dengan apa yang sedang Ayahnya lihat di benda tipis itu.

"Ah, Mommy bilang Hao harus makan camilan dulu. Baiklah, kita makan camilan dan setelah itu menyusul Mom di bawah."

Sementara itu, Luhan sudah sampai di kafetaria dan memesan seporsi makan siang. Petugas di sana sedikit terkejut sekretaris utama sekaligus nyonya perusahaan datang ke kafetaria dan duduk di salah satu meja yang digunakan oleh karyawan biasa di sini.

"Sekretaris Lu… Anda bisa duduk di ruang sebelah—" Petugas kafetaria yang seorang wanita paruh baya itu mencoba membujuk Luhan untuk pergi ke ruang yang dikhususkan untuk klien namun Luhan menolak.

"Aku benar-benar rindu makan siang di sini. Jadi, jangan melarangku, oke? Tidak akan ada yang berani memecat Anda karena membiarkan aku duduk di sini." Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum terhadap kerendah hatian dan kesopanan Luhan terhadapnya, kemudian mengangguk dan meletakkan makan siang Luhan. Luhan menatapnya dengan binar manis dan setelah berterimakasih, ia memulai makan siangnya.

Memang benar ia jarang ke sini, setiap ia hendak makan Sehun selalu meminta Hyunsik memesankan makanan untuk dibawa ke lantai atas. Ia makan siang dengan tenang; perutnya mendadak lapar setelah mengurusi bagian personalia yang mengalami sedikit masalah tentang perekrutan pegawai baru. Beberapa kali ia terkekeh kecil mengingat interaksi suami dan anaknya tadi, akhirnya Sehun bisa memamerkan _Daddy and Son Goals_ nya pada Chanyeol nanti.

Baru saja ia meminum tegukan terakhir jus yang menjadi teman makan siangnya, tiba-tiba ia mendengar keributan kecil tak jauh dari tempatnya. Ia langsung bangkit dan menemukan Yeonjoo tengah berkaca-kaca dengan seorang gadis muda yang terlihat seperti sedang memarahinya. Luhan berjalan mendekat dengan mata melirik ke arah lantai yang kotor dengan jejak sepatu; sepertinya Yeonjoo baru saja selesai dengan kelas olahraganya.

Luhan bisa melihat Manajer Uhm datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh hendak menegur gadis muda itu namun Luhan lebih dulu sampai dan menarik Yeonjoo mendekat padanya. Tanpa ia sadari matanya memicing tajam pada gadis muda yang memakai name tag bergaris biru muda. Pegawai baru.

"Apa menjadi salah satu pegawai di sini membuatmu melupakan sopan santun? Terhadap anak kecil sekalipun?" Gadis muda itu tampak terkejut mendapat kalimat tajam itu, ia hendak membalas sebelum Manajer Uhm datang dan memaksanya untuk membungkukkan badannya.

"Maafkan junior kami, Sekretaris Lu. Saya akan membuatnya belajar tentang sopan santun."

Gadis itu terkejut bukan main. Luhan mendengus melihatnya, batinnya gemas ingin mengatakan 'apa setelah kau tahu posisi seseorang kau baru akan menghormatinya?!'.

"Ya, bukan masalah." Luhan menyejajarkan tubuhnya dan mengelus puncak kepala Yeonjoo yang terlihat hendak menangis.

"Lantainya bisa dibersihkan, tapi lain kali Yeonjoo harus berhati-hati oke? Di mana Hyemin Eonnie?"

Gadis muda itu tertegun sementara Yeonjoo mengusap air matanya yang hampir turun.

"Ung. Hyemin Eonnie masih terjebak macet, Yeonjoo keluar dan berlari kesini. Yeonjoo ingin memberitahu Luhan Eonnie dan Hao kalau Yeonjoo baru saja menang lomba lari. Hyemin Eonnie bilang Baby Hao ada di sini." Katanya sedikit tersendat. Luhan tersenyum manis dan lantas menggendong Yeonjoo tanpa ragu.

"Uh! Kenapa Yeonjoo semakin berat sekarang?" Katanya jenaka, berusaha mengembalikan mood anak gadis itu. Yeonjoo mencebik lucu.

"Tentu saja, Yeonjoo sudah 10 tahun! Mana mungkin Yeonjoo kecil terus." Luhan tertawa.

"Kau makin pintar bermain kata sekarang."

"Noona!" Suara dengan aksen khas terdengar membuat semua orang menoleh ke arah Sehun yang terlihat kesulitan menurunkan Haowen. Yeonjoo ikut beranjak turun dan berlari menuju Haowen yang sedikit tertatih.

"Ya! Jangan terburu-buru Hao!" Meninggalkan Sehun yang berteriak panik melihat anaknya sempat akan terjatuh, Hao memeluk Yeonjoo yang langsung tertawa.

"Hai Baby Hao! Kenapa Hao makin menggemaskan sekarang?" Yeonjoo menciumi pipi Haowen dan Haowen sibuk menggeliat geli.

Mereka sibuk dengan omongan anak kecil sementara Sehun mendekat ke arah Luhan setelah memastikan Haowen akan baik-baik saja bersama Yeonjoo. Manajer Uhm langsung membawa gadis muda itu pergi setelah Sehun mendekat, serta memulai ceramah panjangnya. Luhan jadi sedikit simpati, Manajer Uhm itu cukup galak. Ia tersentak kecil saat Sehun meraih pinggangnya mesra.

"Ada apa? Yeonjoo terlihat seperti habis menangis."

"Tidak. Pegawai baru memarahi Yeonjoo karena mengotori lantai dengan jejak sepatunya, dan aku menegur kecil. Haruskah aku memasukkan agenda kelas _manner_ untuk perekrutan pegawai? Kenapa aku seperti kilas balik sekarang, aku jadi teringat insiden dengan wanita BRTC itu." Luhan sedikit kesal sebenarnya, bagaimana jika Tuan Kirigaya yang terkenal dengan gayanya yang sedikit _slengekan_ datang ke sini dengan kaus dan kemeja serta celana pendeknya lantas hal yang sama terjadi? Luhan tak mau menanggung malu.

"Berlebihan sekali. Jangan marah-marah oke?" Luhan memutar bola matanya malas lantas menatap bingung pada ekspresi Sehun yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya, senyuman itu bukan senyuman biasa, dan Luhan bergidik.

"Apa yang ada di pikiranmu sekarang?" Luhan bertanya defensif sambil berusaha melepaskan lengan Sehun yang memeluknya namun tentu saja, Sehun tidak akan melepaskannya.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan pada Hao sampai dia mengatakan kalau dia menyayangiku? Aku sempat akan menangis memalukan tadi."

Dan Luhan tersenyum lembut. "Aku hanya mencoba mengajaknya berbicara, dan menceritakan apa-apa saja yang kau lakukan untuk Hao. Menyediakan rambutmu untuk aku jambak sampai rontok, lenganmu untuk aku gigit, masa mengidam dan _moodswing_ parah yang kau alami, serta hal lainnya; Hao sudah semakin besar sekarang, sepertinya dia sudah paham."

Sehun terkekeh pelan dan langsung mencium bibir merah Luhan. Luhan melotot dan mendorong tubuh kekar Sehun, dia pikir sedang melakukan apa di sini?! Tidakkah ia bisa melihat banyak pasang mata yang menatap mereka serta memekik tertahan?! Dan Luhan menyadari, itu bukan Sehun jika mempedulikan orang lain, jadi, pada akhirnya Luhan menyerah dan sedikit membalas lumatan hangat itu.

"Hhahh… Kau membuatku malu!" Kata Luhan dengan mata memicing setelah Sehun puas melumat bibirnya.

Sehun mengabaikan itu dan tersenyum meneduhkan. "Terimakasih, aku sangat mencintaimu."

Luhan bersemu, ia tak pernah bisa biasa saja saat Sehun mengucapkan kalimat cinta itu.

"U-uh…"

"Sehun Oppa, Hao bilang jangan memakan bibir Mommynya sembarangan."

Mereka berdua menoleh dan menemukan Haowen dan Yeonjoo kompak mencebikkan bibir. Sehun tertawa gemas. "Baiklah, sekarang saatnya Hao dan Yeonjoo makan siang."

Hari sudah beranjak sore dan Luhan masih betah mondar-mandir di ruang tamu rumah besarnya menunggu kepulangan anak semata wayangnya yang seharusnya sudah pulang bersamanya beberapa jam lalu—sekitar sebelum makan siang. Dan ia hanya mendapat sepotong pesan dari suaminya yang berisi tentang Haowen yang sedang bersamanya. Bagaimanapun Luhan tidak bisa tenang dengan sebaris kalimat singkat itu! Apakah suaminya tidak tahu ia begitu khawatir tidak menemukan Haowen di kelompok bermainnya siang tadi? Hyunsik juga tidak tahu kemana suaminya itu pergi.

"Kami pulang…"

Luhan merasakan nafasnya yang tertahan lolos dengan begitu lega mendengar suara itu. Ia sudah berniat meyemprotkan banyak kalimat kemarahan pada suaminya kalau saja ia tidak melihat Haowen tertidur pulas di pelukan Sehun dan Sehun yang memberikan gestur diam dengan telunjuknya. Luhan memicing tajam, meminta penjelasan.

"Aku yang menjemput Haowen karena kakeknya sangat merindukannya, jadi kami ke rumah kakek dan bermain di sana bersama Chanyeol dan Jasper-Jackson—"

"—dan memamerkan—entah keberapa kali— _Daddy and Son Goals_ mu pada mereka, lalu?" Luhan memotong jengah dan Sehun terkekeh.

"Lalu kami pulang. Tenang saja, dia sama sekali tidak menangis dan sudah makan siang dengan baik. Aku tidak bisa menghubungimu lebih jauh karena ponselku kehabisan daya."

"Kau kan bisa menggunakan ponsel Chanyeol atau siapapun itu; kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku! Kau juga bisa mengajakku jika kakek merindukan Hao." Luhan sedikit kesal sementara Sehun tersenyum lemah.

"Aku tahu kau sedang sibuk, Sayang. Aku tak mau kau mengacaukan pekerjaanmu sendiri. Kau sudah cukup kelelahan pergi ke Busan sendirian kan?"

"Aku bersama Wakil Direktur Kim kalau kau lupa." Luhan mengusap sudut matanya yang hampir mengeluarkan air mata.

"Bisakah kau yang menggendong Hao sekarang? Entah mengapa dia terasa begitu berat sekarang." Luhan langsung mengambil alih Haowen dari pelukan Sehun dan refleks menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi berkeringat Sehun dan wajahnya langsung berubah panik.

"Kau sakit, Sehun! Kenapa kau tidak bilang?!" Luhan memekik heboh.

"Aku baru tahu kalau aku sakit." Katanya jenaka yang malah membuat Luhan makin khawatir.

"Bibi Jung, tolong siapkan air dan kompres!" Luhan tahu teriakan bukan hal yang sopan, hanya saja ia tak bisa mengendalikan diri dengan baik.

Luhan membawa Sehun ke kamar mereka dan setelah meletakkan Haowen di boksnya—memastikannya tetap tertidur pulas, Luhan datang kembali dengan semangkuk kompres dan segelas air putih dan obat. Ia duduk di sisi ranjang, melihat khawatir ke Sehun yang tampak kelelahan luar biasa. Suaminya itu terbaring lemah dengan kemeja lepek karena keringat dingin.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya sambil mengompres Sehun dengan kain yang basah dengan air hangat. Mengusapkannya ke dahi dan sekitaran leher Sehun dengan telaten.

Sehun membuka matanya dan mengangguk pelan. "Aku hanya kelelahan dan akan baik-baik saja setelah istirahat. Kau jangan terlalu khawatir."

"Jangan khawatir bagaimana?!" Luhan berucap gusar, "sudah aku bilang berkali-kali, tidak usah memadatkan pekerjaan dan mengerjakan semua hal sekaligus hanya untuk meluangkan waktu untuk Hao dan aku; anakmu bisa mengerti jika ayahnya sibuk." Lanjutnya sambil meneruskan kompresannya.

"Aku tidak mau Hao kembali mengacuhkanku, oke?" Luhan mengulum senyuman mendengarnya.

"Tidak akan, Sehun. Dasar kau keras kepala."

"Dan nyatanya kau mencintai suamimu yang keras kepala ini. Aku benar?" Luhan ingin tertawa melihat Sehun tetap berusaha menggodanya saat sedang sakit sekalipun.

"Iya, aku mencintaimu. Sekarang minum obat ini dan tidurlah."

Sehun menurutinya, dan setelah Luhan membantunya membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian yang lebih nyaman, ia jatuh tertidur.

Setelah beberapa jam tertidur, Sehun membuka matanya merasakan geliatan kecil di atas dadanya. Matanya sedikit membulat mendapati Haowen tertidur di atas dadanya dengan tenang. Ia menoleh ke pintu saat mendengarnya terbuka dan ia langsung memberikan tatapan bertanya pada Luhan yang datang. Luhan mendekat dengan senyuman, wanita itu mengecek suhu tubuh Sehun dan menghela nafas lega merasakan panas tubuh Sehun sudah berangsur normal.

"Setelah mandi dan makan Hao langsung mencarimu tadi, dia menangis melihatmu dan langsung berontak ingin tidur bersamamu; aku bisa apa? Kau tidak flu, Sehun, jangan takut Hao akan ikut sakit." Kata Luhan memberikan penjelasan sambil merapikan rambut lebat Haowen yang sedikit berantakan.

Sehun tersenyum dan mendapati jejak air mata kering di wajah anak lelakinya ini sebelum memeluknya makin erat dan memberikan kecupan kecil. "Dia sangat menyayangiku ternyata."

"Sebanyak kau menyayanginya. Kau ingin makan? Ini petang hari dan kau belum makan sejak pulang tadi." Luhan menawarkan namun Sehun menggeleng pelan.

"Aku sudah makan sebelum pulang tadi. Aku tak mau mengganggu tidur pulas Hao." Katanya, Luhan mengangguk sebelum merunduk dan memberikan ciuman dalam pada bibir Sehun. Sehun membalas sebisanya dan dalam ciuman itu ia tahu, Luhan menginginkannya hanya saja ragu meminta karena dirinya tengah sakit.

"Kembali tidur, oke?"

Sehun terbangun saat gorden kamarnya benar-benar sudah tertutup dan kamarnya redup dengan cahaya lampu tidur yang remang. Ia menoleh ke sisi ranjangnya yang lain dan mengernyit tidak mendapati Luhan di sampingnya. Ia bangkit dengan hati-hati dan membawa Haowen yang masih tertidur pulas menuju kamarnya sendiri yang terhubung dengan kamar mereka menggunakan _connecting door_.

Setelah meletakkan Haowen dengan tenang, Sehun keluar dan mencari di mana istrinya berada. Sehun sempat melirik jam dinding dan sedikit mengernyitkan dahi; tidak biasanya Luhan masih membuka mata pada pukul setengah sebelas malam. Sehun menemukan jawabannya saat melihat Luhan sibuk dengan tayangan filmnya di layar datar televisi. Wanitanya itu duduk memeluk lutut di atas sofa dengan beberapa botol yogurt dan snack biji gandum di meja kaca di depannya.

"Film kesukaanmu, benar?" Sehun mengejutkan Luhan. Wanita itu sempat memberikan pukulan kecil pada lengan Sehun sebelum akhirnya menikmati pelukan tubuh Sehun.

"Hmm… Ini trilogi terakhirnya, dan aku tak akan melewatkannya."

"Bukankah ini sudah rilis sejak lama?"

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk pergi ke bioskop, kau ini." Dan Sehun terkekeh sambil mencuri beberapa kecupan kecil.

"Aku heran denganmu, Sayang, kau sibuk dengan camilan makan malam namun pinggangmu masih saja ramping seperti sebelum kau melahirkan Hao, bagaimana bisa?" Luhan memutar bola matanya malas; pertanyaan retoris itu lagi.

"Karena walaupun lelaki yang mengaku sebagai suamiku ini mengatakan tidak masalah dengan bentuk tubuhku; aku harus tetap berusaha menjaganya—kau pikir apa tujuanku olahraga tiap hari dan makan camilan yang sehat? Kan tidak lucu kau punya sekretaris yang gemuk dan tidak menarik. Aku tidak mau pamorku turun di depan sekretaris nakal perusahaan lain." Luhan mengatakannya dengan wajah yang sangat dekat dengan wajah Sehun, membuat Sehun mencuri kecupan pada bibir yang terasa manis itu.

"Kau makin berani setelah menikah denganku, heum?" Kata Sehun sambil memberikan kecupan mengambang pada wajah Luhan. Luhan menggeliat geli dan seluruh tubuhnya meremang.

"Bukankah kau suka?"

Sehun terkekeh tanpa menghentikan kecupannya, ia malah beralih ke telinga sensitif Luhan dan memberikan hembusan nafas menggoda di sana.

"Suka sekali."

Sehun mulai nakal dan mencium bibir Luhan dengan panas dan lembut. Menarik-narik belahan manis itu gemas dan memberikan gigitan kecil. Tangannya merambati dada Luhan yang hanya berbalutkan gaun tidur tipis tanpa bra; Luhan memang tak segan menggunakan pakaian semacam ini saat malam hari, karena semua maid dan penjaga di sini tinggal di paviliun terpisah.

"S-Sehunhh… Hentikan, kau sedang sakit…" Luhan mencoba menolak namun nyatanya respon tubuhnya berbeda, dadanya mengencang dan Sehun bisa merasakan putingnya sudah mengeras karena gairah. Sehun beralih menciumi leher mulus Luhan.

"Aku tidur cukup lama dan aku sudah baik-baik saja sekarang. Aku tahu kau menginginkanku, jangan mengelak…" Sehun menatap mata sayu Luhan dengan tatapan bergairah yang kentara, dan setelahnya, Luhan tak lagi menahan diri.

Wanita itu langsung naik ke pangkuan Sehun dan mendominasi ciuman. Sehun membiarkannya, ia menikmati bagaimana Luhan sangat menginginkannya dan dengan cepat meloloskan kaus yang ia pakai. Sehun berusaha keras meraih _remote_ pengatur suhu ruangan dan menaikkan suhunya agar keduanya tidak kedinginan nantinya.

"Luhann…" Sehun mendesah tertahan. Luhan tersenyum dan bibirnya bergerak menciumi wajah Sehun begitu matanya terpejam. Mulai dari dahi Sehun, turun ke mata tajam yang selalu mendominasinya dengan menyenangkan lalu mengecupnya, lantas beralih ke hidung mancung Sehun dan menggigitnya pelan. Luhan memberikan beberapa kecupan sedikit basah pada pipi Sehun, lalu berhenti di sudut bibir Sehun dan mengecupnya khidmat.

Luhan melakukannya dengan hembusan nafas senada angin yang membuat Sehun merinding hingga hanya bisa terdiam dengan tangan yang setia meremas pinggang Luhan. Saat tangan Luhan yang tadinya meremas rambut belakangnya mulai menyentuh bahunya, lalu turun ke bagian dada dan memberikan sentuhan kecil di sana, Sehun tak mampu lagi untuk diam. Ia langsung menyambar bibir merekah Luhan dan tanpa basa-basi menghisapnya tak sabar. Kepalanya bergerak berganti posisi sementara Luhan dengan setia membalas dorongannya yang sedikit menuntut.

Sehun makin menambah intensitas ciumannya begitu tangan Luhan kembali meremas rambut belakangnya. Ia menelusupkan lidah hingga membuat Luhan melenguh pelan. Nafas mereka mulai memburu begitu Sehun menyentuh punggung semi telanjang Luhan dan Luhan yang makin menekan kepala Sehun.

"S-sehunna..." Ciuman mereka terlepas sebentar sebelum Sehun kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dan menyesap rasa manis bibir istrinya yang tak pernah membuatnya bosan.

Namun sayangnya Luhan mulai memukul pelan dadanya dan ia harus melepaskannya walau tak rela. Sehun menatap bibir Luhan yang merekah merah dengan kilatan basah seraya mendengarkan suara engahan Luhan yang membuatnya makin gila. Begitu ia bertatapan mata dengan Luhan, sebuah senyum sayang terlukis dibibirnya. "Kau cantik sekali." bisiknya pelan lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Luhan dan memberinya kecupan-kecupan sensual. Membuat nafas terengah Luhan makin parah dengan tangan wanitanya yang meremas bahunya cukup keras. Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya semakin memperluas daerah yang bisa Sehun jajah.

Sehun mengecupinya sambil memberikan kissmark yang cukup banyak. Sehun makin semangat mencumbu leher Luhan ketika mendengar Luhan makin vokal mengeluarkan desahannya.

Saat ciumannya mulai turun menuju dada Luhan yang sudah ia keluarkan dari balutan gaun tidur tipis itu, Luhan mengerang keras. "Cepatlah, aku tak bisa menunggu lagi." Suara serak itu masuk ke pendengaran Sehun dan membuat lelaki itu menyeringai tipis. Tangannya bergerak turun dan membelai lipatan vagina istrinya yang sudah basah dengan perlahan, gerakan menyiksa yang membuat Luhan melemparkan kepalanya ke bahu kokoh Sehun.

"Akh!"

Entah sudah berapa kali Luhan merasakan orgasme nikmat akibat gerakan yang ia buat sendiri. Ia menunggangi Sehun dengan kaki mengangkang lebar dan tangan yang menumpu pada bahu kokoh suaminya. Ia terus bergerak merasakan bagaimana kejantanan Sehun keluar masuk dengan begitu nikmat, matanya terpejam dengan mulut terbuka sementara Sehun di bawahnya tengah memegang pinggangnya, demi membantu Luhan bergerak dan beberapa kali menahan kegilaan Luhan yang hampir membuat Sehun meledak cepat. Suara televisi ternyata kalah dengan sahutan desah mereka berdua.

"Pelan-pelan, Sayang…" katanya dengan suara serak namun Luhan tidak berhenti, masih bergerak naik-turun bahkan menggoyangkan pinggulnya ke arah samping dengan gerakan memutar, membuat Sehun mengerang merasakan kejantanannya terpelintir nikmat.

"B-bagaimana bisa lubang sempit ini pernah melahirkan seorang bayi, heungh? Kenapa masih sesempit ini?" Sehun meraup payudara Luhan yang menggantung dan memberikan hisapan-hisapan di sana. Membuat Luhan makin menggila.

"Bukankah kau suka?" Luhan menjawab susah payah dan dalam beberapa gerakan, ia mendapatkan orgasmenya yang kesekian kali sambil meneriakkan kenikmatan yang ia dapat.

Nafas terengahnya jatuh ke bahu Sehun, menikmati bagaimana dinding vaginanya berdenyut nikmat dan cairannya membasahi kejantanan Sehun yang masih bergerak kecil di dalam sana.

"Unnghh…" Luhan mendesah pelan.

"Bagaimana dengan ide anak kedua? Aku ingin anak perempuan yang secantik dirimu." Bisikan itu membuat Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan melemparkan tatapan memicing.

"Jangan gila. Hao baru saja genap 2 tahun dan aku baru saja kembali ke bilik kacamu itu. Dan anak kedua? Pikirkan itu ketika setidaknya Hao sudah benar-benar masuk sekol—akh! Ap-pah yang kau lakukan?! B-biarkan aku b-bicara!"

Sehun malah menggerakkan kejantanannya lebih keras, melihat bagaimana Luhan kesulitan bicara dengan menahan desahannya adalah hal yang membuat Sehun tersenyum puas.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah mengganti pil anti kehamilanmu dengan vitamin biasa beberapa waktu ini." Itu terdengar seperti pengakuan dosa dan Luhan tak kuasa untuk memberikan pukulan pada kepala kosong suaminya itu sekalipun dirinya benar-benar ingin; bagaimana ia bisa melakukannya saat vaginanya disodok habis-habisan di bawah sana? Sial, Sehun benar-benar tengah mengejar orgasmenya.

"K-kau… Jika aku hamil nanti aku akan memotong penismu!"

Sehun terkekeh pelan namun gerakannya tak juga berhenti. Lelaki itu malah membalik tubuh mereka, membuat Luhan terkungkung di bawahnya dengan kaki yang ia kaitkan pada bahunya sendiri sebelum mendorong dengan lebih gila.

"Kau tak akan berani, Sayang…"

"Akh! Lebih c-cepathh Sehunn…"

Sehun menuruti kemauan istri cantiknya dan mereka akhirnya menggapai orgasme bersama, bersama-sama merasakan tubuh mereka ngilu karena kenikmatan, tulang-tulang yang serasa lolos dari tempatnya, dan sensasi hangat dan basah yang mereka dapatkan dari pertautan tubuh mereka di bawah.

"Brengsek gila," Sehun terkekeh mendengar umpatan itu, "bagaimana kalau aku hamil lagi nanti?" Luhan menurunkan kakinya dan memeluk Sehun dengan nafas terengah. Sehun membalas pelukan itu dan menciumi leher berkilat Luhan dengan mesra.

"Bukan masalah, aku akan bertanggung jawab; memangnya apa lagi?" Luhan mendengus pelan.

"Siap dengan _moodswing_ dan masa mengidam parah lagi?" Tanyanya sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang wajah memerah Sehun dengan tatapan penuh cinta. Sehun mengedikkan bahunya ringan dengan senyuman _gentle_ yang membuat Luhan meleleh.

"Sebenarnya kau punya kemungkinan lebih besar untuk merasakannya jika kau benar-benar hamil nanti; tapi, aku siap. Apapun untukmu."

Luhan tertawa pelan dan memberikan ciuman kupu-kupu pada bibir bengkak Sehun.

"Baiklah, aku pegang janjimu, Sayang."

"Terimakasih, aku mencintaimu."

 **END**

 **Akhirnya ini selesai juga. :D Well, ada beberapa penjelasan.**

 **Pernikahan bukan hal mudah yang terjadi dalam waktu singkat dan banyak yang harus dipikirkan sebelum komitmen itu dibangun. Oke?**

 **Saya memotong wedding scene dan beberapa lainnya karena kalau tidak, ini bisa menyentuh 15k tanpa A/N. Itu terlalu panjang.**

 **Ah ya, kalau ada yang merasa janggal mengapa Baby Hao di sini sudah bisa bicara cukup jelas, itu karena karakternya sendiri saya ambil dari keponakan saya yang aktif sekali berbicara—dan tentang dia yang awalnya tidak terlalu dekat dengan ayahnya, itu fakta, walau akhirnya dia dan ayahnya amat sangat lengket. :D**

 **Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca Fic ini dan bahkan menunggunya. Untuk semua readers yang Favorite, Follow, dan memberikan Review untuk Threeshot ini; terimakasih… Kalian benar-benar terbaik. Ah, dan sedikit curhat, kalau pada akhirnya UnFav ataupun UnFol, lebih baik tidak usah sekalian tidak apa-apa, karena itu sedikit mengesalkan. :"D Sekali lagi terimakasih untik yang Fav, Fol, dan Review!**

 **Dan psst, ternyata banyak siders juga di Fic saya. Untuk kali ini, jangan hanya review soal mature content, ya, saya butuh masukan. :D Thankseu!**

 **Anne, 2017-04-24**


	4. 1st Sequel

**(** ** _You can skip it, not so important thing :D_** **)**

 _I know this is too late, but I should say thank you for thousand times as well_. :") Kalian membuat saya senang dan terharu. Karena bahkan hanya sebatas kenal nama pena—dan beberapa nama asli, tapi mengucapkan _GWS_ dengan lucu dan manis. Saya membacanya sebelum fisioterapi pertama saya dimulai. _It sent a lot of power for me to stay strong, though I still crying out like foolish baby_. :")

Selepas menyelesaikan tumpukan _blahblahblah_ setelah banyaaak waktu absen karena _recovery, I'm back with this sequel_. Maunya sebelum Lebaran, tapi kok rasanya dosa sekali yak. Maunya minggu lalu, tapi apa daya sinyalnya petak umpet karena saya masih di rumah.

 _Thank you very much, deepest from my heart. ^^_

Seperti biasa untuk Fic ini, 12k+ tanpa P.s. dan printilan lain

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Secretary Lu Sequel**

By Arianne794

Lu Han (GS) / Oh Se Hun

OC

Married Life, Hurt-Comfort, Drama

M

Warn : This is GenderSwitch!Lu. Not fluffy as well, kekeke… Diksi tak sebaik sebelumnya—padahal sebelumnya saja masih amat hancur. Don't like, don't read. Thankseu!

Summary : Sequel Up! Lu Han—yang bukannya menolak seks, yang hanya perlu orang yang tepat, bertemu Sehun dengan reputasi bersihnya tentang Sekretaris. Semuanya berubah karena Luhan dengan mimpi erotisnya dan Sehun dengan gairahnya yang tiba-tiba muncul ke permukaan. / "Malaikat pun bisa menjadi iblis saat hatinya diusik" / HunHan. GenderSwitch. Mature Content. ChanBaek!Inside.

 **.**

 **This is** **My OWN** **FanFic!**

 **Do Not Copy Without Credit Nor Do Plagiarism!**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari di kediaman Oh selalu ramai. Diwarnai senandung kecil Luhan yang tengah memasak sarapan untuk keluarga kecilnya, lalu berganti menjadi pekikan kecil ketika Sehun memeluknya dari belakang—mengganggu acara masaknya dengan mencium tengkuknya, lalu berlanjut lagi dengan tangisan kencang dari satu-satunya putri kecil cantik di rumah besar itu yang tak suka mendapati ibunya menghilang saat ia terbangun.

Lalu semuanya akan kembali tenang ketika putra sulung mereka, Haowen—sekarang sudah tidak lagi _Baby_ Hao, dia sudah 9 tahun dan sekali kau memanggilnya _baby_ , maka bersiaplah dengan tatapan sedingin kutubnya—yang selesai dengan acara berpakaiannya secara mandiri, duduk di kursi meja makan dengan tenang bersama sang Ayah, serta Luhan yang memeluk putri kecilnya yang sudah tenang berjalan mendekat.

" _Baby Yujie's coming…_ "

Dan ya, panggilan _baby_ sudah berpindah kepada si kecil cantik itu—walaupun sekarang mulai memprotes kenapa ia tetap di panggil _baby_ padahal sudah cukup besar. Kenalkan, Oh Yu Jie, putri bungsu dari pasangan Oh Se Hun dan (Oh) Lu Han yang sebentar lagi menginjak umur 6 tahun. Gadis kecil yang sepenuhnya mewarisi kontur wajah Luhan dan seluruh kecantikannya. Berambut hitam sedikit kecoklatan dengan mata bulat menggemaskan, dan dengan bibir ceri, hidung bangir mungil, dan pipi gembil bersemu merah muda yang persis seperti Luhan; maka makin sempurna lah dirinya sebagai bahan cubitan gemas dari orang-orang terdekat.

Gadis kecil itu sangat menggemaskan, tapi bisa sangat galak ketika pipinya ditarik terlalu banyak sampai menambah semu di pipinya itu.

"Bagaimana tidurmu, Sayang? Apakah nyenyak?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengecup kening Yujie dengan sayang. Yujie bergerak untuk memeluk ayahnya dan Luhan terkekeh saat memberikan Yujie kepada Sehun.

"Eum, tapi Yujie tidak suka _Mommy_ tidak ada di samping Yujie." Katanya setengah merajuk. Sehun tertawa renyah.

" _Mommy_ sedang membuatkan sarapan untuk kita, jadi, jangan marah, oke?" Yujie mengangguk ringkas dan memandang kakak lelakinya yang sedang mengoleskan selai kacang ke roti panggangnya. Haowen yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh polos dan seketika berhenti dari kegiatannya.

"Yujie mau?"

Yujie mengangguk berulang kali dan Haowen langsung meletakkan roti panggangnya, meraih selembar lain dan mengolesnya dengan margarin dan selai coklat; tahu benar kesukaan adik kecilnya itu. Sementara Yujie sibuk memandangi apa yang tengah kakaknya lakukan dengan tatapan antusias, Luhan dan Sehun memperhatikan interaksi manis itu dengan senyuman.

"Cha." Haowen memberikannya kepada Yujie dan gadis kecil itu menerima dengan binar mata, membuat Sehun mencubit pipi gembil itu.

"Uaah… Eummmm… _Oppa_ terimakasih…" Yujie sibuk dengan rotinya. Haowen tersenyum tipis.

"Hm." Dan menanggapi sekenanya. Sehun mendengus geli melihat tingkah putra sulungnya yang benar-benar _keren_ itu. Haowen tumbuh menjadi anak lelaki yang benar-benar menjadi cetak sempurna dari dirinya—terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa Luhan masih saja menyebut putra sulung mereka itu menggemaskan dengan wajah datarnya.

"Berhenti memandangi anakmu dan sarapan lah dengan benar." Luhan menegurnya dengan kerutan alis main-main dan tangan yang meletakkan semangkuk nasi yang baru saja ia ambilkan untuk Sehun. Sehun melempar senyum menggoda kepada istrinya itu.

"Sarapan dengan benar? Bukankah aku sudah sarapan tadi? Dengan sesuatu yang manis dan hangat? Dan sempit?"

Luhan bersemu dan dia sudah berniat melemparkan sendok sampai ia teringat kalau ada kedua anaknya di sini. Luhan menarik nafas panjang, mencoba bersabar dengan pikiran suaminya yang tak juga berubah sejak dulu; senang sekali membahas hal-hal mesum bahkan di depan anak-anak. Jangan tanyakan apa sarapan yang Sehun cicipi sesaat setelah ia bangun tidur; pikiran kalian tak sepolos itu, bukan?

Dan syukurlah, Haowen tak peduli dengan itu dan Yujie terlalu sayang melewatkan roti yang disiapkan kakaknya.

"Haowen, _Mommy_ sudah membuatkan nasi goreng Beijing dan nugget kesukaanmu untuk bekal, jangan lupa berbagi dengan Jasper dan Jackson, oke?" Luhan memilih mengabaikan kalimat mesum suaminya dan mendekatkan kotak makan hangat ke Haowen. Haowen mengangguk kecil. Sehun hanya tersenyum geli dan memulai sarapannya, dengan sebelah tangan masih memeluk putri kecilnya, yang tak pernah mau mandi sebelum sarapan.

"Tentu. Sekalipun Hao tidak memberitahu Jackson dan Jasper _Hyung_ ; mereka akan menginvasi makan siangku." Katanya lalu kembali sibuk dengan rotinya.

Sehun tertawa kecil. "Baguslah. Nanti _Mommy_ dan _Daddy_ akan pulang sedikit malam, jadi jaga adikmu saat di rumah Baekhyun _Aunty_ dan Chanyeol _Uncle_ , oke?" Haowen mengangguk kecil namun Yujie memberi respon berbeda.

"Lalu Yujie makan siang dengan siapa?" Yujie menyela dengan wajah memprotes.

"Tentu saja dengan _Mommy_ , sayang. _Mommy_ yang akan menjemput dan mengantarkan Yujie ke sana nanti, oke?"

Yujie terdiam beberapa saat, gadis kecil itu terlihat ingin menyuarakan protes. Dan sebelum itu terjadi, Haowen menyela dengan cepat.

"Jackson _Hyung_ bilang dia ingin bermain dengan Yujie." Katanya dan seketika wajah Yujie menjadi sangat cerah.

"Benarkah?!" Terdengar sangat antusias dan Luhan terkekeh pelan.

"Tentu saja, jadi, Yujie berjanji tidak akan merajuk bermain di rumah Jackson dan Jasper?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tidak! Yujie janji!"

Sehun yang tengah menyendokkan supnya nyaris tersedak. "Apakah aku akan berbesan dengan Chanyeol nanti?" Katanya sambil memandang Luhan.

"Besan itu apa, _Daddy_?" Dan Luhan mendelik ke Sehun. Sedikit gugup Sehun menoleh ke Yujie yang sudah menunggunya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"A-ah… Yujie akan tahu ketika Yujie sudah besar nanti. Sekarang Yujie harus menyelesaikan sarapan lalu mandi, Jackson tidak akan suka dengan gadis yang belum mandi, oke?" Yujie memasukkan roti ke mulut mungilnya dengan cepat dan mengunyahnya dengan sedikit kesulitan.

" _Mommy_ , Yujie ingin mandi!"

Luhan memijat kening pelan melihatnya, tapi tak menolak saat Yujie bergerak ke pelukannya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti meracuni otak anakmu yang masih sangat kecil ini? Bukan waktunya kau mengajarkan mereka tentang hal semacam itu." Katanya, sedikit mendelik sadis dan Sehun malah tersenyum jenaka.

"Kau makin cantik saat marah, Sayang." Luhan mendengus dan langsung melangkah pergi, terlalu malas menghadapi kalimat Sehun yang selalu membuatnya nyaris meledak.

"Dad, jangan menggoda _Mommy_ terus.. Hao tidak suka mendengar _Mommy_ menggerutu mengkhawatirkan kerutan di matanya karena kesal dengan _Daddy_ , padahal itu kan cantik saat _Mommy_ tersenyum." Haowen yang telah selesai dengan rotinya dan tengah memasukkan kotak bekalnya berkata tanpa memandang sang Ayah yang tergelak.

"Kau tahu, kan, kalau menggoda _Mommy_ mu adalah agenda wajib karena—"

"—karena _Mommy_ sangat menggemaskan saat merajuk dan marah, benar?" Haowen memutar bola matanya malas saat memotong kalimat Ayahnya itu. Sehun kembali tergelak.

"Kau masih kecil tapi kenapa tingkahmu _keren_ sekali, jagoan?" Kata Sehun sambil mengusak kepala Haowen gemas. Tanpa disangka Haowen menampilkan cengirannya yang sangat jarang terlihat.

"Karena Hao ingin seperti _Daddy_ saat besar nanti."

Sehun nyaris tersedak karena tawa mendengarnya. Lelaki itu menyelesaikan suapan terakhir dengan ringkas dan meminum kopi paginya dengan ringkas pula. Luhan selalu tahu apa yang ia butuhkan setiap pagi; kopi tak terlalu menyengat lidah yang ringan dan bisa diselesaikan dengan cepat.

"Naik dan pamit pada _Mommy_ dan Yujie… Dad akan menunggu di mobil, oke?"

"Oke!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pekerjaan tak pernah menjadi sedikit lebih mudah semakin lama Luhan menggeluti dunia kerjanya. Setelah kembali mengambil cuti hamil—menuruti permintaan Sehun yang ingin anak perempuan yang semanis dirinya—sampai Yujie berumur satu tahun, membuatnya harus kembali menyesuaikan diri dengan pekerjaannya. Sedikit merepotkan memang, terlebih jika di tengah rapat ia mendapati pengasuh Yujie—yang sudah berhenti ketika Yujie berumur 3 tahun—menelfonnya karena sang putri kecil menangis menginginkan dirinya. Beberapa kali ia mengecewakan anak gadisnya dan membuatnya merajuk, namun syukurlah Yujie mulai mengerti keadaannya. Yujie berada di tahun terakhir _kindergarten_ dan sebentar lagi ia akan masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan kakak-kakak lelakinya—Haowen, Jackson, dan Jasper.

Sedangkan putra sulungnya, Haowen, tak banyak bertingkah. Selama ia mendapatkan sarapan buatan _Mommy_ nya dan juga _lullaby_ sebelum tidur, maka ia akan baik-baik saja. Haowen tumbuh menjadi anak lelaki yang pendiam dan tak banyak bicara, sama seperti Sehun saat kecil (Luhan tahu ini dari Ibu mertuanya). Haowen terlihat acuh tak acuh dan selalu menjaga _image_ _keren_ nya, berbanding terbalik dengan Jackson dan Jasper yang sangat ceria seperti Chanyeol; namun dibalik itu, Haowen mempunyai rasa cinta kasih yang sangat besar terhadap keluarga kecilnya. Haowen tidak pernah menangis saat sedih atau sakit di depan banyak orang, di depan kakek neneknya bahkan Sehun sendiri—yang selalu ia elu-elukan sebagai _Daddy_ terbaik sepanjang masa; lelaki kecil itu hanya akan menangis ketika Luhan mendatangi kamarnya dan memeluknya erat, ia akan menangis keras seperti saat berumur 1 tahun. Luhan selalu menjadi kelemahan para lelaki di keluarga kecilnya, baik Sehun maupun Haowen.

Sesulit apapun hal yang Luhan lalui, tak akan pernah menutupi rasa syukurnya atas kehadiran dua malaikat kecil yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Bisakah kau abaikan berkas-berkas itu dan memelukku? Atau menciumku, bahkan? Aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu, Luhan."

Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya dan mengerjap kecil mendapati Sehun berdiri di mulut bilik kacanya dengan wajah tertekuk. Ia menoleh gugup ke Hyunsik yang baru saja terbatuk canggung mendengar kalimat Sehun yang tak pernah disaring itu.

"Apa yang Anda perlukan?" Luhan sedikit menekankan nada bicaranya, mencoba memperingatkan bahwa di dekat mereka terdapat Hyunsik yang bisa mendengar semua yang mereka katakan. Namun lelaki itu malah berbalik dan menatap Hyunsik dengan tajam. Hyunsik terduduk tegap dengan wajah kaku.

"Kau pastikan tak akan ada yang menggangguku sampai jam makan siang nanti." Katanya tegas dengan nada diktator dan langsung menarik istrinya keluar menuju ruang santai. Mengabaikan pelototan protes Luhan dan wajah memerah Hyunsik yang tahu apa yang diinginkan _CEO_ nya itu. Menarik istrinya dan pergi ke ruang santai, apa lagi memang yang akan dilakukan di dalam sana?

"Sehun bisakah kau bertindak sedikit profesional? Tidakkah kau melihat Hyunsik tadi?" Luhan mendesis namun Sehun mengabaikannya dengan baik. Lelaki itu menarik ibu jari Luhan dan menempelkannya ke _passcode_ di samping pintu ruangan khusus yang terdapat di ruang santai itu; ruangan yang memiliki ranjang besar.

"Dia sudah terbiasa."

 _Cklek_. Pintu ruangan itu terkunci dan sekali gerakan Sehun langsung memeluk pinggang sempit Luhan setelah duduk di tepian ranjang. Luhan mengerjap; ada apa dengan suaminya ini?

"Sehuuunnn…" Luhan geli dengan usakan gemas hidung mancung Sehun di perutnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau melihat aku tengah sangat kacau sekarang? Anak perusahaan kita mengalami masalah dan aku benar-benar murka dengan mereka, aku bahkan dihubungi secara langsung karena ini cukup serius!"

Seketika Luhan membawa telapak tangannya untuk mengelus rambut hitam lebat Sehun dengan sayang. Meskipun Sehun selalu bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri, namun Sehun butuh membagi keluh kesahnya pada Luhan agar bebannya akan sedikit berkurang dan mampu membuat pikirannya lebih dingin. Luhan begitu menyukai bagaimana Sehun membutuhkannya.

"Bagian pangan kita maksudmu? Di sisi barat Busan?" Tanyanya lembut, Sehun makin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Apa kau harus langsung pergi kesana untuk menyelesaikannya? Dan itu yang membuatmu merajuk seperti Haowen yang tidak mendapatkan sarapan buatanku? Apa kau tidak mengingat sudah berapa umurmu ini?"

Sehun terkekeh. Lelaki itu mendongakkan wajahnya dan tersenyum jahil. "Tapi aku tetap tampan, kan, di umurku yang sekarang?" Luhan tertawa kecil dan mencubit hidung mancung Sehun dengan gemas.

"Jawab pertanyaan pertamaku."

"Dan aku semakin panas kan, di umurku yang sekarang?" Sehun kembali mengabaikannya dan mulai mengulas senyum mesum. Luhan menepuk kepala lelakinya itu sedikit keras, namun Sehun sama sekali tak kesakitan, senyumnya malah melebar bak anak kecil.

"Jangan memikirkan sesuatu tentang melepaskan kancing kemejaku karena aku tahu kau masih punya banyak pekerjaan; dan aku benci menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang kau abaikan dengan dirimu yang menempel padaku seperti perekat." Luhan mencoba memperingatkan namun jawaban Sehun selalu membuatnya kalah.

"Aku berniat melepas kancing rokmu, bukan kemejamu, tenang saja."

"Kau!"

Sehun tertawa kecil, puas menggoda Luhan yang sekarang sudah bersemu hebat. Wanitanya ini tak pernah berubah sejak dulu, masih saja termakan godaan nakal Sehun dan ya, Sehun suka itu. Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya dan mencuri ciuman kecil dari bibir yang terpoles lipstik merah itu. Luhan menerimanya dengan mata terpejam.

"Aku takut Hao dan Yujie akan kecewa aku tak ada sebelum mereka tidur; aku harus berangkat setelah makan siang." Katanya, mulai sedikit serius.

"Haowen akan baik-baik saja, dia akan berkata _"Hao tau_ Daddy _keren Hao sedang bekerja untuk kita, jadi Hao tidak akan marah."_ dengan sangat _keren_ , dan selama Yujie mendapatkan senyuman dari Jackson, mungkin kau tidak pulang selama beberapa hari pun dia tak akan masalah." Kata Luhan sambil mengalungkan tangannya untuk memeluk leher Sehun. Sehun terkekeh tak percaya.

"Menurutmu apakah Yujie benar-benar menyukai Jackson?"

Luhan mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah, mungkin hanya sebatas rasa kagum. Tapi, siapa yang tahu?"

"Kalau kau tidak lupa aku dan Haowen yang menempati urutan pertama lelaki paling tampan di hidupnya." Sehun sedikit memprotes, ia memang sedikit tidak suka melihat Yujie berbiinar cerah karena senyuman salah satu anak kembar Chanyeol itu. Yujie tak pernah menatapnya dengan binar mata yang sama.

Dan sementara Sehun sibuk dengan pikiran konyolnya, Luhan tertawa begitu manis.

"Kau harus tahu, dulu pun Baba dan Chenle yang menjadi lelaki tertampan di hidupku."

"Lantas bagaimana denganku?!" Sehun memicing tak terima.

"Kau menjadi segalanya bagiku," Sehun bersemu tipis. "jadi, kau harus rela jika suatu saat Yujie meninggalkanmu dan pergi bersama belahan jiwanya. Ingat, dia gadis yang cantik dan baik hati." Sehun mendesah kecewa, membenarkan ucapan Luhan.

"Aku lupa dia harus menikah suatu saat nanti."

"Dasar."

"Tapi sebelum itu, kurasa aku harus melepaskan anakku yang lain terlebih dahulu dalam waktu dekat." Seketika Luhan tertawa mendengar ucapan jenaka Sehun.

"Maksudmu Yeonjoo?"

" _Yep_ , dia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang mempesona dan tingkah malu-malunya di depan adikmu sangat memperlihatkan kemana mereka akan berakhir; Chenle akan datang bulan depan, bukan?"

Luhan mengulum senyum dan mengangguk. "Mereka sangat manis. Jadi, sekarang berbenah lah, aku akan menyiapkan semua yang kau butuhkan."

"Tapi bisakah aku meminta ciuman?"

Luhan tak tahan dengan tatapan Sehun. "Dan beberapa kancing kemejaku yang terbuka, bagaimana?" Luhan pikir tak masalah memberikan sedikit hiburan pada suaminya sebelum mereka terpisah selama beberapa hari. Luhan tahu masalah ini tak akan rampung dalam sehari.

Sehun menyeringai. "Dan kancing rokmu juga, bagaimana?"

Luhan mendekatkan wajah dan mencium penuh bibir tipis suaminya itu sebelum berbisik. "Selama kau mau memesankan sepaket pakaian setelah ini; aku oke."

"Sekalian dengan tokonya kalau kau mau, Sayang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti inilah keseharian Luhan selama beberapa tahun terakhir, selepas jam makan siang terlewat beberapa saat ia akan menjemput Yujie ke sekolahnya. Ia tak mempermasalahkan Haowen, anak lelakinya itu pasti sudah pulang bersama Chanyeol yang menjemput anak kembarnya.

Entah mengapa Luhan sangat menyukai bagaimana cara Yujie berlari padanya saat ia sampai di depan _kindergarten_ dan turun dari mobil.

" _Mommy_!" Luhan tertawa pelan sambil mengangkat Yujie ke pelukannya. Ia mendapat pelukan sekilas dan sebuah kecupan, setelahnya Yujie menatapnya berbinar.

"Sebentar, _Mommy_ tahu apa yang membuatmu tersenyum seperti ini; mendapat nilai _excellent_ di pelajaran menggambar? _Mommy_ benar?" Luhan menahan senyuman dan Yujie mengangguk sangat antusias, menujukkan kertasnya yang berisikan gambar keluarga kecil mereka; Sehun dengan jas hitam dan sorot mata datar, Luhan dengan gaun berwarna biru laut yang indah, Haowen dengan seragam sekolahnya dan mata yang sama dengan Sehun, dan dirinya sendiri dengan gaun pink dan bunga-bunga kecil.

"Eum! Dan Yujie satu-satunya yang mendapat nilai _excellent_! Jackson _Oppa_ harus tahu ini!" Luhan tertawa dan memandangi coretan anak gadisnya itu. Wanita itu tertegun sebentar, goresan tangan anaknya makin halus dan teratur, bahkan Yujie menggambar bagian pakaian dengan sangat baik untuk ukuran coretan tangan gadis nyaris 6 tahun.

Luhan tersenyum; apakah anaknya ini akan menjadi perancang di masa depan?

"Cha! Sekarang kita mengunjungi Kakek dan makan siang; Yujie ingin makan siang dengan apa?" Kata Luhan sambil masuk ke mobil dan langsung melaju setelah memastikan Yujie memakai sabuk pengamannya dengan baik.

"Apapun yang Kakek berikan pada Yujie akan Yujie makan dengan baik; Kakek suka membuat makanan enak dan Yujie suka kejutan." Luhan hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

Mereka meninggalkan _kindergarten_ menuju restoran utama keluarga Oh, tidak bisa dibilang restoran utama juga sebenarnya; hanya saja Tuan Oh sering berada di sana di jam makan siang demi menyambut cucu cantiknya beserta Ibunya yang tak kalah cantik itu.

Luhan tak khawatir membiarkan Yujie turun dari mobilnya dan berlari masuk sementara dirinya memarkirkan mobil. Ia sudah tahu rute pasti yang akan dilewati putri kecilnya itu; berlari melewati meja-meja yang cukup penuh dengan tamu menuju dapur utama dengan teriakan khasnya.

"Kakek, Yujie dataaaanngg!"

Dan menemukan Tuan Oh tengah menggendong Yujie beserta ciuman yang menggemas di atas pipinya; Luhan tersenyum lembut.

Luhan membungkukkan tubuhnya sekilas.

"Kami datang, Ayah." Katanya menyapa. Tuan Oh memandang Luhan dengan sangsi, matanya sedikit memicing main-main.

"Aku lebih suka disapa dengan pelukan, Anakku." Dan Luhan tertawa begitu anggun, ia bergerak dan memeluk ayah mertuanya.

"Jadi, apa yang Yujie inginkan untuk makan siang hari ini?" Tanya Tuan Oh dengan gemas. Sementara itu Yujie tanpa pikir panjang mencium pipi kakeknya dan menjawab.

"Apapun yang kakek buat! Yujie selalu suka kejutan! Ah, bisa kakek membuat es krim coklat nanti?" Yujie mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya dengan raut wajah serius yang membuat dua orang dewasa di sana tertawa kecil.

Tuan Oh kembali ke dapur utamanya dan membiarkan menantu dan cucunya mencari tempat duduk, sebenarnya tidak mencari, meja kesukaan Yujie—dekat dengan jendela dan bunga-bunga ungu kecil—selalu kosong dan bertanda reservasi setiap jam makan siang tiba. Beberapa orang yang mengenal Luhan menyapanya di tengah acara makan siangnya dan Luhan membalas dengan senyuman.

"Yujie," Luhan memanggil putri kecilnya dengan hati-hati, hendak memberitahu perihal kepergian Sehun, dan Yujie menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya. " _Daddy_ sedang keluar untuk pekerjaan, jadi sepertinya Yujie akan mendengar dongeng dari _Mommy_ nanti malam, bukan _Daddy_ ; tidak apa?"

Tak disangka, Yujie mengangguk tanpa protes.

"Tapi Yujie harus melihat _Mommy_ saat bangun, Yujie mau tidur bersama _Mommy_ di kamar _Mommy_ dan _Daddy_. Oke?" Tapi tetap saja, ada syaratnya, dan Luhan menyambut uluran kelingking kecil itu dan mengaitkannya. Senyum tak pernah lepas.

"Tentu."

Tuan Oh datang beberapa saat setelahnya dengan salah satu pelayan mendorong troli yang penuh dengan menu makan siang. Bento lucu berbentuk _hello kitty_ dengan isi yang membuat Yujie berbinar dan es krim cokelat dengan _topping_ remah roti untuk Yujie, _spagetti seafood_ untuk Luhan, dan menu makan siang untuk Tuan Oh sendiri.

"Yujie jadi sayang memakan ini; kenapa kakek bisa membuat bentuk ini? Bisa ajari Yujie nanti?" Kata Yujie dengan wajah mencebik, antara sayang untuk memakan makanan lucu itu dan lapar melihatnya.

Tuan Oh tertawa. "Kakek bisa mengajarkannya, jadi Yujie makan dan Kakek janji akan memberikan satu lagi yang seperti ini untuk dibawa pulang; bagaimana?"

Yujie kehilangan kekhawatirannya dan langsung menyuapkan makan siangnya, matanya kian berbinar begitu lidahnya mengecap rasa yang menyenangkan. Membuat senyum selalu menghias dua lainnya di meja ini.

"Kudengar Sehun pergi ke Busan; ada apa, Luhan?" Luhan yang jarang mendapati Ayah mertuanya menanyakan perihal yang sama langsung menelan spageti yang baru dikunyah beberapa kali.

"Ada sedikit masalah dengan anak perusahaan bagian pangan kami di Busan; Sehun harus turun tangan langsung kesana. Mungkin sekitar 3 hari lagi dia akan kembali. Apakah Ayah membutuhkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak-tidak, lanjutkan makan siangmu."

Luhan sedikit tak mengerti dengan raut wajah tak biasa Tuan Oh, namun ia memilih untuk tidak ikut campur dan melanjutkan makan siangnya, sesekali menggoda pipi penuh Yujie yang tak henti mengunyah seperti tupai kecil yang mengemut kacang hazel.

Mereka menuju rumah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun setelah menyelesaikan makan siang. Dan seperti yang diperkirakan Luhan; Jackson yang akan menyambut Yujie demi membuat gadis kecil itu terlupa dengan masalah Ayahnya yang pergi. Rona merah tipis di pipi gembil itu bertambah dan Luhan terkekeh.

"Yujie berjanji akan baik-baik saja bersama Baekhyun _Aunty_ dan kakak-kakakmu?"

"Tentu! Jackson _Oppa_ , Yujie ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu! _Oppa_ harus lihat! Ah! Yujie juga membawa bento buatan kakek, nanti kita makan bersama ya?"

Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya tertawa melihat interaksi itu; Jackson dan Yujie masuk ke dalam setelah mengucapkan salam dan mencium pipi Luhan, sementara itu Jasper dan Haowen mendekat dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Selalu Jackson yang menjadi nama pertama yang ia panggil; apa Yujie tidak ingat masih punya _Oppa_ tampan di sini?" Itu Jasper.

"Lantas bagaimana dengan aku yang kakak serahimnya?" Dan Haowen menambahi dengan sedikit jengkel.

"Kalian menggemaskan sekali!" Baekhyun tak tahan menarik pipi dua anak lelaki itu sementara Luhan memeluknya bergantian, sedikit lebih lama untuk Haowen.

"Kalian tahu Yujie menyayangi kalian, jaga Yujie, oke?" kata Luhan dengan seulas senyum.

Keduanya mengangguk pasti dan setelahnya berlari menyusul; hendak menginvasi makan siang dua sejoli menyebalkan itu.

"Maafkan aku merepotkanmu lagi, Baek. Pekerjaanku tidak mengijinkanku punya waktu menjaga Yujie dan Sehun harus pergi untuk mengurus masalah perusahaan." Kata Luhan dengan sesal. Baekhyun malah menatapnya memicing.

"Kau anggap aku apa? Seperti bicara dengan siapa saja, kau ini. Tenang saja, dengan adanya Yujie dan Haowen, si Kembar tak akan merengek dan merecoki aku untuk bertemu dengan Ayahnya." Kata Baekhyun dengan nada jenaka di akhir kalimatnya.

"Terimakasih, Baek."

"Kau harus makan malam di sini, oke? Pergilah, mereka akan baik-baik saja." Baekhyun lantas mengecup pelan pipi Luhan dan Luhan tertawa.

"Sejak kita berdua menikah kau selalu mencium pipiku di setiap kesempatan." Katanya dengan kekehan kecil sementara Baekhyun mendengus dengan semu.

"Karena aku sudah tidak bisa memelukmu seperti guling saat malam hari; malah aku yang dijadikan guling oleh Chanyeol. Pergilah sebelum aku mencium bibirmu!"

Luhan tertawa.

"Baik-baik, aku pergi, Baek."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan sudah terbiasa dengan apa yang ia alami sekarang; duduk sendirian di balik bilik kacanya tanpa ada seorangpun di lantai teratas ini. Hyunsik baru saja menelfon dan melaporkan apa-apa saja yang dikerjakan suaminya di sana, sebatas keluar masuk ruang khususnya di sana, pergi ke beberapa tempat mengurus masalah, dan juga bertemu dengan beberapa kolega di sana, Hyunsik juga mengatakan suaminya bertemu mantan koleganya dulu bernama Kim Dong Ho—seorang pemilik perusahaan industri inti mesin yang sekarang cukup suskes—dan kini kembali menjalin kerjasama setelah berbicara selama beberapa saat. Luhan sedikit sangsi, setahunya tak ada perusahaan ataupun pihak yang menarik proposal kerjasamanya sejauh ia duduk di kursi sekretaris. Ia akan menanyakannya nanti, kalau-kalau ia melewatkan sesuatu.

Yujie memiliki kelas sampai sedikit sore—hanya sedikit tambahan untuk pentas seni untuk perpisahan, dan Luhan yakin Haowen tengah sibuk bermain bersama kedua kakaknya. Ia memiliki sedikit waktu luang setelah menyelesaikan rapat dewan direksi dan mendatangi ajuan sponsor dari beberapa pihak, dan ia berniat sedikit merilekskan diri. Bukan ia tak mau menghabiskan waktu bersama Haowen atau Yujie, tapi sepertinya ia membutuhkan waktu untuk membuat dirinya kembali segar; mengurus pekerjaan tanpa Sehun dalam jangkauan pandangannya membuatnya sedikit jenuh. Ini sudah hari kelima dan ternyata masalah di sana menahan Sehun lebih lama.

"Apakah aku sebaiknya keluar ke salon saja, ya? Rambutku mulai kusam dan, kurasa tak ada salahnya menyambut Sehun dengan keadaan yang lebih baik. Dia pasti sangat merindukanku."

Luhan mendapati dirinya tersenyum malu menyadari kalimat terakhir.

"Baiklah, mari pergi, Luhan."

Luhan melangkah tanpa firasat, tanpa tahu bahwa suaminya kini tengah termenung dengan wajah kalut sendirian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun berkata sudah dalam perjalanan pulang dari bandara sekitar setengah jam yang lalu dan Luhan tengah menyiapkan makan malam untuk keluarga kecil mereka dibantu beberapa _maid_. Luhan sudah menyiapkan sup daging pedas kesukaan Sehun yang ia pelajari dari ayah mertuanya dan beberapa menu makan malam lain sesuai pesanan Yujie dan Haowen masing-masing; kedua buah hatinya itu makin pintar meminta sesuatu.

" _Mommy_ … Apa _Daddy_ sudah pulang?" Suara Yujie terdengar dan membuat Luhan menoleh ke sumber suara, ia terkekeh geli melihat raut wajah tak enak Haowen yang tengah menggendong Yujie di balik punggungnya yang terus saja berjingkrak-jingkrak; sesuatu tentang Haowen yang membuat adiknya kesal dan menggantinya dengan bermain kuda-kudaan.

"Kita belum mendengar suara _Mommy_ yang memarahi _Daddy_ karena menciumnya sembarangan jadi itu artinya _Daddy_ belum pulang, _Baby_ Yujie." Kata Haowen malas sambil mendudukkan adiknya ke kursi meja makan. Luhan mendelik kecil sebelum menarik pipi Haowen gemas.

"Jangan berbicara aneh-aneh dengan adikmu; Hao belajar dari siapa, sih?" Katanya gemas sementara Haowen malah menatapnya sangsi.

" _Daddy_ mengatakan sesuatu tentang 'hal aneh-aneh' di depan Haowen jadi bagaimana bisa Haowen tidak mengerti?"

Ingatkan Luhan untuk membungkam mulut Sehun nanti agar tidak seenak jidat mengatakan hal-hal dewasa di depan anak-anaknya.

Luhan menatap jam yang tergantung di dinding dan mendesah pelan menyadari Sehun akan pulang sedikit lebih lama, mungkin lebih baik membiarkan Haowen dan Yujie makan malam lebih dulu dan ia akan menunggu Sehun nanti. Apakah ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi? Kenapa perasaannya tidak menyenangkan?

"Hao dan Yujie makan malam dulu, oke?"

Keduanya merengut. "Kenapa? Apa _Daddy_ tidak jadi pulang?" Luhan tersenyum tipis.

"Bukan begitu, Sayang, _Daddy_ akan pulang sedikit malam dan lebih baik kalian makan terlebih dulu; _Daddy_ tidak akan marah. Oke?"

Melihat tatapan berharap sang Ibu yang sangat jarang keduanya lihat; Haowen dan Yujie mengangguk ringkas dan memulai makan malamnya dengan doa kecil. Haowen yang menutup matanya dengan khidmat sembari merapalkan doa yang diajarkan Sehun dan Yujie yang mengikuti ucapan kakak lelakinya dengan sedikit tersendat; membuat senyum tipis terbit pada belah bibir Luhan.

"Selamat makan!"

Keduanya makan dengan lahap, namun hati Luhan terasa tak tenang. Sejak kapan perasaan tak nyaman ini mendera?

Perkiraannya tentang Sehun yang akan pulang terlambat ternyata bukan semata perkiraan; pintu gerbang baru terbuka saat Luhan sudah selesai membacakan dongeng dan _lullaby_ untuk kedua buah hatinya—Yujie tiba-tiba merengek hendak tidur di pelukan sang Kakak Lelaki. Menemukan Sehun melangkah kearahnya dengan gontai dan wajah suram membuat senyum yang sudah Luhan usahakan mati-matian di tengah hatinya yang tak tenang seketika pudar. Ia mendekat dan tanpa disangka Sehun langsung menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pelukan erat, teramat erat sampai membuat Luhan nyaris sesak.

"Hei—Sehunna… Ada apa? Apakah masalah di sana belum juga selesai? Hyunsik mengatakan bahwa semuanya sudah _clear_ ; ada apa?"

Sehun terdiam, dan Luhan tak tahu Sehun sangat menghindari pertanyaan ada apa sekarang. Lelaki yang wajahnya sedikit lebih pucat itu menenggelamkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher Luhan dan menghirup aroma menenangkan dari sana.

"Aku hanya sangat merindukanmu; apa kau tahu seminggu tidur bercumbu dengan berkas dan masalah itu membuatku nyaris gila?"

Sedikit serak, namun mungkin benar jika Sehun hanya merindukannya dan juga lelah. Luhan membalas pelukan erat itu dan mengelus punggung kokoh itu dengan pelan dan menenangkan.

"Kau harus makan malam dan setelahnya pergi mandi dan istirahat; kau akan lebih baik esok hari."

Diam-diam Sehun tersenyum getir. Lelaki itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Luhan dengan seringai menyebalkan yang ternyata berhasil ia buat di bibir tipisnya. "Jika menu makan malamku dirimu aku setuju."

Sebenarnya Luhan tak pernah meladeni godaan suaminya jika salah satu dari mereka atau keduanya baru saja menyelesaikan perjalanan, namun malam ini, ia merasa akan lebih baik jika ia menuruti perkataan Sehun. Ia juga gundah dan ia merindukan sentuhan Sehun untuk membuatnya sedikit tenang.

Luhan menarik dasi kacau Sehun dan berbisik rendah. "Aku milikmu malam ini."

Sehun langsung menggendong Luhan di depan tubuhnya dengan bibir yang mulai mencumbu bibir istrinya. Tanpa kesulitan berjalan menuju kamar utama di rumah itu dan beberapa kali bersandar di koridor saat Luhan sedikit menuntut. Pintu dibuka cukup kasar dan kaki Sehun menutupnya dengan sempurna. Tak banyak kata yang terucap dari bibir keduanya, hanya desah nafas halus yang terdengar dari kamar bernuansa merah marun dan emas yang sensual itu.

Luhan yang biasanya selalu membuka kelopak matanya demi menatap bagaimana kepuasan yang tercetak jelas pada wajah tegas suaminya setelah menelanjangi tubuhnya, memilih untuk menutup mata dan menikmati dalam gelap. Ia bisa merasakan sentuhan Sehun yang begitu panas dan sedikit lebih cepat, ia tersentak kecil dan merasakan perutnya dihantam rasa menyenangkan yang membuat ulu hatinya membuncah.

"Perlahan, Sehun…" Ia membisik namun sepertinya Sehun enggan mendengarkan.

Tanpa banyak permainan pada dada sintal Luhan dan juga sepasang labia yang sudah basah dan panas; Sehun memulai penetrasi dengan cepat, membuat Luhan melampiaskan apa yang menyerang daerah sensitifnya dengan memeluk leher Sehun dengan begitu erat nyaris menyesakkan dada.

Tak ada jeda, tak ada penyesuaian berarti, Sehun mendorong dengan keras dan cepat. Tak peduli bagaimana tubuh istrinya terhentak dan menggelepar tak keruan di bawah kendalinya. Keduanya paham dan mengerti, perasaan ini sudah lama tak mereka rasakan; keinginan untuk segera mencapai kepuasan begitu membuncah hingga membuat keduanya nyaris lepas kendali.

Luhan mendapatkan pelepasannya yang membuatnya lemas sementara Sehun masih mengejar kenikmatan yang sudah di depan mata. Ketika Luhan sengaja mengetatkan dinding kewanitaannya, Sehun meledak dan berakhir menindih tubuh istrinya yang sama terengah.

Nafas keduanya bersahutan dan Luhan membuka mata, tangannya bergerak membelai sisi wajah Sehun yang berkeringat dan lepek, ada kepuasan di sana, namun masih ada setitik hal yang mengganggu. Luhan akan mengabaikannya; ia tak bisa merusak malam mereka. Sehun bangkit dan memberikan ciuman manis yang membuat Luhan nyaris tersedak udara karena terkejut, tak biasanya Sehun memberikan ciuman ringan alih-alih ciuman panas yang begitu menuntut; tanda untuk melanjutkan ke sesi berikutnya.

Ciuman itu masih berlanjut saat Sehun menarik miliknya dengan perlahan, ada desisan kecil di sana. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan bertanya namun Sehun hanya mengecup keningnya dan menariknya dalam pelukan. Sama seperti sebelumnya, Sehun memeluknya teramat erat.

"Sehun…"

"Aku ingin memelukmu sepanjang malam, tidurlah… Dan jangan pergi sebelum aku membuka mata."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun memandangi Luhan yang tampak begitu antusias dengan panggilan yang ia terima. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan satu rapat dewan direksi dan tengah beristirahat untuk melepas penat yang mendera lebih kejam dari biasanya.

Ketika Luhan menutup panggilannya dan berjalan kepadanya dengan senyum yang merekah begitu indah, Sehun mengusahakan sebuah senyuman. Tangannya menyambut Luhan untuk duduk dipangkuannya dan seketika kedua tangan halus itu mengalung ke lehernya dengan begitu manis.

"Katakan apa hal yang membuatmu tersenyum begitu menawan?" Sehun merasakan dirinya tersiram air dingin menyejukkan ketika kekehan Luhan mengudara.

"Chenle mengatakan dirinya sudah sampai di atas kota dan tinggal menunggu pendaratan. Dia memberi kejutan dan coba tebak apa alasan yang ia katakan? Dia tak ingin aku menyiapkan kamarnya dengan berlebihan—"

"Dengan stiker Ironman yang sangat banyak dan membuatnya malu di depan Yeonjoo, lalu?"

Luhan terkikik. "Ternyata universitas mengundangnya lebih cepat dan aku sangat bangga."

Sehun menyingkirkan poni Luhan yang menutupi wajahnya dengan pelan sambil memandang sang Istri dengan senyuman tipis.

"Kita tak perlu menjemputnya, kan?"

"Tidak-tidak, dia sudah besar—seperti katanya, dan aku yakin Yeonjoo sudah di sana sejak satu jam sebelumnya dan bolak-balik berkaca melihat penampilannya."

Keduanya terkekeh pelan.

"Kau sangat bahagia."

Luhan hanya mengangguk dan memberikan ciuman kilat pada Sehun. Sehun mengerjap dan berdehem pelan, gugup mendapat serangan mendadak istrinya. Sementara dirinya sibuk mengalihkan pandangan Luhan malah menatapnya dengan senyum jahil.

"Kita sudah menikah nyaris satu dekade tapi kau masih saja terkejut mendapati aku menciummu lebih dulu; kau menggemaskan sekali, sih?"

"Jangan menggodaku atau aku akan merusak kancing kemejamu."

Luhan tahu tatapan memperingatkan yang Sehun berikan padanya bukan mainan, tapi tetap saja, menggoda Sehun adalah hal wajib—seperti Sehun yang menjadikan kegiatan menggodanya adalah kewajiban tiap saat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehunna. Aku akan pergi sebentar ke café Yurae Eonnie; aku sangat merindukannya. Kau bisa minta berkas yang sudah aku siapkan pada Hyunsik. Oke?" Sehun mengangguk dan mengucapkan hati-hati.

Setelah memberikan kecupan kecil Luhan melangkah pergi, dan setelah memastikan Luhan sudah turun menggunakan _lift_ , Sehun memanggil Hyunsik masuk. Hyunsik menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca dan Sehun sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan Hyunsik lontarkan nanti atas pertanyaannya.

"Apa kau sudah tahu siapa dia?"

Luhan keluar dari _lift_.

Luhan membalas sapaan beberapa karyawan yang ia lintasi dan memberitahukan kalau dirinya keluar sebentar kepada Resepsionis Kang. Luhan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di _basement_ dan melaju menuju pusat kota, mengunjungi kafe yang semasa muda sangat sering ia kunjungi karena dekat dengan universitasnya.

Tak akan ada yang menyangka dirinya ibu dua anak jika kedua buah hatinya tak menemani; beberapa lelaki melirik dan menggodanya dan Luhan hanya memasang wajah datar; perintah Yang Muliia Oh Se Hun kalau ia keluar sendirian, kok Luhan jadi tersenyum sendiri, sih?

 _Klining!_

"Selamat da—Luhan?"

"Hai, Yurae _Eonnie_ , bagaimana kabarmu?" Yang dipanggilnya _eonnie_ tertawa pelan melihat siapa yang datang, wanita berambut cokelat itu mengabaikan pekerjaannya dan menyambut Luhan ke dalam pelukan.

"Lama sekali kau tidak kesini, bagaimana kabar keluargamu?"

"Selalu baik seperti biasa dan, kau masih saja berlagak seperti pelayan sekalipun kau sudah punya cabang di mana-mana."

Kedua wanita itu tertawa pelan dan Yurae mempersilakan Luhan untuk duduk di salah satu meja yang kosong. Yurae pergi untuk mengambilkan pesanan Luhan yang sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala dan duduk menemani sahabat lamanya itu.

"Kenapa kau masih menghidangkan semua ini untukku?" Kata Luhan dengan senyuman kecil saat mendapati greentea latte dan puding peach.

"Selera anehmu itu takkan berubah sampai kapanpun; aku yakin itu. Dan Luhan, kau masih saja cantik di usiamu yang sekarang? Katakan di salon mana kau merawat tubuhmu!" Yurae sedikit memicing main-main dan Luhan tertawa pelan sesaat setelah mencicipi greetea latte yang sangat ia rindukan itu.

"Seminggu sekali saat pekerjaan kami sedikit longgar; aku pergi ke salon dan membiarkan Sehun menikmati _quality time_ nya di arena bermain bersama anak-anak. Bukan salon mahal, kok, salon langgananku sejak dulu."

"Woah, aku tak menyangka kau tak menyentuh perawatan jutaan setelah menjadi Nyonya Muda Oh."

"Kau orang kesekian yang mengatakannya, menyebalkan. _Eonnie_ jangan bahas itu sekarang, ceritakan mengapa dirimu belum juga menikah! Aku bahkan sudah punya dua anak dan kau masih betah melajang?"

Yurae tertawa dan setelah itu obrolan mereka mengalir lancar. Yurae adalah salah satu sahabat dekat Luhan bersama Baekhyun dulu, wanita itu juga membantu keduanya semasa kuliah dan mempekerjakan mereka di _café_ ini sebagai pegawai part time, jika Luhan bisa menghitung semua bantuan yang ia dapatkan dari wanita yang betah melajang ini, mungkin ia akan kebingungan bagaimana cara membalasnya saking banyaknya.

"Lain kali ajaklah kedua anakmu kesini, aku sudah merindukan mereka, terakhir kali aku melihat mereka Yujie bahkan baru bisa berjalan dengan lancar."

Luhan mengangguk dan berjanji dalam hati akan menepatinya secepat mungkin.

"Aku tinggal sebentar, kau nikmati waktu bersantaimu, heum?"

Yurae melangkah pergi untuk mengurus beberapa pelanggan dan Luhan terdiam menikmati lalu lalang jalanan. Ada sedikit perasaan tertentu dalam hatinya yang membuatnya tergerak untuk datang kesini.

 _Klining!_

"Yurae _Eonnie_ aku datang! Bisakah aku memesan—eh, apakah benar ini Luhan?"

Luhan mengerjap dan meletakkan cangkir _greentea latte_ nya, memandang siapa yang duduk di depannya dengan wajah cerah. Dan seketika bibir Luhan menerbitkan senyuman.

"Astaga, sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu, Tsuruko?" Luhan sedikit antusias dan memberikan pelukan kecil pada wanita muda dengan senyum ceria itu. Anjou Tsuruko, wanita berdarah Jepang yang merantau ke sini untuk mengadu nasib, sama seperti dirinya dahulu. Dan kelihatannya, sekarang Tsuruko sama-sama sukses seperti dirinya sekarang.

"Sekitar 12 tahun kalau tidak salah, dan bagaimana kabarmu, Luhan? Kudengar kau sudah menikah dan memiliki buah hati? Woah, aku tak menyangka aku akan keduluan. Dan kau sama sekali tidak memberitahuku kau sudah menikah, aku bahkan mengetahui info ini dari Yurae _Eonnie_." Katanya jenaka dan Luhan terkekeh.

"Aku lebih tua beberapa bulan darimu jadi kata keduluan sama sekali tidak ada. Aku baik dan sekarang katakan kemana saja kau selama ini? Terakhir kali aku mendengar kabarmu, kau pergi ke Swedia untuk mengikuti ayahmu."

"Ya, benar. Aku ke Swedia dan aku menetap di sana selama 4 tahun sebelum melanglang buana ke berbagai negara untuk mengembangkan perusahaan Ayahku. Aku masih di Taiwan beberapa bulan yang lalu sebelum memutuskan kembali ke Korea."

"Dan apa alasanmu kembali kesini, heum? Mencari lelaki panas seperti katamu dulu? Apa kau masih menginginkan lelaki Korea untuk menjadi pasanganmu?" Senyum jahil muncul di bibir Luhan dan Tsuruko tertawa begitu manis.

"Aku rasa aku perlu membangun koneksi yang lebih kuat di sini, dan Luhan, kau benar, dan aku sudah mendapatkan calon lelaki panasku beberapa hari lalu. Dan sekarang aku tengah mencarinya, yah, walaupun ada sedikit masalah yang membuatku mencarinya."

Luhan tertawa, wanita ini tak pernah berubah dari dulu.

"Kau masih saja menikmati _one night stand_? Dan jangan bilang kau—" Luhan tak berani melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika melihat raut wajah sendu Tsuruko. Ia langsung mengerti.

Tsuruko mengedikkan bahunya dengan sendu, sebelum langsung menggantinya dengan senyum jahil sok misterius. "Kemarin _one night stand_ terakhirku."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kenalkan padaku siapa lelaki panasmu itu."

"Pesananmu akan segera datang Tsuruko- _chan_!"

"Oke, _Eonnie_!"

Mereka tertawa dan menikmati nostalgia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan tak pernah tahu betapa bahagia melihat suasana pagi di rumah besarnya menjadi jauh lebih ramai sejak beberapa hari terakhir. Sementara dirinya sibuk menyiapkan sarapan bersama Yeonjoo yang sudah datang sejak pagi, tiga anak adam dan satu anak hawa dengan umur berbeda-beda sibuk bercengkerama di depan televisi yang menayangkan kartun di pagi sedikit menjelang siang. Kedatangan Chenle, adiknya, membuat kedua buah hatinya begitu antusias bermain dengan adik _Mommy_ nya yang tak selalu bisa mereka temui itu. Dan Yeonjoo, jangan tanyakan mengapa ia sudah kesini.

"Apakah sudah ada perkembangan?" Tanya Luhan jahil, namun Yeonjoo tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud _eonnie_ nya yang sudah merangkap seperti ibu baginya itu.

"Maksud Luhan _Eonnie_?"

"Kau dan Chenle, apa lagi…" Dan Yeonjoo tersedak udara dengan wajah bersemu.

"Chenle _Oppa_ mengajakku makan malam dan dia s-sudah mencium—"

"Chenle sudah berani menciummu?! Aku akan memukulnya karena—"

"Hanya kening dan punggung tanganku! Tidak lebih! Astaga jangan membuat aku malu, _Eonnie_! Aish, menyebalkan."

Luhan tertawa, selalu menyenangkan menggoda gadis muda yang sudah seperti putrinya ini. Rasanya baru kemarin ia menggendong dan tertawa melihat wajah belepotan Yeonjoo yang tengah menikmati es krim, namun ia sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis muda yang begitu mempesona.

"Ingat apa yang selalu Luhan _Eonnie_ katakan, jika Chenle berani melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padamu, kau harus menolak dan—"

" _Jiejie_ , kenapa aku merasa kau tengah membicarakan aku di sana?"

Luhan dan Yeonjoo menoleh dan mengulum senyuman. "Aku hanya memberi Yeonjoo sedikit nasihat dan sekarang kalian semua harus pergi dari sofa dan duduk di meja makan. Cepatlah."

Semuanya menurut tanpa banyak protes. Sementara yang lain sudah duduk manis dengan tatapan antusias melihat menu sarapan yang menggiurkan dan masih mengepulkan asap hangat, Sehun melangkah kepada Luhan yang masih sibuk mengambilkan air lemon hangat dan langsung menarik pinggangnya, memberikan ciuman hangat yang sedikit panjang. Itu membuat Chenle dan Yeonjoo panik menutupi mata dua anak kecil yang masih polos di sana.

"Sehun!" Luhan melotot protes namun hanya cengiran yang ia dapatkan.

"Aku tak tahan untuk tidak menciummu, Sayang." Alasan macam apa itu.

"Bisakah _Oppa_ tidak _memakan_ bibir Luhan _Eonnie_? Bagaimana jika otak Hao dan Yujie terkontaminasi?!" Yeonjoo kesal melihat adegan itu, dan diselipi rasa gemas dan iri juga sebenarnya. Haowen dan Yujie menurunkan tangan yang menutupi mata mereka dan menatap Chenle dan Yeonjoo polos—datar untuk Haowen.

" _Daddy_ sudah berkali-kali _memakan_ bibir _Mommy_ di depan Yujie dan Hao _Oppa_."

Haowen mengangguk. "Bahkan _Daddy_ juga sering menggigit leher _Mommy_ dan membuat leher _Mommy_ berbekas seperti digigit nyamuk."

"Lalu Yeonjoo _Eonnie_ , terkontamin—nas—nasi itu, apa?" Yujie sedikit sulit mengatakan kata yang terdengar asing itu dan membuat Chenle nyaris menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja marmer sementara Yeonjoo sudah sangat memerah.

Sehun tertawa ekspresif dan meninggalkan Luhan yang sudah bersemu nyaris sematang Yeonjoo. Wanita dewasa itu mencubit pinggang keras suaminya dan membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Tak ada malam panas untukmu." Luhan mendesis kecil dan Sehun tampak tak terlalu khawatir tentang hal itu.

"Seperti kau bisa menolak sentuhanku saja."

"Sehun!"

Baiklah, istrinya mulai menakutkan dan mereka harus segera memulai sarapan sebelum Luhan menghujaninya dengan cubitan capit kecil yang pedas.

"Hao yang memimpin doa." Begitu kata Sehun sambil menatap anak lelakinya dengan senyuman, Hao mengangguk kecil dan memulai doanya. Tanpa sadar doa kecil itu membuat orang dewasa di sekitarnya terenyuh mendengar doa yang sangat polos dan tulus itu.

"Di dalam nama Tuhan yang mengasihi. Terimakasih atas sarapan yang enak ini. Beri Haowen kekuatan untuk melindungi _Baby_ Yujie, Yeonjoo _Noona_ , Chenle _Gege_ dan juga _Mommy_ dan _Daddy_. Jangan biarkan _Mommy_ , _Baby_ Yujie dan Yeonjoo _Noona_ menangis karena Haowen, Chenle Ge dan _Daddy_. Buat kami semua selalu bahagia. Di dalam nama Tuhan, kami berdoa. Amin."

Luhan mengusap titik air matanya dan memandang Sehun yang mengelus telapak tangannya sambil tersenyum tipis. Doa ini berbeda dari biasanya, dan ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi yang Luhan rasakan.

"Selamat makan!"

Sarapan itu berjalan dengan semestinya, dengan Chenle yang tak henti memandangi Yeonjoo yang bersemu karena lelaki duapuluh dua itu terus saja mengatakan masakannya enak. Sementara tu Haowen dan Yujie sibuk bertukar lauk dan menyuap. Luhan dan Sehun memandang interaksi itu dengan senyum tipis. Namun, tiba-tiba semuanya terhenti ketika ponsel Sehun berbunyi, terdengar begitu keras dan menuntut. Sehun menggumamkan kata maaf sebelum pergi mengangkat panggilan itu dan seketika Luhan kehilangan selera makan, entah mengapa.

Tak lama Sehun kembali dengan raut wajah kaku dan langsung mencium puncak kepala Yujie, Haowen, dan Yeonjoo. Saat mencium bibir Luhan sekilas lelaki itu berbisik pelan :

"Ada sedikit masalah di kantor. Kau tak perlu pergi karena Hyunsik sudah mengurusnya. Baik-baiklah di rumah dan jaga mereka." Katanya.

Luhan menatap bertanya. "Bukankah aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya kemarin? Apakah ada yang terlewat? Bukankah kau sepakat mengambil cuti hari ini?" Ini kali pertama Luhan tak suka jika Sehun pergi untuk pekerjaan. Tatapannya seolah tak rela namun Sehun menolak dengan mengecup keningnya.

"Tak ada yang terlewat, Sayang. Aku pergi."

Sehun seakan mengabaikan semuanya dan Luhan benar-benar kehilangan selera makannya, ia menatap sisa orang di meja makan itu dengan senyum tipis.

"Lanjutkan sarapan kalian, _Daddy_ akan pulang sebentar lagi setelah pekerjaannya selesai." Semuanya menurut, namun tak ada lagi canda seperti sebelumnya.

Sarapan itu selesai tak lama, meninggalkan Luhan dan Yeonjoo yang mengurus beberapa bekas makan bersama beberapa _maid_ , tiga lainnya kembali sibuk di depan tv dengan mulut mengoceh ceria. Beberapa kali terdengar tawa manis dari Yujie yang kegelian saat Chenle menggelitikinya dan Haowen yang berteriak protes ketika tatanan rambutnya diacak gemas. Seharusnya Luhan tersenyum.

"Apa Luhan _Eonnie_ baik-baik saja?" Yeonjoo menyadari raut wajah tak nyaman milik Luhan dan Luhan hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kembalilah bersama mereka. _Eonnie_ yang akan menyelesaikan ini." Katanya sambil menata piring ke rak dengan hati-hati. Yeonjoo meletakkan piringnya kemudian bergerak ke sisi belakang Luhan, tangan kurusnya memeluk pinggang ramping Luhan dan gadis sembilanbelas itu memeluk Luhan.

"Mama, katakan padaku jika ada yang membuatmu tidak nyaman."

Panggilan _Mama_ hanya Yeonjoo berikan padanya ketika mereka terlibat perbincangan serius dan Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menepuk pelan tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"Mama hanya merasa tidak tenang, Sayang. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal tapi Mama tidak tahu apa itu. Yeonjoo jangan khawatir, oke? Mama baik-baik saja. Pergilah dan jaga adikmu." Luhan melepaskan pelukan itu dan berbalik, lantas memeluk sekilas tanpa alasan.

"Jangan berpikir terlalu keras, Yeonjoo tak mau mendengar Mama menggerutu karena kerutan mulai muncul, walaupun kulit Mama masih baik-baik saja, sih." Luhan tertawa mendengarnya dan Yeonjoo mencium pipinya sebelum bergabung dengan tiga lainnya.

Luhan tak tahu, tapi ia merasa ia harus pergi menyusul Sehun sekarang. Lantas ia pergi ke kamar dan berbenah dengan _outfit_ yang selalu ia pakai ketika datang ke gedung perusahaan. Sama seperti yang Sehun lakukan, Luhan mencium puncak kepala tiga orang yang lebih muda darinya sekilas, sedikit lebih lama pada Haowen yang entah mengapa membuatnya gelisah karena tatapan matanya.

" _Jiejie_ akan pergi kemana?" Itu Chenle yang bertanya dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Aku harus pergi menyusul Sehun, jadi kalian baik-baik di rumah dan berjanji tak ada yang bertengkar, oke?"

Setelahnya Luhan melangkah pergi, mengambil mobilnya dan langsung melaju meninggalkan kediamannya. Perjalanan terasa sangat lama sementara hati Luhan sangat gelisah, tanpa alasan ia hampir berkaca-kaca saat kemacetan menahannya sedikit lebih lama. Ia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, yang ia tahu ia harus segera sampai, secepatnya. Lantas saat lampu lalu lintas berubah hijau ia langsung menginjak pedal gas dengan keras, mengabaikan klakson yang memprotes tindakannya. Dan kenapa Luhan harus peduli?

Setelah mobilnya terparkir di _basement_ , Luhan menarik nafas dan mengusap setitik air mata menyebalkan di sudut matanya. Ia menepuk dadanya perlahan untuk menenangkan dadanya yang berdebar menakutkan.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku sesak sekali?" Katanya dengan nafas tercekat.

Luhan memutuskan untuk turun sebelum dirinya makin menggila sendirian. Saat memasuki pintu utama seperti biasa semua orang memandangnya dan memberikan bungkukan kecil, Luhan membalas sekilas dan sebelum sempat ia meraih pintu _lift_ ia sudah dihentikan tiga orang sekaligus.

"Ada apa Anda datang kesini? Apakah ada masalah, Sekretaris Lu?" Manajer Uhm menyapanya dengan wajah seperti biasa, namun Luhan tahu ada kejanggalan di sana.

"Adakah yang bisa kami bantu?" Resepsionis Kang melanjutkan dan Luhan semakin curiga melihat Jinhee tak mau melihatnya dengan tangan bersembunyi di belakang tubuhnya.

"Kemarikan apa yang kau sembunyikan." Luhan berucap dingin dan membuat Jinhee memucat.

"A-aku tak menyembunyikan apapun." Terlalu cepat dan gugup.

"Sekretaris Lu, bisakah Anda ikut saya untuk mengurus bagian administrasi, bagian itu membu—"

"Aku kesini untuk bertemu suamiku, bukan mengurus masalah. Kemarikan." Ini pertama kalinya Luhan berucap dengan sangat tidak bersahabat. Luhan langsung menarik tubuh Jinhee dan mencoba meraih apa yang Jinhee sembunyikan, mengabaikan wajah memohon Jinhee dan tak tahu jika dua wanita lainnya sudah sepucat kertas.

Teraih, sebuah _tablet PC_ yang biasanya ia minta pada Manajer Uhm untuk pekerjaan yang kini menampilkan laman berita elektronik terbesar. Seketika mata Luhan membasah.

"S-sekretaris Lu…"

Luhan tak pernah merasa bersahabat dengan kalimat yang terlontar dengan nada kasihan semacam itu. Tanpa banyak bicara Luhan menerobos dan melangkah menuju _lift_ khusus dengan raut wajah mengeras, semuanya terlambat ketika pintu _lift_ tertutup.

Seketika Manajer Uhm berteriak dengan keras. "Panggilkan bagian IT sekarang! Kunci semua akses informasi perusahaan dan kembali pastikan _CCTV_ di lantai _CEO_ mati!"

Luhan kehilangan pijakan dan bertumpu pada dinding _lift_ , mati-matian ia menahan isakan sebelum meledak dan membuatnya kacau. Tangannya meremat kuat pinggiran tablet dengan buku jari memutih. Nafasnya kacau dan tiba-tiba ia membenci _lift_ yang seakan mengurungnya ini. Pintu _lift_ terbuka dan matanya makin basah ketika Hyunsik sudah menghadangnya dengan wajah kaku.

"Minggir, aku ingin bertemu suamiku."

"S-sekretaris Lu, Tuan Oh sedang menerima tamu dan—"

"Dan siapa dirimu berani memerintahku?!" Hyunsik tersentak dengan kalimat kasar yang baru pertama kali ia dengar itu, namun ia tetap mencoba tersenyum dan menahan Luhan.

"Saya mohon, Tuan Oh sedang tidak bisa—Sekretaris Lu!"

Luhan nyaris menumbangkan Hyunsik dan berjalan dengan sangat cepat, semakin dekat dengan pintu ruang utama di sana membuat oksigen seakan makin menipis dan membuat Luhan seperti kehilangan kemampuan bernafas.

"Kenapa kau tetap menuduh janin yang aku kandung ini bukan anakmu?!"

Pintu terbuka kasar.

"S-sayang…"

Luhan tak mempedulikan apa yang ia dengar barusan, ia hanya menatap satu-satunya wanita di ruangan itu yang baru saja berteriak keras itu dengan tatapan terluka. Air matanya mengalir tanpa bisa ia tahan ketika ia beralih mendekat ke arah suaminya yang sepucat kertas. Tangannya kebas hendak melayangkan hantaman keras ke wajah itu namun ia tahu ia harus menahannya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kumohon katakan semua berita sampah itu hanya kebohongan, Sehun… Katakan…" Ia berucap serak dan mulai memukul dada Sehun dengan lemah, ia terus menolak Sehun yang hendak memeluknya.

"Luhan…"

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya padaku? Kenapa aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau tega membiarkan aku mengetahui ini dari orang lain? K-kenapa kau melakukannya… K-kenapa kau…"

Luhan merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat menyakitkan dan air matanya membuatnya makin parah. Tatapan bersalah Sehun sama sekali tak memberikannya ketenangan. Tangannya lolos membuat benda tipis yang sedari tadi ia jadikan pelampiasan meluncur dan menghantam lantai, menampilkan berita dengan judul menyakitkan tentang suaminya dan wanita yang berlinang air mata itu.

"L-luhan, aku t-tak tahu kau…" Suara yang sangat ia kenal itu membuatnya makin tersakiti dan membuat Luhan memilih untuk mengabaikannya sebelum pikiran jahat mengambil alih kendali dirinya.

Luhan bergerak mendekat dan memberikan kecupan hambar pada bibir Sehun yang dingin, ia mengusahakan senyuman di tengah hatinya yang luluh lantak untuk suaminya yang sudah meneteskan air mata.

"Selesaikan urusanmu dengan Tsuruko dan aku akan pergi. Cepat pulang, hmm?"

Luhan pergi dengan cepat dan Sehun masih mematung sampai ia tersadar akan kepergian istrinya. Ia baru saja hendak berlari menyusul, tapi tangan bergetar menahan lengannya. Sehun menoleh dengan tatapan membunuh pada siapa yang menahannya.

"Kumohon jangan pergi, Sehun… Aku…"

"Kau pikir aku percaya semua omong kosong yang kau katakan itu?!"

"Sehun!"

Sementara Sehun tengah mengutuk _lift_ yang terasa lebih lambat dari sebelumnya, Luhan sudah sampai di _basement_ dan langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tak mempedulikan seharusnya ia tak mengendarai mobil di tengah suasana hatinya yang begitu kacau dan air mata yang mengaburkan pandangannya. Ia terus terisak dengan satu tangan memukul dadanya yang terasa sangat berat.

"Bernafas… Bernafaslah, Luhan… Bernafaslah…" Ia menggumamkan kalimat penenang untuk dirinya sendiri dengan nafas tercekat, ia tak mau mati sekalipun ia berpikir bahwa mati rasanya jauh lebih baik.

"Cepat bernafas! Ada Haowen dan Yujie yang—" Isakannya berubah menjadi tangis saat ia teringat dengan dua buah hatinya itu. Dadanya terhantam beban yang jauh lebih berat saat senyum manis kedua buah hatinya terlintas begitu saja.

"Tuhan… A-apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Dari sekian banyak wanita yang ada di luar sana, mengapa harus Tsuruko? Mengapa harus salah satu orang yang dekat dengannya? Bagaimana ia harus bersikap nanti? Kepalanya berdenyut menyakitkan dan dadanya yang sesak membuat perutnya terguncang dan nyaris memuntahkan sarapan yang bahkan belum berumur beberapa jam.

Luhan menginjak pedal gasnya dengan keras dan menyalip beberapa kendaraan di depannya dengan sedikit nekat tanpa peduli. Ia tak berniat memarkirkan mobil dengan benar bahkan menutup pintu kemudinya sesampainya ia di kediaman yang tiba-tiba menguarkan suasana asing untuknya; ia tahu Sehun sudah tepat berada di belakangnya.

Tanpa sempat melihat kedua buah hatinya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung dan dua lainnya yang menatapnya khawatir, Luhan berjalan sangat cepat menuju kamarnya dan menghilang di celah koridor. Ia tak sempat melihat Yeonjoo meminta Chenle untuk menahan Sehun yang sudah kalap membanting pintu utama sementara dirinya berlari mengejar.

Luhan hanya jatuh terduduk di lantai dengan isakan menggema, terdengar begitu menyakitkan seakan haknya untuk bernafas dan berdetak direnggut begitu saja tanpa belas kasih. Bukan seakan lagi, nafasnya sulit ia tarik dan detakan jantungnya terasa hendak menghancurkan rusuk.

"Mama… Apa yang terjadi? Mama, jangan menangis, Yeonjoo mohon…"

Luhan mengabaikan kalimat yang berasal dari gadis yang memeluknya dari belakang itu, ia meremas tangan yang melingkari dadanya dengan erat.

"Yeonjoo-ya… Apa yang harus aku katakan nanti? Bagaimana aku harus bersikap? Bagaimana aku harus menjelaskan pada adik-adikmu nanti?"

"Mama…"

Luhan tak tahu Yeonjoo menatapnya dengan tatapan terluka dan khawatir yang begitu jelas, ia hanya tahu ia harus menangis, ia tak sanggup menahan semua hal menyakitkan ini.

Di luar, Chenle berusaha keras menahan Sehun yang terlihat begitu panik hendak menghampiri istrinya yang tengah menangis kesakitan di dalam sana.

" _Hyung_ kumohon tenanglah! Biarkan Luhan _Jie_ bersama Yeonjoo terlebih dulu! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?!" Chenle nyaris memukul kakak iparnya tersebut sampai kemudian Sehun terdiam sendiri saat mendengar isak kecil dari putri kecilnya yang ketakutan.

Sehun berjalan mendekat dan betapa tersakitinya ia saat Yujie berjalan mundur dan bersembunyi dibalik kakaknya yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan _shock_.

"Yujie… _Daddy_ minta maaf membuat Yujie takut, heum? Kemarilah, _Daddy_ akan memeluk Yujie." Yujie masih berlinang dan sedikit ketakutan, namun akhirnya menyambut rentangan lengan sang Ayah dan memeluknya sangat erat.

" _Daddy_ … Mengapa _Mommy_ menangis? Apa _Daddy_ mencium _Mommy_ sembarangan dan membuat _Mommy_ marah?"

Ucapan itu begitu polos, namun cukup untuk menyakiti hatinya dengan sangat baik.

 _Daddy bahkan menghancurkan Mommymu, Sayang…_

" _Daddy_ , apa yang terjadi?" Pertanyaan itu tak mampu Sehun jawab, ia hanya meraih anak lelakinya ke dalam pelukan dengan hati terus mengucapkan permintaan maaf.

Baru sepersekian detik Sehun melepaskan pelukan pada kedua buah hatinya saat pintu utama tiba-tiba terbuka dan ia merasakan bahunya ditarik kasar dan ia mendapat tatapan membunuh. Baekhyun yang datang dengan segala amarah dan Chanyeol yang tak bisa melakukan apapun di belakangnya; sahabatnya itu meminta maaf dalam diam karena tak bisa menahan istrinya.

"Chanyeol, bawa pergi Yujie dan Haowen." Chanyeol langsung menuruti kalimat Baekhyun dan menggendong anak sahabatnya itu keluar rumah dengan Chenle yang mengikuti, ia tahu ia tak bisa ikut campur sama sekali.

Begitu pintu tertutup Baekhyun langsung melayangkan pukulan hingga membuat sudut bibir Sehun sobek dan berdarah. Kerahnya dicengkeram erat, namun Sehun hanya bisa menatap nanar.

"Katakan semua berita sialan itu hanya bualan!"

Sehun terdiam dan Baekhyun mulai mengalirkan air mata dengan mata memerah menahan amarah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Luhan?! Apa yang tidak kau dapatkan dari Luhan sehingga kau menghamili wanita lain?! Dan kenapa harus wanita jalang itu?!"

Sehun menatap Baekhyun memohon. "Kumohon masuklah ke kamar kami, tolong tenangkan Luhan. Dia tak akan mendengarkan siapapun selain dirimu sekarang."

Baekhyun menggertakkan giginya marah sebelum melepas cengkeramannya dan berjalan cepat menuju koridor, meninggalkan Sehun yang jatuh terduduk lemas.

Baekhyun hanya berniat melihat perkembangan bisnis suaminya di portal berita elektronik beberapa saat lalu, namun tiba-tiba ia melihat berita dengan judul berisikan Sehun, skandal, dan foto wanita yang kabur yang ia yakini sebagai Tsuruko, wanita Jepang sialan yang sejak dulu tak pernah ia sukai. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menyeret suaminya menuju kediaman sahabatnya itu karena ia yakin, Luhan pasti sudah mengetahui berita ini.

Dan ketika ia membuka pintu kamar, ia sesak melihat Luhan menangis kesakitan dengan Yeonjoo yang setia memeluknya dan menenangkan, mencoba mengambil kendali agar Luhan tidak berbuat nekat.

"Luhan…"

Luhan menoleh pelan dan Baekhyun merasakan dadanya tertusuk. Ia tak pernah melihat Luhan seterpuruk ini.

"Kemari, menangislah…" Hanya sepatah kalimat dan Baekhyun yang menggantikan Yeonjoo memeluk Luhan, membuat tangisan itu makin keras.

"Ap-apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa yang h-harus aku katakan pada Yujie dan Haowen nanti? Bagaimana aku harus bersikap? Aku benar-benar ingin membunuhnya… Baekhyunna, aku harus bagaimana? A-aku… Bagaimana… Aku…"

Luhan terus saja memukuli dadanya yang kesulitan bernafas sementara Baekhyun hanya mampu memeluk tanpa banyak bicara. Ia tak bisa mengatakan kalimat penenang apapun, yang ia tahu Luhan hanya harus menangis sebelum akhirnya menyembunyikan lukanya dan menyelesaikan semua ini.

"Menangislah…"

Yeonjoo hanya terpaku melihat itu, semakin ia melihat hatinya semakin sesak dan ia memutuskan untuk pergi. Yeonjoo baru saja mengusap air matanya ketika ia melihat Sehun terpuruk di lantai dengan sangat kacau dan menyedihkan. Ia berjalan mendekat dan bersimpuh di depan Sehun.

"Papa, jangan menangis… Jika Papa menangis bagaimana menenangkan Mama nanti, heum?" Ia tahu suaranya serak dan terdengar sangat jelek, tapi ia hanya memeluk lelaki yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ayah keduanya itu dengan erat. Ikut membagi perasaan sakit yang belum ia ketahui apa penyebabnya.

 **.**

Larut tengah malam, kondisi kamar gelap tanpa sepercik cahaya selain pendar bulan yang melewati jendela besar yang tirainya memang sengaja tak ditutup, dan dua orang manusia yang telah menghabiskan persediaan air matanya hingga kering dan nyaris berganti dengan tetesan darah duduk di tepi ranjang dengan sang Wanita yang memunggungi suaminya yang tampak ragu untuk merengkuh.

"Luhan…"

"Katakan," Suara itu begitu dingin dan batin Sehun berteriak pilu, _tak mengenal siapa yang memunggunginya ini_. "apa kau meniduri wanita itu?"

Senyap sesaat terasa mencekik.

"Aku … tidak tahu."

"Katakan apa yang terjadi."

Sehun bergerak merengkuh punggung tegak yang sekarang terlihat begitu rapuh itu dengan perlahan, semakin mengerat, membuat Sehun sesak karena Luhan tak merespon. Ia menumpukan wajahnya ke bahu sempit itu seraya mulai membuka pengakuan dosa.

"Hari keempat, hari terakhir saat aku seharusnya sudah pulang keesokan paginya. Aku dan kolegaku pergi ke bar dan menikmati minuman di sana. Aku melarang Hyunsik ikut karena aku tahu ia masih memiliki pekerjaan. Semua baik-baik saja sampai aku mulai terlarut; aku tak tahu mengapa toleransi alkoholku seakan menurun. Aku lupa semuanya, dan saat aku terbangun, aku terbangun dalam kondisi—"

"Lupa semuanya?" Sehun tak tahu, Luhan memotong kalimatnya karena tak sanggup mendengar fakta yang mungkin akan lebih menghancurkannya, "hal yang terakhir kau ingat sebelum kau melupakan semuanya?"

Tetesan air hangat jatuh ke lengan Sehun yang masih melingkar erat dan Sehun mulai merasakan matanya kembali basah. Ia mengingat Tsuruko memang dalam jangkauan pandangnya yang teramat dekat.

"Sayang, maafkan aku…"

Isakan tertahan masuk ke indra pendengarannya dan Sehun mengutuk dirinya sampai neraka terbawah. "Mengapa kau tak mengatakannya padaku? Mengapa kau diam? Mengapa kau—"

"Lantas bagaimana caraku memberitahumu tanpa membuatmu terluka?"

"Dan kau pikir sekarang aku tidak terluka?" Luhan membalik tubuhnya dan tangannya mulai memukul dada suaminya dengan keras, berkali-kali hingga membuat Sehun terdorong ke belakang. "Aku hancur, Sehun… Bagaimana kau pikir perasaanku sekarang, huh? Aku ingin membunuhmu, aku benar-benar ingin membunuhmu… K-kau…"

Luhan kembali menangis, kali ini tanpa suara dan Sehun masih terus berusaha memeluk istrinya. "Maafkan aku, Sayang… Maafkan aku…"

"Hambar… Semuanya hambar…" Serak dan menyedihkan.

Sehun kehilangan kalimat; permintaan maaf tak akan ada gunanya sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semuanya menjadi kacau, media mulai berspekulasi dan memburu anggota keluarganya seperti piranha kelaparan. Tak ada sedikitpun ketenangan dan Luhan benar-benar marah mendapati Sehun masih saja duduk diam tak melakukan apapun untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini; mengabaikan panggilan berulang Tsuruko yang membuat batin Luhan teriris. Luhan tahu benar Sehun juga sama terpukulnya, sama tersakitinya, dan rasa bersalah memukul dadanya dengan teramat baik; Luhan tak buta, mereka sudah bersama selama nyaris satu dekade. Luhan tahu Sehun membutuhkan kata maaf darinya, namun bagaimana Luhan harus mengucapkan kalimat itu saat hatinya sendiri masih bergolak dan pikirannya penuh dengan pikiran jahat? Semuanya hanya akan melebur menjadi isak tangis tanpa suara saat malam hari Sehun memeluknya dan membisikkan kata maaf.

Saat ini, Sehun kembali berulah, lelaki itu membatalkan semua janji pertemuan kerjasama dan rapat direksi, Luhan tahu Hyunsik tak bisa menolaknya melihat seberapa kacau wajah sang Atasan; ia tahu dan ia tak tega, tapi ini bukan saatnya berdiam diri dan meratap.

Pintu terbuka kasar, Luhan berjalan menghentak dengan segenap kemarahan di puncak kepalanya dan nafas memburu. Ia menghampiri suaminya yang kini menatapnya nanar, bekas memar pukulan tangan ayah mertuanya masih menghiasi wajah lelah itu

"Kau pikir menjadi seorang pemilik perusahaan membuatmu bebas melakukan apapun semaumu?"

"Luhan…" Tidak, Luhan tak mau mendengarkan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Apa kau tak juga mengerti ada nyaris dua juta jiwa yang menggantungkan hidupnya pada perusahaanmu ini?! Seenakmu membatalkan semuanya disaat saham jatuh anjlok?!" Luhan terengah marah sementara Sehun masih bergeming.

"Apakah semua yang aku miliki menjadi berarti saat istriku sendiri menangis saat aku peluk?" Luhan mendapatkan selapis air bening di pelupuk matanya. Sehun kehilangan pegangan tanpa dirinya. Ia sadar, ia harus meleburkan egonya sebelum semuanya menjadi lebih berantakan.

Luhan mendekat dan duduk di pangkuan Sehun, membuat Sehun sedikit terkejut sebelum merengkuh istrinya, ini kali pertama Luhan mau menyentuhnya terlebih dulu setelah berhari-hari Luhan menghindarinya. "Sehunna… Aku mohon, maafkan aku…" Isakan itu memilukan dan Luhan masih belum memaafkannya. _Jangan minta maaf, Sayang… Harusnya aku yang memohon padamu…_

"Luhan, aku mohon, berjanjilah tidak akan meninggalkanku, apapun yang terjadi. Aku … lakukan apapun padaku, asal kau jangan menjauh dan meninggalkan aku…" Egois memang, namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan dengan benar tanpa Luhan?

Mereka berdua hanya butuh memperbaiki kepercayaan di antara keduanya yang retak sejak beberapa hari lalu. Dan pelukan intim itu membantu memberikan perekat pada retakan yang mulai membesar, mengusahakannya agar tak retak lebih parah.

"Aku istrimu, janji yang aku ucapkan akan aku tepati seumur hidupku," Sehun tertohok, "dan sekarang, jangan lagi menghindar, abaikan aku yang terluka saat melihatnya, kau harus menyelesaikan ini semua…" Luhan melepas pelukannya dan memberikan ciuman pada Sehun, Sehun membalasnya penuh emosi dan mulai lepas kendali kalau saja Luhan tak mendorong dadanya pelan.

Senyum yang terlihat sendu terulas di bibir merah Luhan, "Aku akan pergi menjemput anak-anak dan mengantarkan mereka ke kakek, mereka harus jauh dari masalah ini. Berjanjilah kau tak akan membiarkan mereka tahu ini semua."

Tatapan berharap ia terima dan Sehun mengangguk yakin. Luhan memberikan ciuman sekali lagi dan setelah itu Luhan pergi, meninggalkan Sehun yang meraih ponselnya dan menatap kontak Tsuruko.

Luhan tak pernah suka dengan supir, _bodyguard_ , atau sejenisnya; tapi ia tahu ia tak bisa egois, ia tahu dirinya sendiri tak cukup untuk melindungi kedua buah hatinya jika sudah berhadapan dengan para wartawan. Luhan meminta Chanyeol untuk mengantar Haowen ke _kindergarten_ Yujie selepas sekolahnya usai dengan hati-hati, hanya mempersingkat waktu kedua buah hatinya berhadapan dengan wartawan yang Luhan benci sampai ubun-ubun.

Saat Luhan keluar dari mobilnya, _blitz_ terciprat dan membuat matanya perih, namun ia tak mempedulikannya. Batinnya mengumpat; apakah tak ada pekerjaan lain selain meliput berita murahan macam ini?

 _"_ _Apa yang akan Anda lakukan dengan kejadian ini, Nyonya Lu Han?"_

 _"_ _Apakah Anda akan bertahan di tengah prahara ini?"_

 _"_ _Apa benar Anda dan Nona Tsuruko adalah sahabat dekat saat muda dulu?"_

 _"_ _Bagaimana tanggapan kedua anak Anda?"_

Luhan berusaha menulikan diri dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berdatangan tanpa jeda dan nyaris tiap hari diucapkan. Luhan menemukan Haowen dan Yujie menatapnya ragu saat ia datang, Luhan bersimpuh kecil demi mengelus puncak kepala kedua buah hatinya. Luhan memberikan senyum terimakasih pada wanita seumurannya yang berdiri dibelakang mereka, guru Yujie yang ia percaya.

" _Mommy_ , apa akan seperti kemarin? Yujie harus diam saat orang-orang bertanya?" Yujie berucap polos dan Luhan mengangguk dengan senyuman.

"Tentu, pakai mantel Yujie sampai kepala dan peluk _Mommy_ dengan erat, dan jangan dengarkan apapun selain kata-kata _Mommy_ karena kalau tidak Yujie akan terjatuh seperti Olaf, oke?" Yujie tersenyum lucu mendengar karakter kesukaannya disebut dan gadis kecil itu menuruti kalimat Ibunya, menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung mantel dan memeluk sang Ibu saat ia digendong.

"Haowen?" Luhan menatap anaknya dan Haowen langsung memasang _headphone_ dan menekan tombol yang ada di pemutar musiknya. Sorot mata putra sulungnya itu seakan mengatakan kalau ia sudah siap, Luhan terkekeh kecil, sedikit miris melihat kenyataan bagaimana kedua buah hatinya harus ia paksa melakukan hal ini.

"Terimakasih telah menjaga mereka saat saya belum datang, Sihyeon-ssi." Luhan membungkukkan badannya sekilas dan wanita itu melakukan hal yang sama.

"Saya senang bisa melakukannya untuk Anda, Nyonya Lu Han."

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya bersama dengan Haowen yang ia genggam erat di sisi tubuhnya. Pada pengawal menjaganya dengan seorang berbadan paling besar berdiri di depan mereka.

Saat keluar, _blitz_ kembali menerpa. Pengawal yang berjalan paling depan menekan tombol di alat khususnya dan sepersekian detik seluruh _blitz_ mati, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Setidaknya sekalipun pertanyaan-pertanyaan menjengkelkan masih belum berhenti karena tak ada alat yang bisa membungkam mulut-mulut sialan itu, kedua buah hatinya sedikit lebih tenang, pelukan erat di lehernya dan genggaman kaku di tangannya membuktikan kedua buah hatinya gelisah dengan keadaan ini.

Mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan penuh; membuat kumpulan orang itu mengumpat karena tak mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan.

" _Mommy_ , apa kita akan ke rumah kakek besar sekarang?" Luhan terkekeh kecil mendengar panggilan yang disematkan Haowen pada kakek buyutnya. Luhan mengangguk kecil dan memberikan kecupan pada putra kesayangannya itu.

"Ya, kita akan kesana karena kakek sangat merindukan kita dan, jangan memanggil dengan kakek besar atau Hao akan digelitiki nanti, oke?" Haowen tersenyum kecil dan memeluk ibunya, sama seperti Yujie yang sedari tadi tak sedetikpun melepaskan pelukan.

Mobil itu berhenti tepat di halaman rumah besar yang kental dengan gaya amerika yang megah. Kepala Pelayan Kang sudah menyambutnya di depan pintu dengan beberapa _maid_ berdiri berjajar. Luhan membungkukkan badannya yang dibalas sangat sopan oleh orang kepercayaan Tuan Oh itu.

"Tuan Besar sudah menunggu Anda di ruang kerjanya, tolong berikan mantel Anda dan mantel Tuan dan Nona Muda kepada kami." Kepala Pelayan Kang memberikan sedikit nada jenaka pada kalimat terakhirnya dan Luhan tersenyum geli.

"Berikan mantel dan tas kalian, Hao, Yujie. Dan paman, hentikan formalitas menggelikan itu." Luhan memeluk lelaki paruh baya itu dan membisikan kalimat terimakasih.

"Terimakasih, Paman, aku tahu kau yang melakukan semua itu." Ya, memblokir segala berita menyakitkan yang masih belum bisa dihapus bagian IT perusahaannya. Kepala Pelayan Kang memberikan usapan menenangkan pada punggung Luhan.

"Apapun akan aku lakukan untuk keluarga ini, Luhan. Masuklah, sebelum Tuan Oh memanggilmu."

" _Uncle_! Yujie ingin makan siang dengan salad salmon dan buatkan spageti untuk Hao _Oppa_ , oke? Ah, jangan lupa dengan es krim vanila dan coklat. Kakeeeeek… Yujie sudah dataaaang…" Yujie berlari ceria dikuti Haowen yang berjalan dengan tenang, mengabaikan para _maid_ yang tergopoh-gopoh mengikuti langkah cepat kaki kecil Yujie.

"Aku akan membuatkan makan siang untuk kalian."

Luhan mengangguk dan berjalan menuju satu-satunya ruang kerja di rumah besar itu. Melewati banyak pintu yang memiliki ruang kosong di baliknya dan membuat Luhan tersenyum tipis, ia pernah bermain petak umpet dengan Yujie dan Haowen saat mereka masih kecil; kenapa Luhan sangat merindukan masa-masa itu?

Luhan mendorong pintu berukir indah yang sedikit terbuka itu dan menemukan Yujie tengah bercanda di pangkuan kakek buyutnya dan Haowen yang menemani di sampingnya.

"Nah! Itu _Mommy_!" Yujie menunjuknya sangat semangat sementara Luhan membungkukkan badannya sopan kepada Tuan Oh. Lelaki senja itu masih terlihat segar di usianya yang sudah menyentuh renta, senyumannya sangat teduh sampai membuat mata Luhan membasah tiba-tiba. Luhan tahu, tatapan itu tak ubah keinginan untuk memeluknya dan memberikan usapan menenangkan pada punggungnya.

"Haowen, bawa adikmu menemui Paman Kang dan pastikan Yujie yang manis ini tidak mengacau dapur." Bagi Haowen itu adalah titah yang harus segera ia lakukan, ia bukan anak kecil yang tak tahu kakeknya hendak membicarakan sesuatu yang penting dengan Ibunya. Jadi ia menuntun Yujie untuk pergi bersamanya walau adiknya itu terlihat bingung.

" _Mommy_ nanti harus makan siang bersama Yujie, ya?"

Luhan mengangguk dan memberikan senyumannya.

"Kemarilah, Luhan."

Luhan mengikuti Tuan Oh untuk duduk di sofa berwarna _broken white_ itu, dua orang berbeda gender dan generasi itu duduk berhadapan. Tuan Oh menatapnya intens sementara Luhan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kudengar Jihoon memukul suamimu tanpa kendali setelah berita itu muncul." Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, Kakek."

"Lantas bagaimana dengan besanku di Beijing sana?" Luhan tersenyum kecil.

"Baba sangat khawatir, beliau tak menyebut nama Sehun sama sekali, tapi aku tahu, Baba mungkin ingin memukul Sehun lebih dari yang Ayah lakukan." Kata Luhan.

"Aku bahkan ingin membunuhnya, Luhan. Tapi sayangnya Haowen dan Yujie masih memerlukan seorang ayah. Bagaimana dengan wanita itu?"

"Anjou Tsuruko, dia … terus menelfon dan menghubungi Sehun tapi Sehun masih bergeming. Dia …" Luhan tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia yakin Tuan Oh sudah mengerti, mungkin lelaki senja itu hanya ingin mendengar darinya secara langsung.

"Sehun akan terus diam jika kau mendiamkannya." Luhan tertohok dan setetes cairan lolos dari pelupuk matanya.

"Kakek, aku…"

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk memaafkannya, Luhan. Tapi dia tetap akan tumbang saat pendukungnya pergi, kau mengerti maksudku?"

Air mata mengalir lebih deras dan disertai dengan anggukan dan usapan kecil untuk menghapusnya. Tuan Oh mengambil sebuah map dari dalam laci meja dan menyodorkannya kepada Luhan, Luhan menerimanya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Masalah semacam ini lumrah dalam dunia bisnis dan kau harus tahu, tak ada yang murni kecelakaan dalam dunia yang kotor ini." Luhan tertegun, "Hubungi orang yang aku cantumkan di dalam map itu, dia akan melakukan apapun." Luhan membuka map itu dan matanya sedikit membulat melihat foto seorang lelaki dewasa dengan raut wajah dingin dan sedikit menyeramkan. Luhan membaca profilnya dan terbelalak mendapati _trackrecord_ lelaki bernama Lee Yoon Sung itu pernah mengecap penjara dan sederet kriminal.

"Dia memang terlihat brengsek dan berbahaya, tapi dia akan menurut pada Pak Tua ini." Suara serak itu terdengar sedikit jenaka dan Luhan tersenyum amat tipis.

"Aku tidak menyangka Kakek memiliki teman masa muda seperti Tuan Lee ini." Katanya. Tuan Oh tertawa kecil.

"Kau harus tahu aku pernah masuk ke dunia macam itu, bisa dibilang dia bawahanku dulu."

Atmosfer tiba-tiba berubah, dan membuat Luhan sontak menatap Tuan Oh yang memandangnya dengan tatapan serius.

"Berikan itu pada Sehun, biarkan dia menebus kesalahannya dan kau hanya harus fokus melindungi kedua cucuku. Biarkan suamimu melakukan semuanya untukmu."

Luhan mengangguk pasti dan memasukkan map itu kedalam tasnya.

Pintu diketuk sopan dan Kepala Pelayan Kang masuk dengan senyum tipis.

"Tuan Muda Haowen dan Nona Muda Yujie sudah menunggu di bawah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tsuruko, wanita itu datang berkunjung ke gedung perusahaan beberapa hari lalu dengan penyamaran. Duduk berseberangan jauh dengan Sehun bersama Hyunsik yang menjadi perantara pertemuan itu; Luhan berdalih ingin mengurus beberapa bagian, tapi Sehun tahu istrinya itu tengah terdiam di ruang pribadi mereka dengan hati bergolak. Sama sekali tak ada unsur kekeluargaan; kau pikir Sehun semudah itu percaya? Mata wanita itu basah dan hendak menangis saat Sehun lagi-lagi menanyakan kebenaran atas janin yang ia kandung.

"Apa yang bisa menjadi bukti kalau dia memang darahku?" Tak ada tatapan hangat kala Sehun menanyakan pertanyaan itu; pun begitu sepanjang pertemuan. Tsuruko kembali terisak kecil namun ia berusaha tegar.

"Haruskah aku menggugurkan ia dan melakukan tes DNA agar kau percaya?!"

"Lakukan kalau begitu."

"Sehun!"

"Tolong jaga ucapan Anda kepada Tuan kami, Nona Anjou."

Masih tak ada titik terang, Tsuruko pergi dengan meninggalkan pesan akan membawa pengacara untuk menuntutnya. Sehun hanya mendesah lelah, masih belum ada perkembangan dari orang yang diberikan oleh kakeknya itu. Dan Luhan, wanita itu masih tak nyaman saat ia peluk dan Sehun hanya bisa memaklumi; siapa wanita yang bisa tenang dengan kenyataan ini?

Kamar mereka mendingin, Luhan hanya berada di sana saat ia butuh tidur; selebihnya ia akan mengerjakan banyak hal—yang sebelumnya tak ia sentuh—demi menjauhinya. Kebanyakan di tengah malam saat Sehun bergerak memeluk istrinya, Sehun tahu Luhan terbangun, namun ia ingin egois dan memaksakan pelukannya hingga pagi menjelang dan Luhan hilang dari pandangannya. Saat Sehun menciumnya, Luhan hanya membalas pasif dan pasrah, membuat Sehun menyerah.

Kedua buah hatinya masih seperti biasa, hanya saja ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang Haowen ketahui; putra sulungnya itu tak seperti biasa dan tak menanggapi canda yang Chenle berikan padanya. Sehun tak ingin mencari tahu, ia takut dengan kenyataan yang mungkin terjadi. Katakan ia pengecut, namun ia tak bisa mendapati Haowen akan menjauh darinya seperti yang masih Luhan lakukan.

"Aku tak bisa menjemput Haowen dan Yujie nanti; bisakah aku minta tolong padamu untuk menjemput mereka? Aku sudah meminta Guru Yujie untuk mengantarkan Yujie ke sekolah Haowen. Antarkan saja ke rumah kakek seperti biasa, kau juga bisa membawa si Kembar kesana untuk bermain."

Sehun memandangi Luhan yang tengah menghubungi Chanyeol di sela-sela pekerjaan setumpuknya itu. Wanita itu terlihat pucat dan kelelahan mengurus banyak hal.

"Baiklah, terimakasih. Maaf aku menyusahkanmu."

"Luhan…"

"Apakah Tsuruko akan datang dengan pengacaranya hari ini?" Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan yang bahkan belum ia mulai, Sehun tersenyum lemah.

"Ya, dia akan datang."

"Aku akan ikut."

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk dan menatap terkejut pada Luhan yang tengah melempar senyum tipis. "Aku tak bisa menghindar; bukankah aku harus menampakkan wajahku di depannya agar ia tahu aku baik-baik saja?" Luhan berbohong.

Beberapa jam setelahnya, Luhan berjalan beriringan dengan Sehun dan Hyunsik yang mengikuti di belakang mereka. Berjalan menuju ruang rapat khusus dengan hati berdebar resah. Begitu pintu terbuka dapat terlihat Tsuruko duduk di seberang terjauh bersama seorang lelaki berpakaian formal dengan setumpuk berkas. Wanita itu tampak terkejut melihat Luhan datang dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

Pertemuan kaku yang mengikis habis oksigen untuk Luhan itu berjalan sangat lambat dalam perhitungan waktunya; kenapa sekarag satu menit terasa sangat lama? Ia sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangan saat Tsuruko menatapnya, ia memasang wajah dingin, terpoles kaca tebal keras; meski sisa kelemahan tak bisa tertutupi dengan baik.

Luhan masih diam dan hanya mendengarkan pembicaraan sengit antara Hyunsik dan pengacara kolot dengan mata menjengkelkan itu; sampai pengacara itu menyodorkan laptop yang sudah siap memutarkan sebuah rekaman _CCTV_. Luhan menutup kelopak matanya ketika rekaman itu diputar.

Tangan Sehun meremas jemarinya erat dan ia membuka mata, mendapati suaminya memalingkan wajah dari rekaman itu dan membuatnya menoleh. Matanya basah, ia ingin menangis, ia ingin meraung, ia ingin melayangkan pukulan kepada suaminya.

Rekaman itu cukup menjadi bukti, ciuman penuh hasrat sepanjang lorong koridor dan dua manusia yang posisi fabriknya tak lagi benar membalut tubuh mereka. Luhan tak perlu mengulang, Luhan tak perlu melihat dengan mata terbuka lebar; hanya butuh waktu sedetik untuk mengenali bahwa punggung itu, siluet dan potongan rambut itu, kilasan wajah lelaki yang ada di rekaman itu, adalah milik lelaki yang kini genggaman eratnya ia tepis.

"Apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan agar Sehun mau mengakui anaknya?"

Ucapan itu menusuk, oksigen ditebas habis dan Luhan butuh untuk bernafas, apapun itu, gas beracun sekalipun, jangan hampa udara semacam ini.

Semuanya diam, Hyunsik tak bisa melakukan apapun dan dari tatapan yang diberikannya untuk Luhan, lelaki muda itu memohon ampun dan permintaan maaf. Luhan tersenyum tipis.

"Lantas apa yang kau inginkan, Nona Anjou?" Luhan membuka suara, untuk pertama kalinya.

Tsuruko tersentak, nampak ragu untuk menjawab. Mulutnya baru hendak melontarkan jawaban saat Luhan kembali berbicara.

"Tanggung jawab finansial sampai janinmu dewasa, tanggung jawab moral dan kasih sayang; aku tahu bukan itu yang kau inginkan." Luhan menjeda dan mata Tsuruko memancarkan luka, "Jika kau menginginkan Sehun menikahimu secara hormat, ingatlah masih ada aku yang akan membuat pernikahan yang ada dalam anganmu itu menjadi kotor."

 _Tak ada yang murni kecelakaan dalam dunia yang kotor ini._ Luhan bangkit dan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan." Hyunsik mengangguk saat Sehun ikut bangkit dan meninggalkan ruangan itu, hendak mengejar istrinya yang pasti tengah menangis. Ia tak mempedulikan teriakan marah dari siapapun itu. Menemukan istrinya sekarang menjadi prioritas.

Tak perlu berlama-lama untuk mencari, istrinya bukan tipe wanita yang akan berlari mencari tempat persembunyian untuk menangis dan menumpahkan semua kesedihannya; Luhan lebih suka membiarkan air matanya mengalir tanpa suara di tempat yang berada dalam jangkauan Sehun. Sehun tersenyum tipis, Luhan tahu benar bagaimana menggunakan rasa bersalah untuk membalas dirinya.

"Luhan…"

"Kau tak perlu mengatakan apapun, semuanya belum mencapai titik terang dan tak ada yang bisa kau katakan. Diamlah." Ketus dan dingin, namun seulas senyum terbit di belah bibir pucat Sehun. Wanitanya duduk di sofa ruang santai dengan setumpuk berkas bercecer di atas meja. Sehun mengambil alih berkas yang Luhan pegang dan menyingkirkannya sembari berlutut dan meraih dagu lancip yang sudah basah itu. Ia mendapat atensi dan berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak ikut mengalirkan air mata.

Sehun sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya dan mencuri kecupan kecil.

"Tuan Lee belum memberikan informasi berarti, ia sedang terbang ke beberapa tempat untuk memperoleh informasi tentang Tsuruko. Ia ingin membicarakan beberapa hal denganmu; kau mau?"

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Apa?"

Sehun mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tak tahu." Luhan mengangguk.

"Aku tak ingin tahu apapun tentang ini," Sehun bisa melihat betapa terlukanya Luhan saat mata rusa itu mengeruh menyakitkan, "aku masih membencimu, aku masih ingin membunuhmu kalau saja aku tak mengingat Hao dan Yujie akan menanyakan di mana ayah brengseknya nanti, lukaku masih menganga; _tapi aku masih ingin menjadi satu-satunya_."

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dengan tatapan nanar, hatinya menghangat saat mendengar masih ada keinginan Luhan untuk tetap bersamanya. Seharusnya ia tahu, Luhan bukan wanita yang akan melepaskan hak miliknya pada siapapun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan sungguh tak peduli sebanyak apapun tuntutan yang dilayangkan wanita itu terhadap suaminya. Ia pun sungguh tak peduli segala laporan yang beberapa kali ia terima bersama Sehun tentang wanita itu, tentang hasratnya ingin melayangkan tamparan dan pukulan pada wanita yang seharusnya menjadi sahabatnya meminum teh atau kopi di sela jadwal padatnya dan bertukar pikiran. Ia hanya ingin melindungi kedua buah hatinya dari semua berita yang bisa membuat keduanya hancur. Mereka masih sangat belia dan tak perlu mengetahui masalah pelik yang nyaris meluluhlantakkan bahtera yang melindungi mereka.

Dan menerima panggilan panik dari Baekhyun tentang Yujie yang menangis dan menyebut-nyebut tentang _"Mengapa Yujie akan mempunyai adik? Mommy tak pernah bilang pada Yujie."_ Dan Haowen yang dikatakan sahabatnya terdiam dengan mata memerah menahan tangis; membuat Luhan kehilangan semua ketidakpeduliannya.

Luhan turun dari mobilnya dengan sorot mata membunuh, mendapati wanita yang ia cari tengah duduk menikmati secangkir cairan mengepul dari balik jendela kaca _café_ semakin membuat amarahnya mendidih di atas kepala. Bagaimana lagi ia harus menggambarkan kemarahannya?

Pintu _café_ terbuka dan ia siap mengeluarkan segala caci maki yang selama ini tertelan ke kerongkongannya.

"L-Luhan…"

"Apa kau masih tidak puas mengusik keluargaku?! Aku tak peduli dengan segala tuntutan yang kau ajukan, segala drama menjijikkan yang kau berikan ke hadapan mataku; tapi apa kau masih tidak sepuas itu hingga berani menemui kedua anakku?!"

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Kenapa ini nggak** ** _oneshot_** **? Karena saya pikir nggak akan ada yang mau baca** ** _oneshot_** **nyaris 24k** ** _words_** **. Maaf kalau ada yang kecewa. Resikonya** ** _feel_** **nya hilang di tengah jalan. Kenapa saya memotongnya di situ? Karena itu pas ditengah-tengah, hehehe. Semoga ini cukup layak dibaca. Terimakasih!**

 **Saya tidak pandai membangun konflik, jadi maaf kalau hanya selewat saja. :"D**

 **Dan, jika ada pembaca** ** _Fic_** ** _jadul_** **saya di sini;** ** _Broken_** **, saya minta maaf, mungkin** ** _Fic_** **itu akan saya hiatuskan selama beberapa saat. Filenya hilang (tidak saya simpan di** ** _hard drive_** **karena lebih sering mengerjakan di ponsel) dan membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk kembali menulis sampai selesai. Mohon pengertiannya. :")**

 **Kelanjutannya** ** _Fic_** **ini setelah** ** _editing_** **selesai.**

 **.**

 **Anne, 2017-07-11**


	5. 2nd Sequel Part A

SecretaryLuSequel_Part2-A

 **Apa ada yang masih mau baca ini ya? (TT,TT)**

 **Plot** ** _chapter_** **sebelumnya seharusnya itu : Sehun perjalanan bisnis, Sehun pulang, Chenle datang 2/3 minggu setelahnya, Luhan ketemu Tsuruko** ** _-chan_** **, lalu beberapa hari nyaris seminggu Tsuruko** ** _-chan_** **datang menuntut.**

 **Terimakasih untuk yang mengoreksi,** ** _in my defense,_** **saya tidak pakai kacamata saat** ** _publish_** **(minus saya sudah banyak, hikseu) sehingga malah** ** _publish_** **yang belum Chi koreksi. Sudah dibetulkan, bisa baca ulang jika berkenan dan punya waktu. Heuheu.**

 **Gregetnya nanti saja, ini panjang sekaliiii,** ** _as usual,_** **… Apalah saya yang sayang sama** ** _reader_** **sekalian hingga merombak habis** ** _chapter_** **ini. TAT.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika itu jam pulang telah tiba, semua penghuni sekolah elit itu telah berhamburan keluar dan memeluk rindu penjemput masing-masing. Lain halnya dengan si Kembar yang diikuti bocah lelaki bertampang datar dan si Manis Yujie yang menggandeng erat tangannya; mereka masih bertahan di depan pintu utama, menunggu ayah si Kembar yang memiliki beberapa urusan dengan salah satu guru di sini. Sepertinya itu keluhan tentang kejahilan Jackson dan Jasper, seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Setelah ini Yujie mau makan siang dengan omelet buatan Baek _Aunty_ ; Jackson _Oppa_ bisa memberitahu _aunty_?" Sekalipun jemarinya tergandeng erat pada sang Kakak Kandung, tetap saja tatapan matanya tak beralih dari si Sulung Park. Jackson hanya tersenyum kecil; meneguk ludah pelan ketika Haowen memberi lirikan. Astaga, itu tajam sekali.

"Tentu saja, nanti _oppa_ akan meminta _papa_ untuk menelpon _mama_."

Dua lelaki kecil lain mendecih cemburu sementara yang tercantik di sana melebarkan senyum manis.

Haowen hanya bisa diam melihat interaksi yang membuatnya sedikit kesal ini, entah keberapa kalinya ia diabaikan adik tersayangnya. Lihat saja nanti, ia tak akan membiarkan Jackson mendapatkan Yujie semudah ia mendapatkan perhatian adiknya itu sekarang. Dan darimana pemikiran itu datang _Baby_ Hao? Ah, lupa, tentu saja hasil rapat dengan _daddy_ nya yang juga menderita hal yang sama.

Sekarang mereka bisa dengan tenang pulang ke rumah tanpa harus memikirkan para wartawan yang beberapa waktu lalu masih memburunya seperti piranha; Haowen bersyukur. Ia tak bisa terus melihat _mommy_ nya datang menjemput dan menyembunyikan wajah tersiksa di balik topeng dingin setebal kacanya. Ia bukan tak tahu apa yang menimpa keluarganya; kau pikir apa guna _gadget_ yang sering ia gunakan untuk mencari tugas? Meskipun dengan mencuri waktu dan tempat karena ia masih tak diperbolehkan memegangnya sendiri oleh _mommy_ dan _daddy_ nya; sepuluh menit di malam hari cukup untuk menyelinap dan membuka portal web.

Berita cukup mereda, meskipun Haowen tahu diam-diam banyak wartawan menyamar yang mendekat untuk mendapatkan secuil informasi. _Dasar wartawan bodoh_ , Haowen hanya bisa mengatakan seperti itu. Tak akan ada satupun perkiraan negatif mereka yang akan menjadi nyata; tidak kebenaran berita itu, tidak pula prediksi perceraian kedua orangtuanya.

Raut wajahnya mengeras tanpa sadar dan membuat tangan yang ia genggam melakukan pergerakan kecil. Haowen menoleh.

" _Oppa_ , ada apa?" Haowen hanya tersenyum lembut dan menggeleng.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan dirinya tegang dan awas, seketika ia mengedarkan pandangan mencari apa yang membuat dirinya dilingkupi perasaan tak nyaman. Ia refleks menyembunyikan Yujie di belakang tubuhnya saat tahu siapa yang mendekat. Seorang wanita berpakaian hitam sedikit tertutup dengan potongan rambut panjang yang sangat ia kenali.

Wanita di portal berita _sialan_ itu.

Haowen memberikan tatapan menusuk dingin sampai wanita itu tiba di dekatnya. Tampak canggung dan gelisah, namun tampak berusaha menguatkan diri untuk sesuatu.

Mulut wanita itu baru terbuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu sampai Haowen memotongnya kasar. Ia tak peduli akan di marahi _mommy_ nya nanti.

"Apa maumu?" Tsuruko, wanita itu, tergagap mendapat perlakuan dingin dari bocah kecil di hadapannya ini. Senyum miris terukir kecil ketika mendapati dua bocah kembar lainnya membentuk barikade untuk melindungi gadis kecil yang melompat-lompat kecil ingin tahu.

"Aku hanya ingin menemui kalian, Haowen _-ah_."

"Jangan memanggil namaku seperti itu."

" _Aunty_ siapa? Apa _Aunty_ teman _mommy_?" Haowen, Jackson dan Jasper melotot mendengar pertanyaan polos Yujie itu, sementara Tsuruko memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk menarik perhatian Yujie. Keraguannya menguap sekejap mata.

Barikade itu lolos saat Yujie dengan riangnya menerobos karena melihat senyum menyenangkan dari Tsuruko. Haowen sibuk menyumpah bahwa itu palsu dan menjijikkan.

"Ya, _Aunty_ teman _mommy_ Yujie." Jawabnya pelan sementara Yujie mengerjap pelan.

" _Mommy_ tak pernah cerita pada Yujie, _Aunty_ ada apa menemui Yujie dan _Oppa_? Apa _Aunty_ mencari _mommy_? _Mommy_ sedang bekerja bersama _daddy_ , sekarang yang menjemput Yujie Chanyeol _Uncle_." Senyum polos terukir dan itu terasa menyakitkan bagi Haowen.

"Yujie…" Jackson coba menghentikan namun Tsuruko menyela cepat.

"Apa Yujie tahu kalau Yujie akan punya adik?"

Haowen nyaris berteriak namun semuanya hanya tertahan melihat lirikan dingin Tsuruko pada matanya.

"Adik?"

"Ya, tentu, Yujie akan punya adik. _Daddy_ Yujie dan aku telah—"

"Yujie tak akan mempunyai adik! Dia akan menjadi satu-satunya adik kami!" Teriakan keras Jackson mengudara dan membuat Yujie tersentak kecil, tak pernah mendapati salah satu kakak kesayangannya semarah itu, dan ketika menyadari semua kakaknya memasang wajah menyeramkan yang sama membuat matanya berkaca-kaca.

Senyuman menyenangkan dari wanita di depannya berubah menjadi sangat dingin. Ia ketakutan, ini jauh lebih buruk daripada melihat _daddy_ nya memarahi Haowen saat memecahkan kaca jendela rumah. Di mata gadis kecil ini semua terlihat begitu menyeramkan.

"Benarkah, _Little_ Park? Kau yakin?" Terdengar sinis dan membuat tiga lelaki kecil di sana mengepalkan tangan.

"Apa kau bisa pergi dari sini dan tidak mengganggu adikku, wanita jahat?"

"Oh, apa _mommy_ mu mengajarkanmu berkata tidak sopan?"

" _Mommy_ mengajariku untuk berbuat baik pada orang baik, bukan pada wanita yang menyedihkan!"

"Baiklah, Haowen." Wanita itu tersenyum kecil. "Kita lihat nanti, Oh kecil, apa yang akan—"

"Haowen! Yujie!"

Wanita itu tersentak dan langsung melangkah pergi begitu menyadari Chanyeol mendekat. Haowen memandang benci punggung wanita yang menghilang cepat itu dan mengabaikan semua pertanyaan khawatir Chanyeol padanya.

Adiknya mulai menangis terisak, dan matanya sendiri sudah sangat panas. Seburuk apa yang _mommy_ nya rasakan? Apakah dibalik semua topeng dingin itu _mommy_ tersayangnya menderita hal yang jauh lebih menyakitkan?

 _Mommy…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"L-Luhan…"

"Apa kau masih tidak puas mengusik keluargaku?! Aku tak peduli dengan segala tuntutan yang kau ajukan, segala drama menjijikkan yang kau berikan ke hadapan mataku; tapi apa kau masih tidak sepuas itu hingga berani menemui kedua anakku?!"

Luhan nyaris melayangkan tamparan pada wanita yang mengaku sebagai sahabatnya itu. Tapi ia tahu ia harus mengendalikan diri, ia tak bisa terlihat lemah. Luhan mencoba menarik nafas di tengah dadanya yang terhimpit dan berusaha menekan nada bicaranya.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?!"

"Luhan, tenanglah, kau—"

"Yurae Eonnie diamlah!" Yurae tersentak namun ia langsung melangkah mundur, Luhan tak lagi bisa disela.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengacaukan semuanya, Tsuruko?!" Luhan terengah sementara semua raut penyesalan dan bersalah yang ada di mata Tsuruko lenyap. Hilang tak berbekas.

"Mengacaukan? Kau bilang mengacaukan? Kau menganggap bayi yang aku kandung ini kekacauan? Pikirkan kalimatmu Luhan!" Teriakan marah itu tak menggoyahkan kaki Luhan, tak ada sahabatnya di sini, Tsuruko hanya wanita menyedihkan.

"Pikirkan tindakanmu terlebih dulu!"

"Jika kau berada di posisiku apa yang kau rasakan hah?! Apa kau bisa tenang sementara—"

"Lantas kau pikir kau bisa diam ketika melihat anakmu menangis ketakutan karena mengetahui hal yang seharusnya tak diketahuinya?! Kau akan diam saja dan mengatakan "semua itu benar", begitu?! Apa kau menggunakan otakmu saat mengatakan hal itu pada kedua anakku? Aku tak peduli kau menyakitiku dengan cara apapun, tapi aku akan menjadi iblis saat kau menyentuh Haowen dan Yujie!"

Pandangan mata Luhan masih penuh kemarahan, namun perlahan berubah menjadi tatapan menusuk yang penuh dengan aura hitam. Ia tidak main-main dengan semua yang ia ucapkan, sekalipun ia akan mendapat titel wanita keji jika ia benar-benar melaksanakan niat buruk yang berputar di kepalanya; ia akan menerima titel itu demi dua buah hatinya. Ia akan menjadi iblis yang melenyapkan semua hal yang menyakiti dua permata berharganya. Keburukan seorang Ibu untuk melindungi buah hatinya; Luhan akan membenarkannya dengan senang hati.

Wajah memerah itu perlahan berubah dingin. "Bayimu tak bersalah, tapi jangan memanfaatkan keberadaannya. Kau bisa menuntut semua hal padaku jika benar bayi itu darah daging suamiku, dan sebelum semuanya terang, jangan pernah berani menjadi wanita congkak yang merasa seakan semua adalah hak miliknya. Aku bisa melakukan apapun, _apapun_ untuk menyelesaikan semua kekacauan ini." Luhan mengabaikan beberapa orang yang menggunakan kamera ponselnya untuk merekam.

Tsuruko jatuh terduduk pelan mendengar kalimat itu, matanya meluncurkan air mata deras dan seketika dirinya gelisah bukan main. Bibirnya bergemeletuk dan sorot matanya memancarkan ketakutan.

 _Ap-apa yang harus aku l-lakukan?_

Luhan mati-matian menahan air matanya, ia masih harus mempunyai pandangan yang jelas tanpa dikacaukan air mata, ia masih harus pulang dan menenangkan kedua buah hatinya.

"T-Tuhan… Mengapa ini begitu menyakitkan?" Isaknya tertahan.

Mobil itu melaju begitu cepat membelah jalanan kota dan berhenti di belakang mobil milik Sehun; Luhan tiba-tiba merasakan dirinya begitu muak. Pintu utama terbuka asal dan ia bisa menebak Sehun langsung membawa kedua anaknya kedalam dengan tergesa.

"Luhan…" Luhan mengabaikan panggilan khawatir Sehun dan langsung mengambil Yujie yang masih terisak kecil. Memeluknya erat dan membiarkan bahunya basah.

" _Mommy_ … Apa… Apa benar Yujie akan punya adik? Kenapa _Mommy_ tak pernah bilang? K-kenapa _Mommy_ tak pernah bilang pada Yujie? Tadi _oppa_ sangat menyeramkan, hiks, Yujie tidak pernah melihat _oppa_ berteriak marah… Yujie takut, _Mommy_ … Yujie takut…"

Luhan mendengarkan isakan kecil itu dengan hati mencelos, seraya mengatur nafasnya agar tak ikut menghasilkan tangis.

"Ketiga _Oppa_ mu hanya sedang melindungi Yujie. Yujie tahu, kan kalau mereka sangat menyayangi Yujie? Yujie sudah besar, tapi _Mommy_ tak akan melarang Yujie untuk menangis. Yujie boleh menangis, tapi janji setelahnya akan baik-baik saja dan tersenyum seperti biasa, oke?" Luhan menarik nafas saat merasakan Yujie mengangguk dalam pelukannya. "Sekarang _Mommy_ yang bertanya, apa Yujie menginginkan adik?"

Luhan teriris dan Sehun memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tidak, Yujie tidak mau. Jackson _Oppa_ , Jasper _Oppa_ , dan Haowen _Oppa_ , hanya Yujie yang boleh menjadi adik mereka. Tidak yang lain. Yujie tidak mau, tidak…" Pelukan itu mengerat namun perlahan isakannya mereda.

"Kalau begitu Yujie akan menjadi satu-satunya adik mereka. Sekarang Yujie bersama _Daddy_ dulu, oke? _Mommy_ harus menemui Haowen _Oppa_." Luhan memberikan Yujie pada Sehun setelah mencium kedua pipi basah itu dengan sayang. Sama sekali mengabaikan Sehun dan segala tatapannya.

Hati Luhan berdebar, jauh lebih mengerikan dibanding sebelumnya. Rasa sesak membuat lambungnya mual dan ia berpikir ia butuh untuk meringkuk dan menangis keras, namun pikiran bahwa putra sulungnya telah menahan air mata selama berjam-jam, membuatnya harus menguatkan diri, meski hanya sebentar.

"Hao, boleh _Mommy_ masuk?" Pertanyaan retoris dan Luhan membuka pintu itu, dan dari celah kecil ia bisa melihat Haowen duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan wajah tertunduk, poni rambut menjuntai menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Gelap, kamar itu gelap, _Baby_ Haonya pasti menutup lembaran gorden agar cahaya tidak memberitahukan seberapa kacau wajahnya. Luhan mengerti.

Luhan bersimpuh kecil di depan Haowen, membuat dirinya sedikit lebih rendah agar bisa melihat wajah yang tertunduk; tak ada air mata, tapi Luhan tahu kelenjar air mata di dalam sana sudah penuh dan membengkak.

" _Mommy_ ," suara serak mengudara, "maafkan Hao, Hao sudah diam-diam mencari tahu, Haowen menyelinap dan…" Isakan kecil mulai terdengar.

"Ya? Apa Hao ingin menangis?" Haowen menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

" _Mommy_ … Hiks, Haowen takut…" Tangan kecil itu memeluknya erat seraya bahunya yang makin terasa basah.

"Haowen takut _Daddy_ akan meninggalkan kita, Haowen takut wanita itu akan mengambil semuanya… Haowen takut Yujie tidak akan tersenyum lagi jika… jika…" Tangisan itu mengeras dan membuat jantung Luhan serasa dicabut paksa. Luhan membiarkan Haowen menangis sepuasnya, keras dan berdeguk-deguk. Luhan merasa ia seperti memeluk Haowen saat masih berumur satu tahun.

"Sssshhh~" Luhan mengelus rambut Haowen. "Haowen jangan takut, jika Haowen takut siapa yang akan melindungi _Mommy_ dan Yujie nanti, heum? Haowen, _Mommy_ maaf tidak memberitahukan ini padamu, _Mommy_ tidak ingin Hao khawatir…"

" _Mommy_ , Hao minta maaf…"

"Tidak, _Mommy_ tidak marah. Bagaimana bisa _Mommy_ lupa kalau putra kesayangan _Mommy_ sangat pintar, heum?" Luhan tersenyum tipis, ia melepaskan pelukannya sejenak dan mengusap derai air mata yang membuat mata Haowen memerah. Luhan menatap Haowen dengan tatapan menenangkan.

"Haowen harus percaya, ayahmu akan menyelesaikan ini semua dan Haowen tidak perlu khawatir lagi, oke?" Luhan bangkit, duduk di pinggir ranjang dan membawa putra sulungnya ke pangkuannya, memeluknya erat bersama usapan menenangkan. "Yang harus Haowen lakukan adalah menjaga Yujie agar tetap tersenyum, adikmu sudah tenang dan berjanjilah akan mencegahnya mengingat hal ini. Ia masih kecil, dan tidak boleh mengetahui apa yang Haowen ketahui. Haowen harus menjaga Yujie, karena seberapa pun Yujie sangat menyukai Jackson _Oppa_ nya, Haowen adalah orang pertama yang paling Yujie sayangi."

Haowen mengangguk pelan dan Luhan memberikan ciuman kecil pada anaknya.

" _Oppa_ …" Suara Yujie terdengar dan Haowen buru-buru menghapus air matanya. Pintu itu terbuka sepenuhnya dan Sehun datang dengan Yujie dalam gendongannya. Mata pria itu memancarkan rasa khawatir yang kental.

"Yujie ingin tidur siang dengan _Oppa_ , boleh?"

Haowen langsung merentangkan tangannya dan menangkap Yujie yang sedikit melompat dari pelukan ayahnya. "Tentu, Yujie boleh tidur dengan _Oppa_ kapan pun."

Sehun mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu yang hanya bisa didengar Haowen sebelum mengecup dua anaknya bergantian. "Jaga adikmu, kau tahu Ibumu sangat ingin menangis." Haowen mengangguk tanpa suara.

"Tidur siang yang baik oke?"

Pintu itu tertutup dan Luhan langsung melesat cepat meninggalkan Sehun yang mengejarnya.

"Luhan…"

"Lepaskan." Luhan menepis tangan kokoh Sehun yang berusaha meraihnya, ia masuk ke kamar dan langsung mengambil beberapa berkas di dalam laci meja dan berniat pergi sebelum Sehun menarik tangannya kuat.

"A-aku harus pergi, berkas ini—"

"Jangan beralasan, Luhan." Kalimat tajam itu menyakiti dengan baik. Luhan mulai terisak, bersamaan dengan berkas yang dirampas dan dirinya yang dibanting ke atas ranjang.

"Aku mohon, sayang…" Suara Sehun begitu dekat dengan nadi lehernya, memberikan nafas panas yang membuatnya makin tak bisa menahan diri. Tangan kurus Luhan perlahan mengalung ke leher kokoh lelaki yang mengurungnya.

"Aku nyaris ingin menyerah…" Bisikan kecil itu terasa seperti sembilu yang menyayat mematikan. "Aku ingin menangis keras, memberitahu bahwa aku sangat kesakitan… Tapi saat melihat kedua anakku aku hanya bisa menelan paksa semua itu. Aku… Aku benar-benar lelah, Sehun… Aku benar-benar lelah… A-aku nyaris tidak bisa menanggung semua ini."

Luhan menyuarakan semua isi hati yang membuatnya mengalami pendarahan dalam yang hebat. Hatinya sudah hancur tak berbentuk, parunya mengerut hitam dan detak jantungnya begitu jahat hendak menghancurkan rusuk. Ia nyaris mati rasa. Tangisannya berdeguk dan ia tak kuasa untuk berhenti.

Sehun ikut mengalirkan air mata dengan dada yang terasa panas, kaku mendengar pengakuan menyakitkan itu. Tidak, Luhan tidak boleh menyerah. Luhan tidak boleh jatuh dan meninggalkannya, tidak dengan membawa pergi semua rasa sakit yang ia sebabkan. Itu hanya akan memberikan kesakitan yang jauh lebih dalam di masa depan. Di balik semua kekhawatiran dan kemarahannya, pikiran curang yang ia pendam sendirian hanya berputar tentang dirinya; tak peduli betapa besar keinginan Luhan untuk menyerah, Sehun tak akan membiarkannya, Luhan tak akan ia biarkan pergi dari hidupnya. Tidak, tidak akan pernah.

Katakan ia egois, ia hanya tidak bisa menerima jika dirinya ditinggalkan. Ia sangat mencintai istrinya, dan ia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat Luhan tetap berdiri di sisinya.

"Tidak, jangan menyerah… Kau boleh lelah, tapi ingatlah kau bisa melampiaskan semuanya padaku. Kau bisa memukulku, kau bisa menyiksaku; apapun itu akan aku terima, hanya jangan menyerah padaku… Jangan meninggalkanku, tepati janjimu untuk tetap bersamaku… Biarkan hanya aku yang membuat janji kita ternoda, kau jangan. Kau tidak boleh."

"Dasar egois…" Luhan membisik parau dan pelukannya melonggar, Sehun mengangkat wajahnya untuk menemukan senyum tipis yang sudah sangat lama tidak ia lihat. Sehun merasakan air dingin memadamkan semua panas yang bergejolak dalam tubuhnya.

"Kau sangat egois, dan kau harus membayar keegoisanmu itu…" Luhan meraih wajah Sehun mendekat, memberikan ciuman dalam yang penuh emosi. Sehun diam, membiarkan Luhan menyalurkan apa yang ia rasakan. Ia menahan diri semata hanya untuk memberikan Luhan kendali untuk apa yang ia inginkan.

Ciuman sedikit basah itu terlepas dan nafas masing-masing masih saling membentur. Mereka saling menatap dalam. Tangan Luhan beralih menangkup kedua sisi wajah Sehun.

"Sudah cukup aku disakiti seperti ini, aku nyaris mati melihat anakku menangis ketakutan… Buang semua belas kasih yang selama ini aku ingin kau berikan pada Tsuruko dan bayinya," Sehun tertegun, mata Luhan kosong, sepenuhnya menyuarakan keputusasaan. "buat Tsuruko menyesal telah melakukan semua ini. Meski janin yang ia kandung adalah darahmu; aku tak pernah rela bisa berbagi. Tak akan pernah rela, Sehunna."

Luhan akan menjadi iblis saat kedua buah hatinya terusik, dan Sehun sama seriusnya dengan Luhan saat ia mengatakan tidak akan bermain-main dengan kalimatnya.

Sehun akan melakukan _apapun_ agar Luhan tetap bersamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Apa yang kau katakan?!"_ Suara berat penuh amarah itu terdengar begitu menakutkan. Tsuruko bergetar mempertahankan ponselnya agar tetap berada di dekat telinga. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan keringat dingin yang membuatnya basah.

"D-dia… Dia tidak main-main dengan ucapannya… Dia bukan wanita lemah… Dia akan melakukan segalanya untuk—"

 _"_ _Jalanmu untuk mundur sudah lama lenyap, Tsuruko_ -chan _. Tidakkah kau ingat apa alasanmu melakukan semua ini, hmm?"_ Tsuruko merasakan detak jantungnya meningkat pada taraf yang membuatnya nyeri. Ngilu untuk bernafas.

 _"_ _Kau datang dengan perusahaan nyaris hancur dan keadaan yang menyedihkan,"_ Tsuruko menangkup perutnya pelan saat mendengar kata menyedihkan, _"dan aku hanya kebetulan memiliki tujuan dengan kau yang bisa membuat semuanya lancar. Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau keberhasilan 'sahabat' lamamu telah membuatmu iri setengah mati? Bukankah kau mengakui dalam hati kalau Tuan Muda Oh sangat mempesona? Bukankah dirimu yang mengatakan setuju untuk melakukan semua ini? Lantas kau pikir kau bisa mengatakan kau ingin berhenti?"_

Suara melembut itu tak ubahnya lantunan lagu kematian. Tsuruko hanya bisa diam, dalam hati ia mengutuk diri karena pernah memiliki semua perasaan itu. Sekarang, semuanya menghilang, ia hanya ingin berhenti; tatapan mata _itu_ , semua ucapan _itu_ , Luhan tak main-main. Luhan memang malaikat dengan semua kebaikan hatinya, tapi ia tahu betul, Luhan benar-benar bisa menjadi iblis saat diusik. Ia ketakutan, ia tak ingin melanjutkan semua ini.

"Aku mohon, Tuan… Aku mohon… Aku tak bisa—"

 _"_ _Jika kau membongkar semuanya, aku tak segan akan menjadi iblis yang menggantikan Luhan melenyapkan semuanya, Tsuruko_ -chan _. Setelah Tuan Oh yang terhormat itu hancur, kau bisa melengang bebas dan mendapatkan semua yang kau inginkan."_

 _Tidak, bukan itu keinginanku sekarang…_

Sambungan itu terputus dan Tsuruko hanya bisa terisak ketakutan. Ia berbisik pelan dengan suara bergetar. Lelehan air mata ia biarkan, tangannya hanya bisa memeluk perutnya yang mulai menampakkan diri. Angin malam yang berhembus dari jendela terbuka membuatnya makin kedinginan.

"Aku tidak lagi menginginkannya… Tuhan… Apa y-yang harus aku lakukan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari itu masih sangat pagi, dan terasa sama dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Belum ada titik terang, dan Luhan makin curiga dengan sikap Tsuruko yang perlahan berubah. Tak ada tatapan berapi-api dengan nada meninggi seperti dulu, tak ada tatapan nyalang penuh emosi, yang tersisa hanya wajah pucat dan suara gemetar. Luhan tahu Tsuruko terancam dengan kalimatnya, membuat Luhan sedikit goyah dengan niatnya, namun di sudut hatinya yang paling dalam, ia menyadari ada sesuatu lain di balik ini semua. Semua nasihat Kakeknya selalu tertanam dalam, tak ada yang murni kecelakaan, dan hanya menunggu waktu agar semuanya menemui titik terang.

"Singkirkan semua pikiranmu itu." Desahnya pelan, ia mencoba berkonsentrasi memotong-motong sayuran yang harus ia masukkan dalam jerangan air kaldu beberapa saat lagi.

Sebuah tangan kokoh memeluknya dari belakang, membuat Luhan menhentikan gerakan pisaunya. "Sehun, menyingkir. Aku tidak segan menggunakan pisau ini untuk menyakitimu; kau sendiri yang bilang aku bisa menyiksamu, jangan lupakan itu." Luhan mencoba membuat suaranya terdengar menakutkan, namun meski ia enggan mengakui, hubungannya dengan Sehun sedikit lebih baik.

"Aku tahu, dan aku tidak melupakannya. Tapi kau pun harus tahu, aku sangat rindu melakukan ini padamu. Berapa lama kita saling menjauh—ah tidak, berapa lama kau menjauhiku?" Sehun menumpukan dahinya ke bahu Luhan, dan Luhan tahu Sehun benar-benar sedih.

"Aku masih membencimu."

"Ya, aku tahu itu."

Telefon rumah berbunyi dan Sehun harus rela meninggalkan Luhan demi meraih gagang telefon itu.

"Ya? Dengan kediaman Oh Se Hun."

"…"

"Kepala Pelayan Kang? Ada apa dengan Kakek—"

Luhan tiba-tiba merasakan hatinya mencelos tanpa alasan dan tangannya menjatuhkan pisau yang ia pegang ke lantai. Dengan perlahan ia menoleh ke arah Sehun, dan ia meloloskan setetes air mata saat mendapati Sehun terdiam dengan wajah berlinang basah dan tangan terkepal erat. Dengan gemetar ia mendekat dan meraih wajah Sehun yang masih nanar. Gagang telefon itu ia letakkan hati-hati dan Luhan meraih Sehun dalam pelukannya.

"Kumohon, katakan apa yang aku pikirkan tidak benar… Sehun, katakan kalau—"

"Luhan, kita harus bersiap, prosesi akan dimulai satu jam lagi." Suara serak itu terdengar bersama dengan isak yang ditahan mati-matian.

"Oh, Tuhan…" Luhan membisik sangat pelan.

Sehun sama sekali tidak mendengarkan semua yang Luhan katakan padanya, ia hanya diam saat Luhan membantunya berganti pakaian. Ia hanya diam saat Haowen menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih dan Yujie bertanya mengapa kakaknya tak pergi ke sekolah seperti biasa, bertanya mengapa mereka semua memakai pakaian serba hitam.

Sehun hanya diam. Dan Luhan benar-benar tak bisa membayangkan seberapa sedih suaminya sekarang.

Rumah besar bergaya Amerika itu terlihat senyap, para pelayan berwajah muram yang berlalu-lalang tanpa suara membuat suasana berkabung makin menusuk. Yang pertama kali ia dengar dengan benar adalah bisikan menenangkan dari Ibunya yang memeluknya lemah dan tangisan kencang Yujie yang bergerak liar ingin memeluk sebujur kaku tubuh seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Turunkan Yujie! Yujie ingin membangunkan kakek! Kakek tidak boleh terus tidur! Kakek harus bangun dan memarahi Haowen _Oppa_ karena memanggilnya kakek besar! _Mommy_ turunkan Yujie! Yujie tidak mau—hiks, Yujie… Kakek… Kakek…"

Kakeknya _tertidur_ di atas ranjang besarnya, wajahnya tenang, namun tak ada desau nafas yang terdengar. Sehun hanya bisa diam saat Kepala Pelayan Kang mengatakan bahwa prosesi pemakaman akan segera di mulai. Ia hanya bisa mencengkeram bahu kecil Haowen yang menahan tangis melihat tubuh kakeknya di bawa.

Sehun masih kelu. Ia meninggalkan banyak kekecewaan pada kakek kesayangannya itu, Sehun benar-benar ingin kakeknya bangun dan membunuhnya, seperti janji yang pernah beliau katakan karena telah membuat masalah dan menyakiti cucu menantunya sebegitu dalam.

Ia tak mampu memberikan pelukan bahkan tepukan kecil menenangkan pada siapapun, pada Ibunya yang memeluk Yujie yang terus menangis, pada Ayahnya yang mengusap pucuk kepala Haowen yang berwajah keras, ataupun pada Luhan yang menahan tangis saat menyisir rambut putih sang Kakek yang tertidur tenang di dalam peti.

"Tuan Muda Sehun." Ia menoleh saat Kepala Pelayan Kang mendekat dan memberikannya setangkai bunga bakung yang masih segar. Sehun mulai meneteskan air mata. Ia meraihnya dan mendekat ke peti, menyematkan bunga bakung itu kedalam genggaman tangan besar yang kini pucat dan dingin itu.

 _Jika aku mati nanti, harus kau yang menyematkan bunga bakung kesukaan nenekmu di tanganku…_

Sehun memberikan senyuman sedih. "Hei, Pak Tua… Aku tak pernah menyangka aku akan menyematkan bunga sebegini cepat. Kau tidak bisa mengabaikan janjimu, bangunlah dan bunuh aku karena telah membuatmu malu dan marah… Bangunlah dan—"

Sehun tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Ketika semuanya selesai dan peti mengilap itu sudah terkubur tanah, Sehun masih bersimpuh di depan pusara kakeknya yang berdampingan dengan makam neneknya. Ibunya telah lelah menangis dan Ayahnya sudah membawanya sebelum jatuh pingsan, kedua buah hatinya sudah digendong oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, dan meninggalkannya bersama Luhan yang memeluk pusara kakeknya dengan isak tangis.

Sehun terenyuh, _mengapa bisa Luhan terlihat sangat menyedihkan karena kakeknya meninggal? Ia bahkan hanya cucu menantu._ Sehun menertawakan pikiran _ngawur_ itu. Tentu saja Luhan meraung, sama kerasnya dengan raungan yang ia pendam dalam hati; Sehun sangat yakin mendiang Sang Kakek mencintai Luhan sama besar dengan dirinya. Sang Kakek begitu mendamba cucu perempuan, dan siapa yang tak bahagia mendapatkan Luhan sebagai bagian dari keluarga?

Ia merasa tidak berguna, membiarkan kakeknya pergi dengan membawa kekecewaan akan tingkah memalukannya.

Sehun bangkit dan meraih Luhan yang masih terisak kecil. "Luhan, kita pulang… Kita masih harus ke rumah duka… Akan sangat banyak yang datang, kau tidak lupa kalau kakek sangat terkenal, bukan?" Candaan kering yang tak berhasil, tapi cukup untuk menghentikan isakan itu.

Sehun memeluk istrinya itu. "Jangan menangis lagi, jika kau menangis aku bingung pada siapa aku akan mencari penopang."

"Sehunna… Aku menyesal, aku menyesal kakek tidak pergi dengan hati yang tenang… Aku menyesal…"

"Aku merasakan yang lebih buruk darimu. Cukupkan tangisanmu, kakek tidak akan suka cucu kesayangannya menangis memilukan seperti ini." Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap air mata Luhan, mengecup pelan kelopak mata membengkak itu.

" _Mama_ dan _baba_ akan datang, kan? Bersihkan wajahmu dan jangan buat mereka khawatir nanti." Luhan mengangguk, ia menatap mata Sehun yang memerah dengan sedikit senyuman. Luhan berjinjit dan mencium kening suaminya pelan.

"Siapkan mentalmu nanti jika _baba_ memberikan tatapan mengerikan, ya?" katanya. Sehun terkekeh pelan sambil mengangguk dan berbisik _tentu._ Mereka meninggalkan pemakaman keluarga itu dengan hati nyaris kosong.

Rumah duka menjadi sangat ramai, tamu datang silih berganti memberikan bela sungkawa dan sembah sujud terakhir di depan potret Tuan Oh yang dikelilingi banyak bunga bakung. Tak ada isak tangis lagi dari keluarganya, semuanya dicukupkan karena berlarut atas kematian bukan hal yang diajarkan mendiang Tuan Oh. Bahkan dulu saat istrinya meninggal pun, beliau malah menyematkan senyum agar cucunya tenang dan menghentikan tangis.

Banyak tepukan dan pelukan yang Sehun terima, namun yang paling mengena dalam hatinya adalah ketika ayah mertuanya datang dan memberikan pelukan kuat pada tubuhnya. Membisikkan bahwa ia harus tenang dan kuat, banyak orang yang membutuhkan sandarannya. Ayah mertuanya tidak memarahinya, ia hanya memberikan kepercayaan yang sama seperti saat sebelum ia mengucap janji di altar.

"Pesanku masih sama; _aku mempercayakan hidup dan kebahagiaan putri kecilku padamu._ Ada Haowen dan Yujie yang harus kau jaga pula. Seorang lelaki tidak dilarang untuk menangis; tapi tangisan itu harus berakhir dengan kekuatan."

Sehun mengalirkan air mata dan menggumamkan kata maaf sementara Luhan berada di pelukan _mama_ nya yang terus saja tersenyum tipis dan membisikkan kata penenang.

"Tuan Seo baru saja pergi, kenapa kau tidak mengucapkan salam?" Luhan bertanya pada Sehun yang duduk di salah satu sudut.

"Aku akan menghubunginya nanti. Apakah Yeonjoo masih di sini?" Luhan mengangguk, mengatakan bahwa Chenle tengah membawanya keluar sebentar agar tidak kembali menangis.

"Wajahmu pucat sekali." Luhan mengusapkan sapu tangan berbau harum pada wajahnya dan membersihkan sisa-sisa air mata. Sehun menatapnya dengan senyum terimakasih.

"Aku pasti kacau sekali, ya?"

"Kau tetap tampan, jangan khawatir."

"Bagaimana Yujie dan Haowen? Apa mereka sudah mau makan siang?"

"Ya, mereka sedang pergi keluar bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun; kau tahu Yujie takut melihat foto kakeknya dikelilingi bunga dan Haowen benci ucapan bela sungkawa orang-orang, ia dianggap masih sangat kecil dan hanya bisa menangis. Astaga, putra kecil kita sangat tegar."

"Dan hanya menangis di pelukan ibunya." Lanjut Sehun. Keduanya terkekeh pelan; penawar rasa sakit di tengah semua prahara ini.

"Sehun, Luhan… Seseorang datang." Kalimat yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya Ibunya katakan, kali ini membawa sedikit rasa tidak nyaman baik pada Sehun maupun Luhan. Keduanya berdiri dan memandangi pintu masuk.

Tsuruko datang dengan pakaian berkabungnya. Seketika amarah Sehun muncul ke permukaan. Lelaki itu menepis tangan Luhan yang berusaha menahannya.

"Kau bilang aku harus membuang belas kasihku!"

"Sehun…"

Sehun mendatangi Tsuruko dengan mata menyala. "Apa maumu datang kemari? Tidakkah kau bisa melihat keadaan sekarang? Apa kau ingin menemui kakekku dan mengatakan tuntutanmu padanya?! Tidakkah kau tahu itu penghinaan?!" Sehun memberondong tanpa henti.

Dari kepalan tangan erat Sehun, Luhan yakin jika tak ada orang lain tangan itu akan mencekik leher Tsuruko. Tsuruko tergagap, namun ia berusaha menguatkan diri.

"A-aku datang karena bagaimanapun beliau adalah kakek dari janin yang aku—"

"Oh? Begitukah? Aku sama sekali tidak mempercayai semua omong kosongmu itu dan—"

"Sehun, cukup, jangan mempermalukan keluarga di depan semua tamu." Suara berat ayahnya terdengar dan Sehun tahu ia harus berhenti sekarang. "Nona Anjou, silakan duduk dan kami akan menjamu Anda."

"Biarkan aku yang melakukannya, Ayah." Luhan membungkukkan tubuhnya sekilas di depan Tsuruko dan meminta Sehun pergi menenangkan amarahnya. Sehun hanya memalingkan wajah dan pergi dengan gebrakan keras pada bingkai pintu.

Setelah mengantar Tsuruko melakukan penghormatan, Luhan membawa _sahabat_ nya itu ke meja untuk jamuan. Mereka bersimpuh berhadapan tanpa saling menatap, Luhan melakukan apa yang harus ia lakukan dalam diam. Sementara Tsuruko berusaha mengabaikan bisik-bisik halus dari tamu yang ada.

"Aku menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku yang datang berbela sungkawa, jangan membahas hal itu di depan mendiang kakekku." Kata Luhan dingin. Tsuruko menggenggam sumpit kayunya erat, diam-diam ia menggigit bibir kuat mendengar itu. Tanpa Luhan ketahui, raut wajah pucatnya berganti dengan cepat.

"Kenapa aku harus tidak membahasnya? Bukankah mendiang juga kakek dari bayiku?"

"Tsuruko, diamlah."

"Kenapa aku harus diam? Bukankah satu-satunya orang yang paling dirugikan di sini adalah diriku? Bukankah aku yang paling terhina di sini? Dipandang sebagai perusak padahal aku mengandung manusia kecil yang tidak berdosa?"

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Tsuruko dengan tatapan dingin. "Kau masih saja berlaku congkak dan sombong; aku tak melarangmu, hanya saja kau harus tahu tempatmu, meskipun benar bayi _tak berdosa_ itu darah suamiku, kau tak berhak melakukan penghinaan ini. Apa kau bahkan tidak mempunyai malu melakukan semua ini? Kau bisa melakukan semua itu, tapi tidak di keadaan ini."

Tsuruko tak mampu membalas dan wajahnya benar-benar keras. Sumpit kayu dalam genggamannya mulai retak.

"Sadarilah tempatmu sekarang. Harusnya kau tahu apa yang akan kau dapat jika kau datang kemari." Luhan bangkit.

"Jika kau masih bermain-main, aku tidak akan segan melaksanakan niat buruk yang bisa kau perkirakan sendiri."

Luhan benar-benar melangkah pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bagaimana Sehun harus menggambarkan perasaannya sekarang? Seminggu berlalu dari kematian kakeknya dan semuanya masih terasa gelap dan samar. Tuan Lee tak memberikan banyak informasi berarti, seakan semua celah untuk masalah ini seakan ditutup rapat tanpa sisa. Hanya beberapa informasi yang ia anggap tidak penting yang ia baca dari semua surel yang ia terima dari pria baya kepercayaan mendiang kakeknya itu.

Sedikit banyak beberapa fakta terkuak, tapi itu sama sekali tak bisa menjadi petunjuk untuk membongkar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ini. Mungkin dirinya masih terbilang muda di dunia bisnis yang kotor ini, namun semua wejangan dan apa yang dilakukan mendiang kakeknya dulu membuatnya cukup mengerti ada yang tidak beres. Ia memang tak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi bersama wanita jalang itu dan ia tak bisa menampik kebenaran dari rekaman kamera pengawas, tapi ia yakin ia tidak mengkhianati istrinya sejauh itu.

Sehun tidak bisa bersabar, sama sekali tidak. Ia sudah merasa sampai pada ambang batasnya dan semua hal yang terjadi belakangan memaksa kepalanya berpikir keras dan berakhir dengan denyutan menyakitkan.

Kekecewaan besar masih bersarang pada batin Luhan, ia tahu. Banyak senyum tipis yang tersemat, namun ada luka menganga yang tak tersembunyi dengan baik; Luhan tahu benar bagaimana cara menyiksanya. Bagaimana ia harus bersikap? Ia menginginkan Luhan membalas semua luka yang telah ia torehkan, ia menginginkan Luhan menghukumnya dan menyiksanya, memberikan semua caci maki dan kebencian yang pahit. Namun di sisi lain ia menginginkan Luhan tetap berjalan di sisinya, tetap bersamanya.

Betapa egois.

Luhan bisa melakukan apapun padanya, asal wanita itu tetap bersamanya.

Dan dirinya, akan melakukan _apapun_ agar Luhan tetap di sampingnya.

"Tuan Oh, Anda bisa berangkat sekarang." Suara Hyunsik membuyarkan lamunannya. Sehun bisa melihat tatapan datar Hyunsik yang menyiratkan bahwa ia sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Orang kepercayaan mendiang kakeknya tak bisa terbang dari Jepang dalam waktu singkat, dan ia masih mempunyai seseorang lagi yang tak akan mengkhianatinya melakukan hal kotor.

"Sudah kau pastikan semuanya?"

Hyunsik hanya mengangguk dan Sehun bangkit dari duduknya, menyambar jaket hitam dan topi senada. Hyunsik yang memakai pakaian hitam sama seperti Sehun mengekor dari belakang.

Larut malam nyaris dini hari dan gedung perusahaan sudah benar-benar kosong. Demi mencapai _basement_ dan menunggangi mobilnya membelah jalanan malam, Sehun harus mengucapkan berbagai kebohongan kepada Luhan. Meski ia tahu, kemungkinan Luhan mempercayai ucapannya terbilang kecil.

Tak banyak yang akan ia lakukan malam ini, hanya mengunjungi _seseorang_ dan memberikan sedikit _kejutan_ kecil.

Dua mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dalam jarak yang cukup jauh namun tak terputus, melintasi jalan sepi dan daerah-daerah gelap kota, membelok mengikuti arahan GPS yang terpasang sama. Hyunsik tiba lebih dulu dan turun di daerah sempit minim manusia yang kondisinya cukup memprihatinkan jika menilik siapa yang akan ia dan bosnya datangi.

Matanya _jelalatan_ mengamati keadaan sambil menaikkan masker hitam yang ia sangkutkan di dagu lancipnya. Lelaki 27 tahun itu berjalan cukup cepat memasuki gedung flat pinggiran bertangga kusam dan berjejak kubangan air, ia tak membutuhkan banyak cahaya, ia sudah terbiasa dengan kegelapan pada matanya.

Bukan tanpa alasan ia menjadi sekretaris seorang Oh Se Hun, meskipun ia tak sebaik Tuan Lee yang entah mengapa sampai sekarang masih buntu, latar belakangnya tak bisa diremehkan. Hanya menjadi rahasia antara dirinya dan Tuan yang ia layani sekarang, bahwa dirinya adalah seseorang yang diangkat dari dunia kotor dan gelap. Menjadi seorang sekretaris tak hanya mengurusi berkas dan melakukan pekerjaan sebaik dan serapi mungkin, namun juga menggali informasi-informasi kotor dari perusahaan-perusahaan rival yang berpotensi menggoyahkan kedudukan _enterprise_ kebanggaan; hal yang tuannya tak rela jika sang Istri yang menyentuhnya.

Hyunsik masih ingat benar ketika Sehun tiba-tiba mendatanginya di rumah kecil kotor di pinggiran kota, memintanya menjadi orang kepercayaan dan mengangkatnya dari dunia yang membelenggu itu. Memberikan identitas dan kehidupan yang baru. Semua itu seperti seberkas cahaya bagi ia yang tak pernah mengenal seorang pun yang bisa ia percaya dan percaya padanya. Dan bisakah ia menyebut berkah pada kenyataan bahwa dirinya bahagia dengan apa yang ia lakukan kini?

Hyunsik berhenti di depan pintu bernomor 26 di lantai 3 gedung itu. Matanya awas mengelilingi sekitar—meskipun ia tahu di sini tak ada kamera keamanan sama sekali—sambil mengambil sebuah detektor dari saku jaketnya. Menempelkannya pada keamanan pintu yang seadanya, angka dengan warna hijau digital bermunculan acak dan cepat, dan setelah beberapa detik angka itu berhenti membentuk susunan pasti dan suara _passcode_ terbuka yang lirih terdengar. Hyunsik menyembunyikan seringai tipis di balik masker hitamnya.

Berapa lama ia tak melakukan hal ini? Ah, ia sedikit rindu.

Hyunsik masuk dengan hati-hati demi memperkecil deritan pintu yang tua dan kusam itu. Matanya menjelajahi ruangan seluas 6x4 m itu dan ia mendapati pemilik tempat ini tengah melamun di dekat jendela yang terbuka dengan juntaian kain melambai karena angin malam. Ia melirik ke belakang saat menyadari hawa keberadaan seseorang dan ia melangkah masuk sambil membuka pintu lebih lebar.

"Bukankah angin malam tidak baik untuk seorang wanita?" Hyunsik menurunkan maskernya dan berucap dengan nada lembut; lembut dengan aksen yang cukup lama tak ia gunakan.

Wanita di dekat jendela terbuka itu terkejut setengah mati dan berbalik dengan wajah ngeri.

"K-kau?! Bagaimana kau b-bisa—"

"Aku rasa tidak seharusnya wanita pemilik perusahaan seperti dirimu tinggal di tempat kumuh semacam ini, bukan begitu, Nona Anjou?"

Tsuruko pias saat menyadari sosok lain masuk dengan tatapan dingin membekukan, berbanding terbalik dengan seorang pertama tadi yang memasang senyum manis yang ganjil. Tangannya yang gemetar mencoba meraih ponsel di dekatnya, berniat menghubungi seseorang sebelum Hyunsik melesat cepat dan mematahkan ponsel itu menjadi dua sebelum Tsuruko mampu menekan panel _dial_.

"Kau tidak diizinkan menghubungi siapapun saat ini. Tuanku ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu, jadi diamlah dan jangan bertingkah, aku mempunyai teman kecil yang bisa melukaimu di sini, oke?"

Hyunsik memiting ringan tubuh Tsuruko dari belakang kursi dan menekan leher Tsuruko dengan pisau lipat. Tsuruko tercekat nafas dan dirinya tak mampu bergerak, benda dingin berkilat yang sangat dekat dengan urat nadinya membuatnya beku. Matanya mulai melelehkan air mata, tak dipungkiri ia sangat takut jika baik Hyunsik maupun Sehun akan menyentuh perutnya yang ia lindungi dengan pelukan sebelah tangan seadanya.

Sehun mendekat dan mencengkeram erat dagu Tsuruko yang basah air mata dan menatapnya tajam.

"Sejak awal kedatanganmu saat itu yang mengacaukan segalanya, aku yakin semua yang kau lakukan hanya sebuah kebohongan semata. Kau memang sangat meyakinkan di awal kedatanganmu, namun kenapa kau seakan kehilangan arah akhir-akhir ini? Kau pikir aku tak menyadarinya?"

Tsuruko terengah ketakutan, tak mampu menjawab.

"Ayahmu mati setengah tahun lalu dan meninggalkan banyak masalah dan hutang, kau terbang ke banyak negara mencari bantuan dan kerjasama, namun tak ada hasil pasti. Lantas kau datang ke Korea, dan setelah itu semua informasi tentang dirimu lenyap tanpa sisa. Aku heran mengapa kau bisa melakukan semua hal yang harusnya mustahil dilakukan dirimu saat itu, tanpa koneksi dan perusahaan di ambang kehancuran. Dan membuat kabar menjijikkan ini menyebar secepat bara yang memercik ranting kering? Darimana kau mendapat kucuran uang untuk melakukannya?"

Sehun menekan keras perut Tsuruko yang berisi dan membuat wanita itu tercekik.

"L-lepaskan… Jangan sentuh—" Hyunsik menekan bilah pisaunya dan mulai memberikan goresan yang mampu membuat Tsuruko terdiam.

"Diam, Nona." Hyunsik berbisik halus.

Sehun menyeringai kecil. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan? Aku tak akan segan melakukan apapun untuk menyelesaikan kekacauan ini."

 _Tidak!_

Kalimat itu, kalimat yang sama yang ia dengar dari mulut Luhan.

Tsuruko gemetar, ia berusaha keras berbicara ditengah dagunya yang dicengkram erat oleh tangan beku itu. "K-kumohon jangan sentuh anakku, dia s-sama sekali tak bersalah… Kumohon…"

Sehun tertegun selama beberapa detik, wajah pias itu murni memancarkan ketakutan dan Sehun menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal ketika wanita didepannya ini mengucapkan kata kepemilikan terhadap janin yang ia kandung.

"Tuan…" Hyunsik menyadarinya dan segera menegur.

Sehun melepaskan cengkramannya dengan kasar, meninggalkan jejak memar samar pada wajah Tsuruko yang sudah benar-benar basah itu. "Luhanku adalah wanita paling baik hati yang pernah aku kenal, bagiku dia adalah malaikat. Dan kau datang menghancurkan hatinya, membuatnya tersayat pedih dan membuatnya sekarat karena kedua buah hati kami menangis ketakutan akibat ucapanmu; harusnya kau tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan, bukankah kau sahabatnya dulu?"

 _Aku tahu! Aku tahu apa yang akan Luhan lakukan terhadapku jika aku mengusiknya terlalu dalam…_

"Dia memintaku melakukan _apapun,_ dan aku tak keberatan harus mengotori tanganku."

Tsuruko mulai terisak, ia memberontak ketika Sehun mengambil botol kaca dan mencekokkan cairan pahit dan membakar kedalam tenggorokannya.

"Tidak! Jang- _akh_! _Ghhagh_!"

Tsuruko memberontak keras, kakinya menendang ke segala arah dan tidak mempedulikan lehernya yang sudah berdarah. Ia menatap nanar pada Sehun yang tanpa belas kasih terus memasukkan cairan itu, membuat beberapa tetes cairan meleleh bersama liurnya sendiri.

Tsuruko dihempaskan ke lantai setelah botol itu kosong. Ia memekik tertahan merasakan tenggorokannya terbakar dan perutnya didera kesakitan luar biasa.

"Apa y-yang kauh lakukan pada bayiku?!"

Sehun menatap dingin pada Tsuruko yang mencengkeram perutnya, meringkuk kesakitan dengan sekujur tubuh panas dingin dan bergetar.

"Kita pergi."

Sehun melangkah lebih dulu sementara Hyunsik berjongkok dan mengelus rambut lepek Tsuruko dengan pelan. Senyumnya tersungging manis. "Bersyukurlah tuanku mau mengurus ini dengan tangannya sendiri dan membiarkanmu hidup—walau hanya sementara waktu, karena jika hanya aku yang datang kemari," Hyunsik menekan perut Tsuruko, membuat wanita itu menegang, "mungkin bukan hanya bayimu yang sekarat."

Tsuruko tergugu kesakitan bersama pintu yang tertutup pelan. Penyesalan menjadi hal terbesar yang ia rasakan bersama perutnya yang dihantam kram menyakitkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan menyadari ada yang salah dengan Sehun, suaminya itu banyak termenung dengan dahi berkerut dalam dan mata memicing tajam. Sehun kerap kali mengepalkan tangannya erat dan berakhir dengan erangan marah. Luhan tahu ia dibohongi malam itu, tak ada satu pun pekerjaan lembur dan segala tetek bengeknya, dan ia memilih diam, ia menutup hatinya yang merasakan sedikit kekhawatiran melihat kilatan asing pada tatapan suaminya malam itu.

Luhan masih terjaga sampai Sehun kembali dan memeluknya dalam satu selimut, memeluknya erat nyaris menyesakkan nafas.

Ia ingin diam dan tidak bertanya apapun, tapi ternyata nuraninya tak bisa ia khianati.

Luhan memasuki ruangan Sehun dengan tangan membawa secangkir teh hitam. Ia menghela nafas mendapati Sehun tengah berdiri termenung di depan jendela kaca luas yang menampakkan pemandangan kota Seoul sore hari. Cahaya jingga membuat suasana menjadi tenang.

"Aku menyiapkan teh hitam untukmu."

Luhan meletakkannya di sisi meja dan Sehun hanya menoleh sebentar untuk memberinya anggukan pelan. Luhan menghela nafas. Ia berjalan mendekat dan meraih wajah Sehun dengan kedua tangannya, membuat tatapan itu hanya kepadanya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Luhan bertanya lembut, ia menurunkan tangannya ke tengkuk Sehun saat lelakinya ini menariknya kedalam dekapan ringan. Sehun bergerak mencium bibirnya perlahan dan Luhan memejamkan mata menikmati.

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya sama sekali?" Sehun berbicara tepat di depan bibirnya.

"Aku takut kau marah." Jawabnya jujur. Sehun menatapnya dengan senyuman kecil.

"Satu-satunya yang harusnya marah di sini hanya kau, Sayang… Kenapa kau takut aku marah jika kau bertanya?" Tanyanya. Luhan bergerak memeluk Sehun, mendekatkan telinganya ke tempat jantung Sehun berdetak; mendengarkan irama menenangkan dari sana.

"Aku memintamu melakukan apapun, dan aku tahu kau paham apa arti _'apapun'_ yang aku maksud," Luhan menjeda dan Sehun memberikan elusan menenangkan, "tetapi malam itu, aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah."

Sehun menghela nafas panjang. "Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama."

"Apa kau … merenggut _nya_?" Ada setitik perasaan bersalah pada batinnya, namun itu hanya titikan kecil yang berusaha ia tampik keras.

"Tidak, aku hanya memberi wanita itu peringatan. Aku mengubah niatku begitu menyadari kejanggalan saat ia menyebut anaknya. Itu tidak terasa sama dengan sebelumnya, saat ia datang dan meneriakkan bahwa janin yang ia kandung adalah darahku. Ada keraguan di sana, entahlah."

"Eum." Luhan hanya mengangguk.

"Aku akan melakukan semua permintaanmu, Sayang. Hanya katakan padaku dan semuanya—"

"Aku tahu. Sekarang peluk aku dengan benar. Aku … sangat merindukanmu."

Seketika atmosfir di antara mereka berubah, Sehun tiba-tiba merasakan Luhannya yang lama telah kembali. Pelukannya mengerat dan ia membenamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Luhan, menciuminya dan menghirup aroma yang ia rindukan dari sana.

"Tentu, aku akan memelukmu." Sehun berucap serak. Matanya basah saat Luhan membalas sama erat dan hangat. "Aku pun sangat merindukanmu, Luhan… Aku sangat merindukanmu…"

Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan mendengar bisikan itu. Ia memejamkan mata, meresapi kehangatan menenangkan yang ia dapatkan dari pelukan posesif lelakinya ini. Tak dinyana, ia pun mengakui, seberapa besar kekecewaan yang ia rasakan, ia tetap tak bisa melepaskan Sehun. Sejak awal dan seterusnya, Sehun mengikatnya dengan ikatan pernikahan yang dijanjikannya akan erat dan kuat, dan Luhan berjanji, selelah apapun dirinya, seberapa pun ia kesakitan dan ingin menyerah, sebanyak apa pun orang-orang yang datang berusaha melonggarkan ikatannya, ia akan tetap bertahan. Demi kedua buah hatinya, dan demi janji yang telah ia sumpahkan sehidup semati.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehunna… Aku sangat mencintaimu, aku sangat takut kehilangan dirimu…"

Keduanya sama-sama mengalirkan air mata dalam diam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan mengendarai mobilnya menuju sekolah putra sulungnya di mana kedua buah hatinya sudah menunggu untuk dijemput. Masih sama seperti dulu, meskipun wartawan sudah sedikit meredakan rasa hausnya akan berita, Luhan tetap meminta Chanyeol untuk mengantarkan Yujie ke sekolah Haowen ataupun sebaliknya.

Jalanan cukup lengang bahkan terkesan sepi, membuat Luhan sedikit menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya dan berkendara dengan tenang.

Sebuah kesalahan besar ketika ia berpikir semuanya akan perlahan membaik setelah Tsuruko menerima peringatan.

Sebuah mobil hitam tiba-tiba muncul dari persimpangan dan mengejar mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Seketika Luhan merasakan dirinya dilanda panik luar biasa saat menyadarinya, membuatnya tanpa pikir panjang menginjak pedal gas dengan keras tanpa mempedulikan resiko. Ia tidak bodoh untuk menyadari apa yang mungkin menimpanya dalam beberapa menit kedepan.

"Tidak… Tidak…" Tangannya bergerak mengambil ponsel di _dashboard_ dan berusaha menekan _speed dial_ pertama milik Sehun, namun jemarinya yang terasa dingin dan tremor membuatnya gagal berulang kali.

 _BRAKK!_

Luhan tak sempat menyadari ada mobil lain di depannya yang melaju cepat dan menghantam mobilnya sampai membuatnya terlempar keluar jalan. Luhan kehilangan kendali dan mobilnya berakhir terbalik setelah menghantam beton pembatas jalan. Suara hantaman menyamarkan pendengarannya.

Nafasnya terengah merasakan sekujur tubuhnya kesakitan. Luhan bisa merasakan beberapa bagian tubuhnya tersayat lebar dan nyeri luar biasa.

"T-Tuhanhh… To … longhh…"

Di tengah pandangannya yang mengabur dan kepalanya yang berdenyut sangat menyakitkan, Luhan bisa merasakan dua mobil itu berhenti.

Hanya beberapa detik Luhan bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya yang di ujung tanduk sebelum pandangannya sepenuhnya menghitam.

 **.**

Sehun bergerak gelisah, ia sama sekali tidak bisa diam di atas kursi kebesarannya. Istrinya pergi menjemput Haowen dan Yujie, sebagai alibi agar dirinya tak perlu melihat Tsuruko datang ke tempat ini bersama pengacaranya. Semuanya terasa baik-baik saja sampai Tsuruko tak juga menampakkan diri saat jadwal sudah terlewat lebih dari satu jam tanpa pemberitahuan dan rasa gelisah tidak nyaman memenuhi dirinya. Seluruh pikirannya dipenuhi Luhan tanpa bisa ia mengerti.

 _Ada sesuatu yang salah…_

Entah keberapa kali ia mengucapkan kalimat itu selama beberapa hari terakhir. Hyunsik tak melaporkan hal berarti, dan Tuan Lee tak bisa dihubungi. _Ada apa ini?_ Batinnya mengerang.

"Tuan Oh, apa sebaiknya saya menghubungi pengacara wanita itu?" Hyunsik yang berdiri di depannya bertanya sopan. Sehun menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak perlu."

Hyunsik menyadari atasannya itu tengah dilanda perasaan gelisah luar biasa, tak dipungkiri ia pun juga merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Sehun kembali terdiam.

Ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering dan tanpa pikir melihat _ID_ pemanggil ia mengangkatnya, mengira itu Luhan.

"Yeoboseyo, Lu—"

 _"_ _Ah, yeoboseyo Tuan Oh. Ini saya Kim In Ji, wali kelas Haowen."_

Sehun tertegun sebentar dan berusaha menormalkan suaranya. "Ya? Ada apa Anda menghubungi saya? Apakah Haowen membuat masalah?"

 _"_ _Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Haowen meminta saya menghubungi Anda karena sampai sekarang Nyonya Oh tidak datang menjemput. Saya sudah menghubungi Nyonya Oh namun sama sekali tidak tersambung dan—"_

Sehun tak lagi mampu mendengar kelanjutannya. Dirinya beku dengan keringat dingin yang mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Ia tak melihat Hyunsik terdiam kaku di depannya.

"Tolong jaga Haowen dan adiknya sampai sekretarisku menjemput dan jangan biarkan mereka pergi!"

 _"_ _T-tuan Oh—"_

Tanpa pikir panjang Hyunsik langsung berlari kencang meninggalkan ruangan itu, meninggalkan Sehun dengan nafas memburu.

 _Tidak… Tidak… Kumohon… Jangan…_

Sehun kalap menekan nomor ponsel Luhan dan menunggu panggilan itu tersambung, namun semuanya hanya dijawab dengan suara operator. Membuat Sehun memasang wajah penuh kemarahan dan sebelah tangan terkepal menghantam meja jati yang terpelitur keras. Berpuluh-puluh kali ia melakukan hal yang sama namun tak juga membuahkan hasil, kepalan tangannya sudah lecet dan berdarah yang perihnya sama sekali tak bisa ia sadari.

"Sial! Sial! Sial! Cepat tersambung nomor sialan! Cepat tersambung—"

Pintu terjeblak kasar dan Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol yang datang dengan wajah pucat dan keringat deras.

"Sehun, mobil Luhan meledak di jalan dan—"

Seketika Sehun merasakan seluruh hidupnya terenggut paksa dengan cara sangat menyakitkan. Matanya nanar dan nafasnya terasa hilang begitu saja.

 _Inikah hukuman yang aku terima? Tidak… Tidak… Tidak!_

Sehun nyaris kehilangan akal sehatnya, ia menyambar semua benda yang bisa ia raih dan menghantamkannya ke lantai dan dinding. Menghancurkan sekitarnya dengan kalap dan teriakan marah yang membuat tenggorokannya nyaris putus. Mengabaikan Chanyeol yang terus berusaha menahannya.

"Sehun! Kendalikan dirimu! Kau pikir ini akan menyelesaikan semuanya?!" Chanyeol berusaha menghentikan tindakan gila sahabatnya itu namun Sehun membalasnya dengan tatapan nyalang.

"Lantas apa?! Lantas apa yang akan terjadi hah?! Apa Luhan akan kembali ke sini?! APA ISTRIKU AKAN KEMBALI KE SINI?!"

Chanyeol mencengkeram kerah kemeja Sehun dan membalas tatapannya dengan tak kalah nyalang.

"Sudah kubilang tenangkan dirimu dan dengarkan kalimatku! Jangan bertindak gila dan membuat semuanya makin keruh! Luhan masih belum ditemukan, hanya badan mobilnya yang terbakar. Istrimu masih punya kemungkinan selamat dan aku yakin Luhan masih hidup!"

Sehun jatuh terduduk dengan nafas tertarik sulit. Matanya memanas dan tanpa bisa ia tahan air matanya mengalir begitu deras. Dadanya terhimpit begitu menyakitkan.

Seperti ini kah yang Luhan rasakan saat itu? Saat merasakan dirinya nyaris kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga? _Sesakit ini kah?_

"Luhan… Tidak… Tidak…" Sehun menangis tanpa bisa ditahan, ia terisak pilu memikirkan segala kemungkinan buruk yang bisa menimpa istrinya.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Sehun…"

Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri pula. Karena sekalipun dirinya berucap begitu, tak dipungkiri ia sendiri merasa sangat terpukul dan sakit. Bagaimana pun Luhan adalah salah satu orang terdekat yang sangat berharga baginya dan Baekhyun, ia mencoba menahan air matanya saat teringat ia meninggalkan Baekhyun yang meraung keras, jatuh terduduk saat melihat berita itu.

"Luhanmu masih hidup, aku yakin itu…"

"Sehun."

Sebuah suara berat membuat dua lelaki dewasa itu mengalihkan pandangan pada seorang pria baya yang datang dengan kondisi kacau.

Sehun bangkit, berjalan terhuyung dan mencengkeram kerah baju pria itu erat-erat.

"Katakan siapa dalang di balik semua ini." Suara dingin yang membekukan mengudara dan Chanyeol belum pernah mendapati sahabatnya memiliki aura membunuh semengerikan ini.

Pria yang tampak tak takut dengan pandangan Sehun itu membalas dengan tatapan datar, meski tak mampu menyembunyikan kilatan amarah di pupil matanya.

Sepotong nama yang mampu membuat Sehun merasakan bahwa dirinya amat sangat bodoh terucap.

 _"_ _Kim Dong Ho."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mommy _… Bangunlah… Bukankah_ Mommy _janji akan memeluk Yujie kalau Yujie ingat dengan_ aunty _itu?_ Mommy _…_

 _Siapa yang akan mendengarkan Haowen menangis nanti? Haowen tidak mau menangis di pelukan_ Daddy _, itu memalukan,_ Mommy _… Jadi,_ Mommy _bangun…_ Mommy _…_

Mata Luhan mulai terbuka perlahan, suara-suara dari alam bawah sadarnya mendorongnya untuk bangun. Ia mengerjap pelan dan seketika sekujur tubuhnya diserang rasa sakit luar biasa. Ia bisa merasakan rusuk dan kakinya retak, kulitnya yang mengeluarkan darah memberikan tusukan rasa perih menyakitkan. Perutnya nyeri dan dihantam mual.

 _Di mana aku?_

Ia duduk di atas kursi kayu kasar dengan kondisi tangan terikat ke belakang dan kaki yang terpancang pada kaki-kaki kursi dengan ikatan yang nyaris meremukkan tulang kakinya yang nyeri. Luhan melelehkan air mata. Ia tak bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun dengan mulutnya yang dilakban kuat.

Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya. Mengapa ia disekap di tempat yang remang dan asing ini? Siapa yang berani melakukan ini kepadanya? Akankah itu Tsuruko? Luhan benci dan enggan mengakui, namun hatinya berkata Tsuruko tak akan sanggup melakukan ini. Tidak dengan keadaannya yang sekarang.

Ia kembali terisak tanpa suara.

Batinnya menggumamkan nama Tuhan berulang-ulang.

Tangisnya makin deras ketika teringat bahwa mungkin sekarang Sehun tengah kalap. Lelaki itu tak akan bisa mengendalikan diri, dan dirinya begitu takut. Sehun bisa melakukan hal-hal mengerikan jika hatinya terluka. Keadaan mereka sekarang sama sekali tidak baik dan Luhan tahu benar Sehun memikirkan begitu banyak masalah.

 _Haowen… Yujie…_

Apakah dua buah hatinya selamat? Apakah mereka baik-baik saja?

Luhan menangis sampai membuat rusuknya tersakiti akibat deguk isakan yang tertahan.

 _Tuhan… Kumohon… Pastikan kedua anakku baik-baik saja… Pastikan suamiku tetap… pastikan suamiku…_

Luhan tergugu makin keras.

 _Sehunna… Sehunna, selamatkan aku…_

Lampu menyala dalam sekejap, membuat matanya tersakiti akibat berkas cahaya yang menyerbu tiba-tiba. Saat ia bisa menyesuaikan, matanya langsung membulat begitu melihat ada sesosok lain yang disekap bersamanya di sini.

 _Tsuruko._ Wanita itu bersimpuh di atas lantai dengan tangan terikat pada tiang di belakang tubuhnya. Wanita itu juga sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya, tubuhnya memberontak keras dan Luhan hanya bisa mendengar suara tertahan menyakitkan dari Tsuruko. Tsuruko berteriak namun sia-sia dengan mulutnya yang juga tertutup. Matanya memerah dan mengucurkan air mata.

Luhan bisa melihat ada penyesalan yang sangat dalam pada mata itu.

 _M-mengapa bisa?_

"Selamat malam, Nyonya Muda Oh, kau tidur cukup lama ternyata. Ah, apa kau bertanya-tanya mengapa wanita itu juga berada di sini?" Mata Luhan membulat awas ketika sebuah suara serak terdengar begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Ia terlalu takut untuk menoleh dan tubuhnya bergetar pelan. Sebuah kekehan ringan terdengar.

Pemilik suara itu melangkah ke depan. Luhan menemukan seorang pria paruh baya bersetelan jas formal tengah senyum mengerikan kepadanya. Kedua tangannya tersaku ke celana dan Luhan bergetar ketakutan ketika matanya mendapati sebuah pistol di pinggang pria ini.

"Ah, kau menemukan pistol ini? Jangan takut, aku tak akan menggunakannya," pria itu tersenyum lembut seolah berusaha menenangkan, namun lanjutan kalimatnya menjadi mimpi buruk. "untuk sekarang, entah untuk nanti. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi, bukan?"

Luhan berteriak, mencoba memberontak yang membuat tubuhnya makin kesakitan dan mulai mati rasa. Dirinya terisak keras.

 _Siapa kau?! Apa maumu?! Kenapa kau melakukan ini?!_

Pria itu menyeringai saat melihat sorot mata Luhan yang seolah menyuarakan segalanya itu. Pria paruh baya itu melepas kasar lakban yang membekap mulutnya.

Luhan terbatuk mengeluarkan darah begitu bekapannya terlepas. Ia mengusahakan nafas untuk paru-parunya yang sakit dengan mata menatap nyalang pada pria keji di depannya ini.

"Ap-pah m-maumu?"

Pria paruh baya itu tertawa keras melihat usaha Luhan untuk berbicara. Kondisinya yang sangat kacau dengan darah di mana-mana membuatnya makin terlihat menyedihkan.

"Apa mauku? Aku melakukan ini untuk menyakiti suamimu dan keluarganya. Terutama kakek tuanya yang sudah mati dan membusuk di dalam tanah itu, kudengar arwah orang mati masih bergentayangan selagi masih mempunyai dosa."

Mata Luhan berkilat marah. "Jangan menghina keluargaku! Uhuk!" Luhan kembali terbatuk.

Pria itu tertawa pelan sementara Tsuruko menangis tanpa henti melihat betapa tersiksanya Luhan.

"Kau terlihat sangat mencintai keluarga itu, huh? Apa kau tidak tahu seberapa banyak kebusukan yang tersimpan apik dibalik kebesaran nama keluarga yang kau sandang saat ini? Terutama dosa yang dilakukan Oh Seung Yoon?"

Luhan terkejut mendengar nama mendiang kakeknya diucapkan sarat kebencian. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dosa apa yang disebut-sebut pria mengerikan ini?! Ia tahu mendiang kakeknya punya sejarah di dunia gelap, namun paras serta senyuman mendiang pria yang sangat Luhan sayangi itu tak sedikit pun menyiratkan hal-hal keji. _Apa yang tidak aku ketahui?_

Pria itu tersenyum licik ketika Luhan terdiam dengan mata basah dan raut wajah kebingungan.

"Seharusnya bukan dirimu yang mengalami semua ini, tapi sayangnya istri kakek tua itu dan dirinya sendiri sudah keburu mati sehingga aku menunggu lebih lama dan mengubah rencana."

Luhan memicing. "Berhenti menghina beliau dan katakan apa maumu! Apa yang kau inginkan dengan melakukan semua ini terhadapku?! Pembalasan dendam semata?!"

"Semata?" Pria itu mendecih pelan. Ia berputar pelan dan menekan bahu Luhan dengan keras, membuat Luhan mengerang kesakitan. Luhan bersumpah bahunya ngilu luar biasa namun ia menguatkan diri, ia harus mendapatkan jawaban atas semua masalah ini.

"Oh Seung Yoon yang sangat kau agungkan itu melakukan dosa besar di masa lalu, merenggut nyawa seseorang yang tak bersalah. Lantas kau pikir aku bisa diam saja atas kematian istriku?! KAU PIKIR AKU AKAN MENERIMA PERLAKUAN KEJI SEUNGYOON SIALAN ITU?!"

Pria itu berteriak keras, memekakkan telinga dan membuat Luhan tercekat. Ia menatap Tsuruko yang masih berlinang, matanya mengatakan _'Jangan membuat masalah, Luhan… Dia bisa melakukan apapun terhadapmu…'_

"Ahahaha…. Ahahahahahaha…"

Pria itu tertawa keras dan terlihat sangat puas. Luhan bergidik ngeri, orang ini adalah psikopat gila. Begitu batinnya berteriak. Lantas tawa itu terhenti tiba-tiba dan suasana sepi senyap seketika. Luhan bisa merasakan pria itu mendekat dari belakang.

Tsuruko memberontak makin keras dan Luhan tahu maksudnya ketika sebuah ujung pistol yang dingin menekan lehernya. Ia membeku dengan mata berlinang.

 _Tidak… Tidak…_

"Kakek tua itu memutuskan kerjasamanya saat perusahaanku sekarat, dan apa kau tahu apa alasan menjijikkannya? Ia bilang aku orang licik, orang kotor dan orang yang keji, dan ia tidak mau cucu kesayangannya yang akan memegang tampuk kekuasaan bertemu denganku dan menjadi korban kekejianku. Bisa kau bayangkan betapa naifnya kakek tua itu?"

Luhan menggeram. Oh Seung Yoon tidak naif, mendiang kakeknya itu hanya melakukan apa yang harus dilakukannya terhadap bajingan keji ini.

"Kau memang kotor dan licik! Kau orang paling keji yang pernah aku kenal!"

Sebuah geraman marah terdengar dan pukulan badan pistol menghantam bahunya. Luhan tercekik kesakitan, bibirnya ia gigit kuat demi meredam tangis. Pergelangan tangan dan kakinya yang terikat kuat mulai lecet dan perih.

"Jangan menyela ceritaku, Nyonya Muda. Aku berbaik hati memberitahumu kebenaran sebelum ajalmu menjemput…"

Luhan terisak keras saat moncong pistol kini menyentuh kepalanya.

"Dan apa kau tahu apa akibatnya? Istriku mati karena aku tak bisa membayar donor jantung yang seharusnya bisa aku dapatkan jika saja kerjasama itu tidak diputus begitu saja. Sebenarnya aku ingin membalas dendam pada istri kakek tua itu yang tengah sakit keras, tapi dia malah mati sebelum aku bisa mendapatkan uang untuk menyewa pembunuh. Dan aku menunggu, menunggu dan menunggu saat yang tepat, memulihkan kerajaan bisnisku dan walaaa…" Pria itu berhenti berbicara, lantas memegang dagu lancip Luhan yang memar seraya memberikan pandangan menjijikkan. "ternyata penantianku yang sangat lama tidak sia-sia. Menantu keluarga Oh yang menawan ini terlihat sangat dicintai oleh kakek tua itu, jadi aku berpikir, mengapa aku tidak menyiksamu saja? Jika kakek tua itu sudah mati, tentu Oh Se Hun kesayangannya bisa menggantikannya merasakan penderitaan, bukan? Bukankah Oh Se Hun juga yang menjadi alasan Seungyoon melakukan hal itu? Aku rasa suamimu akan sangat menderita jika melihat mayatmu nanti."

Air mata Luhan tak berhenti mengalir. Matanya memancarkan perasaan terluka yang begitu dalam. Ia tidak menyalahkan siapa pun kecuali pria mengerikan ini, saat ini yang ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana Sehun nantinya jika benar ia terbunuh? Bagaimana Sehun akan bisa bertahan tanpa dirinya? Bagaimana kedua buah hatinya nanti? Bisakah _mama_ dan _baba_ nya tidak menangis saat menyiapkan gaun putih terakhirnya nanti? Seberapa besar perasaan bersalah yang akan ayah dan ibu mertuanya rasakan nanti? Apakah Chanyeol bisa menenangkan amukan Baekhyun nanti?

Semua itu berputar-putar dan Luhan hanya bisa jatuh dalam tangisnya. Batinnya terus menyebutkan nama Tuhan dan permohonan-permohonan untuk semua orang yang sangat ia cintai.

 _Tuhan… Aku mohon… Aku memohon…_

Pria itu tampak tak peduli dengan kondisi Luhan yang benar-benar menyedihkan, ia terus saja bercerita. "Dan wanita jalang itu, sahabat masa lalumu itu, datang di waktu yang tepat." Pria itu memandang Tsuruko yang terisak dengan senyuman lebar.

"Dia hamil dan ayah si Jabang Bayi tak mau bertanggung jawab, sementara dirinya sendiri sedang dalam ambang kehancuran karena hutang. Dan kau tahu, dirinya yang terbutakan ketika mendengar keberhasilanmu membuatku mudah memanfaatkannya. Tinggal mengatur sebuah jebakan kecil, dan semuanya dimulai."

Luhan tak lagi mau mendengar, dirinya lelah. Tangisannya menyakitkan dan tubuhnya mulai mati rasa.

"J-jangan lanjutkan… Cukup, k-kumohon… Uhuk!"

Pria itu tak peduli. "Dia berapi-api, namun sayangnya saat ia melihat sedikit 'kekejaman'mu, ia menciut ketakutan dan nyaris membongkar segalanya. Aku sama sekali tak mempunyai pilihan, jadi aku mempercepat rencanaku."

Pria itu melepaskan cengkeramannya pada Luhan dan berjalan menuju Tsuruko yang beringsut ketakutan, menggeleng ribut dan meringkuk mundur. Pria itu tersenyum begitu mengerikan.

"Aku benci _partner_ yang berkhianat, dan seorang pengkhianat harus dilenyapkan, apa kau juga punya pendapat yang sama, Nyonya Muda?"

Luhan mendongak, ia terkejut saat melihat Tsuruko sudah ditodongi pistol tepat di perutnya yang menggembung. Tsuruko memberontak dan berteriak keras berusaha menjauhkan pistol itu. Pria itu melepas lakban Tsuruko dan seketika ia berteriak keras.

"Menjauh dari bayiku! Kau bajingan kej—akhh!"

Tsuruko menjerit ketika perutnya diinjak.

"J-jangan…" Luhan berbisik pelan.

"Jangan lakukan itu!" Luhan berteriak.

"Oh? Kenapa kau berubah pikiran? Bukankah kau sangat ingin melenyapkan hal yang membuatmu merasakan penderitaan ini?"

"Satu-satunya yang ingin aku lenyapkan adalah kau, bajingan! Hentikan semua ini! Apa yang kau dapatkan? Apakah mendiang istrimu akan senang melihatmu melakukan hal keji seperti ini?! KAU PIKIR DIRINYA AKAN TERTAWA SAMA GILANYA DENGANMU?!"

Luhan berteriak sampa tenggorokannya nyaris putus sementara pria itu menatapnya dingin.

"Oh, begitukah?" Pria itu tampak tak peduli, namun dalam sekejap tatapan matanya berubah keji. "Selesaikan dia!" Beberapa moncong laras senapan keluar dari sisi gelap.

DOR!

"LUHAN!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana salah satu ruang remang di gedung perusahaan JinHwa Enterprise itu sepi senyap, dua orang pria berbeda generasi tengah berkutat dengan komputer berlayar lebar dengan jari tak henti mengetik dan mata yang terus berpindah awas. Berbagai tampilan rekaman kamera pengawas datang silih berganti dan putaran angka digital tak henti berganti bak mesin judi yang rusak dan dicurangi.

"Polisi sudah mengerahkan tambahan tim untuk mencari keberadaan istrimu, Sehun." Chanyeol datang dari luar dengan wajah penuh simpatik. Namun yang ia ajak bicara hanya berdiri terdiam menatap layar-layar yang memancarkan cahaya menyakitkan mata itu tanpa kedipan.

"Mereka tak akan berguna." Desisnya pelan. Sudah berjam-jam berlalu dan belum satu pun informasi yang didapatkan membuahkan hasil signifikan.

Hari menjelang malam dan jejak istrinya sama sekali tak bisa ditemukan, semua kamera pengawas yang seharusnya bisa menjadi petunjuk hanya menampilkan buraman titik hitam putih kecil di saat-saat yang tepat. Membuat Sehun menggeram buas bersumpah akan menyeret orang yang bekerja sama dengan bajingan sialan itu.

"Kim Dong Ho, bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya?" Ia bergumam marah pada dirinya sendiri.

Pria itu tak lain adalah pria yang kembali menjalin kerjasama dengannya pada perjalanan bisnis terakhirnya setelah belasan tahun menghilang bak ditelan bumi. Ia sama sekali tidak curiga karena bagaimanapun juga perusahaan mereka pernah berelasi di masa lalu pada masa kekuasaan kakeknya. Ia mengumpati kebodohannya yang tak mengetahui latar belakang Kim Sialan itu dengan baik.

Matanya memanas membayangkan keadaan istrinya yang entah berada di mana. Sama panasnya saat dirinya mendengar semua cerita masa lalu dari orang kepercayaan mendiang kakeknya. Sial! Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa dan ketidaktahuannya itu sekarang membuat bencana terjadi dan keselamatan Luhan tak bisa dipastikan.

 _"_ _Dia menjadi pria yang mengerikan sejak istrinya mati, dan aku tak bisa menyebutkan apa saja yang bisa ia lakukan."_

Kalimat dari Tuan Lee itu ia benarkan dalam hati meski dirinya benar-benar benci; ia pun akan kehilangan kewarasan jika Luhan pergi dari hidupnya.

Dan cukup! Itu tak akan terjadi!

"Aku menemukannya!"

Mata Sehun bergerak cepat memandang Hyunsik yang berbinar senang mendapatkan tampilan peta sebuah daerah asing. Ia mendekat gusar dan memandangi gambar itu dengan tatapan tajam dan langsung mengumpat kecil ketika tahu itu cukup jauh.

"Aku bisa memastikannya," Tuan Lee berkata setelah diam selama berjam-jam, jemarinya menekan beberapa _tuts_ dan puluhan rekaman kamera muncul ke permukaan layar. Keringat yang membasahi dahi berkerutnya terbayar dengan tampilan itu.

"Aku meretas satelit dan mengambil gambar dan rekaman dari tiap benda elektronik di sekitar keberadaan Nona Lu Han. Dan…" Tuan Lee tak berani melanjutkan, ketika sebuah gambar buram di mana Luhan tengah dibawa orang-orang berpakaian hitam dengan kondisi pingsan dan buraman merah darah.

"Bajingan…" Sehun mendesis marah dengan air mata mengalir. Hatinya sudah hancur tak berbentuk dan yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanya niat untuk membunuh bajingan gila bernama Kim Dong Ho.

"Aku akan membunuhnya!" Sehun meraih sebuah revolver yang tak pernah ia sentuh selama beberapa tahun terakhir dari lorong penyimpanan. Dirinya langsung melesat meninggalkan ruang rahasia yang dipenuhi dengan alat-alat canggih dan deretan senjata api berbagai kaliber itu.

"Sehun jang—" Kalimat Chanyeol terpotong.

"Pastikan Tuan Muda Haowen dan Nona Muda Yujie terlindungi dan tak tersentuh bajingan gila itu." Tuan Lee bangkit mengikuti Sehun sambil menghubungi seseorang dengan ponselnya.

Chanyeol pias. Ia mengerjap ketika mendapatkan bungkukan dalam dari Hyunsik yang sudah berdiri di depannya dengan pakaian serba hitam dan sebuah senjata laras panjang berjenis _PGM Hecate_ yang terlihat berat menggantung di bahunya; sebuah senapan untuk tembakan jarak jauh.

 _Sebenarnya siapa dirinya?_

"Saya mohon gantikan tugas saya menjaga Tuan dan Nona Muda saat ini. Saya pergi."

Sebuah mobil hitam melaju kencang membelah jalanan malam yang cukup ramai, menyalip beberapa kendaraan lain dengan cepat dan tanpa pikir resiko. Sehun menatap datar pada layar _GPS_ -nya yang menyala memunculkan sebuah rute berjarak nyaris puluhan kilometer. Tak ada yang bisa ia pikirkan selain datang secepat mungkin demi menyelamatkan istrinya yang entah masih bertahan atau tidak.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya menahan aliran air mata. Ia tak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika hal yang buruk menimpa wanita yang sangat ia cintai.

Ia mengusap air matanya kasar sambil mengambil _bluetooth wireless_ dan memasangnya di salah satu telinga. Begitu benda kecil itu menyala sebuah suara gemerisik terdengar jelas.

 _"_ _Hyunsik akan berjaga dari jarak jauh membawa hecatenya,"_ sebuah mobil datang menyejajari dirinya, Sehun menoleh pelan pada Hyunsik yang memberikan anggukan padanya sebelum melesat cepat mengambil jalan ke simpangan lain, _"dan aku tepat di belakangmu. Sepuluh menit lebih cepat dari dirimu nanti, orang-orangku akan mengamankan gedung itu."_

"Lakukan apa maumu," Sehun berkata tanpa intonasi berarti. "namun harus aku yang menghabisi bajingan itu."

 _"_ _Selamatkan istrimu."_ Sehun tertegun mendengar nada tegas itu. _"Kau bisa menyerahkan bajingan itu ke tanganku."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Dong Ho duduk di sebuah kursi kusam sambil menenteng segelas wine merah mahal di tangannya. Matanya mengamati seorang wanita yang bersimpuh terikat di atas lantai. Sebuah senyum mengerikan tersungging tipis.

"Bangunkan dia." Katanya pelan.

Salah satu bawahannya mendekati wanita itu dan menyiramnya dengan segelas air sambil memberikan sebuah tendangan kecil pada tubuh lemah itu. Wanita itu terbangun dengan nafas megap-megap dan batukan kecil.

"Kenapa kau menjadi sangat menyedihkan sekarang, Tsuruko _-chan_?"

Tsuruko mendongak dan melemparkan tatapan benci bercampur ketakutan pada pria baya yang tengah tersenyum itu. Dirinya bergerak-gerak mencoba melepaskan ikatan tangannya dari tiang namun semua itu hanya mendapatkan tawa meremehkan.

"Apa yang kau coba kau lakukan?"

"Brengsek! Pria keji!" Katanya marah.

"Oh? Aku tak menyangka akan dipanggil dengan sebutan itu oleh wanita yang pernah memohon padaku untuk diselamatkan, setuju untuk bekerja sama denganku."

"Katakan dimana Luhan!"

Pria itu menyeringai dan bangkit dari kursinya. Mendekat dengan tatapan bengis dan mencengkeram dagu memar Tsuruko. "Kenapa kau harus peduli pada dirinya? Kau menyesal telah menyebabkannya mengalami semua ini, heum? Bukankah kau senang jika ia sudah mati?"

Mata Tsuruko pias. Air mata kembali meleleh. Tengkuknya dipukul tepat sebelum ia bisa melihat keadaan Luhan setelah letusan peluru terdengar dan segenap perasaan menyesal dan bersalah datang menyeruak dan menyesakkan dadanya.

"T-tidak…" Ia tergugu.

"Tch, menyedihkan." Desisnya pelan sebelum melepaskan cengkeramannya dengan kasar.

"Tuan Kim… Mereka datang." Seseorang datang kepadanya dan memberikan informasi yang membuat senyumnya mengembang.

"Ah, pertunjukan sebenarnya baru di mulai."

Pria itu pergi meninggalkan Tsuruko yang berontak dan mengumpatinya dengan suara serak.

Tsuruko menghitungnya, benar-benar menghitung. Hanya selang satu menit berlalu dan pintu gedung tua itu terbuka begitu kasar dan orang-orang berpakaian hitam menyeruak masuk.

BRAKK!

Dalam beberapa detik, baku hantam terjadi dan suara-suara keras berdengung menyakitkan di telinganya. Ia hanya memandang nanar pada gelimpangan orang-orang yang jatuh mengerang kesakitan. Seseorang mendekat padanya dan ia beringsut menjauh, ia benar-benar takut. Tak ada yang berpihak padanya dan siapapun bisa membunuhnya dalam sekejap mata.

"T-tidak…"

Dagunya diangkat pelan dan ia mendapatkan tatapan dingin dari mata seseorang yang sangat membencinya; orang yang sangat mencintai _sahabat_ yang telah ia lukai begitu dalam.

"Katakan dimana istriku…" Sebuah revoler mendekat ke pelipisnya dan sekujur tubuhnya kembali bergetar.

"A-aku tidak tahu… Aku tidak tahu… D-dia… Kim Dong Ho pergi ke lantai atas dan—" Tsuruko tercekat, tatapan itu sarat nafsu membunuh.

Revolver itu ditarik. "Harus kami apakan dia?" Sebuah suara asing terdengar.

"Biarkan dia tetap hidup. Hanya aku yang boleh mengakhiri hidupnya."

Sehun bergerak menelusuri tangga darurat dengan Tuan Lee dan beberapa orang mengikuti dengan revolver di tangan masing-masing.

"Hindari tembakan." Tuan Lee kembali memperingatkan Sehun yang tampak bernafsu ingin menarik pelatuknya begitu mendapatkan eksistensi Kim Dong Ho nanti. Sehun tak menjawab.

Mereka sampai di pintu tangga dan seorang lain bergerak masuk terlebih dahulu untuk memeriksa keadaan. Sebuah letusan peluru terdengar dan orang itu ambruk.

Seketika semuanya siaga dan masuk dengan laras terangkat ke depan.

Sehun nanar. Ia nyaris menjatuhkan senjatanya begitu melihat Luhan tertunduk tak sadarkan diri dan pakaian koyak, tangannya terkulai lemah meneteskan darah. Matanya panas dan buram sementara hatinya yang luluh lantak mengeras. Kim Dong Ho berdiri di belakang Luhan, menahan istrinya dengan tiga orang bersenjata mengelilinginya. Sedikit tersembunyi diantara pilar-pilar besar.

 _Bajingan gila penuh drama,_ batin Tuan Lee mengumpat benci.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada istriku?!" Ia mendesis pada Kim Dong Ho yang menyeringai padanya. Sehun kehilangan lututnya ketika pria itu menggunakan moncong pistolnya untuk mengangkat dagu Luhan, hanya untuk memperlihatkan wajah pucat pasi dan bibir membiru.

"Tebak apa yang aku lakukan? Mendekatlah dan periksa apakah nafasnya masih berhembus. Ah, bagaimana perasaanmu melihat keadaan wanita menawan ini, heum?"

 _Tidak! Sayang… Bertahanlah… Kumohon…_

"Bajingan!" Sehun berteriak dan menarik pelatuknya secara asal. Menyebabkan baku tembak langsung terjadi dan Tuan Lee menggumamkan kata bodoh di telinganya. Tindakan bodoh dan ceroboh yang dilakukan lelaki yang kehilangan memang sangat merepotkan.

"Jangan bunuh bajingan sialan itu!" Tuan Lee berteriak diantara desingan peluru. Erang kesakitan terdengar bersahutan dan yang masih sanggup berdiri hanya dirinya dan Sehun bersama bajingan gila yang masih memasang senyuman itu. Senjata tercecer menjauh dan beberapa cairan merah terciprat mengotori lantai berdebu. _Berapa lama aku tak berada dalam kondisi semacam ini?_

Tuan Lee memegangi tangannya yang berdarah, tangannya tertembak dan ia tak yakin bisa mengarahkan pelurunya dengan benar saat ini. Ia tahu Sehun kehabisan peluru meski moncong pistolnya masih teracung, lelaki muda itu terlalu kalap menembakkan pelurunya menembus tubuh orang-orang berpakaian hitam itu. Tak mempedulikan bahunya yang meneteskan darah.

"Satu peluru kau lepaskan, dan peluruku akan menembus kepala istrimu yang entah masih hidup atau tidak ini."

Gigi Sehun bergemeletuk keras mendengar kalimat keji itu.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, bocah kalap," Tuan Lee menoleh ke Sehun dengan senyuman kecil. "hindari tembakan dan biarkan aku yang menyelesaikan ini. Kau hanya harus menyelamatkan istrimu."

Tuan Lee mengangkat pistolnya. "Dalam hitungan ketiga…"

"… Tiga."

Semua terjadi begitu cepat.

Tuan Lee menembakkan peluru untuk menyasar tangan Kim Dong Ho dan menjatuhkan pistol di genggamannya; ia berhasil membuat pelurunya memiliki jarak dengan Luhan. Sehun melemparkan senjatanya dan berlari menangkap tubuh Luhan yang terkulai tepat bersamaan dengan sebuah letusan peluru yang memecahkan kaca dan menembus dada Kim Dong Ho, sebelum pria itu sempat mengambil pistolnya yang terjatuh. Tak ada yang memperhatikan pria baya itu meneteskan air mata.

Sehun bergumam kacau pada Luhan yang ada di dalam pelukannya. Tangannya bergetar dingin terlalu takut menyentuh tubuh istrinya yang berbalut luka berdarah. Ia terlalu takut menyentuh nadi pada leher itu, takut akan menghadapi kenyataan mengerikan.

"S-sayang… Bangunlah… Luhan, istriku… Bangunlah…"

Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Luhan yang pucat dan dingin. Air matanya berderai tanpa henti, semua ketakutan mencapai puncak di mana ia sendiri tak bisa merasakan sakit pada bahunya yang berdarah tertembus peluru.

"Tidak… Tidak… Luhan…"

 _"_ _S-sehunna…"_

Sehun mengerjap ketika mata Luhan terbuka perlahan. Sebuah kelegaan melepaskannya dari belenggu ketakutan, hatinya begitu lepas melihat Luhan memberikan sebuah senyum lemah dan tangan ringkih itu menyentuh wajahnya yang basah.

"Iya, ini aku… Ini aku, Sehunnamu, Sayang…" Sehun menangkap telapak tangan Luhan dan menciuminya dengan perlahan.

"Kau datang, h-heum? K-kau terluka…" Sehun mengangguk kacau dengan air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir. Usapan lemah pada sisi wajahnya memberikan ketenangan.

"Tak sebanding dengan yang kau rasakan, Luhan…" Sehun memejamkan mata penuh syukur.

Namun tangan Luhan mulai melemas dan menjadi jauh lebih dingin. Sehun membuka matanya terkejut ketika usapan menenangkan itu menghilang.

"L-Luhan…"

 _Tidak! T-tidak!_

"Aku bahagia, kau tidak mengkhianatiku… Se … hunna, _nan sarang … hae._ "

Sehun kosong. Suara sirine yang bergaung tak mampu menembus indra pendengarannya. Udara menjadi begitu dingin, dan Sehun lupa caranya menarik nafas. Tangannya bergetar ketika ia tak merasakan denyut nadi sang Istri di pergelangan tangan yang lecet memerah itu.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Tarik nafaass, buang. Jangan marah-marah.**

 ** _Just click next, k_** **arena terlalu panjang untuk dijadikan satu** ** _chapter_** **. Mikir plot macam ini dalam waktu dua minggu itu susaaah. :"D**

 **Boleh yang ingin kasih** ** _review_** **untuk** ** _chapter_** **ini sebelum baca anti-klimaks di** ** _chapter_** **selanjutnya. Dan saya berharap ada, :"D.**


	6. 2nd Sequel Part B (Edited)

**I added lil-bit scene and re-upload this special for my big-sist who was going to Japan in two days, right on my birthday. :(**

 **Thanks for being a good sist for two years, and also be my HHS partner-in-crime with Chi and Ezu. And bougth me a 'glorious'** ** _sea cucumber_** **. How else should I thank you? :"(**

 **Hopefully you are succesfull and do not forget to check my stories that you never write review for.**

 **I will not activate Line or whatever until we meet at the airport.**

 ***cryinglikefoolishbaby *nappeunyeojaaaa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku akan mencintaimu sebagai wanita terpenting dalam hidupku._

 _Aku akan menghormatimu, menyayangimu, dan menjagamu sebagai istri dan ibu dari anak-anakku kelak._

 _Aku akan menerima segala kekurangan dan kelebihan, dalam sehat maupun sakit, dalam kebahagiaan maupun kesedihan._

 _Aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang kau lihat saat membuka mata dan orang terakhir sebelum kau menutup mata._

 _Ini janjiku, Oh Se Hun, lelaki yang akan mengambilmu, Lu Han, sebagai teman hidupku mulai saat ini…_

 _Sekarang, dan seterusnya, aku mengikatmu dalam janji sehidup semati…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun masih ingat, bagaimana Luhan diambil dari dekapannya dan dibawa pergi mobil ambulan, meninggalkannya yang masih tergugu kaku. Ia masih ingat bagaimana ia menunggu seperti orang gila di lorong unit gawat darurat, kalut memikirkan istrinya yang tengah meregang nyawa. Ia masih ingat tangisan memilukan dari kedua ibunya, pun raungan Baekhyun yang memukul-mukul Chanyeol dengan tenaga lemah, pun lelehan air mata sang Adik Ipar yang membungkam mulut.

Semuanya masih terasa sangat segar di ingatannya; mungkin akan terpaku permanen menjadi hukuman atas dirinya yang tak mampu melaksanakan janjinya untuk menjaga Luhan.

Dan menemukan istrinya terbaring koma dengan perban membalut tubuh dan keratan luka membuatnya ingin melukai dirinya sendiri, jika ia tak ingat ia masih mempunyai Haowen dan Yujie yang masih membutuhkan seseorang untuk memeluk menenangkan, dan bukankah ia pernah berjanji akan membiarkan Luhan memukulinya?

 _Jadi bangunlah, dan lampiaskan semua rasa sakitmu padaku, Sayang…_

Mata Sehun tak pernah kering ketika memandangi istrinya. Ini menyentuh minggu kedua dan Luhan masih enggan membuka mata, dokter mengatakan bahwa tubuhnya memerlukan banyak waktu untuk memulihkan semua luka dan trauma, namun Sehun mendengarnya sebagai keinginan Luhan untuk membuatnya mati perlahan.

Semua yang ia lakukan hanya berotasi pada menjaga Luhan, memastikan kedua buah hatinya tak kekurangan kasih sayang dan perhatian, dan perusahaan di nomor ketiga. Semua urusan tentang Kim Dong Ho dan Anjou Tsuruko ia serahkan kepada Hyunsik dan pengacara keluarganya. Ia memang masih memiliki nafsu membunuh pada dua orang itu—dan dirinya sedikit benci pada kenyataan bahwa Hyunsik yang sangat patuh terhadap instruksi agar tidak melenyapkan Kim Dong Ho; pelurunya menyasar tempat berjarak beberapa senti dari jantungnya, hanya melumpuhkan semata, tapi ia akan mengurusnya nanti, ia akan memberikan Luhan kuasa untuk melakukan apapun terhadap dua orang pesakitan itu. Mungkin, atau dirinya hanya terlalu enggan dan muak berurusan dengan dua orang itu.

Saat Sehun menemui dua orang pesakitan itu setelah memastikan Luhan akan baik-baik saja di atas ranjang kamar rawatnya yang terisolasi, tak ada ekspresi berarti yang ia tunjukkan saat melihat Kim Dong Ho yang terbaring dengan tangan terborgol dan dada berbalut perban. Mata pria baya itu kosong, matanya menatap tanpa arti pada pakaian Sehun yang koyak di bagian bahu dan bernoda darah.

Wanita berdarah Jepang yang kala itu duduk bersandar di atas ranjang kamar rawatnya langsung menangis dan meminta ampun saat Sehun mendatanginya. Sehun tak goyah, pun mulutnya terkunci rapat; membiarkan Hyunsik memberitahukan segala tuntutan dan konsekuensi atas perbuatannya selagi dirinya memberikan tatapan dingin. Ia mengabaikan Tsuruko yang memohon pada dirinya untuk bisa menemui Luhan.

Tuan Lee menyelesaikan semua tugasnya dan menghilang, berkata bahwa dirinya akan selalu ada jika Sehun membutuhkannya, dan Sehun berharap ia tak akan kembali membutuhkan bantuan pria paruh baya itu. Tuan Lee pergi setelah mengatakan bahwa ia harus melenyapkan pikiran bahwa kakeknya adalah penyebab dari kemalangan ini.

"Apa yang dilakukan Pak Tua itu di masa lalu semata hanya untuk melindungimu, Sehun. Dia tak lepas tangan dari keadaan istri Kim Dong Ho, hanya saja bajingan itu gelap mata dan tak memperhatikan sedikit kebaikan Oh Seungyoon."

Ia memastikan kebenaran ucapan itu lewat berkas yang tersimpan di brankas berdebu di bawah gudang anggur yang ia temukan setelah membaca surat wasiat yang penuh dengan kalimat tersirat; ada sedikit sesal mengapa ia tak membukanya lebih awal. Sebuah amplop berkas berisi catatan tentang Kim Dong Ho dan segala _tetek bengek_ nya, tertumpuk di atas berkas rahasia perusahaan yang belum ia ketahui. Sehun meneteskan air mata; kakeknya tidak bersalah. Pria tua itu mengirimkan bantuan besar secara diam-diam namun ternyata semua itu terlambat, akibat kebodohan Kim Dong Ho sendiri yang malah mencari siasat dan relasi kotor.

 _Luhan, beliau sangat menyayangiku… Beliau bukan pria yang jahat, Sayang…_

"Sehun, urus dirimu sendiri… Aku yakin Luhan tak akan mau terbangun untuk melihat dirimu yang mengenaskan ini." Baekhyun datang membawa sebuket bunga segar sebagai ganti bunga kemarin di vas air.

Sehun memegangi tangan Luhan yang ringkih makin erat. "Apa perasaanku pernah benar sejak melihatnya sekarat?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan. Ia ingin menangis, sungguh, tapi sayangnya ia tak mau membuat kelenjar air matanya bekerja lebih keras dan membuatnya bengkak; Luhan tak akan suka ia menangis. "Persetan dengan perasaanmu, aku hanya peduli perasaan Luhan nanti. Kau harus membawa Yujie melihat pentas seni Haowen nanti sore, aku tak mau tahu, jangan menampakkan wajah jelekmu di hadapan mereka atau aku akan menggantikan Luhan untuk membunuhmu."

Sehun akhirnya bangkit setelah mencium kening Luhan dengan hati-hati. "Tolong jaga dia."

"Aku menjaganya lebih baik darimu, Brengsek." Ya, Baekhyun akan menyimpan dendam pada Sehun sampai Luhan terbangun nanti.

Ibu dari si Kembar Park itu duduk menggantikan Sehun dan memegang tangan sahabatnya dengan pelan. Matanya sedikit membasah. "Hei, cepat bangun… Aku rindu melihat wajah gelimu saat aku cium."

Ia melanggar janjinya untuk tidak kembali menangis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selepas jam makan siang sepulang sekolah, kamar rawat Luhan yang dijaga orang-orang berpakaian hitam dalam radius 10 meter dan di setiap simpangan koridor menjadi sangat ramai dengan kedatangan tiga lelaki kecil beserta adik perempuan manis yang mereka gandeng bersama. Haowen datang dengan senyum tipis dan kecupan pada pipi ibunya, sementara si Manis Yujie akan berceloteh menceritakan gambar-gambarnya yang mendapat nilai _excellent._ Dan jangan lupakan candaan ramai yang akan mengudara begitu Jackson dan Jasper membuka mulut mereka.

Mengabaikan apakah Luhan bisa mendengar mereka.

Yang mereka tahu, mereka akan memberikan suasana hangat yang diharapkan mampu membuat wanita cantik itu segera terbangun dan memberikan pelukan pada mereka.

Tangisan dan raungan pilu hanya terjadi saat pertama kali buah hati Sehun dan Luhan melihat sang Ibu terbaring dengan banyak alat-alat aneh menempel sebagai penyambung kehidupan. Yujie histeris dan bergerak liar hendak memeluk Luhan, sementara untuk pertama kalinya Haowen mau menangis keras di pelukan sang Ayah. Kala itu Sehun tak berbicara apapun, hanya memberikan usapan dan pelukan erat pada kedua buah hatinya.

Yeonjoo lah yang berjasa menguatkan dua anak kecil itu, mengatakan bahwa jika mereka menangis sama sekali tak akan membuat Luhan cepat terbangun. Menangis hanya akan meninggalkan kesedihan sementara Luhan saat ini membutuhkan kebahagiaan.

 _"_ Baby _Yujie tidak boleh menangis, ketika orang yang Yujie sayangi sedang sakit, Yujie harus tersenyum dan menghiburnya agar cepat sembuh, bukannya menangis terus, oke?" Kecupan kecil diberikan pada Yujie yang masih terisak, Yeonjoo beralih pada Haowen yang matanya membengkak merah. "Dan_ Baby _Hao hanya boleh menangis di pelukan_ Mommy _-mu; oke?_ Noona _yakin_ Mama _akan sedih jika Hao menangis dan membuat tenggorokan Hao sakit._ Nae dongsaeng _harus kuat seperti_ Mommy _kalian."_

Ketiganya berpelukan saling memberi kekuatan.

" _Mommy_ , _Mommy_ harus cepat bangun ya? Yujie mau hari pertama Yujie berangkat bersama Haowen _Oppa_ sekolah ditemani _Mommy_ , bukan _daddy_ yang hanya akan mengatakan 'jadilah anak yang baik dan pintar', seperti pada Haowen _Oppa_ dulu. Yujie mau _Mommy_ yang mengantar, jadi Yujie bisa dapat ciuman dan pelukan sebelum masuk ke sekolah. Jadi cepat bangun, ya?"

Nyonya Lu mengelus rambut cucu perempuannya dengan sayang sementara Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar celoteh polos itu. Sedikit banyak memberikan ketenangan, melihat banyak orang yang percaya Luhan akan segera sembuh dan terbangun.

" _Aunty_ , nanti _Aunty_ bisa memberitahu apa saja yang harus Jasper lakukan untuk menjaga Yujie. Jasper yakin Haowen saja tidak akan cukup, karena Yujie sangat cantik seperti _Aunty_."

Kekehan terdengar sementara Haowen mendelik kesal. Merasa terhina.

"Aku bisa melindungi Yujie sendirian." Sulung Oh itu mendesis kesal pada Jasper dan cengirannya.

"Jackson _Oppa_ mau menjaga Yujie, kan?"

Jasper dan Haowen mendelik mendengar ucapan polos itu, dua wanita lain terkikik melihat interaksi menggemaskan itu.

"Kenapa Yujie tidak sadar aku ini lebih tampan dari saudaraku, dasar menyebalkan." Bibir Jasper bergerak-gerak kesal sementara Haowen sudah memberikan tatapan sadis pada Jackson yang tampak salah tingkah digelayuti oleh Yujie.

"Aku bahkan lebih tampan dari kalian berdua."

"Kenapa kalian sangat menggemaskan, heum? Kalian bertiga bisa menjaga Yujie bersama-sama; bukankah tiga lebih baik dari satu?" Nyonya Lu mencoba melerai perseteruan anak kecil yang lucu itu. "Bukan begitu, Yujie?"

Yujie tersenyum lebar seraya melemparkan dirinya untuk memeluk dua kakaknya yang lain. "Yujie akan sangat suka jika Haowen _Oppa_ dan Jasper _Oppa_ menyayangi Yujie."

Haowen tersenyum lembut. "Kami tentu menyayangimu, Yujie."

" _Aunty_ …"

Suara lirih Jackson mengalihkan perhatian mereka, mengikuti arah pandangan Jackson dan seketika semua pasang mata terbelalak melihat jemari ringkih bergerak-gerak dan kelopak mata mulai terbuka menampakkan iris indah yang sayu.

 _"_ _Mommy…"_

Terakhir kali Sehun berlari kesetanan dan nyaris kehilangan kendali saat mengemudikan mobilnya adalah ketika ia menuju gedung tua tempat Luhan di sekap. Dan sekarang ia kembali melakukannya, mengemudi cepat dengan jantung berdebar kencang dan perasaan teraduk-aduk. Ia baru akan menggelar rapat ketiganya di akhir hari itu, sampai ia mendengar Hyunsik berbisik-bisik pada seseorang di telefon.

Ada potongan kalimat _"Saya belum memberitahu Tuan Sehun, Nyonya Baekhyun…"_ dan _"Saya janji akan tutup mulut sampai semuanya selesai."_

Sehun mencengkeram kerah kemeja tangan kanan kepercayaannya itu dan setelah mendengar pengakuan dari Hyunsik yang tergagap kaku ia langsung melemparkan berkasnya demi mencapai _basement_.

Sehun menghentikan mobilnya secara asal dan langsung berlari menuju kamar rawat Luhan yang ada di lantai VIP. Batin mengumpat ketika lift yang terasa sangat lama membuatnya menyesal mengapa ia menempatkan Luhan di kamar rawat yang sedikit sulit dijangkau; ia lupa alasan keamanan yang ia gaungkan sendiri sebelumnya.

Bungkukan orang-orang berpakaian hitam tak ia lihat dan ia menghentikan langkah tepat di depan pintu kamar rawat.

Suara tawa kecil, celoteh riang dan senda gurau terdengar begitu indah, dan di antara harmoni itu, ia mendengar suara lembut yang sudah sangat ia rindukan. Matanya basah tiba-tiba. Luhannya sudah mampu berbicara, Luhannya sudah membuka mata.

 _Sayangku…_

Pintu itu terbuka pelan, semua pasang mata memandangnya, dan ia hanya menumpukan tatapannya pada Luhan yang duduk di atas ranjang berbalut selimut. Wanita itu sudah melepas alat-alat anehnya, hanya menyisakan selang infus dan perban kecil di dahinya. Senyuman yang sudah sangat lama tak ia lihat itu membuat air matanya mengalir. Meski wajahnya masih pucat, ada senyum kecil menghangatkan di sana.

"Kita pergi, anak-anak… Seseorang harus menangis dan kalian tidak boleh mendengarnya, oke?"

" _Daddy_ , nanti jangan menangis terlalu keras, ya?" Ia menatap linglung pada Yujie dan Haowen yang tersenyum padanya. Jasper dan Jackson menampakkan cengiran ceria mereka seperti biasa.

Sebuah pelukan dari ibu mertuanya dan tepukan bahu dari Baekhyun ia terima sebelum pintu tertutup. Luhan masih diam dengan senyumannya, mata indah itu menatapnya dengan sayang.

"Apa kau mau menangis?" Sedikit serak, tapi itu tak ubah lantunan harpa surga baginya.

"Luhan…" Sehun nyaris berlari untuk memeluk Luhan.

"Luhan… Luhan… Luhan…"

"Ya, Sehunna, aku Luhanmu." Lirih, serak.

Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan hati-hati, berusaha menekan keinginan untuk memeluk erat karena ia tahu kondisi belum memungkinkan. Luhan membalas pelukannya dengan ringan; sepenuhnya menyandarkan diri pada dada sang belahan jiwa yang sudah basah air mata. Dirinya merasakan kelegaan yang begitu besar, kembali mendapatkan istrinya dalam dekapan adalah sebuah anugrah besar baginya. Bibirnya tak henti menciumi pucuk kepala Luhan.

Ia tahu Luhan terisak sama seperti dirinya, namun ia diam, cukup mendengarkan dalam senyap dan berbagi semua perasaan yang campur aduk.

"Hyunsik bersekongkol dengan Baekhyun menyembunyikan kabar bahwa dirimu sudah sadar; aku kalang kabut." Sehun bersuara serak, berusaha mencairkan suasana setelah semua ketegangan yang terjadi, memberikan terapi pada istrinya yang bisa ia pastikan masih menyimpan trauma besar.

Tawa ringan terdengar.

"Jika kau langsung datang tadi, mungkin aku hanya bisa berucap lemah dan tidak bisa memelukmu seperti saat ini. Aku ingin mengulur waktu agar bisa memelukmu erat dan menangis keras-keras, tapi sampai saat ini tubuhku masih sangat lemah sekalipun banyak sekali cinta yang aku dapatkan tadi. Aku bahkan belum sanggup memangku Yujie, maaf…"

"Kau benar-benar Luhanku, dan tak perlu meminta maaf," Sehun terkekeh sumbang. "jangan melakukan apapun dulu. Kau harus pulih dengan baik dan setelah itu kau bisa melakukan apapun padaku." Lanjutnya perih.

Luhan menggeleng dalam pelukannya, wanita itu melepaskan pelukan mereka dan tangan ringkihnya mengusap pelan wajah Sehun yang basah. Senyum geli kecil tercipta saat wanita itu menyadari mata Sehun bengkak dan memerah.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal lain kecuali memberikan peluk dan ciuman setelah aku benar-benar pulih nanti. Baekhyun berkata aku koma nyaris tiga minggu, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatmu menyesal dan bersedih hati; jadi bagaimana bisa aku menyiksamu lagi setelah ini? A-aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaan hatimu selama aku tidak melihatmu, k-kau pasti sangat sedih dan… dan…"

Luhan terisak kecil dan Sehun merasakan hatinya terenyuh leleh. Betapa Luhan sangat memikirkan dirinya bahkan saat dirinya sendiri berjuang melawan rasa sakit. Sehun mendekat dan memberikan ciuman dalam pada kening Luhan yang masih pucat, penuh rasa sayang dan rindu.

"Jangan banyak bicara, kau baru sadar dan aku tak mau melihatmu kesakitan." Luhan menggeleng pelan dan tetap melanjutkan ucapannya dengan susah payah.

"Aku bersyukur aku masih bisa membuka mata, bisa melihat Hao dan Yujie dengan senyum mereka, bisa merasakan Mama dan Baekhyun memelukku, dan masih bisa menemukanmu berada di dekatku… Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika aku tak bisa melihatmu lagi… Aku sangat egois, aku hanya ingin dirimu seorang." Luhan terengah, berbicara panjang membuatnya lelah, tapi ia hanya ingin mengatakan semua keluh kesah yang sudah sangat lama ia pendam dalam hati.

Sehun kembali memeluk Luhan dan membiarkannya melegakan isi hati. Semua keluh kesah dan ratapan ia dengarkan dengan baik, mengingatkan diri sendiri agar tidak membiarkan Luhan merasakan hal yang sama di masa depan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun… Terimakasih."

"Itu kalimatku Sayang, jangan mengucapkannya dulu."

Luhan terkekeh di antara isakan kecilnya. "Lantas katakan."

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan… Terimakasih telah berjuang keras dan mengijinkanku untuk kembali memelukmu."

Luhan tersenyum dalam diam dan mengangguk.

"Sehunna…"

"Hmm?" Sehun masih terpejam, menikmati detak jantung sang Istri yang seirama dengan miliknya.

"Bagaimana dengan pria itu dan Tsuruko?" Sehun langsung membuka mata begitu Luhan menyinggung masalah itu. Ia menarik nafas dalam, mencoba menekan emosinya yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja. Tak dipungkiri ia tak suka jika Luhan menyebut wanita dan pria gila itu.

"Ada banyak waktu kedepan untuk membahasnya, dan yang harus kau lakukan sekarang hanyalah cepat pulih dan banyak istirahat. Apakah Ayah Ibu dan Baba sudah kesini? Yeonjoo dan Chenle?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan, dan tak berniat kembali membahas hal yang sama, meski dirinya ingin segera mengetahui kebenaran atas cerita masa lalu mengejutkan yang ia dengar dari pria itu. Dirinya mengerti Sehun masih sangat benci diingatkan dengan hal itu, terdengar sangat jelas dari nada bicaranya.

"Ya, kecuali Yeonjoo. Semuanya akan datang lagi besok pagi, mereka bilang akan membiarkanmu memilikiku semalaman ini sebelum memonopoli aku. Yeonjoo tadi menangis di sambungan telefon, mengatakan sangat menyesal tidak bisa menemuiku hari ini karena acara yang dia sebut sangat menyebalkan."

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya. "Putrimu yang satu itu pasti sedang menggerutu kesal karena tidak bisa memeluk Mamanya." Luhan mengangguk.

"Aku ingin makan, perutku sangat lapar setelah tiga minggu tak menyentuh makanan. Aku menunggumu menyuapiku sampai sekarang."

Sehun tidak bisa tidak tersenyum geli melihat Luhan tengah menatapnya dengan mata berbinar polos dan menggemaskan. Jarinya mencubit kecil pipi tirus wanita kesayangannya ini.

"Kau berusaha keras membuatku merasa lebih baik, heum?" Sehun mengecup bibir itu dengan pelan dan hangat, Luhan tersenyum dan menikmati.

"Ya, berjanjilah ini terakhir kalinya kau bersedih, karena aku sudah ada di sini sekarang, dan seterusnya…" Sehun merasakan semua beban dan rasa sakitnya terangkat mendengar klaim itu. "Sekarang cepat ambilkan makanan untukku, Sehun."

Sehun tertawa mendengar nada tuntutan lucu di akhir kalimat. Dirinya gemas mengusak pipi Luhan dengan tulang hidungnya.

"Akh, kau membuatku geli… Sehunna… Sshh." Luhan mencoba menghindari usakan gemas itu, ia sedikit meringis saat kaki dan bahunya yang berbalut gips diserang ngilu. Sehun segera berhenti menyadari itu.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa menahan diri." Katanya, Luhan tersenyum ringan dan mengangguk.

"Luhan, Sayangku…" Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan, membuat hidung dan dahi mereka bersentuhan hangat, tangannya bergerak menggenggam jemari kecil Luhan, menyalurkan segala perasaan yang ada dalam hatinya sekarang.

Luhan menyematkan senyum, menikmati hembusan nafas hangat Sehun yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat… Sekarang—"

Luhan menyela. "dan seterusnya. Aku berjanji akan terus bersamamu. Aku mencintaimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan berhasil memenuhi permintaan putri bungsunya; yakni mengantar pada hari pertamanya masuk sekolah dasar yang sama dengan ketiga kakak lelakinya. Meskipun dirinya hanya bisa duduk di atas kursi roda, ternyata Yujie sudah bisa terlonjak senang dan dengan baik hati mengatakan :

"Yujie hanya butuh _Mommy_ , dan _Mommy_ menepati janji. Yujie tidak mau minta yang lain lagi."

Luhan terenyuh. Setelah memberikan pelukan dan ciuman pada Yujie, ia berganti menarik Haowen ke pelukannya dan mengecup pipinya pelan. Haowen merona tipis setelahnya dan Luhan terkekeh bersama Sehun.

"Nikmati saja kecupan Ibumu selagi kau masih kecil, Haowen." Sang Ayah berkata dengan seringai kecil, Haowen mendatarkan pandangannya. Sejak Luhan sadar dari koma mereka berdua sering terlibat perang lucu memperebutkan perhatian wanita bermata rusa itu, walaupun pada akhirnya keduanya tetap kalah ketika Yujie merengek.

"Sampai aku besar nanti _Mommy_ akan tetap menciumku, enak saja." Katanya. Meskipun kalimatnya ketus, ia tetap memeluk ayahnya sebelum menarik Yujie masuk sambil melambaikan tangan.

Sehun dan Luhan melihat kepergian kedua buah hatinya dengan senyum teduh saat itu.

Pemulihan berjalan dengan baik, Luhan sangat bersemangat berlatih berjalan setelah kakinya yang retak sembuh. Kebanyakan yang panik saat dirinya oleng adalah Baekhyun dan Sehun yang menemani fisioterapi yang dijalaninya. Luhan yang merasakan ngilu pada kaki dan bahunya, tapi yang berteriak ngeri malah Baekhyun.

Berisik sekali sahabatnya yang satu itu, tapi itulah hal yang membuatnya melupakan rasa sakit dan menjalani semuanya dengan senang hati. Tak bisa dibayangkan jika sahabatnya itu pergi meninggalkannya, Luhan menggeleng, Baekhyun tak akan meninggalkannya, sama seperti Sehun yang berjanji akan terus berjalan di sampingnya.

"Sehunna, aku benci padamu." Luhan tiba-tiba berkata dengan raut wajah dingin saat mereka berdua makan siang di halaman belakang. Luhan meletakkan garpunya dan berhenti menyuapkan potongan makanan pencuci mulut dan melipat tangannya.

Sehun nyaris tersedak melihatnya.

"A-apa?" Ia panik, sungguh.

"Ini sudah sebulan berlalu dan aku tak percaya kau masih menyembunyikan masalah itu dariku. Kau mengganti _channel_ televisi dan hanya mengisinya dengan tayangan _home shopping_ menyebalkan dan tayangan tidak berguna lain. Kau memblokir portal berita di _smarthphone_ ku dan melarangku mencari tahu. Aku menahan diri dan menunggumu bercerita, tapi kau selalu mengelak. Aku tetap merasa gelisah dan khawatir meski kau bilang berita sudah mereda dan semuanya sudah baik-baik saja. Kau seakan menyembunyikan semuanya. Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan semua ini?" Luhan mengeluh dengan mata sedikit berkaca.

Sehun tertegun mendengar semua yang diucapkan Luhan. Memang benar jika ia terkesan menyembunyikan, bukan lagi terkesan, ia memang menginginkan Luhan melupakan semua ini. Setelah ia memberitahu Luhan tentang kebenaran cerita masa lalu antara mendiang sang Kakek dan Kim Dong Ho, Sehun bungkam. Dan seharusnya ia tahu ini kesalahan besar.

"Aku berpikir sebaiknya kau tidak mengetahui keadaan mereka berdua, Luhan." Mereka berdua, Anjou Tsuruko dan Kim Dong Ho, dua orang yang masih Sehun kutuk sampai sekarang.

Luhan menatap tak percaya. "Sehunna? Setelah semua yang aku alami malam itu, kau berpikir aku lebih baik tidak mengatahui sesuatu di sini? Aku bahkan menurutimu yang melarangku bertemu Tsuruko." Sehun tertohok keras.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah. Aku akan memberitahukan semuanya kepadamu." Sehun bangkit, mendekat pada Luhan dan menggendong istrinya di depan tubuhnya.

"Hilangkan kerutan dahi dan tatapan itu, aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu." Sehun mengecup bibir merah Luhan dan Luhan merona tipis, sudah sangat lama mereka tidak melakukan hal-hal romantis macam ini. Gendongan _bridal_? Bunuh Luhan sekarang, masalah yang akan mereka bahas sangat berat namun ia malah menemukan kedua pipinya terbakar rona.

Sehun terkekeh dan kembali mendaratkan kecupan, kali ini sedikit lebih dalam. Mereka berjalan pelan memasuki rumah.

"Kita ke kamar sekarang."

"Aku sudah bisa berjalan sendiri walaupun pelan-pelan, kau tidak perlu menggendongku seperti ini. Kau akan kelelahan menggendongku sampai kamar."

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya. "Setelah kita menikah, aku mampu menggendongmu dari depan gerbang rumah ayah, melewati halaman yang sangat luas sampai ke kamarku di lantai atas," Luhan merona. "saat kau hamil _Baby_ Hao, aku menggendongmu kemana-mana karena kakimu bengkak. Kau baru saja kehilangan banyak berat badan, dan sekarang kau bilang tubuhmu berat? Kau bercanda, Sayang?"

"Bilang saja aku harus makan lebih banyak, jangan memamerkan kekuatanmu begitu." Luhan mencebik kecil. Sungguh menggemaskan, mereka memang membutuhkan banyak waktu bersama sabagai terapi untuk hati mereka yang pernah jatuh terbanting ke jurang.

Sehun membuka pintu kamar menggunakan punggungnya dan menutupnya dengan kaki panjangnya. "Aku memang sangat _kuat_ , terlebih saat di ranjang dan kau berada di bawahku dan—"

"Sehun aku akan memukulmu sekarang!" Delikan itu lucu sekali.

"Baiklah-baiklah." Sehun menurunkan Luhan ke ranjang dan mendorong wanita itu untuk berbaring di sana. Dirinya mengikuti, berbaring miring dengan salah satu tangan menyangga kepala sementara yang lain merapikan rambut Luhan yang panjang.

"Berhenti membuatku merona seperti remaja dan jelaskan semuanya." Kata Luhan galak. Sehun tersenyum lembut dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan teduh.

"Berikan pertanyaanmu."

"Apa Tsuruko dan bayinya selamat?" Sehun terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan itu, Luhan bahkan sudah ia beritahu tentang hal itu tapi tetap saja pertanyaan pertama adalah tentang wanita itu. Sedikit menyebalkan sebenarnya, Sehun sepertinya benar-benar alergi. Ia bersumpah, setelah ini berakhir akan ia buat Luhan tak lagi membahas wanita itu.

"Ya, meskipun mereka sekarat karena perlakuan bajingan gila itu." Luhan tanpa sadar membuat raut wajah menyesal dan bersalah.

"Tidak boleh menyesal dan merasa bersalah." Sehun berkata dingin dan Luhan langsung mengangguk, mencoba menuruti kalimat suaminya.

"Baiklah. Sekarang, di mana mereka? Hyunsik berkata dia tetap mendapat hukuman atas perbuatannya." Sehun memicing mendengar Hyunsik disebut dan Luhan segera mendelik galak.

"Jangan memarahinya karena aku yang memaksa, lagipula dia hanya mengatakan secuil informasi itu kepadaku." Baiklah, Nyonya Lu Han, Sehun bisa apa jika dirimu meminta?

"Dia menerima tuntutan pencemaran nama baik dan kau tahu apa saja kelanjutannya, tidak ada kurungan karena aku tahu kau tidak menginginkannya. Dia dideportasi dan sekarang dia hidup bersama keluarganya yang tersisa di Jepang. Soal ayah dari bayi itu, dia mengatakan tidak mau mencarinya. Sudah? Soal perusahaannya yang bangkrut sudah diakusisi oleh orang lain." — _atas campur tanganku juga._

Luhan mengangguk, ia tahu Sehun sangat enggan. Lagipula nanti saat ia benar-benar pulih dan sudah kembali ke bilik kacanya, ia akan mencari tahu sendiri lebih jauh.

"Lalu pria itu?"

"Bagaimana aku mengatakannya? Dia menderita depresi berat, katakan saja dia gila. Dia dikurung di panti rehabilitasi. Ada keringanan hukuman untuk penderita sakit jiwa sepertinya, tapi semua yang ia lakukan kepadamu membuatku menuntutnya—"

"Sshh…" Luhan meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Sehun. Menyuruhnya berhenti, ia tidak nyaman melihat kilatan benci di mata tajam yang ia sukai itu.

Mata Sehun melunak dan ia mengecup jari itu pelan. "Aku selalu hilang kendali saat mengingatnya, maaf membuatmu ketakutan." Kata Sehun tulus. Luhan menggeleng dan bergerak masuk kedalam pelukan Sehun, meminta Sehun memberikan lengannya untuk dijadikan bantal.

"Terimakasih telah melakukan segalanya untukku, rela mengotori tanganmu demi diriku." Bisik Luhan. Sehun mengecup dahi istrinya.

"Aku sudah pernah berkata padamu; aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau tetap berjalan bersamaku."

"Ya, aku selalu mengingatnya."

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama. Sehun menikmati hembusan nafas Luhan di dekat lehernya dan Luhan mendengarkan nadi yang berdenyut menyenangkan. Sehun tak berhenti mengelus kepala istrinya dengan sayang.

"Kurasa kau harus memotong rambutmu, Sayang, mereka sudah terlalu panjang dan menutupi matamu—"

"Sehunna cium aku."

Begitu cepat terucap dan Sehun mengerjap. Ia menunduk dan menemukan Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang membuatnya berdebar. Sehun terkekeh tanpa bisa ditahan. Ya ampun, kenapa Luhan selalu berhasil membuatnya tidak karuan?

"Baiklah, kau mau di atas atau di bawah?" Tanya Sehun dengan kerlingan kecil. Luhan mengulum senyumnya.

"Aku berkata 'Sehun cium aku' bukannya 'Sehun aku ingin menciummu'."

Tanpa banyak bicara Sehun langsung mengurung tubuh Luhan dan mencium bibirnya penuh-penuh. Bibir tipisnya bergerak gemas dan tak sabar mencicipi belah bibir merah yang empuk itu. Menekannya penuh hasrat dan dambaan; berapa lama ia tidak mencium Luhan dengan perasaan seringan ini? Selama ini pikirannya tertuju pada kesembuhan Luhan dan nyaris lupa bahwa Luhan mungkin membutuhkan _sentuhan_ nya. Setelah semua yang terjadi, ia melupakan hal itu, betapa lucu.

Luhan melenguh merasakan bibirnya tak henti ditarik dan digigit pelan. Ia yakin bibirnya akan bengkak dan memerah setelah ini. Tangannya yang sebelumnya mengalung manja pada leher kokoh itu bergerak meremas rambut hitam lebat milik suaminya dengan gemas. Berkata tanpa suara bahwa dirinya sangat menikmati cumbuan ini.

Tautan itu terlepas, jika saja tak membutuhkan oksigen mungkin selamanya Sehun tak akan melepaskan bibir itu.

Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dan sebuah senyum terbit melihat wajah memerah Luhan di antara kungkungan lengannya. Ia kembali mendekat, memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil yang basah. Membuat Luhan kembali melenguh pelan.

"Astaga," Sehun melepaskan cumbuannya. Dahinya menumpu pada dahi berkeringat Luhan. "aku benar-benar ingin mengambilmu jika saja tidak teringat kalau ini masih siang dan keadaanmu masih rawan."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja jika kau menggunakan misionaris, dan bukankah kita pernah melakukannya di siang hari?" Sehun tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat itu.

"Jangan menggodaku, akan aku simpan kupon ini untuk nanti saat kau sudah benar-benar pulih dan bekas lukamu pudar."

Luhan tiba-tiba meredup. "Kau jijik melihat tubuhku penuh luka dan—"

"Aku tidak jijik!" Sehun nyaris berteriak, membuat Luhan sedikit tersentak. Sehun menyadari kesalahannya dan langsung mencium bibir Luhan pelan. "lukamu akan mengingatkanku akan kelalaianku. Itu sangat menyakitkan, dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan malam kita hancur hanya karena aku menangis saat melihatnya. Kumohon, jangan salah paham, Sayang. Aku hanya tidak bisa—"

"Eum." Sehun tertegun saat Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh cinta dan terimakasih. "lukaku akan segera menghilang, dan kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah dan menyesal. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang jika kita tidak boleh merasa sedih?"

Sehun menunduk dan mencium kening Luhan pelan. "Ya." Jawabnya serak.

" _Mommy_ Yujie pulaaaanngggg…"

Keduanya segera melepaskan cumbuan dan saling melempar tatapan bingung.

"Kau lupa menjemput mereka?!" Pekik Luhan. Sehun mengerjap.

"Kau tahu aku selalu lupa waktu jika bersamamu."

Luhan mendelik dengan wajah bersemu.

"Yujie sangat rindu _Mommy_!" Tiba-tiba Yujie datang menjeblak pintu, dan Haowen berjalan mengikuti dengan ekspresi khasnya. Haowen mencoba mengabaikan tampilan kacau sang Ibu.

"Siapa yang menjemput kalian?" Tanya Luhan saat Yujie merentangkan tangan meminta dipangku. Yujie mencium ibunya dengan sayang.

"Chenle _Gege_." Jawab Haowen dengan nada datar. Ia bergantian memeluk ayah dan ibunya.

"Eum, katanya _Mommy_ dan _Daddy_ sedang sibuk di dalam kamar."

 _Berarti Chenle melihat adegan memalukan itu!_ Luhan mendelik kecil pada Sehun yang memasang wajah menahan senyuman.

"Bukankah kalian harus berganti baju?" Kata Sehun. Haowen langsung menarik adiknya keluar begitu Sehun mengatakan itu, tahu kode ayahnya yang ingin kembali bermesraan atau apalah itu. Lelaki kecil itu menggerutu sebal, padahal dirinya masih ingin memandangi wajah ibunya yang cantik dan sangat ia rindukan itu. Huh!

"Astaga…" Luhan menangkup wajahnya yang panas sementara Sehun dengan puas mencium pucuk kepala Luhan.

"Kau tunggulah di sini dan aku akan menyiapkan camilan untuk anak-anak, kau juga mau?"

"Eum." Luhan masih tak mau menampakkan wajahnya.

"Hei, Sayang, aku teringat sesuatu…"

Luhan dengan terpaksa mengangkat wajahnya, dirinya langsung bersemu melihat seringai melelehkan Sehun yang dari waktu ke waktu semakin terlihat _panas_.

"Mau aku siapkan camilan apa untukmu, _Mommy_?"

"Sehunna!"

Sebuah bantal melayang dan tawa renyah terdengar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu setelah menidurkan kedua buah hatinya, Sehun masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan ia menemukan Luhan tengah kesulitan meraih kancingan baju di garis punggungnya. Ada beberapa _tube_ penghilang bekas luka di meja rias dan Sehun mengambil alih pekerjaan yang menyusahkan istrinya itu.

"Sehun…" Luhan nampaknya sedikit terkejut, ia tak melihat kedatangan Sehun tadi, terlalu fokus pada usahanya meraih kancing-kancing menyusahkan. Lain kali ia tak akan memakai pakaian macam ini lagi.

"Kau harusnya minta bantuanku, Sayang, seperti biasa."

Luhan terkekeh ringan.

Kancing-kancing itu sudah bercerai dengan lubangnya dan Sehun menurunkan fabrik berwarna biru muda itu. Membuat bahu dan punggung polos itu nyaris telanjang, Luhan mendekap fabrik di bagian dadanya agar tidak melorot.

Luhan merinding merasakan jemari Sehun menyusuri punggungnya, tepat di bekas beberapa lukanya berada. Mengelusnya pelan dengan tatapan tak dapat diartikan yang Luhan lihat dari pantulan cermin. Luhan tanpa sadar tersenyum lembut.

"Apa sudah pudar?"

Luhan bisa melihat Sehun mengerjap kecil sebelum meraih sebuah _tube_ di atas meja rias dan menuangkan isinya, lantas mengusapkannya ke sepanjang punggung Luhan yang terekspos. Luhan bergetar kecil, hidungnya membau aroma lain dan sensasi yang setahunya bukan dari krim penghilang bekas luka. Matanya menangkap bahwa bukan _tube_ itu yang diraih Sehun sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kau malah menggunakan itu?" Katanya setengah geli.

"Sudah pudar," Luhan tertegun mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba memberat itu, "nyaris menghilang, dan aku sangat rindu mencium punggungmu dengan aroma ini."

Aroma ini, aroma dari produk berbahan dasar air mawar dan madu. Produk yang selalu Luhan pakai jika Sehun memberitahu jika ia ingin mengambil istrinya.

Luhan memegangi sisi meja dengan kuat saat tiba-tiba Sehun mencium punggungnya dengan perlahan. Dirinya bergetar merasakan hembusan nafas panas yang menerpa punggungnya, ia tak bisa apa-apa ketika seluruh kancing dilepaskan dan tali yang menyangga dadanya dilepaskan dengan sekali jentikan.

"S-sehun…"

Ciuman itu merambat ke atas dan berhenti di perpotongan leher Luhan yang menguarkan aroma memabukkan. Luhan menggerakkan sebelah tangannya untuk meremas pelan rambut lebat suaminya. Matanya yang tadi terpejam terbuka perlahan, dan ia merasakan sebuah gelenyar menyenangkan saat melihat betapa Sehun sangat bernafsu mencumbu lehernya dari pantulan cermin.

"Apa … kau ingat saat pertama kalinya kita menghabiskan malam bersama?" Luhan berkata susah payah. Sementara Sehun sepertinya lebih suka fokus pada ciuman dan remasan lembut pada dada istrinya.

"Hmm?"

"Kita memulainya di depan cermin kamar apartemenku."

Sehun membuka matanya, membuat Luhan terhipnotis melihat kilatan khas yang sudah lama tak ia lihat. "Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya?"

"Sehun!" Luhan memekik ketika Sehun menggendongnya dan langsung membantingnya ke atas ranjang. Sehun melucuti pakaiannya dengan cepat dan membiarkan Luhan mengerang.

"Tapi, saat itu aku cukup berhati-hati." Kata Sehun, memberikan sebuah ciuman dalam yang dibalas erang kecil Luhan yang meremas rambutnya gemas.

Luhan terengah, memandang Sehun dengan sedikit tatapan nakal. "Hanya di awal, kau _membantaiku_ habis setelahnya."

Luhan tak pernah tahu, atau sedikit _melupakan_ , bagaimana seksinya Sehun saat terkekeh renyah di sela-sela jadwal malam panas mereka. Sehun mengulum seringai dan salah satu jarinya menyapa lipatan basah Luhan. Luhan tercekat.

"Ya, dan sekarang, aku akan langsung _membantaimu_." Luhan membulatkan mata ditengah erangannya. Jari Sehun nakal sekali, astaga.

"Bagai—hhh—mana dengan acara besok?! K-kau tak akan merasa cukuph dengan—astaga tarik jarimu dulu! Kau tak akan cukup dengan satu sesi. Sehunnaaa…"

Seringai Sehun melebar. "Besok pagi serahkan urusan acara itu padaku, kau cukup lebarkan pahamu dan siapkan pita suaramu untuk mendesah semalaman penuh. Aku akan menghabiskan semua kupon panasku malam ini."

Dan Sehun benar-benar memulai, gerakan jarinya mulai bertambah tempo. Ia mencium seluruh bagian tubuh yang dapat dijangkau oleh bibirnya dengan perlahan dan sensual. Setelah semua hal yang terjadi, seks selalu bisa menjadi alternatif—atau mungkin keharusan—untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Ah, bukan seks, ia tengah bercinta dengan istrinya sekarang.

Sehun membuka kemeja dan celananya dengan terburu dan menatap Luhan dengan bibir tergigit; menggumam tidak jelas tentang betapa menggairahkan sang Istri yang baru saja mencapai orgasme pertamanya. Tatapan mata yang sayu itu seolah mengundang Sehun untuk segera melesakkan miliknya ke lipatan yang hangat dan sempit itu.

"Aku mulai, tarik nafasmu."

Luhan melakukannya dan Sehun mendorong masuk. Luhan tercekat ketika perlahan milik Sehun memenuhi dirinya dengan begitu benar. Luhan nyaris lupa; apakah seperti ini rasanya ketika Sehun mendorong masuk?

"Kkhh… Mengapa kau sempit sekali, Sayang?"

Luhan bisa mendengar geraman buas dari sosok lelaki yang mengurungnya ini. Tangannya mengalungi leher kokoh itu dan ia berbisik serak.

"Lakukan, dengan cepat."

Sehun yang sebenarnya masih merasakan ngilu pada kejantanannya langsung tersulut. Ia menghentak kuat dan memulai ritmenya. Sehun keluar masuk dengan cepat dan bar-bar, menikmati bagaimana licinnya milik Luhan yang seakan menariknya untuk masuk lebih dalam.

Luhan merasakan ujung jemari kakinya mengeriting, tangannya sudah beralih mencakar sprei satin merahnya saat gerakan Sehun makin menggila. Luhan membuka matanya, dan ia mendapati Sehun tengah terpejam nikmat di antara dorongannya. Luhan merasakan ia membangun orgasme dengan cepat.

"Aku mencintaimu…" Luhan membisik di tengah desahannya, geraman nikmat Sehun berganti dan lelaki itu membuka matanya dengan takjub. Sehun masih membeku saat Luhan menggerakkan telapak tangannya untuk mengusap lembut wajah berpeluh Sehun.

Sehun memberikan ciuman penuh pada bibir merah membengkak itu, kembali mendorong dengan ritme menggila. Sepenuhnya membuat Luhan kehilangan kewarasan. Erang dan jerit kecil terdengar saat bibir Sehun sedikit menjauh untuk memberikan nafas.

Luhan meneteskan setitik air mata, dirinya terisak merasakan kenikmatan yang menghantam tubuhnya dengan begitu benar. Mulutnya terbuka dan tubuhnya melengkung tajam, menarik Sehun ke dalam pelukan erat menyesakkan nafas saat ia mencapai puncak.

Luhan terengah dengan wajah basah dan mata berpendar sayu. Ia mengerang pelan saat Sehun bergerak menciumi wajahnya, menghentikan sejenak gerakannya di bawah sana demi memberikannya waktu untuk menikmati.

"Kau cantik sekali," gumam Sehun, "aku jatuh cinta lagi."

Luhan terkekeh kecil, masih terengah ia mencium bibir Sehun. "Kau tak ada tanda-tanda akan selesai." Katanya mengambang.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan memberikan seringai kecil yang melelehkan. "Kurasa ini akan sama seperti saat aku kembali menyentuhmu setelah Yujie lahir," Luhan melayang pada masa lalu, teringat bagaimana buasnya Sehun yang telah berpuasa nyaris 4 bulan karena kehamilan dan pemulihannya, tanpa sadar, Luhan menggigit bibir, sedikit takut. Dan Sehun makin melebarkan seringai, tahu bahwa Luhan paham apa maksudnya; Luhan harus membayar 3 orgasme untuk bisa membuat Sehun menyerah satu kali.

"Jadi, Sayang, kaitkan kakimu pada pinggangku, dan biarkan aku memimpin saat ini."

Luhan tak mampu menjawab ketika Sehun sudah membungkamnya dengan ciuman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Setelah semalaman badai bergemuruh mengaduk samudra dan petir menyambar langit gelap tertutup mendung, selalu akan ada gelayutan air tenang di pagi yang biru terang._ ( _Cinta, Ratap, dan Sesal by_ Anonim)

Luhan terkekeh kecil mengingat petikan kalimat penuh majas di dalam novel romansa yang pernah ia baca beberapa waktu lalu untuk mengisi waktunya yang senggang—ketika kedua buah hatinya sibuk belajar dan Sehun tak bisa meninggalkan ruang kebesarannya. Luhan bahkan masih punya beberapa stok novel bersegel plastik; Sehun sangat boros mengeluarkan uangnya ketika Luhan bilang ia ingin membaca novel.

Yah, ia merasakannya. Ia bersyukur isi petikan kalimat itu benar terjadi padanya. Setelah semua rasa sakit dan penderitaan yang nyaris menghentikan detak jantungnya berlalu, keadaan membaik dan Luhan tak pernah merasa sangat mencintai suaminya lebih dari sekarang.

Ia bisa melihat semakin jelas, betapa Sehun sangat mencintainya.

Apa lagi yang harus Luhan minta saat ini? Rasanya setiap minggu Misa akan ia isi dengan kalimat syukur tanpa henti di hadapan Tuhan.

Oh tidak, Luhan salah, Luhan akan selalu meminta kebahagiaan untuk semua orang yang ia cintai dan mencintainya.

"Mama, lihat Chenle _Oppa_ menggodaku lagi!"

Luhan tersentak dari lamunannya, ia memfokuskan pandangan pada Yeonjoo yang tengah cemberut melihat Chenle mengangkat capitan yang digunakan untuk membalik daging di atas panggangan yang mendesiskan minyak. Luhan tertawa pelan. Kaki ramping itu berjinjit-jinjit berusaha menggapai capitan yang jauh di atas.

"Yeonjoo _-ya_ , ternyata kau masih pendek seperti dulu, ya?" Katanya jahil. Yeonjoo mendelik.

"Kenapa Mama sama saja dengan Chenle _Oppa_? Lihat besok! Aku akan menggunakan sepatu bertumit 13 senti! Mama bantu aku!" Yeonjoo merengek lagi dan Luhan langsung memberikan tatapan peringatan lembut kepada adiknya itu. Chenle mendengus pelan sebelum memberikan capitan itu kepada kekasihnya.

"Ketika perempuan berkonspirasi tak akan ada lelaki yang bisa memenangkan pertarungan."

Luhan terkekeh geli. Ia memandang sayang pada interaksi dua sejoli muda yang tampak sangat bahagia. Tangan Chenle tak henti mengusak rambut panjang Yeonjoo yang terikat lemah dan Yeonjoo tertawa dengan indah. Luhan menyematkan senyum teduh tanpa sadar.

Seo Yeon Joo. Gadis manis yang mewarnai masa mudanya sebelum menikah dengan tingkah menggemaskan dan mengejutkannya. Luhan masih ingat, saat Yeonjoo dengan polosnya memanggil dirinya dan Sehun dengan sebutan Mama-Papa; hal yang membuatnya menyadari dirinya mempunyai perasaan romantis pada sang Atasan kala itu. Gadis manis itu pula yang membuatnya merasakan bagaimana menjadi seorang Ibu untuk pertama kalinya. Senyum semanis gula dan cebikan bibir menggemaskan dan mata berkaca saat bersedih terpaku permanen pada ingatannya; ia simpan rapat dalam bagian khusus yang ia beri nama _"Yeonjoo, putri kecil pertamaku."_

 _Yeonjoo_ -ya _, katakan padaku kalau Chenle menyakitimu ya? Aku akan mengirimnya kembali ke Beijing jika itu terjadi._

"Kau masih bisa menang jika hanya mereka berdua yang berkonspirasi, lihat jika Baekhyun bergabung, baru kau akan melihat kekalahan yang sebenarnya. _Ouch!_ Jangan memukul kepalaku, Baekkie! Aku tak akan keren lagi dimata si Kembar."

"Biar saja. Caplang menyebalkan."

Luhan mengalihkan pandangan pada pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang sibuk mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat geplakan gratis dari sang Istri dan Baekhyun yang menggerutu betapa suaminya itu memalukan. Dua buah hati mereka sibuk menahan tawa, selalu tahu bahwa sang Ayah akan selalu takluk di tangan ibu mereka.

Pasangan menyenangkan yang menjadi sahabatnya menjalani kehidupan muda yang keras. Terutama si Cerewet Baekhyun, wanita berisik yang selalu punya cara untuk menghiburnya saat bersedih dan menguatkannya ketika ia nyaris tumbang. Wanita kesayangannya yang suka menciumnya sembarangan dan menjadi _partner in crime_ nya semasa muda dan sedikit nakal, wanita yang menjadi sahabat sehidup semati yang berjanji akan membunuh suaminya jika ia kembali disakiti.

Rasanya tak akan cukup jika ia mengucapkan ribuan terimakasih untuk membalas semua kebaikan wanita bermata sipit itu. Oh, mungkin akan setengah cukup jika ia rutin membelikan sepaket _eyeliner_ berkelas.

" _Mommy_ , Yujie sudah membuatkan daging panggang paling ennaaaakkkk sejagat raya! Lebih enak dari buatan kakek!"

Ah, si Kecil Yujie yang dengan antusias menyodorkan daging panggang dan beberapa potong paprika dan bawang bombay menggunakan piring yang ia pegang dengan dua tangannya. Luhan menerima suapan daging itu, menahan sedakan ketika lidahnya mencecap rasa pahit dari bagian yang gosong. Duh, mana tega dirinya menghilangkan senyum antusias yang sangat menggemaskan itu?

"Eum, enak sekali. Yujie sangat pandai memasak, heum?"

Yujie mencium pipinya dengan mata berbinar sebelum kembali ke dekat panggangan dan menggumamkan tentang "Yujie akan membuat banyak daging panggang untuk _Mommy_!" dan si Kembar yang panik melihat tangan-tangan kecil itu nyaris terciprat desisan minyak.

Luhan kembali tersenyum melihat putri bungsunya itu, gadis kecil yang selalu mengacau ketika dirinya menghilang dari pandangan bangun tidurnya dan gadis kecil yang selalu menang di atas pertengkaran kecil dua lelaki kesayangan yang memperebutkannya. Gadis yang lahir karena kenekatan sang Ayah menyabotase pil anti kehamilannya.

Sebuah potongan daging menggiurkan tiba-tiba muncul di dekat mulutnya. Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Haowen tengah tersenyum tipis saat menyuapkan daging itu dengan sumpit. Luhan tertawa renyah dan memakan daging panggang itu dengan senang hati.

"Aku tahu panggangan Yujie sangat kacau dan aku membuatkan ini untuk _Mommy_." Katanya. Luhan mengulum senyum dan mengusak rambut lebat Haowen dengan gemas.

"Kau masih kecil tapi sudah sangat perhatian heum? _Mommy_ membayangkan betapa beruntung gadis yang akan Haowen sukai saat besar nanti. Ah, tidak! _Mommy_ rasa _Mommy_ akan sangat beruntung jika bisa menikah dengan Haowen nanti." Katanya jahil. Haowen bersemu tipis dan menggerakkan bibirnya menggemaskan.

"Tidak mau, Haowen akan mencari gadis yang mirip _Mommy_ saja. Tidak mau _Mommy_. Nanti _Daddy_ akan menatap menyeramkan pada Haowen." Katanya kesal. Luhan nyaris tersengal mendengar pernyataan lugu itu.

"Baiklah-baiklah, tapi Haowen harus tahu kalau _Daddy_ sangat menyayangi Hao oke?"

Haowen mengangguk tegas. Dirinya bangkit setelah memberikan kecupan ringan pada pipi sang Ibu. "Hao harus ke sana sebelum Jackson mengambil perhatian Yujie lebih banyak. Hao sayang _Mommy_ , _Mommy_ harus tetap sayang Hao sampai besar nanti, ya?"

Haowen tumbuh menjadi lelaki kecil yang penyayang di balik raut wajah datar hasil kopian sempurna sang Ayah. Berapa banyak kebanggaan yang akan ia rasakan di masa depan nanti atas keberhasilan Haowen; akan selalu ia nantikan. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum di kalangan terdekat bahwa Haowen sangat mengagumi sang Ayah, selalu menggaungkan bahwa ia sangat ingin menjadi lelaki dewasa se _keren_ dan setampan Ayahnya. Luhan tertawa kecil, masih sangat jelas di ingatannya ketika Haowen kecil menangis keras di gendongan sang Ayah yang kalang kabut menenangkan.

Dan sekarang mereka membangun sebuah hubungan kuat antara ayah-anak yang selalu membuat Luhan bersyukur.

"Jangan banyak tersenyum, nanti aku yang susah kalau banyak yang jatuh cinta."

Seorang lelaki dewasa berparas tegas duduk di sampingnya sambil menyodorkan segelas jus dan meletakkan sepiring potongan apel kupas ke pangkuannya. Luhan tersenyum geli.

"Iya, Yang Mulia Oh Se Hun. Hamba mengerti." Katanya jahil, membuat Sehun mengulum senyum susah payah.

"Minum ini." Sehun mendekatkan sedotan ke bibir Luhan dan Luhan meminum cairan segar berasa manis itu dengan senang hati.

"Eum."

"Makan ini juga."

"Eum." Luhan dengan senang hati pula menikmati potongan apel yang diangsurkan ke mulutnya. Matanya menatap penuh cinta pada Sehun yang kini tengah menahan senyum, sesekali mengalihkan perhatian dengan juga memasukkan potongan apel kedalam mulutnya. Perhatian suaminya makin bertambah dan Luhan seperti kembali menjadi gadis remaja karena tak bisa menghalau pipinya yang panas karena semu merah.

"Kau baik sekali." Kata Luhan sambil menatap Sehun jahil, Sehun mencuri sebuah kecupan nakal.

"Aku _menghabisimu_ semalaman, anggap saja sebagai bayaran." Luhan terkekeh renyah.

Ketika selesai, semuanya tersingkir dan Luhan dengan nyaman menyandarkan diri ke bahu lebar Sehun. Menikmati cahaya matahari yang bersinar hangat menerpa halaman belakang yang biasanya sepi.

"Aku suka idemu mengadakan acara kecil-kecilan ini." Kata Luhan tulus. Sehun menggenggam jemari Luhan yang mengait lengannya dengan erat.

"Apapun akan aku lakukan untukmu, Sayang. Anggap saja sebagai perayaan kecil atas dirimu yang benar-benar pulih," Luhan tersenyum kecil. "dan sudah bisa mengaitkan kaki di belakang pinggangku semalam." Nada jahil yang membuatnya bersemu.

Luhan mencubit kecil pinggang liat Sehun dan Sehun melepaskan tawa renyah; membuat Luhan merasakan dirinya begitu damai.

"Semuanya berkumpul di sini dan aku merasa aku baru saja kilas balik. Rasanya baru saja aku dipecat dengan sangat menyebalkan, bertandang ke gedung perusahaan melamar pekerjaan, bekerja keras dan menikmati waktuku bersamamu dan juga Yeonjoo, konfrontasi kita sebelum kita menikah," Sehun terkekeh pelan. " _moodswing_ menyebalkanmu dan rengekanmu tentang Baby Hao kita yang menangis saat kau gendong, kehadiran putri kecil kita yang sangat manis dan cantik, dan juga…"

Sehun tahu apa yang akan Luhan ucapkan.

"—masalah yang membuat kita terjatuh dan nyaris menyerah."

Sehun mencoba untuk tidak berbicara apapun, ia masih sangat benci mengingat hal itu. Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan membawa Sehun untuk menatapnya. Dan Sehun tertegun ketika sebuah senyuman menawan tersemat pada bibir merah itu.

"Semua waktu yang aku habiskan bersamamu berlalu sangat cepat, dan tak ada satu pun yang aku sesali." Sehun merasakan matanya sedikit basah mendengar susunan kalimat itu. "Terimakasih, Sehunna… Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Sehun tak lagi bisa menahan diri, ia menarik tengkuk Luhan dan membawa istrinya kedalam ciuman panjang yang hangat. Kecupan-kecupan bergantian tanpa lidah dan liur, hanya untuk menyalurkan betapa dirinya sangat bersyukur memiliki Luhan untuk berjalan bersamanya.

"Itu kalimatku, jangan mengatakannya lebih dulu." Luhan terkekeh begitu manis.

"Bisakah tidak mengumbar kemesraan di depanku, Mama? Mataku sudah tidak polos lagi!" Yeonjoo menggerutu dengan wajah memerah sementara pasangan dewasa lain di sana sibuk melemparkan seringai jahil.

" _Daddy_! Cium _Mommy_ lagi! Ayo! Ayo!"

Jika Haowen memutar bola matanya malas melihat adegan _live_ itu dan si Kembar Park sibuk memalingkan wajah karena malu dan Chenle tertawa pelan, Yujie malah melompat-lompat antusias menyuruh ayah ibunya untuk kembali menautkan bibir.

"Kau mau?" Kata Sehun jahil. Luhan mendelik.

"Sudah cukup kau mengotori pikiran polos mereka." Sehun tertawa mendengar Luhan yang galak dan tak tahan untuk tidak mendaratkan kecupan, kali ini pada kening Luhan.

"Papa jangan lagi!"

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan bibir terkulum. "Aku harus bergabung dengan mereka sekarang. Simpan untuk nanti, mungkin kau bisa _menghabisiku_ lagi nanti malam."

Luhan mengedipkan matanya sebelum bangkit menyusul Yeonjoo yang tampak merengek dan Yujie yang bergerak ingin memeluknya.

Meninggalkan Sehun dengan senyuman indah dan kekehan geli.

Luhan menatap belahan jiwanya dengan bibir terkurva indah. Batinnya memdesah bahagia; _apa lagi yang aku inginkan?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku akan mencintaimu sebagai lelaki terpenting dalam hidupku._

 _Menghormati dan menyayangimu dengan jiwa dan raga, menyerahkan segala yang aku miliki untukmu._

 _Aku akan menjadi wanita yang menyokongmu saat terjatuh, mengingatkanmu saat berhasil, dan mengecap semua pahit dan manis kehidupan bersamamu._

 _Aku akan menyambutmu selelah apapun diriku, aku akan mempertahankanmu sesakit apapun itu, aku akan menjadi wanita yang selalu mendengar tangis dan tawamu._

 _Aku, Lu Han, berjanji akan menjadi teman hidup paling setia bagi dirimu, Oh Se Hun…_

 _Sekarang, dan seterusnya, aku bersedia terikat dalam sumpah sehidup semati bersamamu._

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Semoga ini layak dibaca.**

 **Alasan** ** _update_** **selamaaaaa ini adalah review kalian yang seakan membombardir saya dengan kalimat "harus** ** _happy-end_** **". Ini imanjinasi saya yang kurang ajar karena saya berniat banting stir ke** ** _angst_** **atau apa?! *eh**

 **Harusnya ini** ** _Sad-Ending_** **, beneran. Perkiraan negatif kalian sebelumnya saya benarkan, deh. Tapi apa daya, saya terlalu sayang untuk mengecewakan kalian, dan menyingkirkan kepuasan pribadi saya dulu. *hiks Rasanya kejam kalau awalnya** ** _fluff_** **akhirnya** ** _angst_** **. Tehe.**

 **Ah, saya janjikan akan banyak** ** _angst_** **dan** ** _sad-end_** **setelah ini. :" Saya tidak merencanakan** ** _NC_** **untuk** ** _sequel_** **ini sejak awal, tapi ini sebagai hadiah untuk seseorang yang akan pergi jauh dan melepaskan kehidupannya menjadi** ** _HHS_** **, kehidupanmu akan keras, setahun-dua tahun lagi mau nyusul! Ah, nangis lagi ini.** ** _Kakak_** **,** ** _review_** **dong. :"( Aku kurang baik apa?! Tahu dari orang lain dan aku masih bikinin ini, kan? *pojokcurhat Ada satu lagi tuh.**

 **Maaf untuk yang sempat membaca** ** _chapter_** **6 sebelumnya dan malah saya hapus begini. :" Terimakasih juga yang sudah baca sampai selesai sebelumnya.**

 **Ah, ya, besok ini** ** _author_** ** _apriltaste_** **mau** ** _update_** **, dan seseorang lagi, *secret. ^^ (P.s. Kalau jadi ya hehe)**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Thanks for Everything. ^^_**

 **.**

 **Anne, 2017-08-19**


End file.
